Soulmates
by AphroditeInferno
Summary: Merthur. Slash. M rated. Arthur knows Merlin's magic all along and his existence becomes difficult as he struggles to keep him safe from Uther and others whilst managing his own feelings toward him. This is my interpretation of what goes on behind the actual script, I have only just begun watching Merlin and don't know where the show heads. Rated M for slash scenes and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_This is an edit of the first chapter as I had to post new warnings to keep certain people out._

_**Warning**__: First warning is excessive warnings ahead._

_**Warning 2**__: I have usually treated these pretty lightly, assuming that you awesome people out there are pretty intelligent and understand that on this site you get out what you put in. I mean you don't accidentally come up with a slash M rated story but apparently in one case I was wrong. If you are the smart cookie I thought you were and think, no I want slash M rated Merthur then ignore this, if you are confused that you have somehow 'stumbled' into a homosexual themed story with adult content then sit back, relax and continue reading for your own benefit._

_You have made an 'oops', that is you have come into a story that's clearly not for you! You do not like the sex scenes or the malexmale pairing and although from this story's description that is clearly what it's about you have, for your own reasons, come in anyway._

_Let me just explain to you that the television show Merlin is widely known for its homoerotic content (that is where two characters of the same sex give each other special looks and say lines/do actions that are traditionally played out by characters in a romantic relationship with one another) this has given the show an edge but it is frustrating for people like me who have nothing against explicit homosexual relationships (in general) and on TV. Using fanfiction as an outlet people can combat queerbaiting or the created sexual tension of characters by writing up imagined sexual contact between them._

_In the case of Merlin I strongly doubt there can be much else to find in fanfiction as the episodes are already extremely creative and sex is pretty much the only defining characteristic that sets this story apart from the show, as that is all it is._

_I explained this early on in the story that this is NOT an expression of creativity but a manipulation of the existing script to see how seamlessly the relationship could be escalated._

_Someone missed the memo. Luckily I had a month of exams to cool off._

_**Warning 3**__: There will now be even more slash, I will try not to make it ludicrous to ruin what I had going but it will be there, when you sense Merlin and Arthur are flirting or they start kissing and you don't like that because you have made a really weird mistake by coming here or for some reason you wanted to read the Merlin script typed out by me word-for-word, then scroll past those bits. (You do this by using the middle bit of your mouse, or the down arrow on your keyboard, or by using two fingers on the touch pad if you have a Mac.) I don't intend to offend anyone and that is why you must purposely change your rating on the main site to M to even find this story (I know you all do it) but someone still managed to feel strongly enough about the content to leave quite a funny review (I would direct you all to if you want a laugh). It wasn't the worst flame in the world but it has made me change my tune to the warnings, no one can say now that I didn't do them._

_**Disclaimer**__ (Just to be extra safe): Merlin is a BBC run drama created by Julian Jones, Julian Murphy, Johnny Capps and Jake Michie. Last I checked I was none of these people, nor am I BBC, therefore I do not own Merlin. This fanfiction is not Merlin, I make no money from it, I never intend to make money of it, there is no way on earth I could make money off it even if I tried. I copy the dialogue seen off the shows which I tape and watch when I'm bored and want to write for a few hours. I don't own the script; I make no money off the script. If you want to sue me I ask you to first assess your priorities._

*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*. ..*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*... *...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*. 

_In a land of myth and a time of magic the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy, his name, Merlin…_

* * *

"I knew you were an arse, I just didn't know you were a royal one."

Arthur stood shocked, had anyone ever spoken to him like that and gotten away with it? He needed to do something! People were staring. He would soon be king for goodness sake!

It wasn't enough having this strange boy sent to prison, the physician had gotten him out. Of all the luck he was his apprentice or some other such nonsense.

There was nothing left to do they'd have to fight.

The boy had luck on his side; the greatest of knights couldn't last against Arthur so long. It seemed that anything that could trip the young prince up, did, yes there was definitely something odd about the boy.

Arthur got him down. He was the obvious winner and satisfied with that. The boy's name was Merlin he helped him up.

"There's something about you Merlin." Arthur told him calmly; glad to see he was struggling to catch his breath. "I can't quite put my finger on it."

That night began everything between them. The night of the ball honoring guest lady Helena, she was a friend of his father's. She was beautiful and had an unrivaled voice. The entire palace had been busy all day in preparation for her appearance. Meanwhile she dined with the King.

"May the Lord have Mercy!" Arthur exclaimed as Morgana arrived, clad in revealing scarlet. She was beautiful, like princesses from books but Arthur's remark was entirely for his knights and squires who nodded approvingly. He had no interest in Morgana or her silly dress.

Unfortunately she heard his remark and strolled over to him whilst those around him snickered.

"I heard that, brother."

"Brother is it? Last I checked we were unrelated. Merely betrothed to be wed?"

"And here I was thinking you were uninterested in my kind." She whispered so softly in his ear no one else could hear. Still Arthur blanched.

"What? Do you mean ridiculously overdressed?" He retaliated.

She smiled warmly at him.

"Your secret's safe with me." Affectionately she straitened the fastening of his cape. "At least when I'm overdressed we match." She added.

Meanwhile Morgana's handmaiden looked on with a slightly bruised and pale boy, new to Camelot.

"Some people are just born to be queen." She sighed full of awe.

"What? No…" The boy replied, not sure why this news upset him so much. Maybe Gwen meant that Morgana would marry King Uther, than again he was so old. Guenevere was so sweet, not typical in the looks department but pretty all the same, Merlin barely knew her and yet he liked her, there was nothing in her heart but love.

Also she knew a bit about the castle and he found himself interested in what she had to say.

* * *

"You saved my life." The words were out before Arthur completely knew it, not that he intended to take them back, still not too long ago he'd been asleep and awoken to find Merlin on top of him! There was no time to think. The strange boy got off and helped him to his feet. Where he'd been sitting had been shattered and a large knife had lodged deep into the iron and bronze. He hated to think what it would have done to his body.

There was a sticky film on him, cobwebs. He could see them on everyone else. Someone had cut down the chandelier; it had fallen on a hag. That's right she'd thrown the knife, he recognized her from somewhere.

Arthur looked at Merlin; he was even more pale than usual.

How on earth did he cut the chandelier down? Arthur knew he'd done it, call it intuition but there was no chance the century old fixture had fallen down by luck and just happened to land on his would-be assassin.

Why? Was the next question, however Merlin had managed to do it, was it all to save Arthur?

"-A great reward is in Order!"

His father was talking, he hadn't been paying much attention, Merlin's eyes were too far apart, and shaped like crescents, why was that? And his mouth, when he smiled it was all on one side and not the other, it was annoying, and why did his ears stick out?

"No you really don't have to."

"To serve my son Arthur here in the castle!"

"Wait what?" Arthur meant it, had his father just made Merlin his manservant? No that wasn't a good idea, he already could tell. There was Morgana with not even a drop of drowsiness about her and she was grinning in her evil sister way.

"Father please, reconsider."

"Nonsense son." Uther smiled but his eyes shot daggers, Arthur knew instantly he'd made a mistake questioning his father's decision in front of so many.

* * *

And so Merlin was his manservant, he lay awake thinking about that, hands folded behind his head. It was dangerous; Morgana claimed she could just tell about Arthur by looking at him, that she knew since they were little. What if one day someone came to the kingdom that could also tell by just looking? And here was Merlin who intrigued him much more than usual, whom he thought resided some mysterious power he'd used to save his life.

No he was just a regular peasant, his over-active imagination was telling him the boy had a secret power to distract from the truth.

He awoke to the sun peaking through the windows, making gray his dreary room. He had no recollection of sleep the night before.

"My Lord."

Merlin was standing in his room, he looked stiff and displeased, how long had he been there?

Instantly Arthur grabbed for his sheets.

"So what am I meant to do?" Merlin asked, raising his shoulders to convey his helplessness. His face looked bored, did he always pout so much.

"You're supposed to get me dressed."

Merlin made to approach the bed.

"Not now!" Arthur snapped, panic rising, he wasn't exactly descent and what ever he'd dreamed of last night had left him, out of sorts…

"I need to make water." He lied quickly.

"Oh." Merlin pulled a face of slight disgust and slight confusion.

"Get out!" Arthur barked, to help him along.

Acting fast the prince got into his own underclothes and dressed himself.

"You can come back in!"

Merlin stepped round from behind the door.

"Oh look you did my job for me!" He exclaimed, smiling.

Arthur adjusted his tunic.

"Yes, now once you're done cleaning this room you'll have time to exercise my dogs, muck out the stables and fetch the coal oil from the market."

"What's that for?"

"It's to polish my boots." Arthur pointed to the row of boots; even he could admit his collection was quite extensive.

Merlin stood there gaping. Good, he'd definitely be kept away from the castle and away from Arthur.

"Is there anything else?" Merlin asked with an air of sarcasm.

"No that will be all." Arthur replied and strolled away.

He needed breakfast and preferably a large one. The dining hall was appropriately set for the feast he planned. His father and Morgana already sat, his sister picked boredly at some exotic fruit she had in front of her. She sat up as she saw Arthur enter. Greeting them both cordially Arthur st and began seizing everything he fancied, just before he began to eat Uther spoke to him.

"I hope you haven't forgotten the coming tournament."

Arthur dropped the bread that was in his hand. Indeed he had forgotten it, with the terrors of the previous night.

"They found lady Helena dead, everyone agrees the sorceress killed her."

Morgana's words did little to increase the spirits but they did distract from Arthur's mishap.

The sorceress was the woman who'd tried to kill him, he remembered her now, from the execution. It had been her son, Arthur remembered her cries now, they stuck cruelly in his heart.

Only one thing distracted from them and that was how he'd need Merlin constantly in the coming week. He'd have to teach the idiot boy how to put on armor and how to help him spar, an almost impossible task, not to mention one that would keep them in close contact.

He pushed away his breakfast, which definitely got Morgana's attention. She leant in close to him.

"Worried about having that strange new boy tightening your armor straps for you?"

Arthur sat up straight, his father was a seat away, he wished she'd hold her tongue.

"If you want, teach him to do it loosely, I'll come and tighten it, it will be much more comfortable for you, the lord knows I don't turn you on."

That really did it. Arthur stood up quickly.

"Father you must excuse me, I'm afraid I must practice my swordsmanship some more."

The weary king waved him away as he sped from the hall.

It was frustrating practicing alone, his usual comrades would be his competitors next week, this was the time he needed his servant. Winning in the face of the public was more important than avoiding Merlin; he'd have to begin training him.

Arthur spent all day against the wooden dummies, until he was sore and sweaty. Once inside the castle walls and safely on rout to his chambers he tore the tunic off his overheated torso.

He opened his bedroom doors and waltzed in without thinking.

From the floor surrounded by polished shoes Merlin looked up. Arthur threw his tunic back on making the other boy laugh.

"Was that on my account?" Merlin asked, finishing the last shoe.

"No I planned to put it back on anyway."

"You planned to put on your smelly old sweaty tunic even though there's a cupboard full of clean ones right here?"

"Yes."

Merlin gave a look of disbelief.

"Because I was looking for you! Since you're finished here I need you to come and help me spar." Arthur made up quickly.

"Haven't you done enough of that?"

Arthur really had and was beginning to regret his words.

"Come, I've only just warmed up."

What was he saying?

It took some time but he eventually had Merlin swaddled in enough padding and armor that the lithe figure and most the peculiar face were hidden. Much better.

"Ready?"

"Would it make any difference if I said no?"

Arthur turned to Merlin, grinning, he had his sword in hand.

"Try and block me." He instructed, rushing at his poor servant.

"Head, body, head, shield!"

Merlin was surprisingly resilient and Arthur felt a little sorry. When he thought he'd had enough Arthur let him up.

"You're much braver than you look." He commended.

"Are we done now?" Merlin asked.

As soon as he did Arthur realized he had more energy left in him. He pulled out his mace.

"Not quite."

After the mace work Arthur knew they'd both had quite enough.

"You're done for the day, tomorrow I'll teach you to do my armor."

"Right, do you want me to read up on it or something?" Merlin panted.

"No, that won't be necessary, I have a certain way of doing my armor, it needs to be loose. I'll show you tomorrow. Just go home and rest, you'll be needing it."

Arthur didn't stick around to watch Merlin undress. He rushed to his chambers where he'd have to prepare his own much-needed bath.

The tournaments arrived and so did the Knights from throughout Albion. It was clear that the favorite this year was Sir Valiant.

It had been a week, Merlin had somehow learnt to do armor, insisting that the way Arthur wanted it was too loose and wouldn't protect him in an attack.

Morgana found this highly amusing and Arthur made sure to give Merlin no mercy as dished out his duties.

Arthur had loved the crowds and banquets so much as a boy but now all he felt was anxiety at the challenge. Perhaps it was the knowledge he could not lose or perhaps it was the fact he'd given up tricking Merlin into leaving his armor loose and had to stand still and try to manage his temper as Merlin prattled on.

"You nervous?"

"I don't get nervous."

Merlin was yet again tightening the armor around his shoulders; did he have to stand so close?

"Really? I thought everyone got nervous?"

"Will you shut up!"

Trumpets sounded as the knights and Arthur entered the arena so his father could greet them.

His first victory was swift, he was glad to see Merlin had watched, soaking up the cheers of the crowd he walked over to him.

Together they watched the matches, Arthur tried to act as if it were normal.

It wasn't much easier as Merlin continued to prepare Arthur for his following matches. When they were all done the Prince returned and together they watched Valiant. The man was a storm, the only match for Arthur.

"Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword." Merlin remarked, confirming Arthur's fears.

The Knight won his match and as soon as formalities were over swaggered toward the pair.

"Congratulations on your victories my lord." He greeted before walking on.

"Creep."

It was Merlin who said it, Arthur looked to him grinning. He liked that he'd said it, not just because it belittled Valiant but because normal serving men didn't speak like that, no, Arthur guessed Merlin wasn't a regular servant, he was much more.

They'd spent too long smiling at one another; Arthur had to commend his ways. Instantly he began reeling off orders.

Before the formalities of the previous night Arthur had been sure to set Merlin an impossible amount of tasks. The day had seen his armour damaged beyond repair; he sent Merlin to fix it before the next morning. He was sure he'd be unable to do it and had already sent for a new set and shield to be brought by the smith's hand. In his mind he'd already be suited when Merlin would arrive. Unfortunately he was wrong. He arrived in his tent to find all the armor repaired to new and laid out, Merlin standing by.

"You did all this by yourself?"

"Yes."

It was impossible, it sent Arthur back to the night with the sorceress, the night Merlin saved his life. There was definitely something odd about him.

"Alright let's see if you can get me into it."

Arthur cringed at his own choice of words.

Merlin complied, dressing him quickly and with barely any contact. Arthur was pleasantly surprised.

A few matches in they were standing on the sidelines and Merlin wanted to tighten his shoulders again.  
Arthur felt pleased he chose to ignore Valiant's match but there was no way he was letting him touch his armour.

Suddenly Sir Ewan, the opposing Knight was down and Merlin began paying attention.

"I think he's badly hurt."

Arthur had to agree.

Merlin left to help Gaius and Sir Ewan, Arthur was left to finish the next match on his own, it was a fierce but shallow victory.

The next match after that arrived and Merlin came bounding up.

"You've been a while."

"I was kept busy."

"Help me with this." Arthur's armor had become undoubtedly loose and Morgana was with her handmaiden. Merlin had to re-do it all. The next opponent was a formidable one. Merlin looked over to the Knight, taking in his sheer size.

"You have to fight that?" Merlin asked.

Arthur felt pride swell within him.

"Yes, but he's slow." He claimed.

Merlin smiled crookedly back.

"Oh, and you're fast?"

"Yes." Arthur had answered without thinking, had Merlin meant what he thought he meant? The boy definitely looked to be submerging a smile but Arthur couldn't be sure. He decided to ignore it all together and focus on the match.

The day finally ended with the finals decided at the end of it all. Arthur would face Valiant, just his luck.

It meant another night of dining with the vile Knight as his father gushing over him.

He managed to leave early, ordering supper to be brought to his chambers. He sat down to enjoy the food in peace when in burst Merlin. Arthur tried to stay calm.

The serving boy dumped something on the table, Arthur ceased eating as he recognized the serpent's head.

"Valiant's using a magical shield to cheat."

Well it was a lot to take in, tentatively Arthur picked up the head.

"Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot."

"Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom, when Ewan is conscious he'll tell you. If you fight Valiant in the final he'll use it against you though, it's the only way he'll beat you."

The words struck Arthur, so Merlin did look up to him after all? it was good to know he didn't just think of him as a royal arse.

Merlin took a step closer and lowered his voice.

"I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything." Arthur looked him in the eye. "But what I'm saying is true. I wouldn't lie to you."

Arthur already believed him but he needed more.

"I need you to swear to me, do you promise what you're telling me is true?"

Merlin's stare increased intensity.

"I promise."

And with that Arthur knew he trusted the idiot completely, he'd even go against his father for him.

That he did, not just his father but the court as well, he called valiant out. Presented the snake head, pointed out the shield, but then came the word, Ewan was dead.

Arthur took his last chance. "My Servant fought with the snakes… He claimed.

"Your servant? You make these outrageous accusations against a Knight on the word of your servant?"

"I believe he's telling the truth."

Arthur realized his mistake, everyone could see, his father could see, his feelings toward Merlin weren't normal.

Morgana's eyes pleaded with him to say something to fix it.

"My Lord am I really to be judged on some here say from a boy?" Sir Valiant spoke up.

"I've seen it those snakes come alive." Merlin said, stepping forward. He really hadn't grasped the weight of the situation.

"How dare you interrupt!Guards!" They began to drag Merlin away.

Nothing, there was nothing he could do.

It was Valiant who saved him.

"My Lord."

"Wait!"

"I do not want the boy punished on my account. If Arthur doesn't want to fight me because he's afraid then I will graciously accept his withdrawal."

Uther looked upon his son with cold reverence.

"Is that what you want?"

The stare of his father conveyed murder should he say the wrong thing, and not his own. He knew his weakness now, his strange connection to his manservant.

"Obviously there has been a misunderstanding, I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology."

It was the worst possible scenario, not only did his father and the entire royal court think him a coward but now Merlin was in danger all thanks to their crude handling of things. There was only one thing left to do and it was what was best for both.

"Your sacking me?"

The words he'd said were harsh.

"I need a servant I can trust."

"You can trust me!"

"And look where it got me this time, get out of my sight."

It hurt, more than it should, but Merlin was gone and hopefully the damage would be minimal. He was safer this way, he'd face Valiant on his own and the day's mistakes would hopefully be erased in that match.

* * *

If only it had been that simple, Merlin would not stay away, he came back that night, heeding warning Arthur already knew too well. He wished Merlin would leave the castle and the dangerous game of politics Arthur was so entangled in but at the same time he felt relieved, he got to send Merlin away this time with words less harsh than before.

"You can't fight Valiant, if you do you'll die."

"Than I die!"

This time Merlin's face showed hurt more than it had before and Arthur realized he was wrong.

"I have to fight Valiant, it's my duty."

Merlin stormed away.

There was no way Arthur would get a proper night's rest.

Morgana helped with his armor, it was the least she could do. He'd wished Merlin would show up again but knew it was for the best that he didn't.

His armor was better done than it had been all week but his spirits weren't. The young prince faced the Knight and couldn't manage to hide his fear.

Indeed Valiant's style was aggressive, Arthur struggled to gain dominance, a strike, which meant to disarm, de-helmed his opponent and with proper etiquette he removed his own.

The fighting continued with more vigor, one two-three and Arthur was thrown against the stands, his head knocked back and he saw Merlin standing mere yards away, what was he doing?

Arthur looked back, why hadn't he been struck? People in the crowd began to gasp. Out from the yellow shield of the Knight protruded two snakes.

"What are you doing I haven't summoned you?" Valiant spoke to them.

Of course he hadn't, but then who had?

Logic brought forth all the answers at once, the random things that tripped him up, the chandelier falling on the sorceress, the list of chores being done in half the time, his armor, it was Merlin, he was magic.  
It was the only explanation and he knew it all along. Only Arthur didn't know why Merlin was using his magic to protect him, it couldn't just be because he was the King's son. He did know one thing though, that he was going to live to find out. With a mighty blow he severed the serpent's heads and struck at Valiant, swiftly he'd plunged his sword into the Knight's chest cavity. It was a mercy really, saving him from the messy execution that would have come.

Arthur hoped to see Merlin at the feast, he decided not to let him know that he'd uncovered his secret. And all in good time he'd find out why he was going to such lengths to protect him.

Sacking the boy obviously wouldn't keep him away, never mind the danger Arthur posed to him, Merlin was a danger to himself! It was only a matter of time before someone else figured out what he was. Arthur would need to keep a close eye on him to make sure he didn't get himself killed.

Sure enough Merlin was there with Gaius, a flimsy cover.

Arthur left Morgana's side and bee-lined toward him.

"I just wanted to say, I made a mistake, I was wrong to sack you."

Merlin smiled making Arthur instantly regret his decision.

"Buy me a drink and we'll call it even."

How on earth he spoke like that and got away with it Arthur would never know.

"I can't really be seen buying drinks for my servant." Arthur said, though there was nothing he'd love more.

"Your servant? I thought you sacked me?"

"Yes, well now I'm re-hiring you."

Merlin grinned and Arthur's insides went giddy. This was going to be a lot harder than expected.

* * *

A/N -_ So I've only just begun watching Merlin, I'm up to episode 7 season 1. I therefore know it's risky starting a fan fiction because I don't know where the show heads._

_From now on this fiction with be entirely Arthur's perception as he keeps Merlin's secret safe and manages his own feelings toward him. I've tried to make a chapter for every second episode but had to do a chapter for Lancelot on its own._

_I'm struggling on the fourth chapter currently, trying to come up with why Merlin was okay with Arthur drooling over Sophia (Gates of Avalon) and even if I do manage to fill the gaps now it's allowed me to glimpse that in future I will have to diverge away from the actual episodes as I add more and more of my own scenes in._

_Lastly I just need to add that this fiction is mere fun for me, I started watching the show with no intention to write but found I couldn't stop. I decided to post it since it takes up so much of my time, if you don't like it for whatever reason I don't actually want to know, for anything else I write I'm happy for criticism but this story exists beyond my control for now._


	2. Chapter 2

Camelot was fresh from devastation and word was Lord Bayard of Mercia was to arrive in the coming week.

It was worse still for Arthur who was exhausted from keeping Merlin out of danger.  
Where to begin? As soon as word of a mysterious disease reached his ears he hoped Merlin had nothing to do with it.

But there he was in the middle of it all with Gaius the physician.

He had heard from Morgana that Merlin was close with the handmaiden but to risk his life like that? Not only had he gone and cured her father with magic but he'd then burst into the hall and declared himself to be a sorcerer. The idiot! Now Arthur had to convince everyone that Merlin did in fact have a severe mental disease…then again that was probably the simplest task of all.

But it was too late to take the words back, even though Arthur had passed him as a love struck fool now Merlin would forever be under suspicion, not to mention Arthur was sure Morgana now knew.

When they had finally found the cause of the disease, an Avanc of all things, conjured by an old nemesis of his father's, Merlin did something. Arthur wasn't sure what but the flame he'd been holding bust into four times its natural size, Merlin had stared at it before it happened and Arthur knew Morgana had seen that too.

Not to mention the blasted book, Arthur had suspected taking his men to Merlin's quarters would uncover some careless lapse. Alas, there it was, a book of sorcery laying plain as day in Merlin's room.

Putting it back where he found it Arthur had called. "Merlin, come here I've found something."

His servant deserved the punishment.

"It's a cupboard, you put things in it."

He made sure to linger, making Merlin sweat.

Now what was to happen when Lord Bayard and his escort arrived? What if one among them saw Merlin for what he was? Could Arthur protect him at all? Perhaps it would be good to cut his ties with the boy now whilst days were still early. But even as he thought that he knew he couldn't he was just so overly attached.

They arrived all too early, Arthur didn't even try to keep Merlin away from the castle.

As Bayard arrived Merlin was with Arthur and the rest of the procession led by Uther to meet their former enemy.

After the greeting Arthur summoned Merlin over to him.

"You'll helping Bayard's men, bringing his belongings in from the carriages, do you think you can manage that?"

Merlin pulled a face.

"The donkey work? are you serious?"

"What would you rather be doing?"

"I thought I had the morning off."

Arthur scoffed, as if he'd give Merlin the morning to practice sorcery in his quarters, that was exactly how he was going to get caught. No he needed to stay where Arthur could see him.

Merlin sighed and with stooped shoulders marched outside to join the Mercia servants.

Arthur was about to follow Bayard and his father when he received a stern glare.

"This is Kings business Arthur, I'm sure you have plenty to do in preparation for the banquet."

Arthur stood back, yes there was plenty to do but he'd just sent Merlin away and would have to wait for him to come back.

His father left with lord Bayard.

Arthur found a shady corner, free of any servants, he leant against the wall and took a moment to breathe. He had shut his eyes, on opening them again he spotted Merlin, standing about talking with Gaius. Of course it wasn't like there were mountains of work to be done.

An attractive woman from Bayard's household was coming toward them, neither paid her any attention until she ran into them, falling at Merlin's feet, suddenly it seemed he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Enjoying yourself are you?"

Arthur jumped, Morgana had come up behind him and she wasn't alone, her handmaiden, the one Merlin was so close to, stood beside her blushing.

"What were you looking at?" Morgana tried to crane her neck to get a better view from Arthur's corner.

"Nothing, I was just planning to tell my servant something." He said, making to leave.

"Your servant, you mean the pretty one who's in love with Gwen?"

"What?" Said both Arthur and the handmaiden together.

"That's what you said isn't it? You told the court he was in love with Gwen and that's why he claimed to use sorcery." Morgana looked thoughtful. "Anyway, what were you planning to ask him? He doesn't look very busy."

"I need him to…prepare my dress clothes for tonight…and there's a need for more servants in the hall…" Arthur quickly fabricated.

"Well if there need to be more servants at the banquet then Gwen can come to." Morgana said excitedly, looking at her handmaiden.

Gwen was completely red in the face and looked like she might faint. Apparently she hadn't known Merlin had claimed sorcery to save her life from execution.

"Oh look he's leaving, better catch him." Morgana said.

Indeed Merlin was going, Arthur had no choice but to chase after him.

"look when you're done with that I have some dress clothes that need cleaning before tonight."

"But you said-"

"Yes I know what I said, just finish up here first, alright?"

Merlin nodded. Arthur left him and raced upstairs. The clothes he'd planned to wear to the banquet had only ever been worn once before, they were pristine. Cursing Arthur seized them, taking them over to some unwashed boots he rubbed the smelliest pair over them, then he used the edge of his bed pan to dull and scratch the buttons. It would have to do. He put the jacket back away.

A sly thought crossed his mind, he hadn't planned for Merlin to come to the banquet but with what he'd said to Morgana it was best he did come.

With a pleasant feeling he remembered the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot, a seldom worn garb that looked ridiculous on anybody. If he was going to have Merlin in the midst of danger he might as well get some fun out of it.

His servant finally made it up to his chambers and Arthur told him where he could find his clothes.

Merlin pulled them out and immediately dropped them on the nearest surface and covered his face.

"When was the last time you washed these?"

Arthur realized he may have gone too far and quickly came up with something.

"Last year sometime, before the feast of Baltain."

"Does it always end in a food fight?"

Arthur was happy enough with that. "Don't all feasts?" He replied.

Merlin brought the jacket over to him, oh no, was he going to put it on him.

"I wouldn't know, the airs and graces of the court are a mystery to me." Merlin said sullenly as he did slide the jacket on over Arthur's shoulders, brushing it and adjusting it more than necessary.

Arthur tried to keep his head straight, picking at an imaginary spot on his sleeve.

"Well tonight they wont be."

"I'm going to be at the banquet?" The hope in Merlin's voice caused the prince to look up, why did he have to smile like that?

"Not quite." Arthur removed his own jacket before Merlin had the chance.

"You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches I don't see why you should get out of it"

He passed the jacket to Merlin. "Make sure you polish the buttons." He said, noticing he'd scratched one quite badly.

Merlin began to leave, realizing he didn't want him to Arthur remembered the robes.

"Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?" He asked, suppressing the mischief in his voice.

"Won't this do?" Merlin asked. Arthur stared at the tattered tunic, oversized coat and ridiculous neck-kerchief.

"No, tonight you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot." He tried not to laugh as he brought them out from behind his screen, hat included.

"You can't be serious." Said Merlin, and the look on his face was priceless.

Arthur immediately regretted it once they were in the hall. The bright scarlet and plumed hat meant he could always see where Merlin was and it was all very distracting.

Uther caught his gaze wondering and he had to snap his attention back to the signing of the peace treaty.

It didn't last long though, again he looked back at Merlin, he was with Gwen the handmaiden again, they were laughing. Well she was, he stood by awkwardly, that was until he began to stare at a Mercia girl. It must've been the same one as earlier because she was pretty and there weren't many of that were from Mercia.

Arthur turned away annoyed and took his seat as people cheered the treaty.

Bayard began his speech, Arthur barely heard any of it, the girl from Mercia had crossed the hall to Merlin and both had disappeared out the back.

Arthur was so distracted by it all he barely noticed being handed something until he looked down to find a goblet in his hand.

A peace-offering.

"And may the differences of our past remain there."

Bayard concluded, good, he could go and find where Merlin had gone.

"To your health Uther, Arthur."

Arthur went to take his drink.

"The Lady Morgana." He'd paused just in time, but Merlin was still gone, he tried to drink again.

"The people of Camelot."

This was getting ridiculous. The cup was touching his lips as this time his father was the one to interrupt.

"And to fallen warriors, on both sides."

It was finally done, he couldn't waste any more time. He raised the chalice to his mouth, just as hurried footsteps began to sound down the hall.

"Stop! It's poison! Don't drink it!"

The chalice was snatched from his hand and he found himself caught in Merlin's gaze. He was too shocked to do anything.

"What?" Uther growled.

Arthur snapped into reality. His servant had just burst into a feast between to former enemies yelling poison.

"Merlin! What are you doing?"

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison!" He announced defiantly. Arthur wished he could sink into the ground. The accusation made no sense, why his goblet and not his father's.

Bayard was not impressed.

"This is an outrage!" He bellowed, un-sheathing his sword. All at once every sword in court came out, most pointed at the accused king.

"Order your men to put down their swords, you're outnumbered." Uther recommended in a voice of ice.

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged." Bayard replied, glaring at Merlin who stood among it all, unarmed and with the chalice in hand. Arthur wished there was a way he could get Merlin out of there.

Uther was now addressing Merlin and Arthur had never felt such dread.

"On what grounds do you base this accusation?" His father asked. Merlin gulped.

Arthur couldn't let it go on, he stepped around the table.

"I'll handle this." He approached the boy. "Merlin, you idiot have you been at the slow gin again?" He grasped Merlin's thin shoulder and planned to drag him to safety but he somehow pulled free and ended up facing Uther.

"Unless you want to be strung up, you'll tell me why you think it's poisoned. Now!"

The King said, staring death at Merlin.

"He was seen lacing it."

"By whom?'

"I can't say."

Arthur actually felt like crying. Why was he such an idiot?

Meanwhile Bayard still had several swords at his throat.

"I won't listen to this anymore." He said.

"Pass me the goblet." Uther demanded, and with it he faced the other King.

"If you're telling the truth."

"I am."

"Then you have nothing to fear, do you?"

Bayard sheathed his sword.

Suddenly a look came over Uther and instead of handing over the goblet he held it closer.

"No, if this does turn out to be poison I want the pleasure of killing you myself." He turned to Merlin. "He'll drink it."

Arthur stepped forward.

"But if it is poisoned he'll die!" He cried, never having hated his father more.

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth." Came the harsh reply.

"And what if he lives?" Asked Bayard, hopeful.

"Then you have my apologies and you may do with him as you will."

Arthur's stomach dropped, so Merlin was doomed either way. It was the cruelest of punishments from his father and a testimony to the other servants watching.

He opened his mouth to plea again but was beaten to it by Gaius.

"Uther please, he's just a boy, he doesn't know what he's saying!"

"Then you should have schooled him better." Uther spat.

Everything was becoming so hectic.

"Merlin! Apologize! This was a mistake! I'll drink it!"

In a last attempt Arthur tried to seize the goblet but Merlin stepped away.

"No no no no, it's alright."

Was he mad? He thought it to be poison, did he think his magic would somehow protect him? Merlin raised it and before Arthur could think of anything else to do he had downed it.

Everyone looked on baited.

"It's fine." Merlin announced causing a collective sigh.

"He's all yours." Uther told Bayard. Great, now all Arthur had to do was get Merlin away from the Mercia knights unharmed, he wished he had his sword.

Suddenly there was a choke. It was Merlin. He had clasped his throat, next thing he had collapsed, no!

Without thinking Arthur rushed to him, falling on his knees he leant over him.

"Merlin? Merlin can you hear me? Merlin please!"

He placed his hand on Merlin's chest to find a heartbeat, it was there but faint.

Fortunately Gaius came beside him, he checked Merlin more thoroughly.

"We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet we need to identify the poison."

Without hesitation Arthur hoisted Merlin over his back. They were of the same height but Merlin was thin and light, Arthur was able to race after Gaius whilst Gwen brought the chalice.

Inside the old man's chamber's Arthur took Merlin to the bed, heart racing with panic.

"Is he going to be alright?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Knowing how these things worked he knew Gaius would know of a cure and Arthur would to do anything necessary to obtain it.

Gaius answered him but he was too distracted by Merlin's struggling breaths. Gwen came in and placed towels on Merlin's head.

"Pass me the goblet." Gaius commanded of her. She did and he inspected it closer.

"There's something stuck on the inside. A petal of some kind."

Arthur reluctantly got up and walked over to him. Gwen was with Merlin now and Arthur couldn't risk being seen too close.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Looks like a flower petal of some kind."

Arthur looked over the goblet himself as Gaius sorted through his piles of books.

"Ah, the petal comes from the Mortius flower, it says here that someone poisoned by the Mortius can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower, it can only be found in the caves deep beneath the forest of Balor."

Gaius turned the page and Arthur became distracted by a hideous image of a lizard like monster.

_Cockatree The serpent beast guards the forest of Balor. It's evil serpent eyes watch through the undergrowth. A fearsome creature whose claws will gut a man in seconds. It tastes the air with it's serpent tongue, sensing movement as far away into the distance as the surrounding mountains._

Arthur read from the page, he didn't need Gaius to elaborate, he knew the danger.

"Few have crossed the mountains of Isgard in search of the Mortius flower have made it back alive."

Arthur heard this be said but all the while his eyes were fixed on Merlin, already he looked so close to death. The prince's chest tightened.

"Sounds like fun." He said. There was no question, he would be going.

"Arthur it's to dangerous." He expected this, he looked the old physician in the eye.

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?"

Gaius' face dropped.

"The Mortius induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days but not for much longer, eventually he will die."

Arthur stormed off, this was all his father's fault.

Already armored and with his horse ready he sought out the King and asked him for men. If he were to take some knights with him the expedition would be smoother and Merlin's recovery more secure.

It seemed Uther would have none of it.

"What's the point of having people to taste for you if you're going to get yourself killed anyway?"

Arthur had to keep up with him down a hall.

"I wont fail, no matter what you think!"

"Arthur, you are my only son and heir, I can't risk losing you for the sake of some serving boy!"

The extra meanings were there and Arthur could taste the danger he was in. But Merlin's life was at stake and he could not give in.

"What? Because his life's worthless?"

"No, because it's worth less than yours!" Uther said, stopping.

"I can save him. Let me take some men." Arthur said as much to himself as to his father.

"No."

"We'll find the antidote and bring it back."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because one day I will be dead and Camelot will need a king. I'm not going to let you jeopardise the future of this kingdom on some fools errand."

"It's not a fools errand Gaius says..."

"Gaius says? That's exactly what makes it so!"

"Please father, he saved my life. I can't stand by and watch him die." Arthur knew he was revealing too much but he had no other option.

"Then don't look." It seemed all was lost. "This boy won't be the last to die on your behalf. You're going to be king! It's something you'll have to get used to."

Arthur knew this, but he also knew Merlin was different, he couldn't watch Merlin die, not him, anyone but him.

"I can't accept that!" He cried out as Uther turned away.

"You're not going."

"You can't stop me."

"Damn it Arthur that's an end to it. You're not leaving this castle tonight!"

Uther left and Arthur remained, a sense of numbness spreading through him.

* * *

Mounted Arthur rode toward the mountains of Isgard. He had tried to conspire something more refined but his darn sister had gotten to him. Morgana had spoken to him as if he hadn't planned to go at all! With his pride damaged he had abandoned all discretion and in the night he escaped.

He hadn't taken a break all night. There was no doubt his father would send out word for him to be stopped. He needed to escape civilization before daybreak.

Thankfully as the cold morning light shone above the horizon Arthur found himself deep in wilderness. The mount was a strong one, she was faring well, perhaps better than he was.

Through tired eyes he recognized the mountains of Isgard, he had reached the base. There was no reason to stop, Merlin's pale face and shallow breathing were fresh in his mind. He spurred the horse on.

Each time he felt like stopping he thought of Merlin again, it was mid day when they cleared the mountains, the vegetation began to thicken, they had to have reached the forests of Balor. It was a good thing too, it seemed the horse could not go on.

Happily Arthur dismounted, his legs had cramped and ached but he was in no mood to stop. He felt if he could reach the caves and find the leaf, he'd return to Merlin within two days before the poison could get much worse.

It would also do good to appease his father, who was bound to be furious.

Arthur continued to lead the tired horse, looking out for where the caves could be.

Descending a hill shrouded in mist, a strange sound met his ears. Reaching the bottom he found a distraught woman, she seemed hurt in some way.

Arthur tied his horse, perhaps if he calmed her she'd lead him to the caves.

"Hello, are you alright?"

Before she answered a guttural shriek pierced the air, Arthur spun around to see a Cockatree.

He did not allow fear to take him. Pulling out his sword he faced the beast, with finesse he took it down.

Turning back he saw the girl had backed away.

"It's okay, I wont hurt you. Who did that to you?"

Arthur pointed at the bruise on her arm.

"My master." She replied "I ran away from him but then I got lost, please don't leave me."

He really had no time for this, he already had a damsel in distress back in Camelot and he hadn't much longer to live.

"Can you take me away from here?" She asked in a sad little voice.

"Not yet, there's something I have to do first." Arthur told her. He had spotted the caves, he went back to his horse.

"Why have you come to the caves?" The girl asked.

"I'm looking for something, it's very rare, it can only be found here."

He didn't plan to stay with her, he needed to make up for lost time.

"The Mortius flower?" She asked, catching his attention. "I know where it is, I can show you."

Half grateful and half shocked he followed her into the caves.

At the mouth he tied up his horse. From her saddle he took out two torches, glad he'd brought a few. He lit one for the girl then one for himself.

For hours it seemed they walked through the darkness, winding tunnels and plummeting crevices.

They came eventually to a ledge.

"There they are." She announced, pointing to the other side.

"Stay back, we won't be in here much longer." Arthur told her, already envisioning bringing the cure back to Merlin, seeing him awaken.

He tentatively walked out, hearing rocks fall as he crossed.

Sound erupted off the stone walls. The girl had begun to chant and the ledge beneath him was breaking.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

He had barely leapt across in time, grasping on to a jut in the cave wall.

"Who are you?"

"I expected so much more." Came her cruel voice.

"I'm the last face you'll ever see."

But she was wrong, he couldn't see her face at all. Another face was clear in his mind and he couldn't leave him. He wouldn't die, not like this.

"It seems we have a visitor."

There was an abhorrent hiss and Arthur looked up to see a tarantula. He edged left, with all the strength he had he pulled out his sword, reaching up he killed it.

"Very good. But he wont be the last, I'll let his friends finish you off Arthur Pendragon, it's not your destiny to die at my hand."

And with that she left, leaving him in darkness. What could he do? His armor was weighing him down, it was too dark; he didn't know where to go.

Just as he thought all was lost it became light again. He thought at first it was the woman, back again.

"Come on then, finish me off. What are you waiting for?"

But he saw the source. It was a floating orb, as it approached his arms recovered in strength, with ease he pulled himself up.

It was impossible, as he looked upon the orb he felt just as he did looking upon Merlin, but there was no way it was him doing this. He was unconscious, poisoned, how could he have sent the light all that way? But then again, where else had it come from?

As it floated away, it seemed to lead him out of the caves but by chance Arthur had spotted something else. The Mortius. It was well above him and a hiss indicated the arrival of more tarantulas.

The light seemed displeased, it wanted him to go, leave the Mortius and escape the cave. But Arthur couldn't, he ignored it and climbed after the flower. Only just did he reach the lowest one.

Now the fearsome creatures were surrounding him.

With strength he did not have he climbed after the light. Up and up it took him as the tarantulas neared. His body did not thank him as he reached the top and escaped the cave. He had been sure he would plummet to his death.

It was night now but the moon was bright. As he reached his horse, thankful the sorceress had not taken her, he found he was rushed with adrenalin. He mounted, Mortius in hand and moved the horse into a gallop, he could now reach Camelot by morning.

* * *

That he did and amidst the sunrise he approached the gates. But all was not well, there to greet him was a procession of knights.

"What are you doing? Let me past!" He told them.

"You're under arrest, by order of the King."

They dragged him down from the horse.

"No! Wait you cant do this! I don't have time!"

But none listened, one or two had taken their swords out and they were dragging him straight to the dungeons.

Arthur struggled as he was thrown in a cell.

"The Kind will be down to see you shortly."

Shortly seemed like forever as Arthur waited starved, tired and fearful for Merlin. Soon Uther did arrive and got the guard to let him in.

"You disobeyed me." He stated coldly.

"Of course I did, a man's life was at stake, do not let Merlin die because of something I did." Arthur stated, delirious from exhaustion.

"Why do you care so much? The boy's just a servant."

Arthur was too stupid from hunger and lack of rest and the truth spilled from him.

"He knew the danger he was putting himself in, he knew what would happen if he drank from that goblet but he did it anyway. He saved my life!"

Uther faced away in disgust.

"There's more."

The King turned back. Would Arthur truly admit the depth of his feelings, now of all times?

"There was a woman at the caves, she knew I wanted the flower. I don't think it was Bayard who tried to poison me."

Whether it was sheer luck or instinctual self-preservation Arthur hadn't said what he had been thinking, what he'd really intended to announce.

"Of course it was." Said Uther, incredulous.

Arther had one last shot. He pulled out the Mortius and passed it to his father.

"Gaius knows what to do with it." His heart leapt as the king actually took it.

"Put me in the stocks for a week, a month even, I don't care, just make sure it gets to him. I'm begging you."

Arthur knew it was certain now, he had never asked his father for so much, never begged with his full heart, he backed away.

Uther crushed the flower in his hand.

"NO!" Arthur could not believe his eyes! His heart had stopped he was sure of it, the world would soon follow. Sick was rising in his throat.

"You have to learn there's a right and a wrong way of doing things. I'll see you let out in a week."

Arthur had to remember to breath.

"And you can find yourself another servant."

There would be no other servant, there would be no more life after this if Merlin died. The king had left so Arthur could say no more.

Looking through the bars, he saw the crippled Mortius limp on the floor, did he dare believe it? Reaching his arms through he managed to grasp it. With fevor he brought it close, cradling it in his fingers. If only he could get it to Merlin.

Tears were springing in his eyes.

"Food for you prince." Announced the guard, opening the doors. What? Now? He couldn't eat. He held back his grief long enough to recognize who was entering. It was the handmaiden, he didn't remember her name and he didn't care.

She entered carrying a plate.

"Set it down over there." He demanded of her, schooling the shiver from his voice. With slight confusion she did and stepped away. Arthur approached it and quickly slid the Mortius under the bread.

"Wait!" He called, stopping her from leaving. He past her the plate. "I couldn't possibly eat this, in the state it's in I'm not sure it's fit for anyone."

He stared at her meaningfully, not sure how bright she was.

He watched her glimpse down. He walked back over to where he had been seated, looking up he saw her smiling at him. With annoyance he motioned for her to go. Go she did and Arthur was left with a burning heart.

* * *

The week was torture, every waking minute he told himself Merlin lived but no one would confirm it, not until his release when Morgana rushed down to meet him.

"He's fine." Was all she managed. Arthur nodded and strode away. Not until he was in his chambers did he break down, landing on his bed he found he was on top of his jacket, the one Merlin had cleaned. Arthur drew it round himself tightly, blast it all! It had been too much, too much to handle. Tears rolled onto the perfectly polished buttons.

* * *

Merlin was recovering in the physician's quarters, Arthur couldn't go to see him. He was dressed and washed by a stranger and instructed to meet his father in the courtyard. It seemed a war had almost begun.

He was relieved however to find not his father there but Morgana.

She smiled at him sympathetically.

"Let the bragging begin. So how did you manage it?"

Arthur looked out across the kingdom.

"I'm not sure." He started honestly. "What I do know is I had help, someone knew I was in trouble and sent a light to guide the way." It was a risk, he knew but he needed to see how much his sister knew.

"Who?" She asked. There was pure confusion on her face. It was enough for Arthur.

"I don't know." He said again. "But whoever it was, I'm only here because of them." And he felt he'd be saying that even if Merlin hadn't sent the light, it had been his face and the memory of him that had leant Arthur strength, as much as the light had.

"I'm glad you're back." Morgana said softly, and then she left as Uther was approaching.

"Arthur?" Reluctantly the price gave his attention. "The woman in the forest, what did she tell you?"

"Not much, she was a bit busy trying to have me killed."

Uther didn't look pleased.

"It was strange though."

"In what way?"

"I was at her mercy, she could have finished me off but chose not to. She said it wasn't my destiny to die at her hand."

Uther looked away.

"You must've been scared."

"It had its moments."

"Those who practice magic know only evil. They despise and seek to destroy goodness wherever they find it. Which is why she wanted you dead. She is evil."

"Sounds as if you know her?"

"I do. To know the heart of one sorcerer is to know them all. You did the right thing, even though you disobeyed me. I'm proud of you Arthur, never forget that."

Only once Uther had finished did Arthur realize that his surmise of sorcery include Merlin.

* * *

Bayard was released and his armies dispatched. Arthur could wait no longer, he rushed to Gaius' quarters.

From the door Merlin could be seen across the room, wrapped in a blanket he looked weak but he was alive, very alive.

With equal effort to climbing the cave walls Arthur reeled in his feelings.

And walked toward the chair.

"Still alive then?"

"Oh yeah, just about." Merlin looked up at Arthur who now stood behind him. "I-I understand I have you to thank for that."

Arthur's insides jumped, his knees felt weak and he leant on the chair for support.

"Yeah," He said in a voice that came out too deep. "Well it was nothing. A half decent servant is hard to come by."

Merlin smiled and looked away.

"I was only dropping by to make sure you were alright." Arthur added for good measure. "I expect you to be back to work tomorrow."

He was joking but he did wish to see him.

"Oh yeah, bright and early." Merlin joked back as Arthur forced himself to walk away.

"Gaius." He greeted on his way out. He was at the door when a jolt was sent through him by Merlin calling his name.

"Arthur."

He turned around.

"Thank you." It was all he could do not to cross the room again but Gaius was there, watching closely. Arthur couldn't even let his face slip.

"You too." He said, wandering if Merlin would guess that he knew about the light.

"Get some rest."

He left then, and found himself surprised by how much it hurt. He paused for a moment and as he did Gaius passed him.

"I'm running an errand, it will take a while, could you send someone to keep an eye on Merlin?"

Arthur didn't answer, he couldn't speak, he watched the physician leave.

With shaky breath Arthur re-entered the room, closing the door behind him. Merlin looked back up, failing to suppress a smile he asked "What are you doing?"

"This."

Arthur closed the distance between them, he went to pull Merlin to his feet but thought better of it. Instead he leant down and their lips met, it was brief and Arthur was first to pull away.

"First Gwen and now you."

"Gwen?"

"She kissed me when I woke up, because she was relieved."

Arthur leant in again and this time he kissed harder. As he pulled away again he saw Merlin looking confused.

"But that, that wasn't out of relief." He said

Arthur shook his head. "No it wasn't, and I won't do it again, not if you don't want me to."

"Is it normal? I mean for us? Because I'm a guy..."

Arthur almost smiled. Like he didn't know.

"No one can know. There are others, men who are together but no one would ever allow it for me, a king needs to produce an heir."

Merlin looked to have understood. Still he did not look happy.

"I'm sorry." Arthur sighed.

"No, don't apologize, I liked it."

Now Arthur did laugh, he ran a hand through Merlin's hair and placed one last kiss on his pale forehead.

"I'll send someone to look after you. Please try to recover quickly."

"I will, just one last thing." Merlin beckoned for Arthur to lean back in. "Come closer."

As he did Merlin took hold of him and did himself, initiate a kiss. His was mush more fierce than Arthur's and he did not keep his mouth closed. It quite overwhelmed the prince and when he stood he found his hair had been mussed and he couldn't think very clearly, there was an uncomfortable sensation distracting him.

Merlin's eyes were shining.

"I feel better already." He said slyly, Arthur was sure he was flushed.

"Right, um, I've got to go, get better, goodbye." And with that he left quickly, not exactly sure of what had happened.

* * *

A/N - _haha and so ends chapter 2. I'm enjoying writing this so much, I'm working 2 jobs right now and this is taking up roughly half my free time. Obviously I have written ahead, and watched ahead so I can inform you the next chapter is entirely dedicated to 'Lancelot', I just had to, okay. Also the chapter after that is a bit different, I needed to come up with why Merlin was okay with Arthur drooling over Sofia and "Gates of Avalon' and so chapter 4 is predominately his point of view interjected with Arthur's. I'll explain it more next chapter. I hope you like! XX_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I only wish I owned Merlin**

(***(***(***(***(***(***(***(***(***(***(***(***(***(***(***(***(***(***(

He hadn't taken as long to recover as Arthur had hoped. Three days passed and he went to visit his absent servant, hoping to talk about the events that had past.

"He's gone out, I needed him to collect mushrooms from the woods, you should check there."

Arthur was fuming, if Merlin was well enough to collect mushrooms he should have been well enough to come and see Arthur and...well...tell him he was well!

Arthur stormed out of the Physician's quarters. He had the mind to go and search the woods himself. It was Morgana's handmaiden who stopped him.

"My grace, your father requests your presence."

"Whatever for?"

"I believe a nearby kingdom has been attacked, he's taking an expedition."

Arthur's stomach tightened, he'd heard of these attacks, would Albion ever be at peace?

"Right, very well. Gwen I need you to do me a favor, find Merlin and keep an eye on him, I fear he's left his sick-bed too early."

"Certainly my grace, where would I find him?"

Arthur turned to the girl with an amused expression.

"In the woods collecting mushrooms."

He was glad to see she looked amused as well. With no time to waste he set off to find his father.

They looked upon the burning village, a harrowing sight that ripped at the hearts of the King and Prince.

"What creature could have done this?" Uther asked in a tormented voice Arthur rarely heard.

"We found no tracks in or out. What the villagers say must be true, it has wings, and…"

Arthur was reluctant to show his findings.

"What?"

"And it took no livestock, only people, whatever it is it has a taste for human flesh."

Uther looked back to the burning mess with fresh fear.

"Post centuries at all the outlining villages, put the lookouts on full alert, if this thing should make for Camelot, we must be ready."

* * *

Thanks to the devastating expedition Arthur was already in a sour mood as he returned the next day. He had little time to catch up on rest. With yet this next threat on Camelot he could not miss what the day had in store, his selection of new Knights.

They were all weak and lazy boys, the lot of them. Poor replicas of the fathers that had fought before them for Uther, Arthur despised fighting them, it always proved to him how little Camelot had in way of protection.

A new servant had arrived, yet another incompetent fool he didn't bother to learn the name of. Where was Merlin?

He had his armor changed and went out to the training yards, it was turning into a tedious day.

He was, as wet behind the ears as he'd imagined, all varying degrees of nervous and cocky.

"Right you jumped up dung beetle, this is it!" He called, approaching the armored man.

"Your final test! Pass this and you're a Knight of Camelot. Fail and your no one."

Arthur caught a glimpse of Merlin, so there he was! And with him a stranger Arthur definitely didn't like the look of. A peasant most likely and all too pretty for a man. Arthur knew he was good-looking himself but the stranger looked as if he was out of a fairy tale.

"You'll face the most feared of foes, the ultimate killing machine." He continued without skipping a beat.

"You face me!" Arthur was more than pleased with how his voice sounded. He also now felt sorry for the Knight, with Merlin and his new friend watching there was no way Arthur would let himself be beaten.

"Your challenge, last one minute free combat." The idea was laughable, a minute for Arthur to give this pretty peasant a good enough scare.

"Gimmond, second son of Wessex." Arthur drew his sword. "Your time starts now."

Grimmond was definitely a large fellow, Arthur took that in as he approached, swinging his two blades ferociously. He watched each movement closely and as soon as the man swung his sword, Arthur dodged him and in a swift singular movement, knocked him to the ground.

"Take him away!" Arthur pulled the scarf from Grimmond's belt for good measure. Looking up to find Merlin grinning at him Arthur beckoned him over, he walked toward the tents knowing the servant would follow.

Inwardly he cursed Gwen for not giving him Intel sooner, things would be so much easier if he knew what Merlin had done since recovered and if he knew who this new stranger was.

Quickly he started taking off his armor and passed it to Merlin.

"Are you going to kiss me again?"

Arthur shoved the next bit of steel at him harder than necessary.

"Come!"

There was no way he was letting himself be alone with Merlin if he was going to talk like that!

Arthur left the tents and strolled through the busy crowds, Merlin stayed close behind, arms full of armor. After a moment's silence Arthur spoke.

"Grimmond's the third to fail this month, how am I supposed to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?"

"Well, I think I might be able to help."

Arthur's stomach squirmed, if Merlin was about to admit his magic it was neither the time nor the place.

"You Merlin? You haven't the faintest idea what it means to be a Knight, courage, fortitude." He turned and added his weapons to Merlin's burden. "discipline!"

"No, no of course I don't, but I do know someone who does."

That was even worse! Arthur hoped he didn't mean his pretty friend.

"Oh yeah?"

Merlin nodded. "He saved my life."

Now Arthur was really upset. He was the one who saved Merlin's life! Was the boy going to forget that so easily?

"That's blown it for starters!" Arthur couldn't help himself from saying. He would really need to find Gwen and discover what had put Merlin's life in danger so soon after the poisoning.

"No, no, no he's really good. Honestly."

"That's terrific Merlin, but you forget that the first code of Camelot." Arthur turned to see clear confusion.

"The what?"

"The first code. Only those of noble blood can serve as knights." He removed his gauntlets and added them on top of Merlin's load too.

"So unless your friend is a nobleman..."

"Oh, ah, well, he is."

Arthur was sure he was lying. He looked at Merlin's face and committed it to memory. He would never trust that face.

"A um, a nobleman."

"Is he?"

"Absolutely!"

"Very well, bring him to the training ground tomorrow, make sure he brings a seal of nobility."

By now Merlin had most of his armor, he knew what to do with it. They were near enough to the blacksmith's. Arthur left him there so he could find Guenevere.

"So what's his name?"

Gwen looked up from her cooking, clearly shocked.

"My pardons your grace, I was not aware you were coming!"

"His name Gwen I want to know who this man is who saved Merlin's life."

The girl doused the fire from under the pot and looked at him strangely.

"I thought you were the one who saved his life?"

Arthur cringed. "Yes, well someone else has now. I thought you would find out when you were keeping an eye on him, like I asked you to."

Gwen's eyes widened with clarity. Arthur felt incredibly annoyed.

"Oh yes, in the forest that day."

Arthur motioned for her to go on, He wouldn't forget she had kissed Merlin when he'd woken up, she would pay for that. But also she was Merlin's friend and so he'd be nice.

She cleared her throat and took a second to remember.

"Okay, well Merlin told me he'd been attacked by a beast, it had wings and a tail and the head of an eagle."

Arthur scoffed. Gwen looked at him with large eyes.

"No, it's true! It knocked him over and was about to kill him when this man, he came out of nowhere with his sword and chased it away. I ran into them because I was looking for Merlin like you told me to. We came straight here because it was closest. My father still has the sword the man used on the beast, it's broken clean in half, not to mention I helped clean Merlin's cuts and bruises."

Arthur had to stop her there.

"What was his name?"

Gwen shrugged.

"Merlin claims he's a nobleman, that he wishes to become a Knight of Camelot."

Gwen laughed. "Well I suppose he could be but he doesn't look like one, he's far too pretty."

Arthur scowled. "Yes, I assume he's lying, no doubt Merlin will bring him to you for clothes and armor, just let them, I'll cover any costs, I would like to see how he plans to get this past me."

Gwen nodded, looking serious.

"Thank you, you've been a great help."

And with that he left. He'd need the rest of the afternoon to prepare for tomorrow's training, with the few Knights he had he needed them in top form, if the beast that attacked Merlin was the same reigning terror on the villages.

He commanded his knights through fight formation. Sure enough Gwen and Merlin were there, making sure the new man was dressed accordingly. All three looked extremely nervous.

He wanted to get this over and done with before it stopped being amusing.

"Okay that will do for the day. Well done"

The knights dispatched.

He walked over to Merlin with his sword in hand. The man approached him.

"Yes?"

"Lancelot, fifth son of lord Eldred of Northumbria."

Arthur put his sword away and stepped toward the man, very skeptical.

"Lance-a-lot?"

"Yes."

"My servant mentioned you, got your seal?"

Arthur couldn't believe it as Lancelot presented a scroll to him.

"Sire."

This was not to plan, Merlin was looking on, all to focused on Lancelot. Anger boiled in Arthur, without much thought he struck the other man, several people gasped.

"Sluggish reactions, on a battlefield you'd be dead by now. Come back when you're ready."

Arthur walked away, wondering how on earth this man had saved Merlin's life.

"I'm ready now Sire."

Lancelot had gotten to his feet.

"You are, are you?"

Lancelot nodded.

"Fine, you can start by cleaning out the stables."

Some knights who'd suck around laughed. Arthur needed time to think about this. The seal was perfect which meant one of two things; either the man was noble, unlikely but it fixed a lot of Arthur's problems. Or the seal had been made by magic, courtesy of Merlin. For all Arthur knew Merlin had been careless again and let this man find out what he was, all because he'd saved his life once. If that was the case Arthur had to keep him close and somehow make him keep his mouth shut, even if it meant breaking the first code of Camelot to make him a knight.

Arthur was relieved for the afternoon, by that he was "allowed" to assist his father with the oh-so-exciting task of mapping out the beast's reign of terror.

But it was king's work and he was going to be king, every second of training was necessary.

* * *

The following day he decided to seek Lancelot. He found the young man sharpening a sword outside of the inn.

Deciding that if he was going to consider making Lancelot a knight he had better prove his worth, Arthur pitched a broom at him.

Somehow he caught it, with precision, and without dropping the sword.

"Not bad." Arthur had to admit and Lancelot quickly stood.

"Would you like me to sweep the guard house again sire?" He asked with a bow.

"It certainly needs sweeping." Said Arthur, picking out another broom from the rack he had found the first on. They would do perfectly.

"First." Arthur removed the bristles from the handle. "I want you to kill me."

"Sire?"

"Come on, don't pretend you don't want to."

Lancelot nervously removed the bristles from his broom as Arthur had.

"Hell, if I were you I'd want to"

They faced one another, each equally determined.

"Come on." Arthur encouraged.

Lancelot pounced, he was fast, faster than Arthur had imagined, and strong. He had tremendous skill. But Arthur was better, he overcame the attack and swung to hit, narrowly missing. Lancelot had to back away.

"Come on Lancelot! You're not beating a carpet!"

He attacked again and again Arthur overcame him, becoming agitated with Lancelot's inadequacy he decided to drop the defense and go into a full swing attack. He dominated his opponent, soon Lancelot was fallen into a cart, Arthur almost had him then but he dodged. It was as good as over, again Arthur attacked. It was surprising but despite his obvious exhaustion Lancelot held him off. Arthur counted down in his head, 'three, two, one…' He finally got the blow in, sticking Lancelot in the gut but it was all too late. Lancelot had lasted a minute and that meant basic training.

It wasn't all bad news, it meant he could follow through with the plan that would hopefully guarantee Merlin's safety, temporarily.

"Congratulations." Arthur through his broom handle to the potential Knight.

"You've just passed basic training."

He made to leave but a scream stopped him. The warning bell rang through the streets. Arthur's first thoughts were of Merlin, but the boy was magic, he was probably safer than Arthur at that moment. The castle was where he needed to go, so he could call upon his Knights and fight if necessary.

Merlin wasn't there to help him with his armor, it worried him a little but he assumed he was with Gaius. Once armored he sought out his father who told him what was going on.

A village came under attack by the same beast, those who'd survived made it to Camelot seeking refuge.

Uther looked over the courtyard displeased.

"I can't track a creature through the air." Arthur told him

"You don't have to track it, first Greenswood, then Willowdale, the creatures heading south, toward the mouth of the Valley."

It was what they had mapped out the previous day and Arthur knew now what it had all meant.

"To Camelot." He confirmed Sullenly.

"You must prepare your knights Arthur." Uther informed him.

"Have faith father, we'll be ready." And he sincerely hoped so.

Things couldn't be wished for and the next morning Arthur was training his knights again.

"The beast is heading for Camelot, it's fast and agile but big enough to hit and hit hard, starting today in your routines, we'll be concentrating on an attack strategy. We don't have much time. Dismissed."

Only when he had walked up to him did Arthur notice Lancelot.

"Is there anything I can do sire? It's just I know that in an event of battle that only a Knight may serve."

"That's correct Lancelot. You are not yet a Knight. Which is why I am bringing your test forward. You will face me in the morning."

Arthur felt pleased, he was in a situation he could only benefit from. Lancelot had faced the beast before; he was proving to fight like a knight. Should his deception be uncovered he would be quickly sent away, making keeping Merlin's secret easier, and should he be killed in battle, well it was regrettable but Arthur wouldn't lie and say it wouldn't solve many of his problems.

The next morning came all to quickly. Still Arthur hadn't seen much of Merlin. He'd been kept away, helping Gaius heal the wounded villagers.

Arthur liked that he was being useful and kept out of trouble at the same time, but he missed the fool, more than he'd ever admit.

It was the only downfall in Arthur's whole plan, Merlin owed his life to the fool Lancelot and as a result seemed attached to him. Arthur knew that if Lancelot was killed or discovered, Merlin was apt to do something stupid.

Armoured and on the training grounds he stood against Lancelot, yet again, he needed the man to beat him but it didn't seem likely. Merlin had shown up to watch. Unexpectedly he had entered Arthur's tent and proceeded to equip all his armor in silence. Once completed he had leant in toward Arthur's ear.

"I've missed you, you know." He whispered.

And then he'd left, just like that, and stood behind the weaponry rack with Gwen.

"Well, here we are! Your final challenge! Succeed and you join the elite, fail, and your journey ends here."

Even with their moment just seconds ago Arthur couldn't tell, was Merlin their for him, Or for the fool facing him?

"Lancelot! Fifth son of Eldred of Northumbria!" Arthur remembered the details of the deception well.

"Your time starts now!"

The hourglass turned and Arthur put on his helmet. In so long he had missed feeling the thump of his heart, going into combat. It was the sensation of nerves and adrenalin.

Lancelot had followed suit and both drew their swords. It was like facing a new opponent, Lancelot's movement was near perfection and they were evenly matched. That was until the briefest of moments when he left himself open, it was all he needed, Arthur cut him down and Lancelot landed on his back.

It was disappointment Arthur felt now, he removed his helm and betook his fallen opponent.

"Shame." He said, bending to take the scarf.

He was on his back, it was now Lancelot who looked down at him, sword pointed at his chest. It had all happened so fast, he'd been seized around the ankle, pulled to the ground right in his moment of victory.

Merlin was watching!

"Do you submit Sire?"

His guards dragged Lancelot away from him. Getting to his feet Arthur tore his sword from the ground with all the fury in his heart. He could not forgive Lancelot for humiliating him so much.

"On your knees!" Arthur spat out the command.

Lancelot was pulled down and Arthur pointed his sword at him. Trying to control his breathing.

He had been defeated and the decision was no longer his, Lancelot would become a Knight and defend Camelot.

He would tell his father of the necessary ceremony.

* * *

It went all in Arthur's favor, for Merlin did not miss the Knighting. In the hall Morgana was keeping Gwen busy and Uther took Lancelot away to congratulate him.

Arthur and Merlin were left beside one another.

"Come on." Arthur urged, moving away from the other people.

"I'm glad to see you're better."

"Much better."

"Were you planning to return to your duties?"

"I thought you'd want me to keep my distance."

"Why?"

"Incase I said something stupid about the kiss."

"Shut up. Perhaps you were right."

"I meant what I said though, I liked it. I suppose I thought that if you missed me you'd do it again." Merlin grinned forcing Arthur to keep his eyes elsewhere.

"You will return to your duties at one, now that you're better-"

"Did you miss me?"

Now it was Arthur's turn to smile, he looked at Merlin momentarily.

"I said, _at once_."

The knights had surrounded Lancelot. Arthur decided it was time to leave Merlin, lest someone try to listen in. He made it to Lancelot and joined the congratulating, they walked together. Arthur would stick with him during the celebration, give him plenty of drink and find out what he knew about Merlin and the mysterious seal of nobility.  
They spoke for hours, literally and for what? Lancelot truly knew nothing! As far as he was concerned the Physician and serving boy he shared quarters with were ordinary do-gooders repaying a life debt.

All along Arthur had nothing to worry about and he'd gained a Knight by allowing the first code of Camelot to be broken.

It was only when they were both laughing over Merlin's odd sense of dress that Arthur realized he was glad anyway, despite his lack of nobility Lancelot had bested him, Arthur was confident he'd prove formidable in battle against the beast. Yes, he would keep Lancelot until they faced the beast and then decide his fate.

It seemed a perfect plan.

Looking around Arthur spotted Merlin, he'd had enough talking with Lancelot, he bee-lined for his servant.

Merlin was carrying a plate of fruit, pretending to work no doubt. Arthur swiftly plucked it from his hands and passed it off.

"Hey!"

"Calm down, you're coming with me."

Merlin looked excited which did nothing to ease the hot and bothered feeling coming over Arthur.

"I meant to get a drink, you idiot."

Merlin still looked happy and they went to the bar together.

"Just one."

"Well okay then, but can I keep drinking once we're done?"

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I suppose so."

They received a tankard each and began sipping.

"Oh look over there! We should check it out."

Arthur tried to understand as Merlin left him and crossed the room, passing through the crowds, and disappearing into a dark corner.

Downing the entire tankard Arthur hurried after him. As soon as he entered the shadows of the corner he knew there to be magic at work. It was just like when that light had found him in the cave.

"Merlin?"

Arms pulled him further in and he was pushed inside a close space. He smelt Merlin and felt him against him.

"Why did you kiss me?" Came his voice through the darkness.

"I'd been worried for you're life. I'm very attached to you, no idea why."

"Do you love me?"

Arthur scoffed, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

"Well if you don't love me, why are you so jealous of Lancelot?"

"I was not, _jealous_!"

Merlin laughed, Arthur could feel the breath of it on the skin of his jaw.

"You so were."

Arthur didn't respond, there was no point lying any more.

"Anyway, he likes Gwen."

"Really?" Arthur couldn't help himself, but he didn't regret it because as soon as he said it Merlin pressed closer.

"Really."

It was impossible to tell in the dark who initiated the following moments of heated passion but Arthur knew who ended it. After what felt like only seconds into the kiss Merlin was gone. Arthur checked around but he was most definitely alone. He stood in the dark, trying to let what had just happened pass.

Finally he felt it was safe to leave the shadows.

No one paid him any attention as he snuck out. Merlin was already returned to the celebration, Arthur felt cheated somehow, still he was oddly happy.

With that happiness he strode over to Lancelot and rejoined him on the bench.

He was passed a new drink, which he took.

"Here comes trouble." He informed Lancelot as Gwen and Morgana passed them.

Arthur remembered what Merlin had said about Lancelot liking Gwen. It was childish but Arthur wanted to be sure.

"Tell me, do you think her beautiful?"

"Yes sire, I do." Lancelot's eyes had misted over, he was definitely infatuated, Arthur relaxed.

However he became distracted by Morgana glaring at him, there was definitely something she knew and considering what he'd just done he made sure to return the look, hoping she'd give him a clue.

Almost seductively she plucked a grape from the plate of food in her hands and popped it in her mouth.

Good lord! What had he done?

Arthur realized he'd been talking to Lancelot; that was right, he thought Gwen was beautiful.

"Yeah I suppose she is." Arthur told him, still watching his sister.

Arthur looked briefly back at Merlin who was drinking yet another tankard, oblivious to any danger. Arthur decided a distraction was in hand.

Standing he banged loudly against the bench.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Please join me in a toast to our new recruit, our new Knight of Camelot, Sir Lancelot!"

Everyone cheered and celebration increased to new heights after that. In the chaos Arthur managed to leave. In the corridors Morgana found him.

"Grape?"

"No thank you. What did you see."

"You past your servant's work off to me so you could get him a drink. I was very insulted."

"I'm sorry Morgana, I didn't even look at who I was passing it to."

"No." She said thoughtfully, "Your eyes were all on him."

Arthur sputtered.

"Calm down brother. Everyone has always known you as arrogant, nasty, a fool, but only I can see you're manipulative as well. So much worse than what they assume."

Arthur's mouth fell open.

"I still love you. What I'm saying is, only since you've fallen for Merlin, you've begun to be good. Not very good, just a little. I will keep your secret because I believe he will make you into a better man, one fit to be king."

"But if you can tell, someone else may have discovered me!"

Morgana placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They wont. You forget how brilliant I am, I only find what I look for and I look for everything. No one else will discover you. I'll make sure of it."

Arthur sighed with relief.

"Thank you."

Morgana nodded before each left in opposite directions.

* * *

Arthur had fallen asleep easily, his awakening was not the same. He was called out of bed and told to get to the throne room immediately.

They had discovered Lancelot.

He'd been dragged in and shoved in front of Uther. Arthur was truly sorry seeing him like this and knew it was all his fault. Not even for Merlin's sake this time, he'd fight for Lancelot.

It seemed Uther had discovered the seal to be a fake by having the bookkeeper look into it. No one would have known otherwise.

"There is no record of a fifth son of Eldred of Northumbria." Announced Geoffrey finally. "Therefore he-"

"Lied." Finished Uther for him. Lancelot looked miserable.

"Do you deny it?"

"No sire."

"You've broken the first code of Camelot. You've brought shame upon yourself and upon us. You're not worthy of the knighthood bestowed upon you. You never were and you never will be. Get him out of my sight."

As far as Arthur was concerned things couldn't get much worse.

"Sire." He began.

"Do you contest my judgment?"

"His deception was inexcusable. But he meant no harm, Sire, I'm sure of it. He only wished to serve"

Uther slammed down the pitcher he'd just poured from.

"The first code is a sacred bond of trust. It is what binds the Knights together. How can you trust a man whose lied to you?"

Arthur's first thoughts were of how Merlin had lied to him, lied by not yet having told him about his magic.

His second thoughts were on how he'd helped Lancelot lie in the first place. And lastly he thought about all the lying he had done, and that perhaps this beast that threatened Camelot was a rapture come to punish him.

He could say no more.

It seemed almost fate when within minutes the bells sounded in the streets. The beast had arrived.

Arthur had no choice but to face it with his Knights. It was truly a miracle he was alive, that the torch had saved him. He'd expected to die when his spear had shattered against the beast's torso.

"You said your Knights were the best in the land, you proved that today." Uther commended.

"All I know is it's still out there."

"Let's not wait for it, the kingdom has been menaced by this creature for too long. We finish this now."

It seemed Merlin had arrived in the court as well. He stood with Gaius.

Arthur couldn't help but wonder if Merlin would have used magic to save him, if he'd needed it. Out in the public like that where his own life would be at risk? He wondered if he'd want that.

"Sire, if I may?"

"Gaius?"

"I've been researching this creature Sire, I believe it to be a Griffin."

"A Griffin? What's in a name?"

"A Griffin is a creature of magic."

"I don't have time for this Physician."

"It is born of magic Sire, and it can only be killed by magic."

"You are mistaken. It's a creature of flesh and blood like any other. Arthur proved that today."

Arthur had remembered his spear. Panic rising he spoke.

"I'm not so sure father, I think there may be truth in what he says."

"What truth?"

"The Griffin was unharmed, Sire, our weapons seemed useless against it."

"Useless? I think not. No! It's tasted our steel once, the next time will be its last. When will your Knights be ready to ride again?"

Arthur shifted. "An hour. Maybe two" He replied truthfully.

"Good." Uther replied. "We finish this tonight."

Now Arthur felt he would die. He was riding his men toward something that they probably would be unable to kill. Something only magic could kill, then he remembered Lancelot. He was in the dungeons. If he was to give his Knights a chance they'd need his help. He decided to go down there.

Arthur struggled to work up a rage.

"I should have known! How could I have been so stupid?" He burst into the cell. "You don't sound like a Knight, you don't even look like a Knight!"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, because Lancelot, you fight like a Knight!"

"And I need – Camelot needs…"

"The creature?"

"We could not kill it. I've never seen it's like."

"I saw it myself, Sire, some days past. I struck it full square. I wondered how it endured."

"There are those that believe this creature, this, Griffin, is a creature of magic, that only magic can destroy it." Arthur wasn't going to break Lancelot out of the dungeons without letting him know the full peril they faced.

"Do you believe this?" The imposter actually seemed scared.

"Doesn't matter what I believe. Use of magic is not permitted. The Knights must prevail with steel and sinew alone."

Arthur knew that if Gaius was to be right then it would have to be Merlin that defeated it. The thought of Merlin against the beast, weaponless, alone, Arthur would not allow it.

"Sire?"

"There's a horse waiting outside."

"Thank you, thank you sire."

"Lancelot, take it and never return to this place." Arthur would not ask of him to face the Griffin. It would be entirely up to Lancelot.

"No, no Sire please, I beg of you. It's not my freedom I seek, I only wish to serve with honor."

"I know."

"Then let me ride with you Sire."

"I can not. My father knows nothing of this, I can release you myself but I can do nothing more. Now go before I change my mind."

Once Lancelot was out of sight Arthur rallied his Knights outside. They were ready to ride, they were waiting his word.

"It's time." Arthur told them.

They rode in a storm of hoof beats. They were not the ones to find the Griffin, it found them, cornering them in the woods.

"For Camelot!" Arthur screamed.

It was useless, their weapons could do nothing and this time his men where dying. He watched as they and their horses endured impalement or were thrown, try as he might, he did no damage to the beast.

As the last standing Arthur charged it. His sword bent hard against the feathered belly.

And almighty shriek sounded and Arthur flew though the air.

The sound of his name woke him through a heavy buzz. His name spoken by Merlin and a gentle touch.

"Well?"

"He's alive."

Arthur would have thought himself dead if it weren't for the pain. He could not move, not even to scream.

"Bregdan anweald gafeluec! Bregdan anweald gafeluec! Bregdan anweald gafeluec!"

The chants weren't a language familiar to Arthur's ear, they were like the chants Nimueh used to break the stones away from under him in the caves.

They were a spell. Merlin was there! Arthur struggled twice as hard to open his eyes, he had to stop him, there was no way he was powerful enough to defeat the Griffin.

He did it, he struggled to his feet moaning. In great pain he looked around for Merlin.

"Lancelot?" Merlin wasn't there at all. Where had he gone?

"Sire."

"You did it! You killed it Lancelot!"

Arthur said when he saw the Griffin dead.

* * *

As soon as he reached the castle he immediately sought out his father.

"You did it my son, you did it."

"No, no father it was Lancelot."

"What?"

Unfortunately Lancelot had come with him. He had as much sense as Merlin.

"You! Wait outside!" The King screamed at him.

The doors shut with a formidable crash and Uther began his tirade. Arthur was being bellowed at when the sound of the chants re-entered his memory. Though the accent was strange it had been Merlin's voice. The boy had been there, he knew it, had he transformed into Lancelot? No, more likely they were both there, the spell Merlin did must have allowed Lancelot to deliver the fatal blow. Did that mean Merlin was the true hero in all this?

Arthur increased his efforts to have Lancelot recognized, retaliating his father's wrath. People had to be unable to question Lancelot's heroics, Merlin needed to be free of suspicion.

"I confess it Sire, I released him and I'll accept the consequences. But surely Lancelot's actions change things!"

"His actions change nothing! He broke the code!"

"He laid down his life for me! He served with honor."

"I see you feel strongly about this Arthur." Had he actually got through to Uther? The King turned away.

"Under the circumstances, a pardon perhaps?"

"No! Not good enough! You must restore Lancelot to his rightful place, as a Knight of Camelot."

Now Uther looked at him.

"Never! The law is the law. The code bends for no man."

"Then the code is wrong!"

Uther may have killed him then had Lancelot himself not burst in past the guards.

"I will speak!"

The guards were having none of it.

"Wait! Let him speak."

Lancelot bowed to them.

"Forgive me Sire, I've come to bid you farewell."

Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What is this Lancelot?"

"I've lied to you both and now there is conflict between you. I cannot bear that burden as you should not bear mine. I must start again, far from here. Then maybe fate will one day grant me another chance, to prove myself a worthy Knight of Camelot."

"But Lancelot, you've already proved that to us." Arthur said, and meant it.

"But I must prove that to myself." He bowed to them. "Your highness, Prince Arthur."

Arthur felt crushed, he had truly wanted Lancelot to stay. He was not just losing a Knight, but a friend.

* * *

A/N-_Okay so this story is becoming more popular than I expected to, which is freaking me out, I wasn't expecting any followers this soon. _

_I was wondering if it was the fact it was unrated and even though I thought it would become M rated eventually I can easily keep it chaste if that's what people want._

_So warning for the next chapter - it is mainly from Merlin's point of view and mainly diverges from the actual show. It covers both 'A remedy to Cure all Ills' and 'The Gates of Avalon'. the chapter after that I haven't written yet but it will go back to normal and focus on 'The Beginning of the End' only as it's an awesome episode and I've done some research into the actual legend and I know Mordred is super important._

_Lastly I was watching some youtube clips of Merlin/Arthur moments and came across interviews with the actors and I need to say, Colin Morgan's actual voice...OMG! _


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - I have been neglecting editing and publishing because I have become obsessed with this show! I never let myself watch more than 3 episodes ahead, which causes me to stay up each night to write a new chapter. Now I have finished series 1 and will hopefully have all the chapters posted within 2 weeks. Until then I won't start watching series 2 and I'll see wether I'll continue writing depending on the response I get. I am looking forward so much to writing the chapter for the final episode, it's the only one I have left to do and I just love how sacrificing Merlin is for Arthur in it! Although I dislike the Gwen/Arthur scene, all I could think is 'your boyfriend has rode across country and forfeited his life for you and you're flirting with the maid?'

Anyway on the note of Gwen I need to know straight away if her pairing should be with Morgana or Lancelot because I need to cover why she marries Arthur later on and I'm thinking unrequited love/she helps protect the boys. Give me your thoughts please.

Enjoy.

* * *

*A*

Arthur awoke in his bed with a pounding head and memories of a terrible dream. How long had it been since he'd taken Merlin hunting? Was it still too late to tell him what he'd meant to?

He looked around the blurry room; yes he was there, with Gaius. Why?

The nightmare crashed over him in waves of recollection, he tried to decipher it from the truth.

It was a month or more ago where Morgana was overcome with illness, that was true, as was the imposter Edwin.

And what he'd said, to Merlin, that there was nothing between them and he could expect Arthur to be seeing other people. That was true too.

He had taken him hunting to explain himself and then the dream began. A woman and her father, he'd asked his father something about her...

Arthur quickly sat up in bed, oh god! What had he done?

* * *

*M*

Merlin had been subject to more pain than he'd thought he could endure.

He had returned to Arthur, both shared a sorrow for Lancelot's departure but despite that things were smooth for once. Days, weeks, months went by, the two became incredibly close.

It was all a bit confusing for Merlin who had no idea what was going through Arthur's head, it was as if they were inseparable friends and nothing more had ever happened between them. Yet still, often enough Arthur would get a little closer than normal, or his stare would intensify and it reminded Merlin that the Prince had feelings for him.

Merlin just wished something would happen, that they would at least talk about it. It seemed the only time they grew very close anymore was when danger was rife. Just for that he'd wished that something _would _happen.

Then came Morgana's illness. Not that, he hadn't meant that.  
In all haste he sought out Gaius who'd been in to examine the dying princess.

"She's all but dead Merlin." The physician told him. Merlin couldn't accept it.

"No, you're going to cure her. You have to."

"Don't you start. I've tried everything."

Already he knew what Gaius would say to using magic but Merlin had to try.

"I was wandering…"

"What?"

"Maybe I could…help?"

"If you're suggesting magic." Gaius whispered. "Have you forgotten what happened with Gwen's father? This is not a magical illness, it must be cured by conventional means. We keep trying. See if you can find me some fresh Rosemary"

"There must be something more I can do."

"And Yarrow."

Merlin naturally found his way to Arthur's chambers, but there the prince was solemnly silent. It was clear he was grieving for his sister. The longer Arthur had remained on his chair, looking down, the tighter Merlin's nerves were strung. He paced and muttered all his worries until Arthur snapped.

"Merlin!"

"What?"

"You're making me anxious."

"But I'm not worried." Arthur had told him it wasn't his job to worry, it was his job to clean up.

"Then stop pacing."

Merlin sat down. The silence started again until it was Arthur who got up and began to pace.

Merlin knew he needed to do something, say something. He stood up, that action alone stopped the prince.

Merlin tried to speak but found he couldn't.

"I-I'll go." He managed to say eventually and then he had no choice but to leave in a hurry.

The next day they'd let in Edwin Muedin. Merlin had heard Arthur beg to have him let in, he saw Uther greet him as he came inside the castle walls. They were truly desperate to allow a stranger so close, yet the burned man seemed to have some knowledge.

"Consider my manservant at your disposal." Arthur told him.

Merlin really didn't know what to make of it.

On the one hand it stung a little, like Arthur was rejecting him but on the other Arthur loved Morgana and perhaps it was a good thing he wanted Merlin to help Edwin.

* * *

*A*

In truth Arthur had no idea why Merlin had not yet cured Morgana himself. He had done so for Gwen's father, was Morgana not as important?

The thought that whatever Morgana had may be incurable by magic worried him more. He needed Merlin to work with Edwin, if his magic could help in any way he had to believe he would use it.

Arthur had managed to keep control over his feelings for Merlin for a long time now. He'd even imagined them to be fading, but that was all it had been, imagination. Now that Merlin was out of his sight he missed him and all he could think about was what he might have been about to say the night before.

* * *

*M*

Edwin's instruments were fascinating, science. Yet as he helped the strange new man all he could think about was the previous night with Arthur. Why had the prince suddenly grown so distant when before Merlin was sure he had feelings for himself. But a new thought had occurred and that was the question of why he cared so much? Unless that was, if he had feelings for Arthur. It was utterly ridiculous! Just because he didn't dispute a kiss or two, and had initiated a couple himself, just because he missed the pompous arse any time they were apart….oh.

Edwin mistook Merlin's look of wonder as intrigue toward the equipment.

"Yes, this was all originally designed for alchemy."

Merlin knew of that.

"Making gold." He said proudly.

"You have an interest in science?" Edwin asked.

"Well science is knowledge." Merlin replied truthfully.

A creepy look crossed Edwin's face. "It has the answers to everything." He said. Merlin wished it did.

"Maybe." He said. "But it can't explain love."

"Ha! So you are in love?"

"No! I mean, feelings, emotions."

He was not in love! As if he would allow himself to feel that way about the arrogant, proud, strong…no, not strong, intimidating, bully!

"You seem to bright to be just a servant."

"Oh well don't be fooled, I'm not that bright."

Merlin picked up a nearby box, there was a strange feeling about it. Edwin quickly snatched it off him.

"Yes, we'll need that. Now, we must hurry. To the Lady Morgana! Before it is too late."

Carrying all his equipment Merlin accompanied Edwin to Morgana's chambers. They were full, Uther, Arthur, Gaius and Gwen all waited around her bed. Merlin felt awkward as he tried to gently place down all the equipment.

Edwin sent them out however, requesting peace and privacy.

It was Merlin's chance. Arthur moved faster than him but at a run he was soon able to catch up.

"Arthur, where are you going?"

"Downstairs to wait for news on Morgana."

"Can I wait with you?"

"I don't see why not."

Arthur stood by his father and Merlin stood by Gaius, neither looked at one another. It was no good, what had Merlin planned to do anyway? Confess feelings he was pretty certain didn't exist.

Besides it was time to await news on Morgana, they still did not know her fate.

"Good news your majesty! You will be glad to hear, it is not an inflammation of the brain."

Edwin had all but snuck up on them, having glided down the stairs like a shadow. Uther was unfazed, he caught the traveler in his iron stare.

"What is it then?"

"It is a cerebral hemorrhage."

"Hemorrhage!" gasped Gaius; it completely went against his investigation. "I don't think so."

Edwin withdrew a stained cloth.

"I found this trace of blood in her ear."

"God in heaven!" Uther exclaimed.

Merlin discreetly comforted Gaius as Edwin went on to explain the ailment to Uther and Arthur.

Apparently his administration of rosemary could have killed her but all blame was forgotten as it Edwin revealed that Morgana had awoken.

All rushed back upstairs to see her.

* * *

Merlin was kicking himself, how many had discovered him since he arrived? Gaius on his first day, Lancelot and now Edwin. How long until someone discovered him who would sell him out to Uther and see him executed? All because he wanted to see what was inside the stupid box.

As soon as he was far enough from Edwin's quarters he found a nice hard wall and banged his head against it.

"Careful now Merlin, that's my job."

Merlin turned around to face Arthur, absolutely mortified.

"Did you…ah…were you looking for Edwin? He's in his chambers."

"I was looking for you, you nincompoop."

Arthur was smiling; Morgana's recovery had obviously sent his spirits up.

"Arthur, not that Morgana's better I feel I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, you see, it's about, well I know it hasn't happened recently, but in the past, we've been close. Closer than what friends usually are."

"Merlin, you can shut up now!" Arthur's smile had vanished and he was looking around the very quiet corridor to see who would be hearing Merlin's echoing words.

"No, just let me finish. I was just saying it's confusing you go between treating me like your servant, then your friend and then more than that. I just don't know what I am to you."

"It's not necessary to know, in fact, let's. Not. Talk. About it." Arthur ground out.

"Look, it's my fault Morgana almost died…"

"What!"

"Well I don't mean I caused her illness or anything, how could I? But I wished it, well not this, not even anything to do with her really. I just wanted something terrible to happen."

"You're really not making any sense. I am warning you, I'm not pleased."

"Are you in love with me?" The words tumbled out all at once and there was nothing Merlin could do to take them back.

Arthur became shocked, then slowly but surely, back to furious.

"Let me be clear with you _Merlin. _Never have I, nor will I ever be in love with you. You are the absolute last person I would ever fall in love with. You are my servant and nothing more. What ever has happened in the past was a mistake and will never happen again, understand? I plan to interact with many fine maids and one day make one my queen. Should you wish to stay in service I hope you will accept that!"

Merlin had to lean against the wall.

"Yes Sire." He said.

Arthur glared at him.

"No, I completely understand. I didn't want you to be in love with me, I hoped you weren't. I do –" He had to clear his throat. "-I do hope you find your queen. I look forward to helping you find her."

* * *

*A*

Arthur gave a satisfied nod and walked away. What had he done?

Already he felt wracked with guilt as he turned the corner and wondering if he should go back. But what would he say? The damage had been done and perhaps it was for the best. Nothing could ever come of his true feelings, they only put Merlin in more danger. He'd been selfish for dumping them on him in the first place. And it was true that he'd have to one day find a queen and if he and Merlin were together when that time came, it would just hurt all the more.

Also the question had shocked and angered him. In love with him? How was he supposed to know the answer to that? There were people in the world who spent most their lives married and never discussed the matter, why would Merlin ask him?

* * *

*M*

Merlin did not sleep, he couldn't. He would be fine, really, he hadn't wanted Arthur to love him, how horrible would that be? They'd always have to keep it a secret and then Arthur would leave him anyway to marry some Lady and father an heir.

Eventually he gave in to the rising sun and got up. He would visit Edwin and offer his services, Gaius knew him too well for him to hide his hurt, and he needed a strong excuse to stay away from Arthur. Fortunately it was the Prince who had offered Merlin's help to Edwin and so he couldn't blame him if he disappeared for the day.

Unfortunately Gaius was already up, quickly Merlin put on a strong face.

"Have you been up all night?" Merlin asked when he saw that he was spotted.

"Yes, but it was worth it. Where are you going?"

"Uuurgh, I-I told Edwin I'd be up at dawn to collect some supplies."

"Well you better get a move on then."

Shocked Gaius didn't call his deception Merlin hastened to leave.

Thankfully Edwin had given Merlin a list of supplies he did need should Merlin ever come across them, for when Merlin entered the workshop Gaius was there and talking with Edwin.

"I've got your previsions." He said quickly, passing off the small sack he hoped wouldn't catch Gaius' attention.

"Oh, thank you Merlin. Gaius was just reminiscing about old timed, weren't you Gaius?"

"Yes."

"But now, I must get back to work."

Merlin had to leave with Gaius. As soon as they exited the door he made his excuse.

"I've got to get on with my errands."

"Yes of course you must."

He looked at Gaius and for the first time saw hurt in the old man's eyes. Or was he imagining it because it was he who was hurting?

"Do you want me to get you anything?" he offered.

"No, I'm fine. Just do what Edwin asks."

Merlin really had nothing to do. He spent that day alone in the woods. It was his first moment alone and free from work since arriving to Camelot. As the sun set he'd decided to forget all that had happened with Arthur and act like they'd just met. He'd be no more than a faithful servant.

Arriving to Gaius' absence he was able to fall asleep before seeing him. It was strange behavior for the man he considered almost a father to be out so late, the next morning he would make sure to find out what had happened.

It was Gwen who told him, she dropped by as Merlin was getting up, she had come to see Gaius but he still was not there. Merlin immediately went to the old man.

"Gaius, Uther can not do this to you. You are not to blame, you tried to save Morgana!"

"Uther's not to blame."

"I will speak to Edwin. You can work together."

"No, you mustn't do anything."

"I can't stand by and do nothing!"

"Uther's right, it's time I stepped down." Gaius smiled sadly. Suddenly Merlin noticed he was packing a trunk.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't stay where there's no longer a use for me."

"You're not leaving." Merlin couldn't believe it, if Gaius were to leave he would too.

"I believe it's for the best."

"Then I will come with you." Merlin stated.

Gaius looked at him with the saddest of eyes, it broke Merlin's heart, all the more painful as it was already broken.

"Merlin, you are like a son to me. I never expected a blessing so late in life."

"And you are more than a father to me."

"Then, as a father, I must tell you, you must remain here, Camelot is where you belong."

Emotion bubbled and swirled inside Merlin.

"But you belong here too."

"Not anymore." Gaius placed his hands on Merlin's shoulders. "Merlin, you must promise me, you will not waste your gifts."

"My gifts mean nothing without you to guide me."

"You have a great destiny. If I have had but a small part to play in that, then I am pleased."

"I have so much I am yet to learn. I need you to teach me."

"I'm afraid I'm leaving here tonight Merlin and there's nothing you can do or say that would persuade me otherwise."

Merlin hated it. His and Arthur's destinies were entwined, they were to unite Albion and so he was trapped in Camelot, and forever tied to Arthur to whom he'd never be more than a servant. Gaius was the only person worth staying for, the only person who felt like family in Camelot. He could not leave.

"I wont let this happen."

Merlin went to the last person he wanted to see but the only one who could help him.

Arthur wouldn't even look him in the eye, he was sparing with one of the dummies.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to talk about Gaius?"

"What about him?"

"I just don't understand why Uther would sack him over one mistake." Merlin tried to bite back the venom in his voice. Tried and failed.

Arthur did turn to him, the sympathy in his eyes forced Merlin to look away.

"A mistake that almost killed Morgana. Besides it wasn't the only one."

"What do you mean?"

"Edwin said his work was riddled with errors."

Merlin felt confused, Gaius' work was perfect. "That's nonsense."

"No one wants Gaius to go, but my father's made his decision. There's nothing anyone can do."

Arthur stuck his sword in the ground and left Merlin standing alone. He could not see that his servant's world was all but destroyed.

All he could do was return to the castle and work. Perhaps he would find joy in life again when his destiny became clearer, when he and Arthur would begin to unite Albion.

"Merlin!"

It was Arthur's voice, the Prince came running.

"It's my father, he has Morgana's illness, we must find Edwin?"

Without a thought Merlin dropped what he was doing and he too began to run.

On entering Edwin's workshop he was shocked to see fire, and then Gaius among the flames. Edwin was on the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?"

"He was trying to kill the King. I couldn't let him!" Gaius yelled above the roar of flames.

"I can rule the kingdom now. With you at my side." Edwin said to Merlin. "We can be all-powerful."

Merlin didn't want to rule the crappy kingdom!

"Release him!"

"It's your loss Merlin."

With magic Edwin sent an axe from the room's wall to Merlin. With all his own magic Merlin stopped it and sent it back at the imposter, it cut into him, he fell down dead and mauled. The flames vanished.

With Gaius' guidance they made it to Uther and saved him, bringing him out of the enchantment Edwin had placed him under.

* * *

*A*

That was when Arthur found them. His father awakening, Gaius smiling at Merlin and Merlin smiling at himself too.

It was obvious Merlin had saved his father and he didn't care how, he was unspeakably grateful. He could not stop tears springing to his eyes.

"Thank you!" he said and dashed from the room to find Morgana.

When he returned Merlin was alone.

"Tomorrow we go hunting."

"Hunting?"

"Yes, but I'm asking you come as a friend. Not my servant."

Merlin did not smile like Arthur would have expected him to, and that was when he knew he had overstepped boundaries with what he had said and truly hurt Merlin. He daren't believe it but he may have even broken his heart.

* * *

Well if he had thought he had broken his heart then, he hated to think what had transpired since they were in the woods hunting.

More and more memories returned to him. He had been too stressed to begin to discuss "feelings" with Merlin. Things hadn't been going well, he'd been yelling at him, then came the screams.

The enchantment must have begun then because he wasn't usually attracted to Sofia's kind…women.

And Merlin had stood by him as he gushed about her and disregarded his duties to sneak off with her.

He remembered what he'd said earlier, that he planned to interact with many fine maids.

And Merlin had gone into the stocks twice to protect him! He had stood by as Arthur requested to marry her. Then he had gotten through to him. Arthur had awakened momentarily, in his room, he remembered seeing Sofia and her father there, in their true forms and they were not human. Everything after that was entirely blank until he woke up in his bed.

Merlin and Gaius had told him he had tried to elope, that Merlin had gone after him and brought him back to Camelot. Aparantly he hit him over the head and knock him out.

"He only did it to bring you back safely." Gaius insisted, but Arthur knew the only way Merlin could have knocked him out was with magic.

"No one can know about this! Any of it!" he told them. "Is that understood?

And now he had no idea what he was going to say to Merlin.

He allowed Merlin to dress him as Uther needed his presence immediately. His servant said nothing and so neither did he, he felt incredibly sore and there was a pain deep in his chest. However his head was fine.

They made it in front of Uther.

"When you failed to show up for patrol this morning I feared you'd eloped with Sofia."

Arthur looked at Gaius and Merlin for help.

"I wish that he had. Because then I wouldn't be stood in front of you feeling like an idiot." Merlin spoke up.

"This is becoming a near daily occurrence for you." Uther said and Arthur's heart dropped at the reminder. Merlin was sacrificing himself again for his sake.

"But it wasn't a mistake, and I would not say it was anyone's fault. Not, not really. You could say it was mine."

"Please somebody tell me what happened!"

"Well, I-"

"Someone with a brain!"

"After Sofia left I wanted to take my mind off her and so I went for a hunt." Said Arthur, borrowing from real experience.

"And killing things mends a broken heart?" Morgana asked skeptically from her throne.

"No, but it's good fun. Merlin was meant to inform you I wouldn't be back till later today."

The lie came naturally and he hadn't realized he'd just blamed Merlin until Uther rounded on him.

"Have you some kind of mental affliction?"

"Probably." Said Merlin.

"I'm looking into it, Sire." Gaius added helpfully

Again Merlin was sent to the stocks.

Morgana did not let Arthur rest, she hounded him and followed him.

"For your sake I hope you managed to talk to him before you began chasing that murderous hussy! Please tell me you talked to him, Arthur?"

"No! Alright? I didn't get the chance, we were fighting and then I heard screaming…"

"You fought with him! Arthur! You are an utter fool! So what really happened then? Where were you this morning?"

"I don't know, Gaius and Merlin said I tried to elope with Sofia, that Merlin had to knock me out to bring me back."

"So?"

"So, Merlin can't knock me out! And even if he could my head feels fine, it's my chest that's hurting. I believe I was underwater, I coughed some up just earlier."

"Why would they lie?"

"I can't be certain but I think Sofia had me enchanted."

Morgana snorted. "Well that much was obvious."

"I mean in the real sense, for a moment though it lifted and I saw them, and they weren't human."

Morgana didn't answer. She was biting her lip, did she know something?

"What is it?" Arthur asked her.

"Well in any case I'd bet Merlin saved your life, again! And you repaid him by sending him to the stocks, I will give you one day to make this right Arthur, or so help me!"

She stormed off.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Gaius, I've been having some dreams, I need another potion."

As soon as she said it Arthur seemed to remember something, but he couldn't remember what. There was something important about Morgana's dreams, something she had told him. He would try to remember but in the meantime he had to figure out what to say to Merlin.

* * *

A/N - Such a short and badly written chapter, and I'm not being self-depricating, it was confusing to edit let alone read. I will make it up in the next one, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - _So I am sorry for the last chapter. I haven't written any others like that._

_I was planning to not write for season 2 because of the Arthur/Gwen relationship kicks off on the second episode, but then I came up with an idea..._

_So I'm writing season 2 now only by the last chapter for season 1 I'm changing the story to M. I apologise if that inconveniences anyone but it really was inevitable._

**Disclaimer - I only wish I owned Merlin**

* * *

Arthur did try. He was kinder to Merlin, more lenient with his work, but he just couldn't bring himself to say the words he needed to.

Morgana didn't seem to mind. Perhaps she saw Merlin smiling and she assumed Arthur had apologized.

Arthur knew he had lucked out, that Morgana could discover the truth or that Merlin would want to talk and Arthur would end up saying something stupid again.

His father came to him with the answer.  
Feasting in the hall Uther had forced a tirade of fury on his son, admonishing Arthur for his lack of professionalism, his unworthiness to be King. His coming of age was fast approaching and it was obvious that Uther was anxious about the crowning.

"Well what can I do?" Arthur asked, horrified.

"You can come with me. Disaster has yet again struck Camelot and I'm expecting you to deal with it."

Arthur hastened to follow the King away from their dinners and into the council chambers.

"A druid has been captured within our walls. He was seen to be collecting supplies when officers discovered him. He had with him an accomplice who has seemed to escape." Uther informed.

"If the druid was only in Camelot to collect supplies, he meant no harm. Is it really necessary to execute him?" Arthur asked, knowing it to be the standard punishment.

"Absolutely necessary. Those who use magic can not be tolerated."

"The druids are a peaceful people." Arthur said knowingly.

"Given the chance they would return magic to the kingdom." Uther drank deeply from his goblet. "They preach peace but conspire against me. We cannot appear week."

"Showing mercy can be a sign of strength."

"Our enemies will not see it that way. We have a responsibility to protect this kingdom. Executing the druid will send out a clear message. Find the boy! Search every inch of the city!"

So that was why his father had called on him. A test, doubling as a punishment for all the trouble with Sofia no doubt. He had to hunt…a boy, did he say? Was the accomplice really a child? He had to hunt a child who his father would no doubt be executed. It was too horrible to imagine. Yet he had no choice in the matter, he would be crowned Prince soon and if he was to pass this test, do it properly. His father would forgive him and lift his scrutiny from Arthur's life.

They executed the druid man that afternoon. Arthur stood next to his father, overlooking the main square where the beheading took place. It was swift but gruesome. It froze in Arthur's heart and sickened him.

It made his task one hundred times worse, this wasn't a fate for anyone, let alone a boy.  
But there was a worse thought, that the person with their head on the chopping block could as easily be Merlin. Arthur would search, he would search with all his might, every inch of Camelot and he'd prove his determination once and for all. Uther could never suspect him of protecting a magician once he saw his efforts to find the druid boy.

Immediately Arthur left, ordering Knights and guards to search the streets. He began searching himself, poking through barns and ally ways all day and into the evening.

It was late when he returned to the castle, he marched straight to his father who was dining in the hall.

"What news of the hunt for the druid boy?" The King asked automatically.

"We have conducted an extensive search, the boy is no where to be found."

"You mean you failed to find him." Arthur should have known that was how Uther would see it.

"Perhaps he's already left the city."

"You're telling me that a wounded boy was able to evade the guards and escape the city? Nonsense, someone's hiding him and I want him found."

"He's just a boy, what harm can he do?"

"He's a druid and that makes him dangerous."

"The druids would see your father's kingdom destroyed." Morgana spoke up from her end of the table.

"I had no idea you were such an authority on druids." Arthur said back at her. He immediately knew there was something going on with her. She always defended magical people before now, he would have to speak with her.

"Morgana is right! Double your efforts."

"Yes father."

"Keep searching until you find him."

Arthur left, he would find out what was going on. He marched straight to Morgana's chambers and waited outside, pacing for the hour it took for her to finally saunter up the stairs.

"Alright, tell me what's going on."

"Sh!" She chastised him. Quietly she opened the door and beckoned for him to follow her inside.

"Arthur, I know about Merlin."

"What!"

"Shut up, please shut up!" She peered toward the door frightened. Arthur knew he had to be quiet.

"Look I'm telling you I know about Merlin to remind you that you are protecting someone with magic, someone you care about very deeply."

Arthur tried not to scream with rage.

"Well there's someone I care very deeply about too. And I have to protect him."

Arthur felt shocked. Who was this person? Morgana motioned him over to her screen. Pulling it back ever so slightly she revealed a sleeping child. The druid boy!

Arthur clamped a hand over his mouth. How could she do this, to him? His father? He looked at her and discovered tears in her eyes and a ferocious expression on her face.

"But I know you won't turn us in." She said lowly.

"How can you know that? I don't even know if I wont turn you in!"

She walked toward him and leant into his ear.

"Because guess who brought him to me?" She whispered. Arthur's eyes widened, he knew exactly who would have been stupid enough to bring the boy here.

"I know you haven't made it up to him, that he's still walking around with the heart you broke. And if he were to be executed thinking you were the one to hand him over to Uther…"

"How can you be so evil?" Arthur choked.

"I'm just protecting the boy. I have a plan, it's long and extensive and puts both you and Merlin in danger. Will you do it?"

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Come by here tomorrow, act as if you're searching this room. I'll have Merlin and Gwen here, they won't know a thing. As far as everyone else is concerned you're just doing your job."

Arthur nodded and made to leave.

"You're going to make me look a fool aren't you?" He asked, pausing by the door.

His sister smiled dangerously. "Oh you have no idea."

* * *

Arthur came by as instructed. He made sure to make a lot of noise, approaching the room and then banging on the door.

As Morgana opened the door she quickly mouthed 'Merlin's here' before speaking aloud.

"Arthur! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Arthur tried to discretely look around for where Merlin was hidden, behind the screen with the boy no doubt.

"Don't get excited, this isn't a social call. I'm looking for the druid boy. I'm afraid I'm going to have to search your chambers."

"You're not searching my chambers!"

"Don't take it personally, I have to search the entire castle. It'll only take a few minutes."

Arthur began to walk around, he felt like a complete fool, how did Morgana plan on having him not look behind the screen without making it obvious to the guards?

"I'm not having you mess up my things." She told him.

"I'm not interested in your things! I'm just looking for any evidence the druid boy's in the castle." He said loudly enough for the guards to hear.

"Perhaps the druid boy's hiding in your chambers. They're usually such a mess you'd never know."

"It's hardly my fault I have such a lazy idiot for a servant."

He said it knowing it would annoy Morgana given they both knew where the lazy idiot was.

"If you can't even find your own servant, what hope do you have of finding the boy?" She teased.

"Really, I'm touched by the confidence you have in my abilities. And as much as I would love to stay and talk, the sooner we get started, the sooner I'll be finished."

He ground out, forcing her to get on with her plan.

"Well I'll save you the trouble."

"Trust me, if I could find him I would."

"The druid boy's hiding behind the screen."

Arthur couldn't help but look. He caught a glimpse of what was undoubtedly Merlin and his heart skipped. Why did Morgana just say that? Was this what she wanted, for him to discover Merlin and the child and then have to slaughter the guards outside in order to get them out of Camelot before his father heard anything?

"I'm sure your father would love to know how you wasted your time, rifling through my things." Morgana said with a distinct expression on her face.

"Go on." She urged. Arthur finally figured her plan out, he stayed put.

"So you can have the satisfaction of making me look a fool?" he asked.

"In my experience you don't need any help looking like a fool."

Arthur was furious but he had to hide it.

"What are you waiting for? Take a look."

"Why don't you just go back to brushing your hair, or whatever it is you do all day!" And he stormed off.

"Bye Arthur! Good luck with the search!"

That was right, he'd be searching all over Camelot for nothing now. He truly hated Morgana in that moment.

"Don't worry Sire, the boy was never going to be in the Lady Morgana's chamber's anyway. But it's commendable the efforts you're going to all the same." Said one of the guards as he stormed down the corridors.

"Yes that's what I thought." Sighed Arthur.

Two days of wasting his men's time, searching through the kingdom whilst all along the boy was with Morgana and Merlin and still Arthur had heard nothing from her.

Finally she came to see him.

"How are your chambers?" She asked.

"Much cleaner."

"I knew mentioning them while he was there would make him pay attention to his work again. I see why you let him neglect his duties but I was beginning to fear for your health."

"Well it isn't as if he's been doing nothing, you've kept him as your personal nurse!"

"You defend him so gallantly."

"I wonder when he has time to sleep, that's all."

She paused to smile warmly, so she wanted something.

"Merlin will come to your chambers tonight."

Arthur's stomach tightened.

"He's going to steal a set of keys from you. No doubt he'll blunder it, make sure not to catch him."

Arthur nodded.

"Then I'm going to take the boy. Gaius has been to see him…"

"Gaius now!"

"Yes, Gaius. The boy's recovered, I'm taking him out through the armory."

"But there's a million guards out, still searching for him."

"Yes I know, which is why you're going to catch me."

"Catch you?"

"Yes, catch me. And make it look believable. It's impossible to get anyone out of the city while things are in this state. When the boy's in a dungeon the search will be called off, I'll be able to try again then."

"How do you plan to get him out of the dungeons?"

"With Merlin's help of course." She sighed.

"No! I won't let you, you'll put him in too much danger. Why are you going to so much trouble for this child you barely know?"

"You did much more for Merlin in the past."

Arthur half-chuckled. "The boy's a bit young for you don't you think?"

Morgana scowled.

"Sometimes when we find our soul-mates it can be where we least expect. We don't all find love like you have with Merlin."

Now Arthur was scowling.

"Besides if you don't pull this off perfectly, your young magician's head will be on the chopping block right next to the child's."

Arthur blanched, he had no choice. It was all for Merlin.

Sure enough Merlin came to his chambers _'serving him supper' _how very original.

"I'm just worried, all this effort searching for the druid boy is taking a toll on you." Merlin told him. If only he knew!

He tried to focus entirely on the soup but he couldn't help but feel a tugging at his pocket.

He turned around sharply.

"Is there any bread?"

Something jangled behind is head.

"What was that?" He asked without thinking.

"What?"

"There was a sound."

"Was there?"

Arthur stood up as it jangled again, he couldn't drop it now.

"What is that?"

He spun around looking for it. Merlin hadn't attempted to take the keys yet, he knew he should sit down and ignore it so Morgana's plan could go underway but now he'd become irritated.

"Can't you hear it?"

"I can't hear anything."

"Are you deaf? It's like a jangling sound."

Merlin shook his head.

"There!"

"What?"

"I thought I saw something."

A plop sounded, Arthur spun around.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"A different sound, like a, like a splash!"

Merlin shook his head and reached over to Arthur's plate.

"Bread?" He asked, holding up the loaf that had evaded him earlier. Arthur pushed him aside and walked out of the chambers to look around some more, Merlin would have to try to take the keys from him when he got back. Maybe he could remove them and put them away somewhere to make it easier.

But when he came back Merlin was gone. All he could assume was that they would put the escape off, perhaps for the following night; he would speak to Morgana about it as soon as possible.

However he did not get far from his chambers before a guard told him one of his Knights needed him at the armory.

He headed there immediately.

Sir Gwynne stood waiting; Arthur nodded at him to speak.

"One of the servants saw someone entering, they had a boy with them." The Knight told him.

Arthur nodded and headed toward the shield at the back where he knew the secret door to be. Touching it he found it in tact, no one had broken through.

Dreading, he looked down at his keys. One was definitely missing, how on earth had he missed that? He hoped he was not too late.

"Sound the warning bell." He informed.

The rings sounded and he hoped Morgana would hear them. He knew she wouldn't be far out the door and he knew he'd be the one to find her now not some hotheaded young guard who would run her through without thinking.

He followed the trail until he came to an outlying barn some guards were already approaching.

"Move along!" He told them, they looked just the type to do something stupid. "Let me and my men search here."

Arthur brought the bare minimum of his men in with him. Sur enough he spotted Morgana, making an ill-timed run for it. He was first to her.

He pointed his sword at the back of her neck.

"Halt or I'll run you through." Already sorry for talking to her in such a way. "Show yourself." He told her.

She turned to him, she was a very good actress.

"Let him go, I beg of you, he's just a child."

Arthur had to remember to act as well, so he put on a look of horror. Both looked at him pleadingly, Arthur hated her and himself for doing this.

"Restrain them!" He commanded.

* * *

Arthur stood by as Uther commanded the child's execution and Morgana artfully fought against him. She was too good, it caused Arthur great fear to see her stand against Uther and yell at him. She was the only person alive that did not fear him it seemed, and it was all a lie. She fully intended to escape with the boy.

"What have these people done to you? Why are you so full of hate?"

Uther seized her around the throat.

"Enough! I will not hear another word. Do not speak to me until you're ready to apologize for what you've done."

Morgana did not cower, she merely pretended to. Arthur knew she truly had no limits where this boy was concerned, as he had none for Merlin. He had no choice but to follow his father out. He would not let it be seen that he had any part in this.

Following his father he wondered if he could save everyone the trouble. He did not want to see Morgana executed and it was a likely possibility. What was more was Merlin's involvement, he didn't know how much his servant knew but he didn't want to find out when it became too late.

"Perhaps imprisonment it more suitable for the boy. I mean he is so young!"

"What and have him grow more powerful, more dangerous, until he strikes against us."

"We don't know that he's going to strike against us, he's yet to do anything."

"It is enough that his people conspire to overthrow me. This is harsh but necessary, I take no pleasure in killing the boy."

"Then spare him for Morgana's sake! She's clearly grown attached to the boy and if you execute him she will never forgive you."

Uther spun around with fury then.

"I do not seek her forgiveness! She has betrayed me!"

"Yet you're sparing her."

"She has the promise I made her father to thank for that. The boy enjoys no such privilege. He will be executed! At dawn! Is that clear?"

So the second escape would have to occur that night. It was too close for Arthur's liking, he had to do something.

He found Morgana in his chambers.

"You know you can't let your father execute the boy."

"You're lucky he's not executing you!"

"I know you believe it's wrong you're father's executing him."

"What I believe doesn't matter. My father's made up his mind, he wont be talked out of it. You'll need to go on with whatever dangerous plan you already thought up."

Morgana stood. "Then the time for talking is over."

"What ever you're thinking, it's not going to happen." If Morgana wanted to break the boy out, so be it, but he wasn't getting involved, and neither was Merlin, he'd make sure of it.

"_We _have to get the boy back to his people." She said forcefully.

"No! Forget it."

"I can't believe you'd let an innocent child die!"

"It's too much! You had him caught, I'll have no more part in this."

"And this is how you'll rule when you are King? You're not like your father."

Arthur looked at her, she was trying to get to him, he knew.

"I will not betray him anymore." He said to her.

"If I know you at all. You won't want Merlin to see you stand by and let this happen."

He turned away.

"Please." She begged. "If you won't do this for the boy, then do it for him."

She knew just how to manipulate him. It was a shame she wouldn't be queen.

Arthur took a seat, he would hear out Morgana's plan to help the boy escape. Almost as soon as he did so the door opened and Merlin stuck his head in. No! He was not getting involved.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Here! Make yourself useful, muck out my horses."

Morgana shot a glare at Arthur.

"I trust Merlin." She said clearly and forcefully. So he was already involved, great, just great. Arthur allowed for him to enter the room.

"We're going to break the druid boy out of the dungeons." Arthur said to him, ready to see how much his servant knew.

"You can't do that!" Merlin replied immediately.

It was Morgana that gave it away, she looked shocked and betrayed, no doubt she had already acquired his promise to help.

"We have to! Uther's going to execute him at dawn!" She yelled.

"No, I mean, it's too dangerous. You've already been caught once and if the king catches you a second time hell never forgive you."

"I'm not worried for myself."

So Morgana was willing to face execution for the sake of the boy.

"Merlin's right." Arthur stated. "When my father finds the boy's escaped he'll expect you being involved."

"It's suicide." Merlin added.

"You must go to my father and apologise, dine with him. He can not hold you responsible if you're with him when the boy escapes."

"You need me if the plan's to work." Replied Morgana. "You can't do this on your own."

Arthur hated what he had in mind, but Merlin was already involved. And if what he'd pieced together was correct then Merlin was the one who started the fiasco to begin with by taking the boy to Morgana's chambers.

"Merlin will take your place." Arthur said.

"Me?"  
Arthur stood and came to stand very close to Merlin.

"I'm going to take the boy out through the burial vaults. There's a tunnel that leads beyond the city walls. Get my horse from the stables and meet me there. There's a grate, it covers the entrance to the tunnel. Bring a rope and a grappling hook to pull it off."

"N-n-no I can't…" Merlin always seemed to stutter in his presence, he didn't do that with anyone else. Arthur wondered if it was out of fear.

"Merlin!" His servant froze. "Do you understand? If you're not there to meet us, we'll surely be caught."

All Merlin could manage was a timid nod.

Arthur walked off, hating himself. He did not wish Merlin to fear him, he wished him to be the cocky, bright-eyed brat he met in the streets that first day. The one who called him an arse and didn't care when he was told who he was, he'd just smiled and called him a 'royal arse'.

He needed to make things right, he would find out how.

Being the one who caught the boy no one questioned Arthur's presence in the halls above the dungeons.

For five years as a boy he'd been fostered by one of his father's allies, the King Gawant's brother. Lord Godwyn had eight sons, unlike his ruling brother who had only one daughter, the annoying Princess Elena. The eight boys were like brothers to Arthur and taught him everything he knew including how to make a sleeping gas that was relatively harmless. Arthur covered his face and lowered the fuming bag to where the guards sat outside the dungeons. They began to cough and soon became unconscious, with his face still covered Arthur stole the keys and ran to the boy's cell.

"Don't be scared." He told him. "You must send word to your people. I'm taking you to them. You must come with me."

For a moment the boy stood frozen but them he complied. Arthur took a torch from the wall and they headed to the burial vaults. It was a scary place for a grown man let alone a child but the boy kept up.

"This way."

Arthur spotted the grate and they ran toward it.

"Merlin! Merlin!." Outside the grate was no one. Arthur turned to the frightened boy. "Don't worry he'll be here."

But he wasn't and the warning bell sounded. Arthur pulled at the metal bars in frustration.

"Damn it Merlin!"

The sound of guards approached and he had to stamp out the torch. Things weren't going well at all. Arthur pulled out his sword. Could he fight his own guards? And for how long would he last?

"Hey!"

Merlin had appeared.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I had trouble getting out of the castle."

"Well get this grate off, they're coming."

Merlin hastened to attach the grappling hook and rope, the grate was pulled out. There stood Arthur's horse. The Prince hoisted the boy onto the saddle and he quickly followed.

"If anyone asks, I've gone on a hunting trip. You better make yourself scarce or they'll execute you in his place."

Merlin nodded.

Arthur rode with the boy who did not speak but pointed in the directions they needed to take.

By dawn the druids met them, deep in an unknown forest.

"We are forever indebted to you Arthur Pendragon for returning the boy to us." Said an iron haired mage who looked to be their leader.

"You must not let it be known it was I who brought him to you."

"We will tell no one. You have my word."

All of them turned to leave with the boy.

"Wait! I don't even know your name. At least tell me your name!"

The boy stopped and looked at his leader.

"It's alright." He told him softly.

"My name is Mordred." The boy spoke.

"Good luck Mordred." Said Arthur.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - I only wish I owned Merlin**

* * *

Arthur had wanted to confess his true feelings for Merlin before his crowning, so he could enter into his prince-hood with him by his side. Unfortunately the ceremony had come to soon.

On that night Merlin no doubt still thought himself as little more than a servant to Arthur who was desperately trying to find the words to apologize with.

Then, just as the ceremony and formalities had gone under way and Arthur had already begun formulating ways to get his servant alone with him, the black knight had burst through the window, you know, because nothing could go right for once?

At least this time Arthur was certain Merlin wasn't involved, on this occurrence his servant seemed shocked instead of guilty.

* * *

Thing just became worse from there, Arthur was beginning to believe his crown was cursed. The next day he was sending Owaine to his death. Owaine may have been young but he was one of Arthur's finest Knights and like a cousin to him. He had proven his gallantry by picking up the gauntlet the Knight had thrown but it had also wounded Arthur. The Prince knew that Owaine would not win, he sat useless whilst in front of him one of his best cut down. He watched it all, knowing it should have been him against the Knight. He was certain the gauntlet was thrown at him, perhaps then this Knight would be slain.

That night, still fuming from being prevented from taking the gauntlet yet again, and Sir Pellinore doing so instead, Arthur went to visit Merlin, unable to put it off longer.

He instead came by empty quarters, Gaius was gone as well and so no one could tell him Merlin's whereabouts. With a huff he left, he would lose another Knight tomorrow, all he could do for the time being was rest.

It had all been too much, Pellinore had been one of his best Knights, a good friend. Arthur could admit that he may not have been right of mind when he watched the second of his men die at the hands of this so-called Knight. Nonetheless he was glad that he had removed his own gauntlet and thrown the challenge at the imposter's feet. Uther was furious but he would not have the charade continue until all Knights of Camelot had given their lives.

Yes, vengeance would be his. He couldn't rest, he moved about his chambers practicing swordsmanship, his nerves tightening with every step. That was until the door burst open and snapped them completely. The fact Merlin had raced toward him didn't help matters either.

"Merlin, you know that conversation we had about knocking…?"

"You have to pull out."

"Why is that?"

"Because he'll kill you!"

The words hit Arthur in ways he hadn't expected. Merlin seemed panicked to the point of fever and it made Arthur all the more nervous. Still no one truly understood, when that crown was placed on his head he had been split in two, the Arthur he had always been and an artificial Arthur who had all the human in him removed and existed only for Camelot. He not only had to protect his future kingdom, he had to prove worthy to do so, at all costs.  
"Why does everybody think that?"

"Because they're right! Just pull out. You're the crowned prince, no one wants to see you die over some stupid challenge."  
Of course the challenge seemed stupid to everyone else, there was no explaining to Merlin the full extent of the situation, but he had to try, he cared to much for him to let him believe he was simply hot-headed and arrogant.

"I'm not a coward." Arthur couldn't look at Merlin, he focused fully on his practice sword, this was his chance, but he just couldn't.

"I know that!" There was something in Merlin's voice. "I've stood there and I've watched you overcome every fear that you've ever faced."

"Well it's what's required of me." Arthur needed the humbling words, not even he had ever spoken so highly of himself.

"But you're more than that! You're not merely a warrior. You're a prince, a future king! You've proved your courage but you must prove your wisdom."

"I'm not backing down."

"Please, Arthur, listen to me. This is no ordinary Knight. Look at him? He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep. He just stands there! In complete silence."

Merlin had walked over to the window to say those words. Arthur still focused on his sword, swinging it.

"Doesn't that tell you something?"

"No one is unbeatable."

"If you fight him, you will die."

"I'm not listening to this." Arthur was so frustrated with himself, it was as if a filter sat inside his throat stopping what needed to be said.

Now Merlin came back over, closing the distance between them.

"I'm trying to warn you Arthur."

"And I'm trying to warn you Merlin!"

Arthur swung round with the sword, stopping just before it would have hit Merlin's face.

There was no fear there. No, what had replaced it was much worse, it was even worse than hate, it was disappointment. Merlin slammed the door behind him. Arthur threw the sword down; he couldn't let him leave like that. His heart was pounding in his chest, accelerating as he raced after Merlin.

"Wait!" He shouted and the figure of his retreating servant froze.

Arthur stopped at Merlin's back, his face a breath away from his neck. Merlin didn't turn around he remained still as Arthur caught his breath.

"I'm, I'm so sorry, sorry for everything."

Merlin said nothing.

"You are so much more than a servant to me Merlin, I can't even begin to explain. I know you were just trying to warn me, but I have to fight against the Knight tomorrow."

Merlin spun around now, his eyes were shining, Arthur's heart stopped.

"Then I will help you. I'm sorry for not listening."

Arthur clasped Merlin's face and rested his forehead on his. Looking in his eyes he said.

"Don't apologise to me Merlin. You don't ever need to apologize. I fear what I said to you some time ago may have hurt you, and then I meant it to. But I regret it and I need to tell you now, that what I said then was a lie."

Merlin's eyes widened and he gaped.

"You mean…"

"You don't have to believe me. In fact don't, I'll prove it to you. But just listen to this for now. I might be crown Prince but your life means more to me than my own ever will."

"You don't have to, I don't want you to."

The fear was back. Why did Merlin fear him? When would the day come where he'd be comfortable with Arthur again?

"I'm just a servant." Came a whisper, Arthur had barely heard it. Merlin had closed his eyes but one hand covered Arthur's as it rested on Merlin's cheek and the other held tightly to his wrist.

Arthur knew what to do. He had done it before but this time he had to make it count.

He leant in slowly; he knew Merlin could not see him so he allowed their noses to touch. Crescent eyes shot open.

"You will never be just a servant."

He joined their lips, pressing in he urged Merlin to follow his lead. They moved together and everything seemed easy, Arthur's chest began to yearn for air. He pulled away and gasped, Merlin's hand had somehow slid into his hair, one of Arthur's arms had wound around the slim waist and the other was on the back of Merlin's neck. They were quite entangled. Merlin pulled backward, forcing Arthur to follow until they hit the wall of the castle where they joined again, going even harder than before. Everything felt hot, the air, their skin, and it was incredible. This time it was Merlin who pulled away but he did not let go of Arthur.

"You can fight tomorrow, I won't let you die."

"You better not do anything stupid." Arthur's voice came out husky.

"No of course not, when do I do anything stupid? I'll come up with a brilliant plan, like always." Arthur just smiled, it was what he wanted, no fear, hate or disappointment just Merlin.

He began running his hands through Merlin's hair, across his jaw, over his lips. He knew Merlin was trying not to laugh but it didn't bother him.

"Speaking of people doing stupid things…"

Arthur paused.

"Have you forgotten where we are?" Merlin whispered. Arthur looked around, well it was dark, and it was a castle, oh and they weren't in his chambers anymore, they were down a corridor. He shot away from Merlin in an instant and began looking around to see if anyone had noticed.

Merlin was actually laughing now.

"Don't worry, no one saw us, but you really should try being more careful."

"Says you!"

Merlin's face dropped.

"What do you mean by that?"

Arthur kicked himself.

"Yes you're right. We'll be much more careful in future. I couldn't forgive myself if I put you in danger."

Merlin cleared his throat.

"I should go if I'm to come up with this brilliant plan. Promise me you'll go to your chambers to rest?"

"I think it will be some time before I can rest...but I'll be going to my chambers all the same. Don't keep up all night. I'll be able to defeat the Knight myself, I've gone up against worse."

And with that they left each other and even though Arthur's life was in danger he had never felt so alive.

First Morgana and then Gaius came to his door. The castle was busy that night and it did nothing to calm Arthur's nerves. That was until the latter visitor drugged him and he fell fast asleep.

Word soon reached him after he awoke that the sword Merlin had provided for him defeated the Knight, but by the hands of his father.

He knew that his servant had succeeded, but to no avail, because Uther had Gaius drug him!

He confronted his father but words of anger were lost. Nothing was truly wrong between them in the end, Merlin had forgiven him.

* * *

Another month passed from that time and though Arthur and Merlin got to be alone together every day Arthur hadn't yet found the opportunity to prove the promise he'd made to Merlin. It was obvious Merlin still did not trust that he was more than just a servant to Arthur, that Arthur truly valued his life above his own.

Merlin arrived in his room before he was awake, like usual.  
Of late Arthur couldn't fault his work, which worried him, it meant Merlin was working too hard.

"Good morning Sire."

Arthur squinted his eyes as the freshly opened curtains let in the cruel light to assault him.

"Oh Merlin, good I was just dreaming about you."

Merlin laughed loudly as he collected strewn items from the floor. Arthur felt himself redden.

"Shut up, you were much nicer when I was asleep, I think I'll go back to it." He rolled over and closed his eyes.

Merlin's hands shook him back awake.

"Come on, you'll never forgive me if I let you go back to sleep. Get up!"

Arthur rolled onto his back and looked up at the face he adored. He had half a mind to pull Merlin down on top of him, but then he'd never get out of bed and there was much work to do.

"Alright, I'll get up, but only if you dress me."

Merlin laughed again but went to collect Arthur's clothes nonetheless. The Prince meanwhile struggled to his feet.

Merlin was getting quite skilled at putting on Arthur's clothes; it was as pleasurable as it was bothersome.

"What would you say if someone asks why I dress you? Everyone knows you can do it yourself."

"Everyone?"

"Well, you know, everyone in the castle."

Arthur cleared his throat as Merlin laced his trousers, need he really be on his knees for that?

"I would tell them…ah, um…I would say…Why fetch the stick when you have a dog to do it." He said, repeating an old saying of his father's. Merlin got to his feet and stared at him outraged.

"And you would expect that not to bother me?"

Arthur grinned. "Yes, because we both know the real reason I get you to do it and can't exactly tell people that, now, can I?"

Merlin shrugged but still looked a little bothered.

Arthur tugged at the red scarf he had tied around his neck.

"If it makes you feel any betted, I could dress you."

Merlin raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"And I could be the one to get you out of bed."

As he said it he knocked Merlin off-balance and pushed him to the bed, landing with agility, on top of him.

"No, no, let me up! We can't be doing this now! You said you'd get out of bed if I dressed you."

With a disgruntled groan Arthur got up, why did Merlin have to suddenly get a sensible head about him? Despite his protests however he was smiling and that was enough for Arthur, at least for a little while.

"Now don't go looking at me like that. You're a Prince now, you have Prince duties, if you'd just go and do them you'd forget about me."

Merlin had collected the things he needed to wash and was heading out the door.

"I couldn't ever forget about you." Arthur said, but it was impossible to tell if Merlin had heard him.

* * *

Next thing he knew Merlin's mother had arrived in Camelot. His mother! Arthur owed everything to this woman; hadn't she been the one to send Merlin to Camelot in the first place?

And so when he heard from Morgana that a warlord and his gang were terrorizing her village Arthur wasted no time getting his father to receive her.

As she spoke to the court he listened with the greatest intent and had never wished so much to be seated where his father was. If he were King there would not be anything he wouldn't do to help the woman.

"The winters are harsh in Ealdor, and there are many children, some of them just wont be strong enough to survive."

Apparently the raiders were robbing the farmers of all their surplus grain, had one of them marked her face? Arthur's blood boiled at the thought.

"We barely have enough food as it is, and if Kanen takes our harvest our children wont live to see another summer. Please we need your help."

Her face held marks of age but she was no doubt beautiful, Arthur was mesmerised watching her, picking out every feature she'd passed on to Merlin. He knew his father would help her; it would only take a few men to take out these raiders.

"Ealdor's in Cenred's kingdom. Your safety is his responsibility."

"We've appealed to our King but he cares little for the outlying regions. You're our only hope."

"I have the deepest sympathy for you and would have this barbarian wiped off the face of the earth."

"You'll help us?"  
"I wish I could."

"Surely we can spare a few men?" Arthur spoke up, feeling dismayed at where it all was heading.

"Resources are not the problem." Uther said, sitting back.

"Then what is?" Morgana snapped.

"Ealdor lies beyond the ridge of Ascetir, for an army of Camelot to enter it would be an act of war."

Hunith fell to her knees. Arthur could tell it bothered Merlin even though he schooled his face well.

"I know you're a good King, a caring man, I'm begging you, help us please!"

Uther clenched his fists and Arthur could tell it wasn't going to work.

"The accord we struck with Cendred was years in the making, I can not risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village. I'm afraid Camelot can not help."

Merlin trembled now as his mother began to sob. He obviously wished to go to her, as much as Arthur wished he could go to him. It was Morgana who broke ranks, walking gracefully to the woman and helping her to her feet. Arthur had never been so grateful to her before.

The women left and Uther dismissed everyone. Arthur assumed Merlin would go with his mother and so he walked to the upper terrace to be alone. Therefore it surprised him when Merlin met him there and he actually felt nervous, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry." He began before any other words could be spoken. "If it were up to me we'd be on our way there now."

"You tried." Merlin sighed nonchalantly. "And thank you for getting an audience with the King."

Arthur wondered how he had found out.

"I wish that Camelot was able to help people regardless of how far away they lived." He said, meaning every word of it.

Whilst he looked out over the business below them he sensed Merlin turning to face him.

"I'm going back to Ealdor."

As soon as he said it Arthur realized he'd known it was coming all along.

"Of course." He said.

"It's been an honor serving you,"

Arthur's first thought was that Merlin was testing him but studying his face he could tell that he was serious.

"You'll be coming back." He told him defiantly.

Merlin was smiling sadly.

"Well she's my mother…I have got to look after her before anyone else. You understand?"

It hurt a bit, Arthur had never met his mother and so he could never really understand. The only person he had to look after before anyone else was Merlin and he planned to.

"I'd do exactly the same." He said. "Well! You've been terrible, really I mean it, the worst servant I've ever had."

There was no need for real goodbyes, yes there were crowds below them but Arthur also did not plan on leaving Merlin's side. Not that Merlin needed to now that.

"Thank you Sire." He said to Arthur and then went to leave.

"Merlin! Good luck."

Arthur would need to prepare his horse and dress in armor himself, not that he wasn't perfectly capable. He had no idea what to tell his father, Uther knew it wasn't normal to go on hunting trips every other week.

He went to Morgana's chambers, he would tell her his plans and she could tell Uther when he asked.

Though once there he found the rooms empty, perfectly clean and with a note lying monolithic on her bed. He picked it up.

_I have taken my handmaiden and we are going with Merlin to help his mother's village. I don't suspect we will be back for some time._

_-Love Morgana._

Arthur didn't know whether to laugh or scream, in the end he did something brilliant, he added to the note and so it read.

_I have taken my handmaiden and we are going with Merlin to help his mother's village. I don't suspect we will be back for some time._

_-Love Morgana._

_PS. We have forced Arthur to come with us as our bodyguard. He was reluctant to leave his duties but had no choice as we insisted on putting our lives at risk._

He smiled at his handy work before he left. He knew he must hasten if he was to catch up to them before anything dangerous.

* * *

It was already nightfall when he came across what had to be their camp. He could see who he assumed was Morgana and the serving girl Gwen. The fire was out but still smoky, Merlin had to be on the other side of it.

He stopped his horse and clamored off her. As he tied her up he saw one of them walking away from the camp. It was definitely Merlin, and Arthur could have sworn he was holding the sword. A sword of all things! When the fool could use magic. Arthur followed him and easily snuck behind him. Just when they were far enough away he pointed his own sword at Merlin's back.

"I'd ask you for money but I know you don't have any."

"Arthur!"

Merlin swung round with much too much enthusiasm and with no bearings on where he was swinging his sword. With instinct alone Arthur managed to duck.

"Put the sword down Merlin you look ridiculous." He pulled the sword into his own possession and headed back toward the camp.

Heart thudding from the rush of almost being killed as well as the equally thrilling sight of Merlin's grin.

At a run Merlin caught him, this time with both his hands free he was able to get in front of the Prince and attach to him. Arthur was quite powerless, with a sword in each hand, he daren't move, lest some fault of his own caused Merlin to get cut.

Merlin kissed him deeply and for longer than they'd ever kissed before, they pulled away for air.

"What was that for?"

"I don't think I've ever been so happy to see you before!"

Arthur shifted away uncomfortably.

"May I remind you that I am in chain mail and armor!"

Merlin's eyes darted down. So he wasn't as innocent as Arthur had been led to believe.

"Right, sorry."

But he wasn't sorry because he pressed back against Arthur and kissed him again, until Arthur was forced to moan and pull away from the discomfort of it all.

"Merlin!"

"I couldn't help myself!"

"Let's just go back to the camp."

Merlin nodded and led him to where he'd seen the fire. Arthur was suspicious of how quickly Merlin got it to relight, until he remembered he was magic. The cheek of him. They sat down side by side and enjoyed the warmth.

"How much further is it?"

"Uh…maybe a few hours."

Merlin was on strict instructions not to touch Arthur. Even though everyone else was sleeping, they couldn't risk getting too close. As a result the boy couldn't quit fidgeting. Arthur needed to snap him out of it.

"How many men does Kanen have?"

"I-I'm not sure, I think from what my m-mother said, as many as for-forty."

Arthur lent toward him but stopped himself before he got any further.

"You should get some rest, it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Merlin nodded but made no attempt to move,

"Thank you, um, I know you didn't have to come."

So they were back to that? Arthur knew there was nothing more he could say, all he could do would be to wait until he could prove to Merlin, how much he cared for him.

"Get some sleep." He told the still fidgeting boy. Arthur forced himself to leave, he would sleep far away from Merlin, he just couldn't trust his own judgment anymore when it came to him.

* * *

The next morning they rode into Ealdor. It was just as Arthur imagined, he had seen outlying villages before but here lay bare a much more mountainous area, with plenty of woodlands. It seemed just the kind of place Merlin would have grown up in, creating all kinds of trouble.

The air of intrigue was dampened as a raucous met their ears, screams splintered through crashes and hoof beats.

"Kanen." Hunith gasped and all of them moved their horses to a gallop. The harrowing sounds grew louder as their party approached the center of the village at full speed. Arthur spotted the warlord immediately, he knew a leader when he saw one, even a scumbag like Kanen. Arthur spear-threw his sword, narrowly missing the barbarian who'd been about to execute some poor villager. Quickly the Prince dismounted, he would end this.

A masked man rushed him before he could reach Kanen and at the warlord's command another passed him and headed toward Merlin. Arthur was forced to triple his efforts. He had finally cut down the one bandit only to have another come at him, it was Morgana who save him, cutting him down in much less time than it had taken Arthur.

"Bring back memories from when I used to beat you?"

"That never happened!"

But of course she didn't listen, she just bounded off bright-eyed.

"You'll pay for this! With your lives! All of you!" Cried Kanen as the craven escaped.

Arthur saw the man who'd attacked Merlin was dead as well. It shouldn't have shocked him so much, he was sure Merlin had killed before, their was the sorceress he got with the chandelier the night he first saved Arthur's life and there had to be others. He never did find out what happened of Sofia and her father.

A grubby boy about their age had suddenly embraced Merlin and Arthur didn't like it one bit.

"Merlin! Gather the villagers I need to talk to them."

"Yeah in a minute, I'm just talking."

"Now! Merlin, there isn't much time."

"Yes Sire."

The villagers were largely already gathered and there wasn't anything Merlin had to do, but he'd left the presence of the other boy and that was good for now.

"I know Kanen's kind, he'll be back and when he is you must be ready for him. First of all we have to prepare…"

"Am I the only one wondering who the hell this is?"

It was Merlin's friend, and he didn't look happy.

"I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot."

"Ha, yeah and I'm Prince William of Ealdor."

So the boy's name was William, and it seemed he cared nothing for honor and titles, not surprising seeing as he was Merlin's friend.

"Keep quiet, he's here to help us." Hunith chastised.

"He's made things worse! Kanen will be back and when he is he'll be looking for revenge. You've just signed our death warrant."

"He saved Mathew's life!" Arthur wondered who Mathew was, he could have been any of the villagers but most likely it was the man Kanen had his sword to when Arthur had first arrived. It was heart warming to see the villagers holding one another's lives in such high regard.

"Alright Hunith. This is his village." Arthur looked to William "What would you have us do?"

"We can't fight against Kanen, he has too many men."

"So what's the alternative?"

"Give him what he wants."

"Then what? Those of you who don't starve to death, will face him again next harvest, and the harvest after that!"

"We'll manage, we'll survive." William replied.

"How?" Villagers began asking.

"The only way he'll be stopped is if you stand up to him."

"No!" William's face reddened and he rounded on Arthur in a way that reminded the Prince of Uther. "You just want the honor and glory of battle. That's what drives men like you, look if want to fight then go home and risk the lives of your own people, not ours."

William marched off and what was worse, Merlin followed him, calling out his name.

But fortunately his words had not deterred the rest of the villagers. Following Hunith's lead they declared their allegiance, promising to go out fighting.

* * *

Merlin insisted on laying next to him, it was more than Arthur could bear. Morgana and Gwen lay feet away from them, and further along was Merlin's mother, they looked to be sleeping but Arthur didn't trust them for a second. He turned himself around so they were head to toe. Still Merlin kept bumping into him.

"Have you always slept on the floor?" Arthur asked, fining it pretty obvious there was only one bed.

"Yeah, the bed I've got in Camelot is luxury by comparison."

"It must have been hard."

"Hmm, it's like rock."

"I didn't mean the ground, I meant for you, it must have been difficult."

"Hmm, not really, I didn't know any different. Life's simpler here, everyone pitches in together, as long as you've got food on your table and a roof over your head you're happy."

"Sounds…nice."

"You'd hate it." There was a smile to Merlin's voice.

"No doubt. Why'd you leave?"

"Things, just…changed."

"How? Come on, stop pretending to be interesting."

Arthur reached out with his foot, pushing gently at Merlin's face.

"Tell me."

"I just didn't fit in anymore, I wanted to find somewhere that I did."

Arthur wondered if someone here had found out about Merlin's magic, if he had in fact been driven out? He hoped with all his heart that Merlin felt he fitted in at Camelot, and Arthur knew that if there was one person in this village who knew Merlin's secret and threatened him, he'd kill them himself.

"Had any luck?" He asked.

"I'm not sure yet."

Arthur decided to change the subject, lest he feel the urge to change his position.

"I'll start training the men tomorrow. It's going to be a long day." Arthur turned over. "Get the candle."

It had been a mistake, asking that of Merlin. The room became black and a sudden breath drifted across Arthur's neck, lips touched his ears.

"You have to be very quiet. Do you trust me?"

Arthur didn't move, the lips left his ear and caressed down his neck. The cloth around his shoulders was pushed aside so that there too could be kissed.

Trying to suppress a shiver Arthur shifted. Unable to help himself he pulled Merlin down on top of him and attached to his lips.

"We mustn't do this." He whispered, so quiet he doubted Merlin would hear.

"Mustn't we?"

Merlin kissed him again, with passion, he slid his hands all over him, under his clothes, it was too much to bear. How had he learnt such things? There was no stopping them then, it was unlike the times when Arthur was literally shielded with clothes of steel, now all that was between them was thin fabric of underclothes, and the ways that Merlin moved to fit perfectly against him, they might have not been there at all.

* * *

They went too far. Arthur knew it. There was no way the women had not heard them, or at least sensed something was amiss.

Sunlight broke through the windows and Arthur dreaded to open his eyes, he was sure Merlin had fallen asleep beside him and there would be no way to explain it. Finally he could put it off no longer, he looked. Merlin wasn't there at all, he'd left their sleeping space and returned only on seeing Arthur awake.

"Come on." He said with a grin, reaching out his hand.

"Why?"

"I'm going to dress you."

Arthur was so shocked at the boldness he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Merlin was so delicate the act felt almost as intimate as the night they had just spent together. Every part of Arthur felt extra sensitive. That was why he almost jumped when Morgana approached them.

"Still not learnt how to dress yourself?"

"You don't have a dog and fetch the stick yourself." Arthur said, refining the line on the spot. "No offence Merlin."

"None taken." Merlin said quickly, trying and failing to hide a smirk.

"You didn't finish your breakfast." Hunith said, bringing over a bowl of greying slop. Arthur knew what this was; she had done something to it as punishment because she knew he'd corrupted her son.

"Didn't I?" He asked, feigning innocence. The "food" tasted of sewage and he was sure it would kill him. He knew it by the look the woman was giving him, little did she know that Arthur had been very ignorant in such intimate matters before last night, it had been Merlin who had enlightened _him. _

"Come on, eat up." Morgana urged with a smug look on her face. Was everyone in the room voyeurs or was Arthur merely paranoid? Perhaps the food would be good for him; perhaps he and Merlin really had gone unnoticed.

He brought the spoon to his lips but chickened out last second.

"Mmmmm." He said as Hunith looked away and he passed the bowl off to Gwen.

"Right let's get going." He said, placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "We need wood and lots of it."

"Of course."

He didn't linger near the hut; he shot off to find the villagers able to fight whilst Merlin went into the woods alone. Arthur was happy to see he took an axe with him, so he was developing some sense after all.

"I wont be able to teach you everything there is to know about fighting with a sword." He told the mismatched farmers and village boys.

"You can learn the basics. We'll start with how to carry a blow and how to land your own."

He made sure each had a long branch of wood as their beginning weapon.

"On my count! One! Two! Three!"

They were definitely lacking in technique, they had no direction, no strength, in fact all that they did have was fear.

"Four! Now you may have to watch for the faint, so keep your feet moving and only stay in range long enough to land your blow. Again!"

They took their positions.

"One! Two! Three! Four!"

There was no way they were going to be able to hold Kanen off.

Arthur picked out the worst of them all. A pale and gentle-looking man who was as much a killer as Arthur was a cat. It was the man he had rescued from Kanen, his name was indeed Mathew and it seemed he was much loved.

"Mathew, I want you to organize a sentry duty to keep an eye out for Kanen's men."

Mathew nodded and smiled with relief.

"I'd be glad to."

"If there's any sign of attack, I want you to ride straight back here, I don't want you fighting all on your own."

They parted with that understanding.

It was all too soon when Arthur had to give the men a break. They had exhausted so easily. Morgana and Gwen came over to him as he pumped water to drink.

"Looks like the battle's already fought and lost." His sister observed sadly.

"They'll toughen up." He said.

"They'll need to." It was Gwen who spoke now, he let it slide but only because she was Merlin's friend.

"How are we in the way of weapons?"

"It isn't much but we should be able to scrape together what you need." Morgana said, before Gwen could get a word in.

"It's not the weapons that worry us, it's not having enough people to use them. We think the women should be allowed to fight." There was no deterring the serving girl.

"You haven't enough men, if they were trained soldiers maybe you'd stand a chance but they're not." Morgana seemed to always be supporting Gwen, letting her have as much freedom as he gave Merlin, perhaps more. What was it that made the two so close?

"It's too dangerous." He informed them and then escaped quickly before they could begin a tirade of anger.

As soon as he saw Merlin again, that evening, Arthur could tell he was exhausted. As they ate supper his head kept drifting down and his eyes drooped shut. Arthur practically had to carry him back to their spot on the floor. He knew Morgana and Gwen were awake because he could hear them but he couldn't help but place a kiss on the back of Merlin's neck before laying down in the other direction.

"Arthur may act like he doesn't care, but he wouldn't be here if he didn't."

It was the last thing the Prince heard before the girls stopped speaking. He wished Merlin was awake to hear it, it was the truth after all. Eventually he fell asleep too, with the comfort of Merlin next to him.

* * *

Again he had all the villagers gathered before him.

"We're not going to be able to defend Ealdor with sword and sinew alone. We're going to need a plan. We need to find some way of limiting their mobility and drawing them into a trap. If we fight them on their terms then we…"

Arthur was cut off by an ear-splitting scream.

He knew it was Mathew as soon as he saw the limp corpse atop the horse.

"Get him down from there." He demanded. A note was fastened to his back by an arrow. Arthur retrieved it. By now everyone was surrounding him.

"What does it say?" Merlin asked.

"Make the most of this day, it will be your last."

"Mathew!" A woman cut through the crowd, by her distress Arthur assumed she had been his wife. "No!"

She fell to her knees beside him, her screams far from human. It was if she had gone mad. Arthur wondered if he'd act as such if he were ever to lose Merlin.

"You did this! Look what you've done, you've killed him!"

William made his way through the crowd now and confronted Arthur.

"It wasn't his fault!" Merlin stated defiantly at his old friend.

"If he hadn't been strutting around, treating us like his own personal army this would never have happened!"

"These men are brave enough to fight for what they believe in! Even if you aren't!" Arthur defended himself.

"You're sending them to their graves."

Arthur looked down at Mathew.

"You killed one man, how many more need to die before you realize this is a battle that can't be won?"

Will looked to Merlin now. "When Kanen comes you haven't got a chance."

He turned to face every ashen farmer and mournful village boy. "You're going to be slaughtered!"

It was impossible to train anyone after that, it was best they spent their last hours with their loved ones. Arthur on the other hand left to sharpen his sword, he would practice until night fall.

There he sat with the whetstone in hand when Merlin came and sat beside him, his presence alone was comforting.

"William's father was killed, fighting for king Cenred."

Merlin was defending his friend, Arthur would expect no less.

"So he doesn't trust anyone of nobility." He continued.

"Do you think the villagers believed him?" Arthur asked, not bothering to hide his worry.

"Nah, he's always been a trouble maker, they're used to ignoring him."

Nostalgia had lit up both Merlin's face and voice, no doubt he had been a trouble maker too, he and this Will both had the same sharp look about them, a spark to their eyes.

"And if he's right?" Arthur wouldn't have voiced so much to anyone else, it was only Merlin he trusted with such concerns.

"He isn't."

"I treat these men like soldiers and they're not. You've seen them fight, they-they haven't got a clue. We need to tell them all to leave the village before Kanen returns."

Merlin leant in close to him.

"No, we're going to stay, we're going to fight and we're going to win."

"Merlin, it can't be done. The odds are too great."

"It can." Merlin was so close now it was as if they were about to kiss. His eyes set wide and serious. "We're going to make Kanen rue the day he ever came to this village. All you need to do is get the men ready for battle, the rest will take care of itself."

"How?"

"You've just got to believe in them. Because if you don't they'll sense it and the battle will be lost before it's even begun."

Arthur knew he was right, he took hold of Merlin's hand and he could not tell if his or his own shook more.

"Gather them then, all of them. I'll have a talk to them before they go to bed for the night."

Merlin nodded and got up to leave. As he did Arthur wondered if he planned to use magic. For once he hoped that he did, they were safely out of Camelot and if Arthur were to see it they could finally be open about it.

The men were no more cheerful in the hall that night but Arthur had to have faith.

"Tomorrow morning the women and children should gather what goods they can carry and go to the woods."

"We're not going anywhere!" Gwen stood forward.

"I know you want to help, but women can't stay here, it's too dangerous."

"The women have as much right to fight for their lives as the men do."

"But none of you know how to fight."

"The more of us there are the better chance we stand."

All at once every woman in the room closed ranks, Arthur did not feel very brave.

"This is your home. If you want to fight to defend it that's your choice. I'd be honored to stand along side you."

It had been the right choice of words apparently as they allowed him to continue. "Kanen attacks tomorrow. Kanen's brutal, he fights only to kill, which is why he'll never defeat us. Look around, in this circle we're all equals, you're not fighting because someone's ordering you to, you're fighting for so much more than that. You fight for your homes, you fight for your family, you fight for your friends, you fight for the right to grow crops in peace. And if you fall, you fall fighting for the noblest of causes, fighting for your very right to survive! And when you're old and grey you'll look back on this day and you'll know, you will know you earned the right to live every day in between. So you fight, for your family, for your friends, for Ealdor!"

"Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor!" He didn't know how he managed it but every villager had gotten to their feet.

* * *

Arthur could scarcely sleep that night. He left long before day break to keep a look out. It seemed to have just grown into morning when Gwen the serving girl found him; she had brought him a bowl.

He was beginning to like her, she had been spoiled by Morgana and so was very much like Merlin, they were close friends after all. Arthur realized he should probably begin to listen to her more.

It was truly into the day now and the Prince forced himself to return. He found the hut empty save Merlin whom he let dress him in chain mail, neither one speaking a word. After he was done Arthur picked up the other set of chain mail lying out.

"Let me do it." He said to Merlin in a soft voice. Merlin nodded. Arthur knew he would put the protective clothes on more thoroughly than Merlin would and he also wanted to stay close to him, who was to know what the day would bring?

When Arthur had finished dressing him Merlin turned and picked up Arthur's body armour.

"No, not today. Put on your own." Arthur instructed him and deftly armored himself. Looking up he saw Merlin was still tightening his wrist guards. Arthur took over without hesitation and when they were secure, placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"You ready?" He asked, trying to liven the boy.

"My throats dry." Merlin rasped.

"Me too." Was all Arthur could think of.

He held his hand out to Merlin who took it.

"It's been an honor." He said.

All of a sudden Merlin looked serious.

"Whatever happens out there today, please don't think any differently of me."

It almost broke Arthur's heart to hear it. It didn't matter what happened, he would protect Merlin no matter what.

"I won't, it's alright to be scared, Merlin."

"That's not what I meant."

Was he actually going to say it? That he was magic and planned to use it.

"What is it? If you've got something to say now's the time to say it."

Morgana interrupted them. They had crossed the river. There was no time now, Arthur would get the truth from Merlin after the battle. For now they had to leave. He passed the village men, Gwen standing tiny among them.

"You frightened?" He asked her.

"Not in the slightest."

The raiders came on horseback, brandishing swords and bellowing.

"Hold." Arthur instructed. "No one moves until I give the signal."

Kanen began to taunt. On queue Gwen and her accomplice pulled up the hidden gate trapping all the riders inside. It was then time for Morgana to light a fire. It was supposed to go up immediately as Arthur had planned but as they crouched in hiding, with bated breath, nothing happened.

"Now. Morgana. What are you waiting for?" He turned to those behind him. "Something's gone wrong."

It was Merlin who shot off, too fast for Arthur to stop him.

"Merlin!" he called after him.

He must have been spotted because Kanen shouted, at first Arthur didn't hear but then he caught the unmistakable order. "Kill him!" Arrows were fired, Arthur could only wish that they missed.

Within seconds flames had arisen and he took that as a good sign. Kanen's men were forced into the village.

"Now!"

Arthur led the villages in an onslaught toward the invaders. Pure adrenalin coursed through him, Arthur felt as outnumbered as when he led his Knights into battle against the Griffin. People began to fall. But these weren't men sworn to the crown; they were peaceful farmers, mere boys and woman! He tried with all his might against the invaders but they were skilled and took all his effort to kill.

It was only when the gust had picked up that he noticed it. It was no natural occurrence and there was Merlin in the middle of it beside Will, facing away from him. So he had seen it, and was astonished at how beautiful it was. It flung away their enemies and left the battlefield more than clear for the villagers to chase away the last of them. There was no way for Merlin to deny it; Arthur would force him to admit everything.

"Pendragon!" It was Kanen himself who bellowed his name. He was fierce, the hideous warlord took up a sword and ran at Arthur. The Prince was more than ready, Kanen attacked forcefully, using crude tactics that caught Arthur off guard, his shield was kicked and he lost his footing. But Kanen's heavy armor slowed him down, he left himself open and Arthur stabbed to kill. The warlord fell and it seemed all was over.

Merlin and Will stood feet away. It was now or never, he would get the truth and he knew how. Merlin would never let his friend go down for him.

"Who did that?" He demanded, approaching them.

"What?

"Wind like that doesn't just appear from nowhere. I know magic when I see it. One of you made that happen." The prince struggled to breath after his fight with the warlord, but he needed to hear it.

"Arthur…" He was going to say it.

"Look out!"

Arthur was shoved with great force.

"Will!" Merlin's scream was heart wrenching, Arthur rushed to help him catch his fallen friend who now had a bow lodged in his chest.

"You saved my life." Arthur told him, incredulous.

"Yeah, don't know what I was thinking." Will's voice was hoarse, his breathing shallow.

"Come on! Get him inside!" Arthur was panicking, it was almost as if he'd caused this to happen. He wished he hadn't confronted Merlin like that, that he'd left it for later. As they carried Will toward his house Arthur was wracked with guilt, he finally could see that he should let Merlin keep his magic secret. After all he was already careless. But it didn't matter, for the moment they needed to concentrate on saving Will.

They got him onto the table in the center of the hut.

"That's twice I've saved you." The boy said between ragged breaths.

"Twice?"

"Yeah, it was me. I'm the one that used magic."

Merlin cringed, as Arthur could see.

"Will, don't."

"It's alright, Merlin. I won't be alive long enough for anyone to do anything to me. I did it. I saw how desperate things were becoming and I had to do something."

"You're a sorcerer?" Arthur asked him. Perhaps it was for the best. At the very least it would bring Will great comfort in his dying moments if he were to believe he was protecting Merlin.

"Yeah. What are you gonna do? Kill me?"

Arthur hung his head with shame and torment.

"No. Of course not. Do what you can for him." He told Merlin and made sure to get everyone to leave the room with him. Maybe, just maybe Merlin could save his friend. If there was a spell powerful enough to save someone so close to death.

It was not to be. The day ended with Will's funeral pyre being lit.

"I'm sorry. I know he was a close friend."

"He still is." Merlin replied. He was in obvious pain.

"You knew he was a sorcerer didn't you? That's what you were going to tell me?"

"Yes. It was."

"You know how dangerous magic is. You shouldn't've kept this from me, Merlin.

Arthur saw Merlin's mother approaching and left to stand with Morgana and Gwen.

He'd said what he had not to hurt Merlin, but to protect him. The day had been a sign it was safer to keep it hidden from Merlin that he knew about his sorcery. If Merlin was keeping his magic hidden from Arthur then he would be making more of an effort to keep it hidden as a whole. It was selfish of Arthur to push him to do otherwise.

As soon as the pyre burnt down all four left. It was already getting late but none wanted to stay in Ealdor longer. Mere hours out they set up camp nearby a stream where they could water their horses. Even though the moon had risen Morgana and Gwen insisted on leaving to bathe further along.

"Keep a lookout for wolves!" Arthur shouted after them.

Merlin, meanwhile, sat alone. He'd been trying to hide the fact he'd been crying but Arthur could see it all too clearly.

"I really am so sorry for William's death. He was a good, brave man, and more importantly your friend."

"Why would you say that? He was a sorcerer, remember?"

Arthur sighed and sat down so he was facing Merlin.

"Just so you know, if it had been you who cast that magic, I would have protected you. You mean more to me than anything. And so I care about everything you hold dear, especially your friends."

Merlin buried his face in his hands.

"You don't mean that. I am your servant, nothing more. If you truly knew me, you wouldn't like me."

"How many times must I tell you that you're so much more than a servant to me? How could we do all those things together if I thought of you as just a servant? I don't even treat you like a proper servant for crying out loud!"

Merlin looked back up, his face was beginning to redden, Arthur didn't know if it was out of anger or embarrassment.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know how you usually treat your servants?"

So it was anger.

"Trust me, I don't race after all of them every time their home village is in danger, I don't risk my life for them, at least not as often as I do for you. Sure I give you work to do, but how else am I supposed to keep you close? If I weren't to order you around once in a while we would be discovered and my father would have us both executed."

"I just don't understand, okay? You're the big, brave Prince Arthur, not afraid of anything. You could have anyone, why me?"

"It's not like it's meant to make sense. Besides I am afraid of things, I'm afraid of my father."

"He doesn't count."

It was time for Arthur's face to turn red.

"Well there is one other thing."

Merlin sat up straight.

"Tell me!"

Arthur cringed, what did he get himself into?

"Oh alright but you must promise to never tell anyone. Swear on your life."

"I swear it." Merlin said, all to quickly.

Arthur cleared his throat.

"Rats."

"Rats?"

"Yes, rats okay! They just creep me out."

"You mean the small little fluffy things with the tails? You've gone up against fierce Knights and unstoppable beasts and you're…"

"Yes alright!"

Merlin looked at him with amusement. Tears forgotten for a short time.

Arthur knew not everything was fixed, nor would it be until he managed to prove himself.

"Look, how about this, when we get back to Camelot I'll go hunting with some of my Knights and you can come too, for a while I'll treat you like a real servant and then you'll be able to see how much I let you get away with."

Merlin shrugged. "How long will you do that for?"

"Until you beg me to stop."

Merlin scoffed. "I will not beg you to stop, I don't care how you treat me."

"You will, because I know that however it is I feel about you, you feel the same way about me. Or is it that you crawl into bed with everyone you serve?"

Merlin glared at him.

"Firstly, since I have only served you and Gaius, you know that I don't. Secondly, we weren't in bed, we were on a floor. Lastly I don't even know how you feel about me, you could hate me."

"So why then? If you still think that I hate you?"

Merlin shrugged. "I saw no down side to it."

"So you felt nothing more? Because Merlin, I really hope that you did. If I find that you're treating this like some game I will never forgive you."

Merlin was left gaping as Arthur stormed off toward the horses.

"Fine! Be that way! I never even said I thought it was a game!"

Arthur spun around and signaled for Merlin to shut up, Morgana and Gwen were returning. Merlin did but he didn't look very happy about it.

It was going to be a long ride back to Camelot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - I only wish I owned Merlin**_  
_

A/N - At the moment I'm in the process of moving back home and I wasn't going to publish this chapter until I was there because the Labyrinth of Gedref is my favourite episode and I wanted this chapter to be perfect. But I'm publishing this early for all my reviewers cynthiscyvon, cristina reid, Lee, Master of Grimoire Heart, TheWayYouLoveMe, Quwer, miscellaneous Guests and Rat3000, especially you Rat3000 sorry for the rambling PM.

I hope you like this one, no slash warnings required it's mainly fluff but just wait for the last chapter of season 1 it's the reason I changed the story rating to M early.

* * *

It was a while after returning to Camelot before Arthur could live up to his promise. Sure he had tried to treat Merlin like a proper servant but then the other boy would grin and Arthur found it impossible to keep his hands to himself. Eventually on stopping Merlin from leaving his chambers for a third time in one evening his adored had laughed and said.

"You really can't help yourself can you?"

Arthur shook his head and leant back toward him. It was at that point the door had crashed open and the two had sprung apart.

It was a simple message from his father, 'don't be late for breakfast.' But it was delivered by one of his most trusted guards, a guard who had left all-to-quickly.

"Do you think he saw?" Merlin asked.

"It's not so much a matter of what he saw as why he was here in the first place." Arthur buried his face in his hands and groaned in frustration. "This is not good! I'm entirely to blame for this."

His father had breathed down his neck since his return from Ealdor. It was the last straw in a long line of inexplicable acts of peculiar devotion toward his servant. Uther called it for what it was, a strange and untethered attraction that had created an extraordinary bond where there should be none. The king told Arthur outright that he would be watching, that his odd behavior had better stop, but here he was, being careless.

"Well not entirely…"

"Yes, Merlin, entirely! If I had an ounce of willpower I would have fulfilled my promise to you and been treating you like a servant."

"But neither of us actually wanted to go through with that arrangement."

Arthur sighed but refrained from bringing Merlin closer.

"I'm afraid that now we don't have a choice. For as long as we can I must show only a cold and distant relationship between us. That guard has my father's ear; he will be telling him he saw us close…if we're lucky. My father will only dismiss it if he sees evidence against the report."

Merlin's brow furrowed.

"Suppose we just avoid one another?"

"What more would fuel a rumor? We might as well put you in a bridal gown and announce our engagement! No, we must be seen together as much as usual, only the nature between us will change."

Merlin nodded, he seemed to understand. Arthur smiled.

"Oh don't think I'm agreeing to this. I'll hate you for every minute of it."

"Merlin!"

"What? You can't be all over me for the better part of a month and then expect me to accept it when you decide we should act otherwise."

"It will secure our lives, might I remind you?"

"Which is why I allow it, but I refuse to do so quietly."

"Well as we discussed those days ago leaving Ealdor. Should you want things to go back to normal, you know what to do."

Merlin shook his head, so he didn't remember. Arthur leant in as close as he dared, without touching.

"Beg." He whispered. Merlin half smirked, half scowled.

"Oh you, you'll pay for this Arthur Pendragon."

"Leave now servant, we head off early in the morrow!"

"Why? Do you need to talk like that? Why are you shouting?"

"Do not question me serving man! You will be escorting my hunting party, now go!"

Merlin left grumbling, Arthur hoped his apologetic smile reached him.

* * *

The next day they were in the woods armed with crossbows. They had something surrounded in a clearing and so Arthur sent two of his Knights around the other way.

"Merlin." He whispered.

He approached. Arthur had told him to stand as if a large horse was between them no matter what and so Merlin looked largely uncomfortable as that horse-sized gap became a pig-sized gap.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I don't know. We'll surround it. You go in there and flush it out."

Merlin became concerned.

"You want me to go in there? You just said you don't know what it is. It could be dangerous."

Arthur would never send Merlin into danger. He'd heard hoof beats; it was most definitely a stag.

"Let's hope so. Now go."

Arthur could see flashes of armor through the overgrowth; the Knights could hear them, even if they weren't paying attention.

Merlin headed in. Arthur walked around careful not to make too much noise. He could glimpse the animal, it wasn't a stag, so he'd been wrong about that but it wasn't dangerous either. Merlin stood near it, waving an arm.

He shot his crossbow.

"Arthur no!" But it was too late, the arrow struck and a terrible shriek split through the forest.

Descending he found a unicorn. Merlin crouched over the creature, holding its large head.

"Ha-ha! A unicorn!"

"What have you done?"

The severity of the words struck Arthur but his Knights had joined them.

"Don't be such a girl, Merlin."

He thought his servant was glaring at him but noticed he was actually looking behind him.

"What are you looking at?" He couldn't help but ask. Arthur turned but nothing was there and Merlin never answered.

Arthur got his Knight to remove the creature's horn, all the while Merlin continued to ignore him; he was obviously upset. Arthur had seen him hurt many times before, including Will's death and this was similar, it confused the Prince. It had just been an animal! Nonetheless his heart ached and he wished his Knights weren't there, but they were and so he had a show to put on.

"I don't think we'll catch anything bigger. We should return."

They walked back to their horses and rode back to Camelot, Arthur and his Knights singing all the way.

Outside the castle the Knights argued over who was to take the horn in for Arthur.

"Please, you are noblemen, let the servants do the servant work."

They got Merlin to fetch a pillow, which he had to carry into the council chamber.

"Father! A unicorn's horn to grace the walls of Camelot." Arthur announced.

Uther surveyed it with admiration.

"Magnificent. It's the first one I've seen." The king picked it up.

"Gaius. Look at this."

The physician peered over toward the spectacle.

"It's very impressive my lord." The old man's expression did not match his words.

"What is it, Gaius?" Uther very near rolled his eyes. "Speak your mind."

"Unicorns are rare and mystical creatures. There is a legend that says bad fortune will come to anyone who slays one."

He looked to Arthur as he spoke. Arthur tried to pass off the warning, managing a small laugh. That was until he saw Merlin's face.

"Nonsense we will be the envy of every kingdom."

Arthur made sure to turn his back on Merlin as Uther faced him. The King clapped him proudly on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you like it." Arthur told him jocundly. He was also glad it seemed the Knights who had accompanied him were waiting patiently to speak with his father; no doubt they were going to report the entire expedition.

On leaving the council chamber Arthur called forth a guard.

"Stay stationed outside my chambers for the noon."

The guard nodded.

"When shall you have me there my lord?"

"As soon as you can."

"What of your serving man my lord?"

"Which one? Don't I have many? No they will all be busy and besides I trust none of them for neither quick messages nor protection."

The guard nodded although looking taken aback and hastened to make leave. Afterwards Arthur ordered food to be brought to his chambers, he wanted to be doing something before Merlin arrived and what was better than eating?

And so he was seated comfortably and enjoying his favorite dish as Merlin trudged into his quarters.

"Nice guard." He mumbled, passing the table without so much as a glance he made his way over to the windows.

"My horse threw a shoe. Take it to the blacksmith. Make sure he does a good job. And when you've done that, you can polish my s…"

Arthur had barked out his orders loud enough for the guard to hear but he couldn't help but worry for Merlin, he turned around to look at him.

"…saddle. Merlin? Have you listened to a word I've said?"

With sad eyes Merlin nodded, an obvious lie.

"You've had a face like a wounded bear ever since we got back from that hunting trip. Don't tell me you're still upset about the unicorn."

It was the most sympathy he could muster with the guard stationed outside, he had thought that upon seeing him Merlin would think to play along, but his hurt overruled his sense.

"Well I don't think you should have killed it."

"Oh, really? And why is that?"

Arthur moved to sit on his bed, he didn't exactly feel like eating anymore.

"It was…It was doing no harm. What purpose did you serve by killing it?"

"We were hunting. That's what you do. Would you have me bring it home as a pet?"

On taking off his shoes Arthur noticed something, something that made his blood run cold. It was Merlin's doing, no rats had been near his chambers until now, was he supposed to think it a coincidence that he had confessed his fear and a mere day after Merlin promised revenge one was to leave its droppings under his bed?

"Look at this!" he called out and Merlin came over to him. Arthur quickly stood, shaking slightly.

"What?" His servant asked.

"Do you know what that is?" He grabbed Merlin by the back of the neck and pushed him down before letting go.

"Rat droppings. My chambers are infested. You need to spend less time worrying about unicorns and more time worrying about rats."

It was a sentence he'd never thought he'd say but his nerves were on edge and he couldn't be blamed.

At that moment the guard knocked.

"Enter." Arthur told him.

"My Lord, the King requests your service as a matter of great urgency." He advised.

Arthur, although scared and annoyed managed to also feel pleased. Not only had his guard been a good audience but he had proven useful as well. For good measure Arthur shot Merlin a deadly glare.

"Find that rat!' He demanded, and marched off to find Uther.

"Get on your horse, we leave immediately."

"Where to?"

"The outlying villages, we've received news on the crops, I must see it with my own eyes."

"What news? Must I go to? I only got back this morning, I'm exhausted."

"May I point out that whining like a girl doesn't suit you Arthur. You will have your horse saddled and meet me at the gate."

Arthur did as he was bidden. With exhaustion and pain he accompanied his father to the fields.

The sight drove all thoughts of tiredness from him. Uther picked up one of the many dead wheat stalks.

"Every single ear has died. We've received reports that it's the same throughout the entire kingdom."

Arthur could not understand.

"I rode through this valley only yesterday. The crop looked healthy enough then."

"It happened overnight. Farmers are at a loss to explain it."

"Is it a disease of some kind?"

"Perhaps. I've asked the court physician to conduct some tests. We must ration what little food we have left."

Nothing more could be said on the matter, they had to hasten to leave again immediately if they were to return to Camelot before even fall. They had seen all they needed to.

* * *

They had to begin rationing the next morning. Arthur was given the cheery task of overseeing it, something he was definitely not in the mood for. He was certain Merlin hadn't bothered capturing the rat and on the subject of Merlin, it seemed he was missing him so much it physically hurt.

His father came to meet him and so Arthur put on a brave face.

"The livestock is either dying or has been eaten. Food and water's very scarce and we're distributing rations, but they're very meagre."

Arthur informed as they walked toward the grain store.

"This is all the grain we have?" Uther asked in shock, looking upon the diminished supplies.

"The people are growing scared. There's been some luting."

"We must maintain order at all costs. Panic will make the situation worse. I'll issue a decree that looters will be executed. From tonight, Camelot will be under curfew."

Uther stormed off, Arthur felt grief at it all.

"I'll see to it!" He managed to call out to the retreating King.

He was left to handle the rationing on his own, just as he was thinking things couldn't be worse reports reached him that the water had turned to sand. At first he thought it was a joke but then came the evidence.

"Send men to check the underground reservoir!" He demanded of a Knight who nodded solemnly.

"Where is my father? Does he know of this?" He asked another, who nodded.

"He's in the main square my lord."

On his way there some of his Knights caught up with him.

"News?" he ordered,

"There's nothing there my lord, not a trace of water to be found."

Arthur nodded; his father would not be pleased. It was an inevitability that the King would see this as an act of magic, he would see the kingdom as under attack and there would yet again be danger for Merlin.

Arthur had been right. That night he stood outside the palace by the drawbridge to address the guards appointed to him.

"Patrol the market and the lower town. No one is to leave their homes. Dismissed."

As they marched off Merlin lurked by in the shadows.

"Merlin. You do realize there's a curfew?"

"Yeah I was in your chambers, hunting for the rat."

Like hell he was. "Did you find it?" Arthur asked.

"No." Merlin's distress was so flimsy and transparent it was near comical. Arthur was forced to approach him.

"So you have been outwitted by a rat?"

"They do say rats are very intelligent."

"More intelligent than you, it would seem. Go home. It'd be embarrassing to have to lock up my own servant for breaking curfew."

Though Arthur was tempted, it would be a good show for the three guards watching closely from the shadows outside the square.

Looking past them Arthur spotted a white-cloaked man entering the palace.

"What was that?"

"What?"

Arthur set off at a run and Merlin followed. Arthur jumped over the Courtyard Corridor ledge and they chased the stranger down the Upper corridor, down the set of stairs and again down the wrought iron stairway to the Burial Vaults where he was lost.

Arthur signaled for Merlin to go the other way to cut him off. Merlin obviously didn't get the message as he followed Arthur.

The prince had to explain it quite forcefully, they were going to lose him!

"Okay." Merlin nodded and complied.

They ended up back at the stairway.

"Where is he?" Arthur asked.

"I didn't see anyone."

"He was right here! Don't tell me you let him get past you."

"Arthur, no one passed me."

"Are you blind!?"

"Are you looking for me?" There the man stood, white of cloak and beard. "I am Anhora, Keeper of the Unicorns."

Arthur didn't care for his insane ramblings.

"Camelot is under curfew. What' your business here?"

"I have come to deliver a message."

"And who is this message for?"

"It is for you. Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur barely held back his fury, he stepped toward the ancient man.

"Is it you who's responsible for killing our crops, turning our water into sand?"

"You alone are responsible for the misfortune that has befallen Camelot."

Anhora did not so much as flinch.

"Me?! You think I'd bring drought and famine upon my own people?"

"When you killed the unicorn, you unleashed a curse. For this, Camelot will suffer greatly."

"If you have put a curse on Camelot you will lift it or you will pay with your life."

"The curse was not of my doing."

"Undo the curse or face execution."

"Only you can do that. You will be tested."

"You're under arrest."

Now Arthur rushed at the man, but he vanished, causing the Prince to stumble. He reappeared on the stairway.

"Until you have proven yourself, and made amends for killing the unicorn, the curse will not be lifted. If you fail any of these tests, Camelot will be damned for all eternity."

Arthur had left Merlin to find his own way out of the burial vaults. A good thing since guards were stalking the Upper Corridor.

"Did you find the intruder?" One asked him.

"Yes but he got away, did you see him come out?"

They each shook their heads.

"I believe there is sorcery afoot. Inform the others."

The guards nodded and made to leave, only one stopped and looked back at the Prince.

"Where of your serving man who went in with you?" he asked.

"I didn't really pay attention to who did or didn't follow me, I had expected you lot to be close behind. I'm sure whoever he is will find their way out again."

The guard looked all too satisfied with that answer, they let Arthur be on his way.

He had to stay up all night, lending his support to the night watch. When the sun finally began to rise he returned to his chambers, dismayed at facing the day with no rest, but he supposed that was nothing whilst the people of Camelot were starving.

He was only half glad to see Merlin had beat him there, safely out of the Burial Vaults, the rest of him was annoyed that he had to continue keeping his distance.

Arthur removed his boots and reached for a fresh pair. As soon as they were in his hands his fingers slipped through a hole.

"That…rat! It's eaten through my boot, look at it!"

Merlin looked over at it, nonplused.

"I guess the rat must be as hungry as the rest of us."

Of course he didn't care, Arthur would have bet his crown that Merlin let it in on purpose.

"You think this is funny?"

"Moderately."

Arthur threw the boot and it hit Merlin.

"Get it mended. Find that rat." Arthur demanded.

"Have you given more thought to what Anhora said last night?"

"Ah, well, he may have escaped last night, but at least we know who we're looking for. I told my father I'll find this Anhora and put an end to it."

"What if he was telling the truth about the curse?"

Why did Merlin have to go and say that?

"You think I'm responsible for bringing suffering on my own people?"

"No, not deliberately." Arthur looked up at him. "When you killed the unicorn I saw Anhora in the forest."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Merlin shrugged.

"It was just for a second, and then he disappeared. I didn't even…well, I-I thought I was seeing things. But he was definitely there."

"That doesn't actually prove anything."

"Doesn't it make you think he might be telling the truth?"

"Because he was skulking about in the forest? That makes me trust him even less."

"Why would Anhora appear in Camelot, and then lie to you?"

"We had him cornered. He was trying to talk his way out of it by blaming me."

"Arthur, he can disappear into thin air. He didn't have to talk his way out of anything."

He had a point and that's what annoyed Arthur the most, he knew exactly what to say.

"My father has warned me about sorcerers like him. They will not rest until our kingdom is destroyed."

"Well, I believe he's telling the truth."

Merlin had nerves of steel it seemed.

"Then you're a fool. You cannot trust a single word a sorcerer says. You'd do well to remember that. Now, I think I've figured out what Anhora's next move is going to be, and when he makes it, we're going to be waiting."

Arthur slept then, it was brief and troubling, he dreamt of Camelot's people surrounding the castle but they were all bone. He awoke with a start, alerting Merlin who was slouched by the window.

"You're still here?" Arthur croaked, getting up.

"I left and came back."

Arthur nodded, no he'd rested he needed to get back to the grain stores.

They left together.

"Merlin, I'll be guarding the grain store myself tonight, you don't need to come with me."

"It was you who said we shouldn't avoid one another."

Arthur grimaced and allowed Merlin to come.

They waited by the grain store until it grew dark. It was more difficult than Arthur imagined, not taking advantage of his time alone with Merlin. So he sent him inside. When that failed and Arthur snuck in to check on him, said servant had taken to leaning against a pillar, he'd closed his eyes and was smacking his lips. It was enticing to say the least; Arthur hit him with a broom.

"Don't you worry about keeping watch Merlin, you just make yourself comfortable."

Merlin sighed and did it again.

"Stop smacking your lips, it's annoying!"

"I'm thirsty…"

"We're all thirsty, Merlin."

He sighed again as Arthur left the grain store. Noticing a flickering light he stuck his head back in.

"Pst! Someone's coming."

Arthur drew his sword, creeping out of the grain store Merlin followed. There against the wall was a definite shadow of an intruder's silhouette. Arthur motioned at Merlin.

"You go over there and come in." He mouthed for good measure. Merlin nodded.

"Show yourself, before I run you through!" Arthur demanded to the room.

He saw out of the corner of his eye, Merlin pick up a scythe.

The man came out. He was dressed in tattered peasant's clothing and held a shovel. His wide, simple face was downcast.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked him.

"My name is…My name is."

His voice was almost a whisper.

"Speak up!"

"My name is Evan, My Lord."

Merlin stepped out of his hiding place and stood behind Arthur.

"I see you think you can help yourself to our grain reserves. My father has ordered that looters be executed."

The man shifted nervously.

"Please! My Lord…I-I do not steal for myself. I have three children they have not eaten for two days. They are hungry."

It saddened Arthur to hear it but he tried to stay strong.

"It's the same for everyone." He informed.

"I-I know that it's wrong to steal." Evan stooped forward, he was scared. His voice trembled. "I couldn't bear to see them starve."

"Could you bear for your children to see you be executed." Arthur made sure his voice was gentle despite the harshness of the words he said.

Evan shook his head, fighting back tears.

"Then you should go home." Arthur told him, he'd reached his limit. Evan looked up, disbelief on his face. "If you're caught stealing again, I will not spare you."

"Yes, My Lord. Thank you." Smiling Evan placed down both the sack and shovel and went to leave.

"Wait!" Arthur called to him. He bent down and picked up the sack, without a second thought he tossed it to the man.

"Use it sparingly. It might be the last food you and your family get for some time." Arthur informed.

"You have shown yourself to be merciful and kind, My Lord. This will bring its own reward." And without a backward glance Evan made himself scarce.

Merlin turned to look at Arthur, that expression! It stole away Arthur's breath. Merlin stepped toward him.

"N-now, Merlin…"

"Please, I must." Merlin took another step, there was no where for Arthur to go. He had only his sword and that would do no good against Merlin.

Hands were on Arthur, either side of his neck, one sliding to behind his head, their faces drew close.

"Wait!"

Merlin pressed their bodies together, narrow hips against him, his lifting and falling chest moved against Arthur.

"W-we had a d-d-ah…agreement…"

Merlin ghosted his lips along Arthur's throat, along his jaw line, to his ear.

"I beg of you, my Lord."

Arthur's head fell forward and he groaned, he no longer had control over his body and he knew Merlin could see that, feel it.

"N-no wait!"

Arthur didn't know how he did it but with trembling arms he'd pushed Merlin away.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm not doing this for me, this is for you. It's the only way we'll stay safe."

And with great discomfort Arthur left Merlin there and went outside to sit out the night alone.

* * *

Arthur had precious little sleep when a banging at his chamber door woke him. He knew no one would risk facing execution for waking him without good cause.

"What is it?"

"My Lord, the reservoir it's full again! There is water in Camelot!"

Arthur shot out from under the covers, he planned to run all the way to the Physician's quarters but not even feet down the corridor he found who he was looking for, he plucked Merlin away from his work and pulled him to his chambers. Mugs had been brought up when the guard brought the news.

"Drink!" He demanded, shoving one at him.

Nightmares of Merlin parched and dying had haunted his mind in the few hours he'd slept. Watching Merlin skull the water Arthur was able to sit down with relief, where he was compelled to reach for his own mug and drink from it deeply.

"Never knew water could taste so good." Arthur gasped.

"My throat was so dry, I thought I wouldn't be able to talk."

"At least some good would have come from the drought then."

Merlin shot Arthur a look but chose not to fight him.

"More?" He asked, picking up the pitcher, Arthur gestured for him to go ahead.

"The sand's disappeared. The water returned to the well. It doesn't make any sense."

Merlin cleared his throat.

"I suppose you have some explanation for this, Merlin? Let's hear it."

"Anhora said you would be tested. And last night, in the grain store, you let that villager go. And he said it would bring its own reward."

Arthur shook his head. "He was merely grateful, and so he should have been."

"Maybe that was your first test. You passed it, so the curse has begun to lift. Perhaps this is your reward." Merlin paused. "I know you don't have to listen to me."

"Glad we agree on something."

"If you're tested again, you have a chance to end your people's suffering. I know you want that more than anything." He leant forward. "Perhaps we should seek Anhora out."

"I cannot negotiate with sorcerers. My father wouldn't hear of it."

"Then it's probably best you don't tell him."

Arthur stood abruptly.

"I must go check on the guard. See if you can find me some food. " He announced and left to head to the main square. There were floods of new faces, crying children and dismayed peasants, they were refugees from the outlying villages, if there hadn't been enough food before, there definitely wasn't now.

He walked among them until he came across Morgana.

"Who are they?" She asked. Arthur explained.

"You shouldn't blame yourself. I'm sure you're doing everything you can."

"It is not enough." Arthur told her, and carried on to find the guard stationed at the grain store.

When Arthur returned to his chambers it was once again night. He had spent the day among his people, watching them starve. And here was his servant and a bowl of stew he had somehow procured. He watched Merlin pour it.

"Lost my appetite." Arthur said, whatever the stew was, wasn't good, he had found nothing edible to feed to the people and so was to believe that whatever Merlin had found wasn't edible either. Not that he'd eat it if it was, so many others needed it more than him.

"You have to eat something."

"I can't, not while my people are starving. Do you really believe I'm responsible for the curse?"

"I'm afraid so."

Arthur had made his mind up, Merlin's words simply consolidated it.

"We're going to the forest, first thing in the morning. Maybe we can pick up Anhora's trail. Whatever it takes."

Merlin grinned.

"Okay but you have to eat." He pushed the bowl forward. "You wont be able to help anyone if you're too weak to pass the test."

Arthur took up a spoonful and chewed it.

"What kind of meat is this? It has a very strange texture."  
"It's pork." Arthur knew that face, he'd memorized that face long ago. It was the face Merlin had when he was lying, Arthur knew not to trust him.

"This isn't pork. It's far too stringy. What is it? It's, erm..."

Arthur put down his spoon as his stomach lurched.

"It's rat isn't it?"

Merlin had really gone too far! Was this his punishment for rebuffing him the previous night at the grain store? Feeding him rat! The thing he feared the most. Well excluding the death of Merlin, any misfortune to befall Camelot, any injury to his father or Morgana. Okay so it was his only irrational fear.

Meanwhile Merlin had nodded at him.

"Try not to think about it." Came his suggestion.

Arthur drew back the bile in his throat with water.

"Look at me! Here I am stuffing my face with delicious stew when you're hungry too. Come on, take a seat."

Arthur stood and forced Merlin to sit in his place.

"Eat."

Merlin picked up the spoon and placed the stew in his mouth. Arthur leant over him.

"Mmmm." He said and Merlin picked up another spoon, slowly.

Arthur reached forward to make sure it reached his mouth. A mistake as memories of the previous night and how close they'd been rushed back to him.

He did not miss Merlin's flinch as they both dropped the spoon.

"Yeah, it's actually pretty tasty." Merlin choked past a mouth full of the rat meat.

"Well! I'm glad you like it…" Arthur crossed the room with haste. He collected the pot and brought it over. "Because there's plenty more."

Merlin looked as if he might vomit.

A knock came at the door.

"Enter!"

His sister opened it and came in.

"Morgana?"

"I hate to ask, but I was wondering if either of you had anything to eat."

Arthur looked at Merlin who was smiling at him, why was he smiling?

The idea struck Arthur, of course they had something for her to eat, he held the pot in his hands. Merlin really was brilliant sometimes.

Morgana left with the rat stew.

"I think it's time you left." Arthur said.

"Why? I thought we were both leaving first thing."

"That doesn't mean you can stay here."

Merlin didn't retaliate, he drank deeply from Arthur's pitcher, washing away the taste of rat no doubt. When he looked back at the Prince his eyes were weary.

"Would you have me beg again?"

"Now stop that."

"I can do it on my knees if you like?"

For a moment Arthur forgot how to speak.

"Or…if you ever want me on my knees for you again, perhaps you can simply, stop this plan and let me stay the night? I don't want to walk all the way back to Gaius' just to come back here in a few hours. We've shared a bed before."

"Yes but my father…"

"….Already knows. He knows our bond is strong, I know because we spoke of it once. He doesn't care, in fact he's glad, he knows I would die for you and it comforts him. Besides everyone knows with your love of Camelot you will find a Queen and have an heir when time demands it."

"Wait, when did you talk with my father?"

"Last time Gaius drugged you."

Arthur flinched at the memory.

"I still don't think it's safe."

"Since when is anything we do safe?"

"But what my father doesn't know is how I'd die for you! How I might not find a queen, have an heir? How could I when you make me feel like this? I could never feel this way about another!"

"Arthur…"

"No, you listen here Merlin. Stop pretending you don't see how helpless I am for you. I thought I loved Camelot more than anything, that my life was precious and that only god and my father ruled above me. I thought I would dedicate my life to my people. Not now, now it is you who I love more than anything, my life is worthless without you in it, my life is dedicated to you."

"What of god and your father?"

"You come in a close second."

"I love you too Arhur."

The Prince sighed.

"But you see how dangerous our lives are, I want us to live forever, achieve great things together, but that might not happen, I can't waste all this time pretending there's nothing between us for the sake of your father. What time I have, I want to spend it with you. So please, let me stay."

Arthur shook his head.

"Of course you can stay."

Merlin beamed.

"But we leave before sunrise!" Arthur commanded, trying to regain some footing. But by the look of Merlin's face, the next few hours would see him as helpless as ever.

* * *

They did escape Camelot before the sun rose, not having slept a wink.

"I'm not entirely sure what I'm looking for." Merlin shouted from somewhere in the underbrush.

"You're looking for footprints or broken branches. Anything that would indicate someone passed that…"

Pure white of a cloak caught his eye, it was Anhora and he was retreating.

"Merlin! Merlin! He's here!"

Arthur shot off after him, hearing the faint call of his name as he left Merlin behind.

It wasn't Anhora he came across, it was a makeshift camp, brimming with food supplies. What was this? But it all made sense when he saw who sat among it…Evan.

"You? You're a thief." He accused.

"Wasn't that obvious when you caught me stealing your grain?"

Arthur had to ignore his rage, the images of starving faces that surged in his mind and the feeling of humiliation.

"Fortunately I have more important things to deal with." He would go on to find Anhora.

"You didn't really believe that story about my children, did you?"

Arthur stopped and turned back to Evan.

Of course he had, he had seen starving children for himself, many of them as well as their desperate parents. If only he had saved them instead.

"What kind of man lies about starving children to save his own skin?"

"Your people starve because you let thieves steal their grain. That is why they doubt you."

"You don't speak for my people."

"Hey, your father would never have allowed himself to be fooled like that."

"You hold your tongue, or I will make time to teach you some manners."

"Your father would have had me executed, but you didn't have the stomach for it, did you, Arthur? And that's why he doubts you'll make a good king."

"You know nothing of what my father thinks!"

"I think he wishes he had another son, one who was worthy of taking his place. You shame him."

"Pick up your sword."

Evan stood, there was no remorse about him, which served to fuel Arthur's rage even more.

"The King must fear the day when you will take the throne."

Something snapped inside Arthur, as his control fled his mind blanked and he attacked. Even as their swords met Evan continued his taunting.

"He fears you do not have enough strength to defeat his enemies. The King must wonder if you are even his son."

On striking the fatal blow Evan vanished. A presence stirred behind Arthur and he turned to find Anhora standing there.

"This is your doing?" He asked and he dreaded the answer.

"It was a test to see what is truly in your heart."

"Your tricks prove nothing!"

"Why would you kill this man?"

"He insulted my honor?"

"You could have chosen to ignore his taunts. What harm would they do you?"

"You will lift the curse, Sorcerer."

"It is not in my power."

Arthur was so sick of hearing that.

"Then you will die."

He tried to strike but Anhora evaded, causing Arthur to stumble against the thin air."

"You have shown that you would kill a man to defend your pride. You have failed the test. For this, Camelot will pay dearly."

"My people have done nothing!"

"Your people's suffering is not my doing. It is yours."

And on saying that Anhora vanished completely and Arthur found he could not move, he was becoming familiar with this sense of doom. It was a dread that paralyzed him. That was how Merlin found him.

"The test…"

Merlin had read his face, no more words needed to be said. They left the woods together. They rode back to Camelot and were met at the gates.

"Prince Arthur, your father is in the grain store, he requests you there."

Arthur dismounted.

"Take the horses Merlin."

"Yes my Lord."

"Lead the way." He told them. The sight was dreadful, every grain had rotted, nothing was left. On seeing it with his eyes Arthur knew it to be his own fault.

"Meet me in the council chambers." His father demanded of him before he left.

Arthur turned to his guards shakily.

"It there any food left in the kingdom at all?"

"Only what's left in the palace stores. My Lord."

"Then distribute it, all of it. The people must have what we can give them."

"Yes my Lord." They chorused and dispersed to do as he bid. Arthur left to meet his father.

Arthur was brooding over the throne as Uther entered, he did not know where his father had been.

"There are some supplies left in the palace stores. We are distributing them to the people, but there is not enough to live on. They will not survive for long."

Uther looked down, his brow furrowed. "Then you must stop distributing food to the people."

"They will starve."

"We must conserve the food we have for our army."

"We cannot let our people go without food."

"We must defend the kingdom at all cost."

"What's the point of defending a kingdom when the people... "

"Well, what would you have me do?!" Uther interrupted.

"... Starve to death?!"

Arthur sighed. "Ask the neighbouring kingdoms for help."

"Ha!"

"They may be able to spare some food."

"Out of the question. As soon as they realize how we weak we are, our enemies will strike against us."

"You don't know that for certain!"

Uther had marched the length of the chamber, he spun around to face Arthur. "Besides I would rather starve than beg my enemies for help! What of our kingdom's reputation? Have you no pride?" He spat.

Memories of fighting Evan were pulled forth, had this been what Anhora meant?

"I cannot think of my pride when our people go hungry. They're all I can think of."

Uther came to stand very close, murder in his eyes.

"Give the order to stop distributing food to the people. Is that understood?"

"You'll have to give that order yourself." Arthur said, walking away.

"Very well. But if you'd caught the sorcerer, I would not have to. That's your responsibility! One day you will understand what it takes to be King!" The shouts reached him and they echoed in his head until he finally found Merlin. He had been right, what ever time they had left needed to be spent with one another, it was the only calm Arthur could feel. In silence they walked to the balcony, he might not be giving the orders himself but he would not shut his eyes to the suffering of his people either. They both looked upon the people queuing in the square.

"They do not know the worst is yet to come." Arthur sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"My father is going to stop distributing food to the people. They are to be left to starve. I had a chance to lift the curse. And I failed them." Arthur could not look at Merlin as he confessed it.

"You weren't to know you were being tested."

"My people are starving. Camelot is on the verge of collapse. It is all my doing."

And at that he knew not all he had said to Merlin was true, his life was not entirely dedicated to him alone, for at that time being with him brought no comfort. He left the balcony, he was destroyed and he would not have Merlin see him in such a way after all.

He labored all day, he spoke to the palace scholars to see if they knew of a second harvest, a way to produce new food, he searched the streets and the counting houses, to see if it were possible to bring food in from outside without alerting their enemies. It all did no good. Arthur fell onto his bed.

"You have another chance."

"How did you get in here?"

"I'm your serving man, I'm in here more than you are. I spoke to Anhora, he said to meet him at the Labyrnth of Gedref, do you know where that is?"

Arthur sat up and nodded. Merlin's eyes were shining and he was panting, all the signs that he was serious and excited.

"This is your last chance Arthur."

"Get my armor!"

Merlin helped him prepare, in their rush each were clumsy and it took longer than it needed to.

"Let me come with you. You don't know what form the test will take. I might be able to help."

Arthur adjusted his gauntlet.

"You're not coming. I brought this curse on Camelot. I will lift it or die trying."

"Alright, how does you dying help anyone?" Arthur should have known saying that would upset him.

"I'll die knowing I did everything I can." He answered.

"I'm coming with you."

"Merlin, you are to stay here and help the people the best you can. Is that understood?"

Arthur did not mean it to keep Merlin out of the way. The fact of the matter was, he trusted no one more to take over his place in Camelot. He was not stupid enough to think Uther would make Merlin Prince but he knew Merlin would do what mattered, he would care.

Alone Arthur left his chambers, he made it to his horse alone and alone he rode out across the countryside.

He finally arrived at the Labyrinth of Gedref and wasted no time. Leaving his trusted mount he found himself in a garden of vines but with no one to meet him. He ran through them and grew lost, would this be his test? A sound of crashing waves met his ears and he changed direction to follow it. An opening came before him, there indeed was the sea. He left the vines behind and stepped onto the sand, was he in a dream? It must have been a dream for a table stood on the sand and seated at it was Merlin.

"I'm sorry." His servant said.

Arthur looked to see Anhora there, his heart began to beat faster.

"Let him go. I'll take your test, but not until he's released!"

"That is not possible. Merlin is part of the test. Please sit." Anhora pointed at the other chair. "If you refuse the test, you will have failed and Camelot will be destroyed."

Arthur sat with a battle raging on inside him. His people and Merlin, he possessed great love for both and was unable to discern for which the love was most strong.

On one hand he thought of choosing Merlin, of having nothing to return to but sands in place of his beloved kingdom, and then he thought of returning to Camelot without Merlin. It became difficult to breathe when he did that.

He knew what he needed to do.

"I thought I told you to stay at home." He chastised. "Let's get on with it."

"There are two goblets before you. One of the goblets contains a deadly poison, the other goblet, a harmless liquid. All the liquid from both goblets must be drunk, but each of you may only drink from a single goblet."

"What kind of ridiculous test is that? What does that prove?"

"What it proves is for you to decide. If you pass the test, the curse will be lifted."

Arthur needed to make sure Merlin did not drink the poison but the task seemed impossible.

"Let's think about this. What if I drink from my goblet first?"

Of course Merlin jumped to sacrifice himself, he thought it was his duty to Arthur. The Prince thought his life would be so much simpler if Merlin decided his duty to Arthur was protecting himself, not the Prince.

"If it's poisoned you'll die." He thought aloud.

"And if it's not, then you'll have to drink from yours, and you'll die." His voice was shot with pain. "There must be a way around it."

"It is perfectly simple. One of us has to die. We have to find a way to determine which goblet has the poison. And then I'll drink it." It was actually better than Arthur had expected, now he could save both Merlin and his people, and at such a tiny price. Merely his own life.

"I will be the one to drink it." Merlin continued to insist.

Arthur took a stab with logic. "This is my doing. I'm drinking it."

"It is more important that you live. You're the future king. I'm just a servant."

Nothing could have infuriated Arthur more, why was Merlin still speaking like this? But then he realized, he was doing it on purpose, fury was Arthur's weakness, Merlin was taking advantage of that. Well two could play at that game.

"This is no time to be a hero, Merlin. It really doesn't suit you."

Merlin sighed. "What if I drink from mine first, and if that's not poisoned, I will then drink yours?"

"He said each of us is only allowed to drink from a single goblet." He smiled at his love, probably his last smile. "I had no idea you were so keen to die for me."

"Trust me, I can hardly believe it myself."

He laughed, well he was relieved.

"I'm glad you are here, Merlin." They got to be together at the end. Not only that but there was near no one else in the world Arthur would so eagerly drink the poison for.

"I've got it. Right, we pour all the liquid into one goblet and then we can be sure it is poisoned. Then all the liquid can be drunk, and it will be from a single goblet."

"You never cease to surprise me. You're a lot smarter than you look."

"Is that actually a compliment? " He got to see that crooked smile, it was time.

"Look out!" It worked, Merlin actually glanced away, it was all it took. Arthur took up the two goblets and poured them together.

"No! I will drink it!"

"As if I'd let you."

"You can't die, this isn't your destiny."

"It seems you're wrong again."

"Listen to me!"

"You know me Merlin. I never listen to you." And with a final toast Arthur looked into those dark, crescent eyes.

"I love you." He tried to say but it came out as little more than a whisper. He downed the drink, poison and all.

"What have you done?" It was taking hold. "Arthur! No!"

It was the last thing he'd ever hear.

* * *

He awoke in heaven. He was on a beach, a lot like the one he had died on, and he was in Merlin's arms whilst his love laughed.

"I'm glad you're finally awake! I suppose you think you're dead?"

"I am aren't I?"

"Come on, let's go back to Camelot."

Arthur was pulled back to his horse, heaven was so much like the Labyrinth, he never would have guessed it. Merlin helped him into the saddle.

"You should see your face." He laughed. "You look exactly like a crazed drunk, senseless and happy."

"I am senseless and happy! You're here!"

Merlin moved into a gallop and Arthur followed.

Reality had long since caught up with Arthur by the time the boys dismounted inside Camelot. It seemed food was abundant again, not a townsperson about was without some kind of food.

Gaius rushed toward them.

"Merlin, Arthur, there is good news! The crops are growing once again! They are bringing in the harvest."

Merlin grinned at his Prince. "You did it."

On hearing Gaius the King came toward them.

"Is this your doing? Is the sorcerer dead?"

"He won't be troubling us anymore." Arthur replied craftily.

"Good. Make sure the reserves are re-stocked."

Arthur nodded. "I'll see to it. There's something we must do first."

He made Merlin come with him, it was all the apology he could muster for that day. He had been right all along and Arthur knew it.

They took the unicorn's horn with them and ventured deep into the woods where Arthur had slain the animal.

Not letting Merlin lift a finger, Arthur constructed a mound of burial stones and lay the horn on it.

"I should never have ended your life. I'm sorry." He said with solemnity.

He began laying more stones on the grave and this time Merlin helped.

"Arthur…"

He looked up and there, not far from the grave stood the unicorn. In that beautifully terrifying moment he wondered if he had in fact died after all, for everything was perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer - I only wish I owned Merlin**_

_****Warning - The reason this story became M. Slash Merthur Lemons. If you like it let me know and I'll put more in season 2._

*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*.

Arthur poured himself some water. This was shy they had the best physician in all the lands; the after effects of the Questing's poison were all but gone. His left arm was still swollen and numb but he really could not have hoped for a better recovery.

His luck was all the more consolidated by the death of Sir Bedivere. Arthur had sent his condolences as soon as he'd awakened, his Knight had died helping Arthur save Merlin he owed him everything. As if conjured by the Prince's thoughts the previously absent servant came in through the door without knocking.

"Ah, Merlin." Arthur put down the water; it did not escape his notice that Merlin carefully closed the door behind him.

"How are you?"

"Good." Arthur answered shortly, popping a grape in his mouth. He had expected Merlin to be there when he woke up as he had been there when he'd fallen. Instead he'd come to with no company except his father. Where had Merlin been?

"I'm pleased."

"Yes, I owe it all to Gaius."

"I need to talk to you."

"You still haven't got it yet have you?"

Merlin was looking at him with a strange expression; eyes dark and shiny, his breathing not quite even. If Arthur had to guess he would say that Merlin was scared.

"I decide when we need to talk." Arthur finished. It was for Merlin's own good after all. Arthur knew when it was safe, when his father was watching.

"Not today." Merlin's voice was small and choked. It sent icicles through Arthur's heart. Wasn't he meant to be the one hurting? He had been abandoned after all, when he'd needed Merlin the most. He should've awoken on that cave floor, healed by Merlin's magic but instead he'd been dragged back to Camelot and left to the Physician whilst Merlin did goodness knows what.

"I sometimes wonder if you know who I am." Arthur said, annoyed.

"Oh, I know who you are."

Merlin gave his crooked smile and approached the table. There was something off about all of this.

"Good." Was all Arthur could think to say.

"You're a prat."

He almost choked on his water.

"And a royal one."

Arthur remembered to laugh, what else could he do? He'd promised not to kiss the fool until he'd recovered, to give Merlin enough time to make up for his abandonment.

"Are you ever going to change, Merlin?"

"No, you'd get bored." It was true. "And if you do get another servant, promise me this, don't get a boot licker."

"If this is you trying to leave your job..."

Both Arthur and Merlin knew that Merlin needed his job, it was the only excuse he had to be in Arthur's private chambers so often.

"No. I'm happy to be your servant, until the day I die."

Arthur had become distracted, the bite which had before been numb had grown to sting during their conversation and now an incredible heat stuck through his shoulder. Still he managed to look into the eyes of the one he loved, even though his own were swimming.

"Sometimes I think I know you Merlin, other times…"

"Well, I know you." It seemed like Merlin's eyes were as wet as his, but it had to be the light. "You're a great warrior, one day, you'll be a great King."

"Well that's very kind of you."

"But you must learn to listen as well as you fight."

"Any other pointers?"

"No, that's it. Just, don't be a prat."

And he left. Arthur was in pain both in his shoulder and in his heart. What had happened between them? Was Merlin no longer in love with him? perhaps he never had been, perhaps it had all been in Arthur's head.

All he knew was that before he faced the Questing beast he'd had Merlin and now he was alone.

* * *

"Arthur!"

The Prince sat bolt upright in bed. There were still tears on his cheeks, which made it all the worse that Morgana was there, sitting promptly on his bed.

"How could you?"

"How could I what?" He asked it gently for his sister was trembling and tears fell down her cheeks.

"I told you not to go, I told you. I saw it Arthur, it killed you."

Arthur reached out and patted her shoulder.

"It's alright Morgana, look at me. The beast didn't kill me, Gaius cured me."

Morgana made a noise part way between a scream of rage and a heart-wrenching sob.

"Gaius did not cure you, you incompetent fool! It was him, who else could it have been?"

She was shaking violently now and Arthur feared for her health.

"Morgana…"

"The visions have become so much worse Arthur, Gwen she comforts me, helps me get the few hours of sleep I can manage. But that's all, mere hours, because I'm seeing things each time I close my eyes, there is so much death around you right now, you are on the edge of it!"

"But I'm fine."

Morgana sucked in a deep and shuddering breath. Her eyes pierced him, sharp and dark.

"You should have seen him, when he finally saved you. He lay under you, cradling your head, but he was so fierce, Arthur. Gaius was pouring into your mouth a potion when your father walked in but Merlin didn't allow him to stop and he didn't let go of you either. When Uther told him to leave, he looked like he might have slain him, but he didn't, he left, he took no glory in you waking up."

"Are you saying Merlin saved me with his magic? That it wasn't Gaius after all."

"Merlin saved you, but the magic he used wasn't his own."

Arthur felt his head throb.

"Then whose magic was it?"

Whimpering Morgana reached out and stroked his hair until she got a hold of herself.

"You poor, poor idiot."

"Where is Merlin?" Arthur didn't know why he asked that but as soon as he did his heart began to race.

"He's dead, Arthur."

"NO!" Arthur stood but quickly got a hold of himself. "No, he can't be. Where is he really?" Now it was he who shook, as he shot out of bed and grabbed for his robes. He would find Merlin.

"It's to late, he is returning to the White Isles."

"So he's not there yet. He's still alive. I can save him. What do you mean returning? Where are these Isles? how do I get there?"

Morgana stood still and trembled, her sorrow frightened Arthur.

"Please, stop crying. We need to find him."

"Arthur, the White Isles are a place of sorcery, when he first went there it was after you had fallen. He traded your life for his own, it's the only reason you're awake now."

Arthur shook his head. "But it didn't work, he's alright, I spoke to him last night, he's okay."

Morgana walked around the bed and took Arthur's hands in his.

"It's true, last night Merlin was ready to die, but Gwen sits in Gaius' quarters now, tending to his mother. It was her that was struck down instead. Merlin left this morning to make sure that he is truly taken this time. I saw him leave as I slept but when I awoke it was too late, and as we speak it grows later. He will be dead before you can get to your horse Arthur."

The Prince collapsed to the ground.

"What am I to do?"

"You must protect yourself. Once Merlin dies you will not have long to live, you are but one soul in two separate bodies. You must find a way to survive this terrible torment that comes."

Arthur looked up from the ground but Morgana was a mere blur through his tears.

"So I am to die. When I do, will I see him again?"

"Arthur! You are Camelot's only hope, you are the only one who can bring a future of peace. Don't let Merlin's death be in vain."

"But how can I live if he is dead?"

"Live for Camelot."

"What is your plan? How am I to survive this?"

Morgana pulled him to his feet and helped him do up his robes the rest of the way.

"It may not work but it was all I could think of."

Arthur let sobs rake him and tears freely fall as Morgana guided him out of his chambers. Footsteps passed him more than once but he could not look at the faces that owned them.

"Morgana?"

"Gwen, help me."

A second pair of arms lent their support to Arthur's limp body. He knew where he was because he could smell Merlin, they were in Gaius' quarters.

"We can't lay him down in here, Hunith is in Gaius' bed." He heard Gwen say.

"It's not Gaius' bed he needs."

He felt stairs beneath his feet and heard a door open. Soon he was on a bed, and the smell of Merlin engulfed him.

"Why is he like this?" Gwen's voice came scarred. "I thought Gaius cured him."

"I might as well tell you, but I saw Merlin's death. It was he who saved Arthur, not Gaius and he has forfeit his life in the process."

Gwen began to sob. "No, he can't, not Merlin. How, why did he?"

"Sorcery." Morgana whispered the word. Arthur opened his eyes, they were standing beside the bed, facing each other.

"Morgana? Gwen?"

They each looked at him.

"I don't want you to fight me on this. But I can not live beyond this day."

"Arthur, you can and you will." Said Morgana.

"If Merlin did all this for you, you have to live, Sire."

"Merlin didn't do this for me! He doesn't know me if he did. I can't live without him."

The woman shared looks of concern. They quickly exited the room. Merlin had left clothes on top of the sheets, Arthur pulled them to his face and soaked them with his tears.

Running footsteps met his ears and Gwen re-entered, paper clutched in her hand.

"My lord, look!"

Arthur took the paper, was he meant to read it?

"It's a letter from Gaius, to Merlin. He wrote that he intends to go in his place. There is still hope left! You must believe that there is?"

Arthur believed nothing, he did not know whether it was a trick to keep him alive or if Merlin really was saved.

Soon Morgana came in with a vile. A small glass bottle the size of a finger, the liquid it contained was a midnight blue. She held it out to him, it rested upon her elegant white palm and glistened in the dim light.

"Drink this and when you awake everything will be fine."

Arthur snatched it from her hand and drank it. He did not taste it and barely felt it hit his throat. He had nothing left to live for.

Darkness did not come slowly to him. It came all at once as if it had waited there all along.

Arthur awoke alone and in Merlin's bed. It was night and he did not know how long he had been asleep for.

All too quickly his mind restored itself. Merlin had left to the White Isles and Morgana believed he would die there.

Arthur sat up, fully awake and despairing. Whatever Morgana had given him left no after effects or fogginess. Moonlight gushed in and he found he could see every messy detail of Merlin's room.

He shakily got out of the bed, with his one good hand he began to pick things up, all the clothes, one by one he smelt each to check what was dirty or clean. As everything seemed dirty he folded them anyway and placed them in the cupboard.

He found an old bucket and used it to store the brushes Merlin seemed to be collecting. With one arm he straightened the sheets by circling around the bed. Eventually it was straight and he lay back on top of it, so the deep stinging of sorrow and loss could hack at the delicate flesh on his insides, pulling and tearing as acid and bile washed against the rawness.

There he was when he heard a creak. The door was opening! It could have been Hunith, or Morgana or Gwen but Arthur shot out of the room and down the stairs. Morgana and Gwen slept at Hunith's side. Illuminated by candlelight. Someone else was entering. Arthur could not call out for his breath stuck. Whoever it was entered.

At the sight of white hair, Arthur fell to his knees.

He gasped for air but breathing caused him pain. His heart was breaking.

Gaius looked shocked to see his chambers full, and looked upon the Prince with concern, he could not remember the last time he saw the young man cry so openly.

"Arthur? What is it?" The women were stirring.

"H-h-he…Merlin…no…how could this happen?" All was spoken in a barely discernible whisper.

"What ever do you mean?"

"Merlin has died hasn't he?"

"Arthur! No, Merlin is safe, he went to the castle to look for you…"

Arthur looked at Gaius until his tears cleared and he could look to see if he lied.

"He should be in your chambers."

Arthur climbed to his feet. How he ran, he alerted two guards who tried to stop him as he shot by.

"Halt!"

"That was the Prince."

"Are you sure?"

It didn't matter, he continued running, as fast as he could. Merlin was coming out of his chambers, confusion on his face. But he was alive, oh very alive. Morgana would pay for this.

"Arthur…"

The Prince pushed him back through the doors.

He didn't bother to check if they closed behind him, he let himself become in Merlin's face. He looked over every part, his forehead to his throat, then his chest and abdomen, he was running his hand down Merlin's spine when he was told to stop.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked him.

Arthur kissed him, their tongues pressed together and they moved fluidly. All the while Arthur stroked his back. He felt so alive, he was so sure he was alive.

Somehow they moved clumsily toward the bed, awkwardly stepping across the timber floor together until they hit his mattress. Arthur pulled at Merlin's clothes until tunic came over head and trousers slipped off narrow hips, but that was where it stopped. Arthur collapsed. He pressed his face against Merlin's chest as hard as he could and controlled his breath. Hot rolling tears fell against cool pale flesh.

With each of his hands he gripped the sheets either side of Merlin with all his might.

So close they had come and it was all becoming too much to handle. He thought he would die like that, with the way the pain felt. But a simple action save him. Merlin dislodged Arthur's grip and brought his own arms tightly around the Prince.

"It's okay." He whispered. "Are you going to tell me what's gone on?"

Arthur sucked in a breath and let it back out. He sat up, pulling away from Merlin's arms.

"Don't get a boot-licker?"

Merlin blinked, wide dark eyes gone and then back again.

"In my service until the day you die?"

"Arthur…"

"Tell me, Merlin. How long did you plan for me to live after you gave yourself up at the White Isles?"

"You know about that? How can you possibly…"

"I can't Merlin! I can't live without you! Not just because I love you, my father loved my mother and he lived after she died. But we're something different Merlin, we're one soul in separate bodies."

"Two sides of the same coin."

"What?"

"It's what I was told, we're two sides of the same coin. Our destinies are entwined until you become King and we unite Albion together."

Arthur shook his head. "So it's not just me, this is a real thing? We're more than in love."

"We're Soulmates." Merlin stated; it seemed the perfect word for them.

"And we would be even if we weren't in love. I'd always be here, even if you loved…I don't know…Gwen."

Arthur barked with laughter, but then caught himself, he was on the edge of losing his mind as it was.

"Then how can you? How could you try and leave me alone like that?"

"As if I had a choice. You know Arthur, you know first hand, long before this you saw me close to death, poisoned, what did you do?"

Arthur remembered the time well, too well. Seeing Merlin dying like that had been the worst experience of his life before this.

"Would you not have done the same for me? I don't believe either of us is capable of watching the other die."

Arthur nodded, he hadn't thought of things in that sense, he'd been so overcome.

"Never again, promise that neither of us will become poisoned again and promise you won't be so quick to sacrifice your life next time."

"I promise I won't, and if I break that promise you can kill me."

Arthur gently smacked the bare chest beneath him and Merlin laughed.

"Just, don't be a prat?"

"Arthur are you okay?"

"That was going to be your last words to me! Really Merlin, have you no poetry or romance?"

Merlin laughed again.

"If I became all gushy you would have known something was wrong, I couldn't let you stop me."

"You could have and you should have."

"My mother, Arthur. I couldn't let her die in my place."

"No, of course you wouldn't. Merlin, what will I do with you? You're going to be the death of me."

"I think I've prevented your death more times than I've caused it."

Now Arthur laughed, he stopped when he felt his shirt being undone.

"Merlin?"

"Well it's not exactly fair that you have me lying here completely naked while you get to be dressed."

"Why have you stopped then?"

Merlin's fingers had frozen and he was looking deep into Arthur's eyes with his lips slightly parted.

"I don't know how to tell you this…"

Was he about to say something profound and romantic? Arthur waited with bated breath and hoped it wouldn't be embarrassing.

"Your doors are open."

Very carefully Arthur crawled off Merlin and drew his sheets over him. Then slowly turned. The hallway beyond the open door was dark and empty. He walked toward it. Poking his head out he looked up and down confirming no one was in sight. He shut the doors. He breathed.

"You know, I don't think anything will scare me any more after what you put me through."

"What? That didn't worry you?"

"Not as much as it should have."

Merlin was grinning at him and so Arthur bounded over.

"Where were we?"

"I was about to leave."

"Oh no you don't."

Arthur jumped back on top of Merlin, his strength holding him off him again.

"Doesn't this hurt your arm?" Merlin asked.

"I can't even feel it any more."

"That can't be good."

Merlin pushed at Arthur until he went back on his knees. With a concerned face Merlin pulled the Prince's shirt off over his head, with gentle hands he pulled the gauze back slightly.

"Actually it's healing alright, close your eyes."

"Why?" Arthur asked, doing it anyway.

He heard a whisper he could not make out, then the gauze was replaced.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

Merlin grinned and began to unlace Arthur's trousers, he was very slow about it and in the end Arthur lost his patience and pulled them off himself.

"You're always in such a hurry."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't worry it's why I love you."

It sped up Arthur's heart to hear it.

"How much do you love me?"

"I'd die for you."

"And I will stop you every time."

"It's an awful basis for a relationship."

Arthur agreed but Merlin had come to be in his lap and he'd forgotten how to speak.

He trailed his lips down Merlin's throat and to his chest, where he bit until hands shot deep into his hair and clenched. A gasp and moan issued above him. Arthur laid Merlin down, as he did so he allowed his tongue to trail lower. Merlin didn't have to serve in every circumstance between them and he would show him that.

"Arthur…" His name reached his ears between gasps, he didn't doubt he'd caught Merlin by surprise, but he was in no position to answer.

When his name reached his ears again it was louder and accompanied by a gasp, Arthur finally stopped. He sat up and whipped his mouth with the back of his hands. He grinned at Merlin. Merlin grinned back.

"Can I do that, to you?"

Arthur shook his head.

"No, I want to do something else."

"Is it what you told me about…"

Arthur and Merlin had been close on several occasions and even spent the night together, but they'd never gone as far as sex.

"You don't have to worry." Merlin said to Arthur, placing a hand on his heaving chest. "I know all about it."

"How?" Arthur had heard only snippets from Knights and his fosterling brothers, half of what he'd heard he passed off as rumor.

"Do you know Geoffrey the bookkeeper?"

Arthur snorted. "You can't be serious."

Merlin shook his head and leant in.

"Well I've been through the library several times, you don't have to believe me but I think he and Gaius…"

"No!"

"I know, I barely believed it either! But I found old letters between them. And books…"

"Books?"

"_Anatomy _books, of a sort, Gaius has lots of them, but these were different."

"They were for sex?"

"Between men." Merlin said, nodding.

Arthur gulped, so that was how Merlin knew how to do those things in Ealdor. He didn't like that he knew less, that he was practically innocent.

"You will show me these books."

Merlin shook his head, smiling.

"No, no, no, Arthur, my love, I do not need the books to show you."

* * *

Arthur and Merlin awoke, naked and slightly sore, in one another's arms.

Arthur blinked away sleep and saw that his love was awake. Automatically he stroked his hair.

"I'm going to issue a warning to everyone that these chambers are private, that only my trusted and loyal servant may enter in here."

Merlin laughed, rubbing his own eyes.

"Why?"

"Because, you're moving in next to me."

"But I have my bed, in Gaius' quarters."

"Don't be an idiot. This is your bed now, the chambers next door will just be a ruse. I don't think I can go another night without doing this."

"It was really that good?"

Arthur grinned. "Are you kidding me? I don't understand how I have lived until now? Why didn't we do that sooner? How much time have we wasted on other things?"

"Like saving Camelot?"

"Saving Camelot, eating, talking, sleeping. Nothing compares Merlin."

Merlin shifted closer to Arthur, placing his hand on the side of the Prince's face.

"Well, my Prince. I agree."

They caught each other up in a kiss then.

"Ahem…"

Morgana stood at the doors.

"You didn't lock them?" Merlin asked Arthur, his face frightened but his hand was still on Arthur's cheek.

"However exciting it is to watch you two go at it like rabbits, Gwen and I are exhausted from keeping people away from this corridor all night, so I suggest you make yourselves presentable before Uther wakes up and insists on finding where you are himself."

Both boys gaped at her.

"Quickly now!"

"Could you leave?"

Morgana sighed and turned around. "This is the best I can do. You really can't be left alone, or you'll never leave that bed. You're two men, there's nothing to stop you."

"She's right you know, there's nothing to stop us." Merlin said in a low voice. Arthur smacked him. "Hurry up and get dressed, we have to go…"

Merlin pouted and found his tunic.

"Oh so you are going to be the woman after all." His servant said.

"I'll woman you!" Merlin dodged a kick.

"That doesn't even make sense!"

He pulled on some trousers, before Morgana could turn around.

Arthur had pulled a shirt on over his head, when the doors crashed open.

Gwen came in, panting, with her hair flying all over the place.

"Uther…I tried to stop him…he's…"

Merlin scampered away from the bed when the king marched in.

"Arthur I have requested your attendance all morning, but no one can get…"

Uther scanned the room with scrutiny. Arthur had quickly pulled the sheet up to his chin. The King looked over Gwen, who was trying to breathe normally, Morgana, standing tall with clod indifference, Merlin, disheveled and looking as if he might faint, and his son, half-dressed and still in bed.

"What, in the name of Camelot is going on?"

Everyone looked at each other frantically.

"No! Don't answer. I don't want to know! Arthur! Get to the council chambers as soon as you can. Morgana they expected you at the children's home an hour ago, Gwen go with her."

Uther turned and began to leave. Just as everyone was about to breathe he turned back.

"And Arthur?"

"Y-yes father?"

"I don't know why your servant is wearing your trousers, inside out might I add. But I suggest you make sure he brings his own next time."

And with that Uther left. Everyone looked at Merlin, who was looking down at his legs.


	9. Bonus

_A/N - This is a bonus chapter bridging the fic for s1 and s2. I wrote it for fun after a day dream I had and decided to add it in as a test. I was informed my writing has been a bit chaste and it has, I was afraid of offending and so left too much to the imagination. I added more in this one to live up to the M rating (**warning**) If it's well revived i'll add more into the next section and will re-write the ending to ch8._

_**Disclaimer - I only wish I owned Merlin**_

* * *

A heavy thud hit the ground. Merlin would have been wiser to have held onto the book, now it was in plain sight and open, a non-event should Arthur have been alone but his Knights stared at it wide-eyed, either side of him.

Twin blows knocked them each unconscious. Arthur looked at Merlin, panicking.

"Quick, Merlin, do something!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean use your magic, make them forget or when they awake watch me die defending you against every guard and Knight my father sends!"

"You know of my magic?"

"Now, Merlin!"

Merlin shook his head and shakily picked up the book. He leafed through the pages.

"Th-there was one spell I was looking at but I fear it might go too far."

"Why what does it do?"

"It _claims_ to travel through time, I could send us back to before this happened and trust that I don't drop the book…how long have you known?"

"For as long as we've known each other."

Arthur grabbed a hold of Merlin's arm, one of the Knights was stirring.

"Quickly Merlin, do it now!"

Merlin began the chant, strange words Arthur could not understand, they were long and complex and the more Merlin spoke the more of a strain seemed to pass over him. Ever so slightly his eyes began to glow until they shone gold, Arthur found he could not let go of him. The air around them thickened and became impossible to breathe. It tightened and soon it was like squeezing through a tunnel.

The air returned to Arthur's lungs, he was lying on a soft floor. Someone was missing, he didn't know who but whoever it was had gone, leaving him alone.

"Arthur!" Someone was banging at the door; Arthur sat up, his head pounding.

What a strange place he was in, there were lights all around and a large looking glass…a mirror, and clothes, many of them on hangers around the walls.

Arthur stumbled toward the banging and opened the door to reveal a tiny woman. She was in trousers and a jacket with black spectacles on her head and a strange black object sitting in her left ear.

"Arthur, you're needed half an hour ago! Where the hell have you been?"

She pressed a finger to the black object.

"Yes, I've got him, he's fine!" She covered it with her hand. "You're drunk aren't you?" She asked Arthur. He rubbed his throbbing temples.

"I must be." He muttered.

"At least you're dressed." She said and began to pull him along.

At the end of a long white corridor they reached a huge lighted room with a platform in the center, cameras pointed at it and chairs sat tall around the edges. Arthur had only blurry memories of this place, it was a studio of some kind, he was there for his job, he was…modeling, when did that happen?

He was shoved into one of the chairs and a man with purple hair and a gold vest appeared in front of him.

"We'll get you in makeup in no time, honey. Now go like this."

Arthur mimicked the pucker as the makeup artist powdered and plucked.

Eventually he was allowed to stand, the room was filling, other models were there now, men and women in peculiar costume.

"Arthur Prince, to the platform!"

Without knowing who ordered it he complied and made his way to center stage.

"Now remember, you're the ruler of this empire, own the camera!"

It all came naturally like he'd been doing it for years. A fan was directed at him and Arthur angled himself and posed with expert precision as lights shot off like blinks.

"Can we get the other models up there now!"

Two other male models joined him and more shots were taken.

"Now Janice! Come on we don't have all day!"

The men left and a beautiful woman joined him.

"Don't fuck it up." She muttered in his ear as the cameras went off.

Arthur was surprised at how exhausted he felt as he left the stage and had a water bottle handed to him.

"Arthur, over here!" It was the small woman from before; he had a slight recollection of her name being Emily.

"I'd like you to meet someone. Now he's not very important yet, but he's the son of Geldren Warlock."

"Who?"

"Please tell me you're not serious! You know very well Geldren owns Albion industries including _Camelot _agency. So by default, this kid, however green he is, is your future boss. Be nice."

Arthur received a rough shove and nearly bumped into a skinny guy who was facing away from him.

"Careful! Are all you models this clums-"

He had turned around, slim and pale with a crooked mouth and crescent-shaped eyes that sat too far apart, Arthur felt like he knew him.

"Have we met before?" He heard himself asking.

"I'm sure we haven't but I have this strange feeling…."

Arthur held out his hand.

"I'm Arthur Prince."

The other guy took it. "Yes I know, you're quite famous and the most valuable asset to my father's company. Morgan Warlock."

Arthur didn't let go of Morgan's hand.

"Do you want to go for drinks?"

"I'm-I-uh-I shouldn't really…"

Arthur had never felt such a strong desire to not take no as an answer. He didn't know why he had instantly felt such a strong connection to this Morgan but he needed to know more about him.

"Come on, purely on un un-professional basis."

"I'm not gay." Came the blunt answer. Arthur felt himself redden and hoped the makeup hid it.

"Why are you telling me? I'm not asking you to sleep with me, I'm asking you to drinks."

"Just drinks?" Morgan asked, furrowing his brow and Arthur nodded.

Morgan smiled at him and they left the studio together. It didn't take long to find a bar.

"We must have met somewhere before." Arthur started.

"I know we haven't. You're all over the tabloids but this was the first time I've seen you in person."

"What do you mean all over the tabloids?"

"Come on, I know it's not true when you celebrities say you don't read gossip about yourselves, you're London's biggest playboy, any model or actor or athlete whose graced this city ends up being seen with you. Gay or straight, there's no way you can avoid yourself."

Arthur felt his brow crinkle.

"So we haven't met before then? That's so strange."

"If you're trying to get in my pants, I can tell you now that I'm not like that."

"What do I care about your pants? So tell me about Albion industries?"

"So is that what this is? I knew it, you're trying to get to my father through me."

"Why does there have to be an ulterior motive of why I'm having a drink with you? Fine, just tell me something about you, that isn't about your father or sex…"

Suddenly it was Morgan who looked confused.

"Actually when I woke up this morning I had this horrible feeling, like everything is hard to remember. My head's all blurry."

Arthur put down his glass.

"You're joking! I feel the same way, I couldn't even remember my surname until I heard someone say it. It isn't as if that's normal memory loss after a big night is it?"

Morgan shook his head, but then he smiled at Arthur.

"You're very beautiful, do you know that."

Arthur scoffed.

"I thought you said you weren't gay?"

"I lied, to see if you'd still want to get drinks with me." Morgan downed the rest of his glass.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to mine."

They walked down several streets. Finally when Morgan stopped mid-step to turn in the complete opposite direction Arthur felt compelled to say something.

"Do you know where you live?"

"Not a clue."

Arthur burst into laughter. Morgan smiled sheepishly at him. He was distracted, however by the sound of his own name.

"That's right, Arthur Prince and he's with a nobody get here as soon as you can."

"Paparazzi" Morgan muttered mournfully. Arthur glared at the woman ratting them out. What was it she was speaking into anyway?

"Your phone!" Arthur said to Morgan.

"What's a phone?"

"I don't know, just check your pockets."

Morgan did and came up with a shiny glass device.

"Is this it? I think I remember this. It buzzes."

Arthur snatched it off him and began fiddling with it, shaking it, holding it to his ear.

"Hurry."

At Morgan's prompting he looked up to see a news van pulled over near the woman. With a flash of light the phone activated. Arthur grinned.

"I remember now! GPS. Okay now I just press this and then hit home, and we're good to go."

"It's a map." Said Morgan, peering over his shoulder.

"We should run."

Run they did before the cameras could catch them. A bleepy voice and the lights of the phone directed them until they came to a posh apartment building.

"Do you recognize this?" Arthur asked panting. Morgan nodded and Arthur followed him inside. They walked now, catching their breath until they came to Morgan's rooms. Inside was simple, elegant. The design was so perfect and clean-cut that Arthur was sure Morgan had it professionally done.

Morgan approached him.

"What's wrong?"

A sudden nervousness had engulfed Arthur, it must have shown because Morgan backed off, staring with wide shiny eyes and parted lips. His high cheek-bones were flushed from the running. Arthur wanted him but he had no idea what to do.

"It's not like you said." He heard himself explaining. "I might be in the tabloids with all those other men, but I have no memory of them, none at all."

Morgan ran his hand through his own hair.

"I don't remember being with anyone either." He admitted, shrugging his slim shoulders. "I only knew I was gay the minute they turned the fans on you."

Arthur let himself smile nervously.

"All I can remember, if I think really hard about it, is someone on top of me. I love them, I know that and he's a man, black hair, thin, pale."

"Like me?"

"Except we're in a castle."

Morgan snorted but then his expression dropped and his eyes widened.

"I remember that too."

"You do not."

"I remember exactly what I did." His expression became a sly smile.

Arthur had no time to back away. Morgan had grabbed a hold of his hips, pressing their groins together. He dipped his head to kiss Arthur's neck, the touch breath made the hairs on Arthur's skin stand up and a shiver run down him.

One hand left his hip and slid, cold, under the grey jumper, up over his chest then trailing back down. With nimble fingers Morgan unbuckled the jeans and slid his hand inside. Arthur felt himself be grasped with a jolt that had him sucking in a gasp of air. Morgan tightened his grasp just enough and began to massage up and down Arthur's length.

Arthur had grabbed Morgan's shoulders as he felt himself grow. His heart was pumping so loudly he could hear it.

Only his mind wasn't completely with him. Half of him continued to drift to the castle, a medieval chamber, his own skin slick with sweat, beads on his neck and chest being licked by a hot pink tongue, burying his nose in the thick black hair just below his chin, hands clasped on narrow hips. How did he have these memories of a person he hadn't known before that day?

"Arthur?"

"Yes?" His voice was gruff.

"You look lost."

Arthur nodded. "We've done this before."

"We have?" Morgan's hand stopped moving. Arthur hadn't wanted him to stop. He pressed his lips against the soft, parted ones in front of him. A tongue pressed against his, it was warm, it was the same that had licked his body. But how?

Arthur surprised himself as he clutched Morgan's shirt, he ripped it apart, popping all the buttons from their seams.

He left Morgan's lips to gently nip the skin on his chest, hands shot into his hair, it was all so familiar.

With slack lips Arthur trailed down, dropping to his knees he passed Morgan's navel. With both hands he unfastened the trousers and slid them and boxers down, past jutting hip bones, down pale thighs and to the soft, carpeted ground.

Morgan was already hard.

Trying to quell his nervousness, Arthur took the member and ran his tongue along the slit making it twitch. With no further ceremony he took it whole in his mouth. His name was gasped above him as he moved the muscles in his mouth. He had a feeling he loved this person, he wanted to hear him saying his name like that again.

"I'm about to-"

Arthur knew, he wasn't stopping. Morgan had placed his hands on his shoulders for support. Hot seed hit the back of Arthur's throat; he held back any choking and gently pulled his mouth away.

Morgan had to let go as Arthur stood up. He pulled his own shirt of and removed his already unfastened jeans.

Fully naked he walked toward the bedroom. At the door he glanced back and smiled when he saw Morgan's attention had been squarely on his backside.

"Come on."

Morgan raced past him, pulling him onto the mattress. Arthur was pushed onto his back and his lap straddled, Morgan's fingers were already pumping him. His head dropped back and he moaned.

He felt the scrape of teeth on his ear and a tongue slide down his neck, his hips bucked involuntarily against the hand.

"Careful."

Morgan muttered, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. One of Arthur's hands clutched the back of Morgan's neck, the other lay beside him until he felt fingers entwine with it. He squeezed Morgan's hand just as he came. The kiss deepened. Morgan's slightly damp hand took Arthur's away from his neck and pinned him down. As the kiss deepened heat engulfed them, forcing sweat from their bodies. Using his legs Morgan lifted his hips and pressed his groin against Arthur's, causing him to gasp from the friction. Morgan wiggled down, automatically Arthur lifted his legs to hive him room. Gently Morgan pushed them higher. Their eyes met, both equally frightened and excited it seemed. Morgan lent to the side of the bed and the sound of a draw being opened met Arthur's ears. He didn't look at what Morgan was doing, he remained still until he re-appeared.

They didn't break eye contact. On of Arthur's hands were free but the other held tightly to Morgan's. Suddenly cold wet fingers pressed inside him, causing him to arch his back, Morgan's other hand reached for his own and held it as he continued stretching.

"Morgan?"

"Relax, it's necessary." The words were soft and soothing, but they begged the question. Necessary for what?

A third finger pushed in and Arthur squeezed his eyes shut. Morgan's hold on his hand tightened.

"I don't want to hurt you, I couldn't live with myself if I did."

Arthur felt vulnerable, he was on the edge of something. Last time they had done this it had hurt like hell. The pain had overwhelmed almost all the pleasure. He'd laid still as a statue afterward but Morgan had seen. He'd apologized to no end, eventually he fixed it but Arthur couldn't remember how. But it was worth it, he remembered it was the best he'd ever felt in his entire life. He needed it again and he'd take any pain that came with.

"Now." He demanded.

"But…"

"I need you."

The fingers were removed and something bigger pressed into their place. With a little more movement Morgan was fully inside him, it was so indescribably incredible.

They moved as one, Morgan managed to re-attach their lips and they kissed with a desperation as they tried to match one another's movements. Morgan's hands gripped the sheets either side of Arthur, bucking inside of him harder than before, trying to hold back but failing. With a moan he came as did Arthur, so caught up in their ecstasy they didn't hear what it was the model had cried out.

Arthur lay in Morgan's arms, his head resting against the bare chest. It had been quite a night. The young Warlock's London apartment had one whole wall made of glass that overlooked the city. The morning light washed the grey carpets and stark white walls.

If Arthur did this as often as Morgan claimed he did then his life must've been spectacular. He never dreamed it possible to feel so connected and perfectly aligned with another person.

"Despite that strange castle memory I don't think I've done this before. I'm glad I met you though."

"What are you talking about Merlin? We've known each other for years."

"Arthur?"

"What?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Merlin…."

Suddenly the world seemed to tighten.

"Arthur, Arthur Pendragon….Prince Arthur."

Both sat up in the bed, something was terribly wrong.

"Merlin! What did you do?"

"You! You were the one to tell me to do the spell."

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, the spell was meant to send us back in time, my only conclusion is that it somehow sent us into the future."

"What year is it?"

As if by magic a glass tablet beside the bed lit up.

"January ten 2013."

"But that's centuries away! Merlin you have to send us back!"

"I don't think I have to, the spell's wearing off, I can feel it. I don't think I was powerful enough to send us this far forward…"

Indeed the tightening sensation was strengthening and it was like they were moving through a tunnel again.

When they awoke they were back in Camelot with no memory of what had happened.

"What just happened? What is that book? Why are my Knights unconscious?"

Merlin answered Arthur's questions with sheer instinct.

"You knocked your Knights out after Sir Fredrick hit you on the head, it disoriented you a bit. This is a book for Gaius, speaking of which, I have to go."

And with that Merlin trotted off, wondering what the

hell had happened and hoping Arthur hadn't noticed the book of spells.

* * *

Thank you to Amethyst M, Authoresshiding, AvengingAngeli, BreakingDawn007, Bunny Skywalker, Charm96, Darth Sethbek, GrandMoffAmbrius, Hagu, HauntedApple, HippoPi, Hisagi-Chan, IllusionIsReality, Jossy99, Kigyptnee, Lineia, MHEMHTT, Powergirl84, QueenThursday, SannyKoville, Tefnut Talvi, TheWayYouLoveMe, Tommygirl1988, TriplePivotTurn, Yoshy03, Zngel, bluespiritgal, cherryblossomfallingintherai n, dark27791, janiram, jinx1435, katchile94, mewstarlight, moonhana7, narnia365, , sk8slashluvr and willpower1318 for following

Thank you to Alaya 21, Debz92, LordlyMaster20, Master of Grimoire Heart, Morgana Malfoy Moseley, PrincessDucky24, Quwer, Rat3000, Syentirb, TsukihanaYUE, cristina reid and lavender elephants for favoriting

Thank you Amandawhitlock16, Loves the Supernatural, chrysolyne, cynthiacyvon, greenteafacemak, planB, voldyismyfather for following AND favoriting

Lineia, cristina reid, Rat3000, Quwer, TheWayYouLoveMe, Master of Grimoire Heart, Lee, cynthiacyvon and Guests a special thank you x 1000 for reviewing.

You guys are all amazing.


	10. Season 2 Chapter 1

** A/N - **_And so begins season Two just as the entire Merlin saga is ending. I feel like I'm setting myself up for heartbreak. I really hope I can continue this story as canon and then continue writing after season five._

_If I hadn't watched ahead in the series I might have thrown the towel in after season 1, my shock at seeing Gwen with Arthur left me going "wait, what...wh...what? But Arthur and Merlin!" But my mind came up with this strange scenario that fills in the gaps._

_Anyway I hope you like it. Te first chapter is nice and simple. __**Warning**_ _I took inspiration from the popularity of the bonus chapter lemons and slash ahead._

_**Disclaimer - I only wish I owned Merlin**_

* * *

Merlin had been obediently sharing Arthur's bed. The Prince liked it, for at least six hours at night he got to know that they both were safe and that everything was right in the world.

A loud banging dragged him abruptly out of what little sleep still hung around him.

Reaching over Arthur felt nothing but empty sheets, he rolled onto his back and pondered for a few moments where on earth Merlin had got to.

"Merlin! Merlin!"

He burst back into the chambers, fully dressed. Arthur wasn't even going to ask.

"Yes Sire?"

"Are you deaf?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I wish."

Arthur supposed he'd been woken by the banging and decided to wonder out of bed. He didn't like that. He knew he'd been taking more and more sleeping hours away from Merlin who needed to be up earlier than him most days. Despite it being his father's orders for the men to dig beneath the palace, they needed to stop so Merlin could come back to bed with him.

"I want you to go down there and tell them to stop." Arthur sighed.

"But they're working under the King's orders."

"Yeah. And you're working under mine."

Arthur fell back into bed and closed his eyes.

When Merlin didn't return he got up and dressed. This was infuriating. It was the middle of the night and he was forced to stalk about the palace to look for him, Arthur hoped he'd fallen down some stairs or something.

"Arthur!"

The Prince spun around to see his father approaching.

"Come with me, they've found treasure under the vaults."

Arthur listened. The banging had stopped. Perhaps Merlin was still down there then.

"That wasn't a suggestion."

Arthur shot after him and followed him down the stairs.

Finally beneath the floors Uther and Arthur saw nothing but empty passages, where were all the guards?

"This is an outrage. They are meant to be guarded at all times…Idiot!"

Merlin was in front of his father. Picking something off the ground, something he'd dropped no doubt.

"Were you born clumsy or do you work at it?"

"I's just one of my many gifts.'

Arthur blanched momentarily. It had been he who had told Merlin that he was very gifted but that was in relation to other matters that he didn't want brought up in front of his father.

The vaults were dreadful, dreary. A huge tomb stood monolithic in the center, a heart-shaped jewel glowed atop it. It was like nothing Arthur had ever seen before. But still his skin crawled. Unlike his father who seemed lit up with joy and greed.

Both spotted the body on the floor, pale and mangled.

"How did he die?" The King inquired.

"He seems to have unwittingly triggered a trap here." Said Gaius pointing.

"To deter grave robbers." Arthur added, his stomach roiling.

"Well there's plenty here people would want to steal. Have them secure the tomb. Guarding it is your responsibility Arthur."

Of course it was.

"Yes father." He answered. This would be one dreadful task. He made to leave the tombs.

"Ah, Arthur, wait."

Arthur looked at Uther who seemed displeased.

"I trust you haven't forgotten the keys?"

Gaius quickly passed them to Arthur who took them.

"We best all leave then, so we aren't locked in for the night." The old physician said.

Arthur was grateful for Merlin automatically came to his side, not that there was much night left but now there would be other ways to spend it that weren't of the sleeping variety. All four left the tomb and Arthur locked it. As soon as they were out of the sight of Gaius and the King Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand.

"Come on." He whispered and they both ran, full pelt toward Arthur's chambers, where the doors were abruptly closed behind them.

"Are they locked?" Merlin asked against Arthur's ear as the prince pushed him against the heavy doors.

"Doesn't matter." Retorted Arthur with a smirk, sliding his hand under Merlin's clothes, the other boy didn't hold back his moan. Arthur unlaced the rough spun trousers Merlin insisted on wearing.

Merlin had other ideas. He pulled Arthur away from the undressing to kiss him, it was soft and deep, Merlin ran his hands down Arthur's back. Soon the Prince was doing the same, it was discerning how easily Merlin took control.

His shirt was pulled off, and without feeling Merlin unlaced him, his trousers dropped down.

He caught a look on the warlock's face as he pressed his hands against his chest.

"What?" He asked slightly breathless, Merlin's skin was touching him and it made him feel hot all over.

"You're very…"

The look re-appeared, a small grin and dazed eyes. Arthur heard a small chuckle escape his lips. "Very what?"

Merlin was no smith with words, he would say something stupid and Arthur knew it.

"Princely." Merlin said. Arthur knew what he meant by the way his hands ran over his muscles, hard knots bred from training and battle. To make a show of them Arthur grasped the thin tunic Merlin wore and ripped it away.

"Oi!"

"I'll have another made."

"Oh yes, just go and have the royal seamstress make a brand new tunic for your servant."

"I was thinking you could mend it." Arthur grinned. Merlin's hand reached down and without warning he had a firm hold of Arthur's cock. He pressed their mouths together hard, meeting their tongues. His other hand trailed lightly from behind Arthur's ear, down his neck where he was especially sensitive and rested on his heaving chest as he began to move his other hand up and down Arthur's length, not bothering to be slow about it.

No matter how many battles Arthur fought, Merlin would always be more powerful, he could conjure a typhoon after all and no matter how much Arthur ordered him around in their day-to-day lives, Merlin would gain the upper hand on him in situations such as this.

He turned around, equally by his own will and of Merlin's whose mouth pressed against the back of his neck. Arthur placed his palms against the door for support, Merlin had reached around to take hold of him again but his other hand had begun to work his fingers inside, preparing him, Arthur felt his knees might just give way.

"Do you want to do this?"

He heard the whisper so faint it may have been his imagination.

"Do you have to ask?"

"Just checking."

Merlin planted several kisses on Arthur's neck as he pressed inside of him. It didn't hurt at all anymore, not like it had the first time, it simply felt incredible. Arthur fought to control his breath as sweat sheened on him and Merlin moved against him. A tongue ran along the top of his spine as the movement hastened and gentle teeth sunk into his shoulder.

"Ah…Merlin!" He should have kept quiet, he knew, but it was near impossible to do so, one hand was continuing to stroke as the other held his hip, he felt himself nearing more rapidly then he would have liked, it seemed he would finish before Merlin.

But behind him the hastened movement became bucks and his own name was moaned into his ear, it was all he needed and both arrived together, gasping for breath and slick with sweat.

* * *

"Hurry up Merlin."

It had been a mistake to forgo sleep, now Arthur was cranky and Merlin was being slow and clumsy.

"Sorry."

However they had a plan to lighten spirits. They wanted to see how far they could push the servant-master ruse they had going. It was side-splitting watching the reactions of the townspeople as Arthur and Merlin took things further and further.

Merlin got down on his hands and knees to allow Arthur to mount his horse, using his back as a step.

A fat man walking past with a pale dropped it, and a woman almost ran into a guard.

However the staring people were given more of a show than planned for as Arthur slid right off the saddle and landed on the cobbled ground.

"Merlin!" He growled, getting to his feet, Merlin was standing too.

"I don't understand."

"Well, there's a surprise." Arthur half suspected he'd undone the saddle on purpose as an extra prank.

"I did the girth up myself."

"Well, I think that might have been the problem!"

"It wasn't my fault."

The look on Merlin's face suggested he hadn't done anything on purpose, Arthur felt a little sorry for snapping.

A skinny man with a face horribly resembling a rat brought his horse back to him.

"Would you like me to fit the girth properly for you, Sire?"

"Thank you." Arthur said.

"It's an honor to be of service to the Prince."

Arthur turned to Merlin with amusement.

"An honor. Do you hear that Merlin?"

Arthur knew to be careful though, of late he'd been more of service to Merlin than Merlin was to him, and no doubt if Arthur taunted him too much he would start hinting at that in public.

"Allow me the honor of brushing your clothes down."

Arthur needn't have worried, Merlin was too busy clenching his jaw to speak, Arthur half expected him to attack the stranger. So his lover was the jealous type? Arthur rejoiced as he thought of how much of an advantage he had now that he knew that.

"The honor." He whispered to Merlin, who just about bit his own tongue off by the looks of him.

"Anything else I can do for you sire?"

"Well, you can give Merlin a kick up the backside."

Merlin didn't find that funny, he glared at Arthur. It should have made the Prince feel bad but this new side of Merlin, jealous and brooding seemed just so sexy, he couldn't stop.

"I wouldn't want to deprive you of the pleasure, sir."

Arthur laughed, caught off guard by the wit of the man.

"What is your name?"

"Cedric. I've come to Camelot in search of work."

"Good. You can be a beater on the hunt. We're short of a man or two."

Arthur walked over to his horse, she looked restless and he needed to check the girth.

"You're too kind sire!" Cedric shouted after him.

Arthur looked back over his shoulder to see Merlin stick him in the gut with a beater. "Oh, sorry!" He faintly heard him say, with no hint of apology.

Arthur quickly faced away so he could grin. This was tremendous.

The grin soon dropped when he saw the girth. Gently he picked up the saddle to look closer. It had definitely been cut; the break was too precise to have been an accident. He didn't like the look of it at all.

* * *

It was a short an easy ride to the hunt. The men of Camelot seemed in no mood for a difficult day and so they remained nearby the commonly used trails, walking slowly over the even ground. Out of the blue every Knight and beater stopped moving. Something was coming. A noise erupted accompanied by a huge beast that crashed its way toward the company. Arthur had no time to run, he was square in its path with no protection save a flimsy spear. It rebounded off the boar's neck, that he had not expected. From behind him another hit the beast squarely, killing it. Shakily Arthur straightened himself and turned to his men.

"Who threw that?" He asked, whoever it had been had just saved his life.

For a moment it seemed no one would answer, it had to have been Merlin then, if he had used magic he would not draw attention to himself by admitting his deed. Arthur began to feel stupid for asking.

"Ahem."

Arthur looked to see Cedric with his hand by his mouth, having just cleared his throat and looking nervous.

"Was it you?" Arthur asked him. The rat-man shrugged and nodded. "You just saved my life." Arthur didn't think he had, by the sight of him he was skinnier than Merlin, if that was possible, though a damned sight more ugly. Nonetheless if Merlin had stuck the spear into the boar with magic Arthur had better deter the attention away from him.

"Honestly, Sire." He flexed his twig-like arm. It almost definitely had not been him. "It was nothing."

"I shall be forever indebted to you. You must be rewarded." Arthur announced, walking over to him. Some of his Knights seemed as unconvinced as he was that Cedric had killed the boar and were looking around for the true killer, one had already glanced at Merlin twice.

"No, I couldn't possibly." Said Cedric; even more nervous now the Prince was mere feet from him. Now all eyes were on them, just as Arthur had planned.

"Come on. What do you wish for?" Arthur seized the opportunity and grabbed Cedric's arm, no muscle was hidden under his ugly clothes, skin and bone was all that was there, the Prince dropped it.

"I desire only one thing, sire."

"Anything." Arthur told the fraud.

"A position in the royal household."

"Good. Consider it done." Arthur spun away from Cedric and locked onto Merlin's face. It was precious. Arthur knew then that he had killed the boar. Merlin was beside himself, Arthur grinned at him. He could not hold back the short laugh that burst from his chest.

As he walked away though he could hear his Knights, none believed Cedric had thrown the spear, some swore they'd seen the man throw his away, but from there it had somehow picked itself off and caught the boar. None were saying sorcery but Arthur wasn't happy either, Merlin had been careless and put himself in danger, he needed a rest it seemed Arthur was dominating his time in two aspects and he knew which one he was willing to give up on and which he wasn't. It seemed Cedric the liar had a position in the royal house after all, Arthur wasn't happy about it but it wouldn't be forever.

* * *

Merlin slept in Gaius' quarters that night, in his old servant's bed. Arthur told himself it was for the best, he was resting for once. But each time he told himself that he felt the need to toss over and punch his pillows enthusiastically. He hated sleeping alone.

When he awoke it was light out and the sound of his chamber doors opening met his ears.

"Get in here." He barked. He was very lucky in that instant he had said _here _and not _to bed _for when the person at his door spoke.

"Sire?" It was not in Merlin's voice but Cedric's. Arthur could only imagine if he had said what he'd intended, Cedric could have run off and informed his father, or worse, he could have complied. Arthur physically shuddered and crawled out from his cold covers.

"Breakfast my lord." Said the confused serving man. Indeed it was, fresh, steaming breakfast and a good deal earlier than Merlin usually brought it. Arthur threw a tunic over his head and sat down to it.

"Shall I dress you sire?" Cedric asked.

"No need." Arthur said quickly. "I'll get Merlin to do it when he decides to show up."

As if by magic the door opened just as Arthur brought the first mouthful to his lips.

"Is that lunch?" The Prince asked jokingly as Merlin walked in.

"No, it's breakfast…"

Arthur watched him assess the situation. Cedric leant over and added ham to his already filled plate.

"This is lovely, Cedric." Arthur commended the man truthfully; the meal was warmer than he'd become used to.

"Is there anything else that you need doing, Sire?" Merlin asked obviously peeved.

Arthur chewed for a bit.

"No, I think Cedric's got it all covered."

Arthur knew he had to stop, Merlin looked as if he would throw Cedric in a pit of fire and it made Arthur feel like tearing his clothes off…again.

"Oh, I regret, Sire, there is one thing I failed to do. Uh, muck out your horses." Arthur felt impressed with the cheek of the man. But he also knew that despite his winging Merlin liked the horses, he always took longer at the stables than needed and Arthur was always sure not to snap at him for it. At least not since he'd caught Merlin talking to them and upon eavesdropping discovered he'd named them all.

"Off you go." Arthur told him.

It was not enough. Merlin stared at him.

"I'll get the door for you."

Cedric galloped around the table and opened the doors. Arthur had just shoved a mouthful of food in his mouth and almost sprayed it straight back out. Not even he would have gone as far. Merlin walked out stiffly.

It was a mistake Arthur regretted immediately.

"Shall I dress you now, Sire?" Cedric asked.

"Not necessary, I'll do it myself."

"A prince who dresses himself?" Cedric asked, leaning in closer than Arthur deemed appropriate.

"I really only trust Merlin with such things, you can take leave now and see if he needs help. After that my hounds are in need of some exercise." Arthur tried to smile politely.

"My Lord." Cedric bowed out of the chamber.

* * *

After crudely dressing himself around the old tunic he'd had on at breakfast Arthur left to the square, he was in need of more guards, as the vaults required heavy guarding. It was looking like a cold, miserable and long day ahead as he trudged through the dreary marketplace. He spotted Doherty, a respected guard of the palace. He would know who was good and looking for work and who already in uniform could be trusted at the vaults. Arthur made toward him. Through the mundane noise and chatter came a whinny followed by an unholy racket. Several shouts erupted, as crashes and hoof beats approached.

He'd been facing Doherty and it was he who shouted, "Sire!" and pointed behind the prince. Arthur turned toward the commotion. His heart sank. They were most definitely the royal horses. He dodged left of them just in time. As he looked around he saw them everywhere crashing through people's stalls.

There was no way Arthur could catch them all.

"Don't you worry, Sire, I'll have the boys round them up." Doherty said and Arthur nodded gratefully. He knew where he had to be.

The Prince had to search through every stable until he found the one he was looking for.

A long, thin figure, resting soundly in the hay caught his eye and Arthur walked silently over. At Merlin's side he leant down, he would have kissed him then out of affection but stopped himself on seeing his lover's head had fallen in a pile of horse shit.

He must've passed out from exhaustion. It broke Arthur's heart to see.

Merlin slowly opened his eyes and raised his head with confusion clouding his face. When he looked up at Arthur half his face had brought with it the dung it had lain on.

Arthur raised his eyebrows and tried not to laugh out of compassion.

"Sire!" Merlin jumped up, remembering he was at duty and not in the Prince's bed.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing." Merlin got to his feet and put his hand to his head.

"I can see that." Arthur sighed.

Merlin looked around confused. "I wasn't sleeping."

Arthur nodded at him.

"I was, I was just bending down."

Arthur continued nodding. Merlin was extremely cute but he was worried for him.

"Looking for something?" Arthur aided.

"Yes."

Merlin obviously didn't realize what he'd done; he had no clue how exhausted he was or how dangerous he was in that state.

"Perhaps we're looking for the same thing." Said Arthur, standing up.

"What?"

Arthur mocked looking around.

"Oh, I don't know, the horses!"

"The hors-ses." Clarity came to his face. "Oh!"

Arthur stepped up to Merlin, all his concern rushing up in a bout of agitated rambling. "One mistake I can understand. Everyone has a bad day now and then, but this is one thing after another!"

Merlin raised his hands to his head.

"I-I don't know what happened!"

Arthur was going to say something like. _"I don't know, perhaps it's sharing my bed every night? You need a rest from your work, come back to my chambers and you can get back to it when you've slept"_

"Sire. Please, Sire, don't be too hard on him. He's a good servant, he just…he's tired."

Arthur felt sick. It was lucky Cedric had interrupted so rudely; he hadn't seen him standing there at all.

"I am not!" Merlin snapped, pulling away from Cedric's outstretched arm. Arthur narrowed his eyes at him. He was too.

"Maybe…maybe if he had the evening off..,"

"I don't want the evening off." Merlin said, shaking his head.

"A good night's rest…"

"I did not fall asleep!"

Arthur could see Cedric was being shifty, it was fruitless for him though, no way was he getting Merlin's job. Still Merlin needed the rest and Arthur intended to explain that to him when they got a moment's time.

"I'm more than willing to take over his duties tonight." Cedric offered slyly.

"Perhaps you're right."

"No." Merlin pointed his finger at Arthur.

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur said softly, closing his eyes and praying for him to drop it until they could talk.

"Can't you see what he's trying to do? He's trying to get rid of me, and if you weren't such a clotpole you'd see that!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. He felt torn between laughing and screaming. "A what?"

Merlin's eyes had grown wide as he came to realise what he'd just said.

"Clotpole. He, he said clotpole." Cedric enlightened helpfully from the side.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. It didn't make any sense but it stung. Fine, Merlin could think his job was in danger for all he cared.

"Cedric's right. He can look after me tonight. You can go home and think about whether you want to be my servant or not."

"But…"

"Go."

Cedric handed Merlin his coat like the sly little rat he was. Arthur wasn't too happy with the arrangement. But for the time being he had to go and help the guards rescue all the horses.

* * *

When he got back to his chambers it was already dark. The day's work had been harder than it needed to be. One of the stallions had made it all the way to a neighboring village before it could be caught and after that Arthur had been unsuccessful finding an adequate amount of guards for the vault. It was more important to have them posted outside where lives were concerned rather than with the cold metals and jewels below. Besides he had the key in his protection.

On top of all that had been Morgana and her dreams. He knew they had reached a new level when she dreamt of his death before the Questing beast had almost fulfilled the prophecy. Now she was once again shaken, thin and pale, confined to her chambers she called on him.

"Gwen is all that soothes me, she means everything to me but I'm making her life miserable with these visions."

"You mustn't call them that Morgana." Arthur had hissed at her.

"It's what they are."

She'd dreamt of a crow this time and Gaius had seemed to think it meant something, something to do with the vaults.

"Keep them secure." She had informed him. "And keep Merlin close, last night I dreamt he saved your life."

"How so?" Arthur had asked, intrigued.

"He stood in between a pig and your grave. Make of that what you will. He saves you so many times Arthur, I don't need my dreams to tell me he must grow tired of it."

Arthur had left her feeling more aches than the spooked horses had given him.

He was weary and picked morosely at the dinner Cedric provided. He undressed himself, locked away his key and crawled into his once again empty bed. He missed Merlin, Morgana was right, Merlin held his life in his hands, he had no business sending him away, it was Merlin's choice when he should need rest and Arthur could make do with the mistakes.

"I'll be outside in the anteroom should you need anything.'

"That'll be all, Cedric." Arthur sighed, closing his heavy eyes. He rolled over and succumbed to sleep immediately. He thought Cedric said something more but he really didn't know.

* * *

"Arthur."

Arthur shot up. Merlin was beside him, he didn't know if it was a dream or real, he pulled him close. His efforts were rebuffed.

"Get up, I'll dress you."

"What for? It's the middle of the night."

"I was awoken by something, I think something's wrong."

Arthur furrowed his brow, most likely it had been a nightmare Merlin had, but then he remembered his conversation with Morgana.

"The vaults." He gasped.

Merlin rushed to get his things and hastily dressed him.

"Gaius is already awake. We should bring him."

Arthur nodded.

"What you heard was it down in the vaults?" Arthur asked. Merlin shrugged. They rushed out of the chambers.

"I suppose it was."

"It must have been loud then, did anyone else hear it?"

"I suppose Gaius did."

"You suppose?"

They continued jogging.

"What did it sound like?" Arthur tried.

"…Screeching."

They reached the tomb, having met Gaius along the way and commenced searching it. Someone had definitely been there.

"Sound the warning bell." Arthur demanded and marched off to find the guards who were meant to be on duty.

It was not so late at night as Arthur had imagined, emerging to the upper floors of the castle he found light breaking through and the servants bustling about their duties. He supposed he would go up to his chambers to write the full report and apology to his father and then he'd have to find out where the last night's guards had got to before he would most likely have to fire them and hire new ones for what was left.

Cedric was leaving his chambers and he nodded politely.

"I'll be back shortly." He informed. Arthur found inside his bed was made, his curtains drawn and the place tidy. It was a nice change. He had sat and began scribbling with the quill, the oh-so-sincere report when Merlin crashed in.

"Cedric is possessed by an evil spirit."

"What." Arthur couldn't gage if he was joking or serious, or even worse, still jealous.

"He tried to steal the jewel, but it wasn't a jewel, it was a soul of an ancient sorcerer, Sigan."

"Merlin, have you been on the cider?" It was the wrong thing to ask apparently.

"Please, listen to me." Merlin implored with a distressed sincerity that had Arthur worried. "Camelot is in mortal danger. Sigan is using Cedric's body to take his revenge."

It seemed very silly since Arthur knew full well that Cedric was standing outside.

"This nonsense isn't helping you keep your job."

"You are not listening to me!" Merlin screamed with fury. Arthur stood.

"Since you're going to shout anyway. Cedric!"

The servant in question entered. "Will you escort Merlin out of the palace?"

Merlin shocked Arthur beyond words as he dove on Cedric. They were fighting viciously as Arthur approached.

"Merlin." He warned as the fighting continued, Cedric scrambled away and Merlin chased him, Arthur was bowled over somewhere in the process. When he got up he saw Cedric clamoring out from under the bed and knew Merlin would soon follow. Wasting no more time he jumped him and dragged him to his feet.

"You've gone too far this time, Merlin! You can spend a few days cooling off in the cells! Guards!"

Arthur really meant a few hours, perhaps until he could find other work for Cedric and pay him to keep his mouth shut, but Merlin was really beyond reason in that moment.

* * *

It was a horrible day after that and Arthur was glad when it was over and he could make his way back to his chambers. A guard was coming toward him at a fast pace.

"You there!" Arthur called him. "Could you go down to the dungeons? There's someone I need let out."

"Believe me, they're safer down there, Sire. Massive creatures are attacking the lower townspeople, no one knows where they came from but there are reports from all over, I've seen people fleeing."

"Does my father know about this?" Arthur asked

"He requests your presence." The guard informed, bowing.

"Retrieve my Knights, I need them at once." Arthur ran as fast as he could, he would need to armour himself.

"Where have you been?" Uther asked from outside the council chambers.

"I only just heard." Arthur protested. "What information have we got?"

"I don't know what this creature is, where it came from." Uther barked, crashing through the doors, Arthur followed with his Knights.

"There's more than one, Father. We've had several reports. There's panic in the lower town. People are fleeing the city."

"Then you must hunt these creatures down and kill them."

"Yes, Sire." Arthur led his men back out at once. By the sounds of things they were already at the palace. All he could be grateful for was that Merlin was safest in the dungeons.

In the square the creatures found them. They were not mortal, black, faceless and as hard as stone they kept attacking and took no wounds. Arthur struck and struck at the terrifying beast, he was all who stood between it and those in the palace, Merlin in the dungeon. It knocked him on his back. Before he could see clearly again a small figure had run in front of it. Whoever it was helped him to his feet.

"Guinevere?" He asked in shock and confusion. "That thing could have killed you!" He thought of Morgana, he knew she loved Gwen dearly.

"And it still might! Sorry, Sire."

She knocked him over and he hit his already concussed head. But he was alive and for that he was grateful.

"No. My pleasure." He ground out. She scrambled off him and helped him up. Morgana had to have foreseen this. He was grateful. Both girls were family to him, he loved them both as sisters, not only did they lend a hand in saving his life but they were friends to Merlin, especially Gwen, and Arthur was sorry he was not kinder to her at times.

"I'll get you something to stop the bleeding." Gwen said softly once Arthur was seated.

"Guinevere." It sounded stupid using her proper name when Merlin and Morgana called her Gwen. "I wanted to say…just, uh…you always surprise me."

It wasn't exactly kind words, but it was a start.

"Is that it, Sire?"

"That's it. Oh and uh…thank you."

Morgana came and sat beside him.

"I'm glad you're kind to her. She is more than a servant."

"I know that, I know you care for her."

"We're all connected, you know. You, her, Merlin and me."

"Another dream?"

Morgana nodded. "Several of them. Each was different but in each she died and not long after so did he." On saying _he _Morgana's eyes drifted up, Arthur's followed and he saw above them, by the banister someone who looked dreadfully like Merlin. But it couldn't be, he was in the dungeons.

"I fear for them both." Morgana whispered but before Arthur could ask he heard his own name shouted. Uther ran through the wounded to reach his son.

"It's nothing." Arthur reassured.

"Have we driven the creatures out?" He asked, looking pale.

"They have control over the lower town. The market place has been all but destroyed."

"How many dead." Arthur wished he hadn't asked.

"Too many to number." He answered mournfully.

"I'm sealing the citadel." The King announced.

"You can't." Cried Arthur.

"I have no choice. I have to protect those who have a chance. If I don't, we will all fall."

Arthur rose in anger and marched away.

"Where are you going?" Uther asked.

"There are people trapped on the drawbridge." He informed.

"I forbid you."

The words were feeble, Uther knew he was wrong and Arthur could see it.

"I'm not leaving them to die."

"It's suicide." Uther tried to pull him to a stop.

"It's my duty to Camelot! And to myself!" Arthur left. It was liberating to see that several of his injured Knights were already following him out of the palace.

By the time he reached the drawbridge their congregation had grown as townspeople took up arms and guards reached them.

There, only lifeless bodies were present, it seemed they were too late and the creatures had beat them.

"Check for survivors." Arthur ordered sadly. Another screech sounded overhead, the horrifying beast landed in front of them with a thick thud.

Swiftly all men followed Arthur, taking positions of defense.

"On me! Charge!" Arthur hoped they were listening, even with their numbers they were no match for it. The creature seemed blind it did not attack Arthur while he remained still.

"Arthur!" Someone shouted from behind him. "Retreat! We'll regroup in the square." He heard them backing away. Arthur took the chance, landing several blows on the beast he disoriented it and gave the others the head start they'd need if any re-grouping was to be done. Arthur backed away when he was sure he had injured it, he turned around and tried to run for the group but the monster took flight and cut him off. This was his doom.

"Save yourselves! That's an order!" Arthur could see dimly past the beast and caught sight of Sir Geraint; it had to have been him who had ordered the group away before for now he screamed. "Retreat! Retreat!"

Arthur knew he was one of his best; he would get them to the palace.

He swung his sword, he planned to go down fighting but before he could glance one more blow off the monster blackness overcame him and he fell. It had gotten him.

* * *

Hands touched him and he heard breathing that had to be Merlin's but he was so far away, he couldn't speak or move.

"Who would have believed it? You, a sorcerer, and a powerful one."

The voice was unfamiliar, and locked deep inside himself, shaken and broken, Arthur felt fear grip him. Not on account of himself but on account of Merlin.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Merlin shouted from somewhere above.

"And you're going to stop me?" Came the cold reply. Arthur needed his sword but he couldn't feel his arms.

"I'll stop you."

"He does not deserve your loyalty. He treats you like a slave."

"That's not true."

Even deep inside himself the pain of guilt struck Arthur, like a dagger to the heart.

"He cast you aside without a moment's thought."

"That doesn't matter."

_Yes! It does! _Arthur tried to shout. _It does and I'm sorry! _But he couldn't, the feeling was coming back to his head and it was outstandingly painful, like a thousand heavy rocks pummeling him at once.

"But it must hurt so much to be so put upon, so overlooked, when all the while you have such power."

Merlin's voice came out almost choked. "That's the way it has to be."

"Does it? You're young Merlin. Look inside yourself. You have yet to discover your true power. I can help you. Think, Merlin. To have the world appreciate your greatness. To have Arthur know you for what you are."

"That can never be." Merlin's voice was sad but determined.

"It can, if you join me. Together we can rule over this land. Arthur will tremble at your voice, he will kneel at your feet."

Little did this evil speaker know that Arthur already did those things for Merlin, just not in the way he meant. The Prince in question had regained control over his arms, he had tried to reach for his sword, the pain almost caused him to black out again. Knives, hacking at his flesh, past his tendons and deep into the bone, it felt like, he couldn't move, it was all he could do now not to scream, with his head pounding.

"I don't want that." He heard through all the rushing pain.

"You'd rather be a servant?"

"Better to serve a good man than to rule with an evil one!"

Arthur was struck by the words and the pain seemed to lessen.

"So be it. If you will not join me, I will become you and your power will be harnessed to my will."

Arthur finally pried apart his eyes. Merlin was saying something incomprehensible, a spell.

As Arthur lifted his head he saw Merlin jerking on the ground. No! He made to get up and struggle his way over to save him. This time the pain did cause him to black out.

* * *

When he awoke a nurse was cleaning some bandages and telling him he'd broken several bones and shouldn't be moving at all.

"Apologies ma'am but I have an appointment in the physician's quarters."

"I assure you I have seen to everything."

"It's not for medicinal reasons."

"Than I'm afraid you must stay here."

Arthur stood and glared at the old bit menacingly.

"Is your name Merlin?"

"N-no , Sire."

"Then _I'm _afraid you have absolutely no power over me."

And with that he left and in a fog of medication, ignoring the cries of pain from is ribs he marched out. He had a few things to do first, but he'd find Merlin in no time.

"I've come to see Merlin." He announced unnecessarily upon entering. He approached the table where he was eating.

"I've not forgotten about your lazy, insolent ways, or the fact you called me a clotpole, but I do have to admit that there was some truth in your accusations against Cedric."

After all no one had seen the rat man about, though the voice Arthur had heard the night before was dissimilar to what he remembered Cedric to sound like. The memory of it was chilling.

"Does this mean you're admitting that in this occasion I was actually right?" Merlin grinned.

"Not exactly, no. It means I have a knighthood to bestow first thing tomorrow and no one to clean my armour." Arthur emptied the sack he'd carried in with him and then gently threw it at Merlin's face. A note was pinned to it.

"All that?"

"Yep"

Arthur stood outside the door.

"Clotpole?" He heard Gaius ask and he heard laughter. Minutes followed and soon Merlin had run out into the hall. _I thought you had died last night. _Arthur wanted to say, but he couldn't.

"Sorry." Was all he managed. Pulling Merlin in for a tight embrace.

"Careful with your ribs." Merlin chastised, pulling away.

"I wasn't replacing you with Cedric, I was trying to give you a break."

"I never wanted one."

"I see that now. It's just between you warming my bed and polishing my armour, I'd rather have blunt gauntlets."

Merlin grinned. "But I do, do a very good job on your armour."

"Oh yes." Arthur's voice came out gruff; he leant in to Merlin's ear. "But you do such a better job on me."

"We can't." Merlin sighed as Arthur kissed his neck. "You're all broken and this corridor isn't exactly empty."

"Then come with me to my chambers."

"Arthur."

"No seriously, I don't think I can walk anymore."

All pain medications and potions had worn away and Arthur felt faint.

"It's okay, I've got you." Merlin grunted and Arthur felt the ground coming nearer.

* * *

Sorry if the editing is worse than usual, now that I'm home I can't access the internet at night and it's awkward to say the least when my family are hovering around.


	11. Season 2 Chapter 2

A/N - _My apologies! I have had this chapter finished for quite a while but as you might have realised my spelling/grammar is appalling, and my editing (however crude) takes hours usually. On top of that this chapter is twice as long compared to what I usually write. Long story short I almost finished editing it and the internet re-booted and I lost all the progress, so it took days until I was calm enough to try again._

_I hope you like what I have done to keep the story concurrent with the script._

_**Warning - Merthur M slash etc**_

___**Disclaimer - I only wish I owned Merlin**_

* * *

Rain whipped at his face in torrents, freezing the slowly numbing skin. Beneath him the earth sloshed around his boots, filling the gaps of his toes with the same cold water that drenched his cloak. The wind in the sky howled like the tortured, splintered with deep rolls of thunder and menacing cracks of the lighting that made white the broiling sky of grey and violet.

Arthur did not slow his pace, not even when a bough of a tree fell with killer intent across his path. He stepped around it and continued on. The world he was in was unrecognizable from the one he had left minutes ago. A dim private chamber; warmed by a simmering fire and atop his bed the perfectly naked Merlin, calm and sleeping. He'd left all that though, to rescue his sister, from herself.

The path finally sloped down, the only sign in the blackness of the night that he had walked in the right direction. Then he arrived at the stone. He felt it with is hands but could not see her at all.

"Morgana!" He called through the howl of the skies.

"I didn't think you'd come."

He jumped; she was right beside him, a good deal closer than was possible without alerting him. She was just as soaked, cold and miserable as he was and that lifted his spirits.

"Follow me!"

Follow her he did and confirmed that where they were heading to was the abandoned crypts. Inside him his stomach revolted, the dryness of the crumbling structure did nothing to comfort him, no doubt it would be rife with rats.

Morgana had already been down there and a lantern was lit.

"I had to talk to you out of the castle and I had to be sure no one would hear us."

"It's midnight, in the middle of a storm underground in an abandoned crypt, if anyone is listening to us now, I tell them congratulations."

"It's no time to joke Arthur. What I have to tell you is serious business, iI cannot risk anyone overhearing us."

"How did you even get down here? You haven't been sleeping."

"You're right, I haven't, not properly for over a month. My draughts are useless now, the visions come to me every night and they have told me so much in so much detail I have become terrified. What more is there to know?"

Arthur speculated the tremor to her words, she seemed to struggle to stand. Her eyes locked on his and they were nothing but pools of fear.

"I've seen who I become, Arthur. I don't know when, but I change."

"Everybody changes…"

She smiled reassuringly at him. "Yes, you're right. Besides I know I can't change who I am to be." She shook her head. "But there are things I can change, things that have changed before, when your death was prevented."

Arthur nodded. "See, your dreams aren't fixed. Don't fear them, the future could hold…"

"Who will be your Queen?"

Arthur reddened. "I don't think…"

"Answer me."

"Well you, I suppose, if no one else."

Morgana shook her head. "No, it won't be me. I've seen it."

"Okay then."

"And besides, you would subject me to such a life! When I would know full well you heart belonged to Merlin!"

Arthur shrugged. "You already keep the secret."

"I keep a great deal of secrets." Morgana scoffed. "No you will be forced to find a Queen sooner than you imagine. It must be Gwen."

"Gwen!"

Morgana nodded solemnly. Arthur's heart sank as he thought of awkwardly approaching the girl he felt no attachment to and telling her she was to be Queen, lightly adding he could never love her.

"Father wouldn't approve. I'd be treated no differently if I paraded Merlin into the council chambers in a bridal gown."

"It has to be Gwen." Morgana repeated, more defiantly. "She will be Queen!"

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Okay _Morgana, _just say I marry Gwen. What will I tell her about Merlin? Oh don't mind him dear, he just warms our sheets!"

Morgana put her fingers to her temples and closed her eyes.

"I told you, I told you and you don't remember because you went and got your head hit, again. My dreams foretold her death. At first I thought it was a torture, born from my strengthening feelings for her but then, each time I saw the light leave her eyes he replaced her."

"Who?"

"The one _you _love. Merlin."

"But they're both alive."

"Not when you refuse to find a Queen. Uther in trying to understand why will discover the truth!"

Arthur lost all the blood from his head.

"You saw this?"

"It was a frequent dream. Another saw them dying protecting us, but that doesn't matter, no the future is not always fixed but sometimes when people are surrounded by danger certain things become inevitable."

"But Merlin would live."

"The only way I see Merlin surviving after you become King and the kingdoms unite is if you protect him."

"I do everything I can to protect him!"

"Whose bed does he lie in as we speak? The only way for you to protect him is if Gwen is your queen. More than that, if you love Gwen."

"I can't."

"You can and you must! It will distance you from Merlin and mask your relationship." She leant in. "It will save him from Uther."

Arthur shook his head.

"You are so selfish, you would throw away the life of the one you claim to love just like that?"

"How can I know? This may never come to be. How can you ask me to betray the love itself when I can't see any reason for it?"

"Don't speak as if I have no idea what position you're in. My love for Gwen is just as strong as yours for Merlin. It's why I must save her life. And why she has already drunk the potion which has made her forget all about our love and made her believe she loves you."

"Wh-what?"

"We aren't playing games anymore Arthur. Uther will kill Merlin if he finds the two of you in your chambers. In fact if he finds him tonight his head will be on a spike before you return."

"Merlin has magic."

"Magic he uses only to protect you. Do you think he would break your heart by killing your father?"

It was true and suddenly all comfort Arthur took from knowing of Merlin's magic vanished.

"So what am I to do? Forget loving him?"

"Not yet. Send him out of your chambers. Then you need to get out of the palace. I dreamt of your crown marked, and masked people trying to kill you remove it, take any excuse you can. Tell your father you're going away and leave Merlin behind. Then, take these."

Morgana passed him a velvet bag that rattled.

"What are these?"

"Vials, twelve of them. The potion I gave Gwen is strong, and don't ask how I got it. But she resists it because deep down she knows she doesn't love you. The only way its effects will work is if you charm her, more than that, if you love her. These vials will reciprocate her feelings for you as long as they can."

"What do you mean as long as they can?"

"Until you remember where your heart truly lies no magic or potion is strong enough to conquer true love."

Arthur took the bag from Morgana's trembling hands, he felt his cold face be touched by heat of the tears rolling from his eyes.

"Don't despair, this will save them."

"How can I not despair? This will destroy me and I already hate you for it."

"It will be less painful than watching him die."

"Barely. When do I have to be out of the palace?"

"As soon as you can. Stay until you come across a reason to leave that Merlin will believe. He can't know the truth or he'll tell Gwen and then all will be lost because she can never know any of this. Tell Uther whatever he'll believe in order to let you go, mention the word sorcery."

"So I'm forced to lie to Merlin about my reasons for leaving and ceasing to wear my crown and then on top of that I have to lie to my father, making him believe I'm leaving Camelot without Merlin?"

"Yes."

Arthur sighed. "And the pain of it all will be worth it." He said to himself before he stormed out of the cavern and into the suddenly still and storm-less night.

* * *

Arthur had all his faith in him. It wasn't his habit to name the royal animals but since Merlin called him Thalos Arthur had come to think of the newest steed that way. His Mare had been put to pasture and Arthur was surprised at how quickly he and the steed synchronised. No doubt it had something to do with Merlin.

He thundered forward, lance fitted comfortably in his arm, it was small but an opening was visible as his opponent left his left shoulder unguarded. It was enough to knock him, if just a little, as long as Thalos kept his speed.

'Merlin watch this.' Arthur thought as he felt he was going the fastest he'd ever gone. Like lightning they struck, and all the dark events of the previous night were far from the Prince's mind. Merlin trotted over from where he'd been watching enthralled.

"That has got to hurt."

Arthur had woken him abruptly the night before, when he'd returned from the crypts. He'd ran to his chambers with images of decapitation in his mind. Because of that he'd sent Merlin back to the physician's quarters, without explanation. This was the first time Merlin had spoken to him since then. His blue eyes fixed squarely on the fallen Knight. Arthur pulled his helm away from his face with annoyance; he didn't want Merlin focused on anyone but him.

"That's the point Merlin. It's not a pillow fight. Fetch me another lance, will you?"

Merlin brought the new lance promptly and Arthur turned the horse. This was what he wanted to do, Thalos picked up speed faster than imaginable and Arthur hadn't yet positioned his lance when he could no longer see his opponent. Light had blinded him from the sun. He waited to hear his armour hit the ground after flying from the saddle but he remained seated. No hit had come.

Arthur threw away his unmarred lance and dismounted, shaking with rage as he pulled off his helmet.

"Why did you pull out, I was wide open? You could have unhorsed me!"

"I was fearful I might injure you, Sire." Said Sir Leon, his would-be opponent.

Arthur held his breath, taking in Sir Leon's feeble remark. The Knight had descended from his own horse and looked rather uncomfortable facing his Prince.

"You had the advantage. You can't afford to hesitate."

"I wouldn't have done if I were facing a different opponent. You are the future King, My Lord."

Arthur blinked, trying to ignore his surprise at Sir Leon's boldness.

"You jousted against me in the tournament last year. Are you saying you let me win?"

There was a hesitation. "No." Sir Leon shook his head. "My Lord."

Arthur looked behind himself to where the other Knights stood watching.

"It doesn't matter who I am! I do not expect any special treatment from you, from any of you! Is that understood?"

He shouted it so each would hear. Now it felt as if Arthur's heart was in his boots, the glory of the joust had washed over him like a hot breeze and left him cold and nauseous. Like clockwork he moved over to Merlin.

"Shall I put the horse away?" He asked. Arthur nodded, wiping sweat from his neck shakily; it had not been there when he rode. Merlin had picked up the lance and with his free arm took the helmet from Arthur's unsteady grip.

"How will you put the horse away carrying those?" Arthur asked annoyed.

"Someone else will put him away. We need to get you to your chambers." Merlin said softly.

They walked swiftly toward the castle. Merlin passed the Lance off to another Knight and trotted after Arthur who was biting back tears of frustration.

The anger at finding out his Knights were treating him with such tentativeness was enough to drive him over the edge. He burst through his chamber doors in a blind rage.

"How am I going to prove myself if my opponents aren't trying their hardest?" He growled as Merlin followed him in and locked the doors out of habit. Arthur had begun tearing off his armour.

"I'm sure it's not happening all of the time." Arthur paused to look at him.

"So it's happening some of the time?"

"No, I'm certain it isn't." Said Merlin, shaking his head. "

"Now you're doing it!" Arthur cried, pointing at him with accusation. "You're telling me exactly what you think I want to hear."

Arthur pulled off the rest of his armour so he was down to his chain mail.

"Yes." Arthur glared at him. "Er…no. Er…what was the question?" Merlin dithered.

Arthur rolled his eyes with the dramatic air he only let show when he was alone with Merlin.

"That just proves it." He sighed, Merlin was the last person he wanted to treat him with any special regards. "All my life I've been treated as if I'm special. I just want to be treated like everyone else." Arthur confessed to him.

"Really?" Came the incredulous reply.

"You have no idea how lucky you are." Arthur told Merlin, who was no doubt picking up the armour he'd just thrown about in his rage, judging by the clanking.

"Well anytime you want to swap places, just let me know." Merlin joked.

"That's not a totally stupid idea." Arthur spoke, Morgana's words creeping to the forefront of his mind. He turned to face Merlin who was laden with all the discarded armour.

"You're Prince Arthur. You can't change who you are." He said as he carried it away.

"Yes I can." Arthur heard himself mutter. It was a good cover, a lesson for himself and his Knights, to treat him as one of them, but in order for them to do so he would have to remove his crown, just as Morgana said. Hide within Camelot, crownless and disguised, while his father and the court would think him to be elsewhere, having left Merlin behind.

It was too soon, not even a day, but it was a day at least. He did not know what would become of him and Merlin in the time to come but it made him sick to think of it.

"Merlin I have a plan!" He declared loudly. Merlin jogged back to him.

"What?" He demanded, sounding genuinely worried.

"It's your plan really."

"What is it? Tell me."

"How does it sound if I tell you I'm pulling out of the tournament to go on a hunting trip, since my opponents just let me win." Merlin looked confused. "But actually." Said Arthur, stalking forward. "I will be right here, disguised as a commoner and finishing the tournament under a false name."

Merlin stood stock still, waiting for an answer. "I'd say you're mad."

"And that's why I love you." Arthur said, the feeling of nakedness and fear enveloping him as he said it.

"I know." Said Merlin, stepping across the little gap between them, he reached for Arthur's hand and laced their fingers together. "As I love you." He brought the fingers to his lips and kissed them. "Why are you talking like this. The plan will never work and it's useless, you've already proved yourself many times."

Arthur barked with laughter.

"What?" Merlin asked him.

"It seems my plan's working already."

Arthur captured Merlin in a kiss, he pressed in hard to try to give away the intense turmoil he was going through.

_I can't tell you. _He thought. _I can't tell you anything. _He drifted away gently until their lips barely touched. Merlin's eyes were open and Arthur looked into them briefly before shutting his own and intensifying the kiss once more.

"Merlin." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around the other's waist and pressed their bodies together as hard as he could. He ran his own tongue down Merlin's throat and kissed back up to his mouth. Arthur's hand pushed underneath the servant's tunic Merlin wore and spread over the warm skin underneath, up over the chest, the thin shoulders and then down, sliding easily past the fabric that hung from Merlin's hips to grasp his hardening cock. Small hairs clung to Arthur's fingers. He slid his hand to the tip where he felt a dampness in the slit, he rubbed his finger along it and at the same time sucked Merlin's tongue between his lips.

He felt the tremble of knees as Merlin almost collapsed; Arthur bore his weight and set them both on the ground. Merlin sat with his knees drawn but legs open, his lips were slightly open and his face was a battle of emotion. Arthur took it all in, he heard the length of every breath and felt the pump of blood through skin by the member in his hand.

He lent forward and sucked Merlin's neck as he rubbed the member. He continued at both tasks with ferocity and when he removed his mouth a wet red stain was on the white skin. Merlin's fingers dug into his shoulders.

"My…L…." He gasped.

"Yes, finish that thought." Arthur whispered to him.

Merlin shook his head. Arthur stopped working his cock and ripped away Merlin's tunic. The warlock's chest was strangely smooth with only a few fine hairs. Arthur bit at the skin before licking one of the protruding nipples, as he bit down on it he re-grasped Merlin's cock and this time the words did escape is lips as he cried. "My Lord!"

Arthur chuckled. With shaky hands Merlin unwrapped the belt that held together Arthur's chain mail, then he pulled it roughly over the Prince's head, forcing him to let go. When he was naked he looked at Merlin who starred back with defiance, this was Merlin's place to have dominance and they both knew it, but Arthur was trying to say something. With no warning Arthur ducked his blond head and took Merlin in his mouth, running his tongue along the shaft and over the head before beginning to suck.

Merlin cried out with shock and pleasure and Arthur felt him lean back. It did not take long before he was coming and even Arthur himself felt hard with the way Merlin had groaned and writhed. Arthur pulled Merlin's pants the rest of the way down so they were each as naked as each other, Merlin reached for his erection but Arthur shook his head.

"Just let me hold you for a moment."

It sounded stupid when he said it but they laid down on the hard floor, wrapped in each other's arms. The side of Merlin's hair was dampened with sweat. Arthur licked up the salty taste, behind his ear and along his jaw. He kissed Merlin's soft lips as gently as he could, a ghost kiss almost, his own felt swollen and overworked from the earlier ministrations. He used his tongue to feel every tooth, the shiny gums, the other tongue that pressed against it. Arthur used his jaw to alternate between gentle and hard. His hands had minds of their own as they wondered over Merlin's body, exploring everything. He was surprised when he felt that Merlin was as raging hard as he was, when so soon before he had ejaculated.

"I love you so much." Merlin breathed.

Arthur was shocked by the impact the words had on him. Merlin's eyes shone as he said them and for a dreadful second Arthur wondered if he knew what was about to happen.

"Why does it feel like this is goodbye?"

Arthur shook his head, his throat had closed up and he struggled to answer.

"M-maybe." He cleared his throat. "Maybe we're both just scared because we've never felt like this before. And it's the start of something new?" Merlin nodded, he seemed to like that.

"Promise you'll never leave me. No matter what happens?"

"I promise."

"And promise me that you'll never forget that I love you, that you're the only one I put before Camelot, always. My life, Camelot, everything comes second to you, it's the way my heart was made and deep down that will never change, you can't ever forget that. I was born to love you."

"And I was born to serve you?" Merlin asked jokingly.

Arthur shook his head; a tear escaped his eye and ran down to Merlin. "You were born to change me. I would be nothing if I had never loved you." More tears dropped on Merlin's face, Arthur kissed them all away and pressed their cheeks together. He would have stayed that way had their erections not pressed together, causing each to suck in a breath of pleasure.

"I need you." Merlin gasped, not that he needed to.

Arthur's muscular legs were pushed up and Merlin's finger's stretched him.

"No time." Arthur gasped and Merlin glared at him. Arthur supposed he didn't have to live with the guilt, only the painful memory of their first time where each had given up their virginity.

It wasn't soon enough but Merlin was inside of him. Something had changed and neither could move for a few moments, shaking as their hearts beat beyond what was possible. Neither had control over their breathing. Merlin had dropped his head forward, he had to be under torture, not being able to move and feel the indescribable pleasure of friction that was so close. Very slowly he lifted his head and placed his lips against Arthur's. Only when they touched did they move. Arthur now had complete faith in Morgana's visions, not that he could properly form the thought in his mind, he was in no state to think. But as they moved together, pressed almost into one being, connected and fluid, Arthur felt like he never had before, like he had never felt possible and he somehow knew that Merlin felt it too. Everything was changing in that moment and he was struck through with hard infallible fear. They came together for the second time out of all the times they had sex. Arthur felt shocks of euphoria pummel him.

Merlin dressed quickly.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked, feeling increasingly isolated with every step Merlin took. Whilst he lay still, unable to move much.

"I need to prepare a bath, you and these chambers will need cleaning."

He was quick about it and soon warm water sat by the lit fire. Merlin had to wear one of Arthur's plainer tunics and it was incredibly loose on him.

"You should come in with me." Arthur said, pointing at the tub.

"No, no, I can't, it's for you. Besides the floor needs cleaning, you've made rags for me though, that's a start." Merlin said, looking forlornly at his former clothes, Arthur really had to stop tearing them off.

"Well, at least, please help me in, I'm a little sore." Arthur feigned a wince. Merlin rushed over.

"Really? Let me look."

"NO! I mean, it's not necessary, just help me into the water you nonce."

"Yes, _Sire_." Merlin said sarcastically.

"Don't you mean, _My Lord_?" Arthur joked and was surprised Merlin didn't drop him on his backside. Instead he helped him into the water, as soon as he stood on the bottom He lifted Merlin up and dragged him into the water. It was a snug fit and Merlin ended up curled on Arthur's lap.

"Well this is no good." The Prince remarked, tossing his soaked tunic away. The splash had wet Merlin's hair and he was incredibly sexy, with it black and dripping against his face. Arthur moaned and bit into his lover's pale shoulders once more, leaving another red mark. Merlin had shut his eyes and gasped, Arthur pulled him as close as possible and they sank lower into the water. Slowly he began to wash Merlin all over and allowed himself to be washed, but not much got done.

"Don't." Merlin warned as Arthur reached for the newest erection.

"You'll dirty the water and how would I explain it when I throw it out?"

"Then stand and I'll make sure none of it gets in the water." Merlin gaped at him for a moment.

"Please, just do it."

Merlin stood.

* * *

With a joint effort both Merlin and Arthur had managed to clean the chambers and find clean clothed for them both. Sleepy but content they both cursed the fleeing afternoon as they forced themselves to walk to the Council chambers so Arthur could dine with the King.

The spread was vast and mouth-watering but Arthur reached for the wine goblet, perhaps it would make up for the deep, drowsiness of his voice, or the shine of his eyes.

"You're late." Uther sighed as Arthur sat. Merlin had taken the servant's route and would no doubt enter any moment with the wine that seemed to be missing from the empty goblet that Arthur now held.

"Apologies father, I was alerted by some harrowing news, I'm afraid I should have to leave soon."

"How soon?"

"As soon as possible."

Uther narrowed his eyes as he looked down the long table. "You sound strange."

"Just the wine."

Just as he said it Merlin entered with the missing flask in his arms. The irony was not lost on Arthur who willed his cheeks not to redden.

"We've received reports that a beast has been sighted roaming the forest near the northern borders." He said, quick to bring the subject back into focus.

"What's the nature of this beast?" Uther asked, finally showing an inclination of intrigue.

"It is said to have the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle, and the…face of a bear." A clunk sounded and Merlin quickly fled the table. Arthur did not miss the look of absolute mirth on his face. "I believe it has been conjured by sorcery." He remarked picking up the goblet that had finally been filled.

"Then we must destroy it." Announced the King without hesitation. Arthur almost felt annoyed at his father's predictability.

"I'll leave for the northern borders in the morning." Arthur was able to say.

"But you'll miss the tournament." Uther protested, his face slightly crestfallen.

"Well as much as I want to compete my duty to Camelot comes first."

"You're right." Uther sighed. "Of course."

It did not help that Merlin stood by now and was plainly trying not to laugh. As Arthur caught his eye a grin cracked across his gorgeous face, but it was not that which had him choke on his wine but the red marks peaking from Merlin's clothes. In finding spare ones they had neglected to grab his usual neck scarf, exposing the evidence of their earlier time together.

"Are you alright?" Uther asked concerned.

"Just tired, and perhaps overworked. May I request my leave if I am to be riding early tomorrow?"

"Certainly, I am fine dining alone as Morgana is sill ailed."

"My apologies."

"It's fine."

Arthur glanced at Merlin. If they were to leave together it would be too obvious but if he left him his father might just notice the marks.

He began to drag Merlin.

"Manservant, go to the kitchen and fetch a tray. Have some of this food brought up to my chambers, do not forget the wine!"

"Yes, Sire." As they exited the door Merlin began trotting off to the kitchens and Arthur had to drag him back.

"Just tell them to bring a little up for you and me, but hurry back."

"Why? I'm fine bringing it up."

"You don't get it. These next few days I'll be in hiding, we wont see very much of one another, in fact it will be the most time we've spent apart since we met."

Clarity washed over Merlin's features.

"I'll be right back." He stated and ran to the kitchens. That night when they were finally fed and in bed they each clung to each other, even in sleep. As if they knew their time apart would last more than a mere few days.

* * *

It was time to bring his old mare out of retirement. Eldaline. Arthur couldn't help but think of them with Merlin's names now. They saddled and bridled her and met with his trusted Knights in the woods surrounding Camelot.

They waited in silence as he tethered Eldaline to their own steeds.

"I'll meet you here in four days. You must tell no one I've returned to Camelot." He asked of them. With a nod of acknowledgement they hastened to ride off.

Arthur looked around for Merlin, the fool had left to collect provisions into which Arthur could change, only there was no sign of him. Eventually there was a rustle and Merlin bounded out of no-where, going so fast he tripped and had to pick himself up again.

"You're late." Arthur told him, mildly amused as Merlin panted.

"Sorry. Gaius had me wash..ing…the floors." Merlin had to motion mopping in order for Arthur to understand him. Arthur gently pulled the bag off from over Merlin's head as he didn't think he'd be able to lift it.

"I can't reach…could you?" Arthur motioned to the buckles of his armour. As Merlin caught his breath he slid off the armour with a swift, expert, nimbleness that had Arthur blushing. He stripped down the rest of the way, Merlin packing each thing away in an empty sack. Then Arthur was handed some rough spun clothes he took gratefully as he was freezing from the morning air.

"What is that smell?" Said Arthur smelling a pungent soapy odor. "Whose clothes are these?"

"They're mine, I washed them especially." Merlin said, perplexed. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" He added, furrowing his brow.

"It seems pretending to be somebody else is the only way to get people to be honest with me." He fastened the dark blue cloak Merlin passed him. "Grab my bag will you."

Merlin smiled. "If you want to be a peasant, you should probably carry your own bag."

"You're forgetting something Merlin." Arthur told him, picking it up. "No one will know it's my bag." And he tossed it so that Merlin caught it.

"There must be easier ways to prove yourself!" Merlin teased.

But Arthur's heart wasn't in place, inside the pockets of that bag were the vials Morgana gave him. The vials that meant to lead him away from Merlin and toward Gwen, of all people. Arthur didn't know what Merlin would do if he found out.

"Shut up Merlin." He sighed.

Together they walked through Camelot, Merlin sagged under the weight of the bag but neither spoke, it would do no good to draw attention to themselves and have someone spot Arthur.

They weaved through the lower town, Arthur taking Merlin's lead until they came across the house they were apparently looking for. It was rustic to say the least. Together they entered, Arthur was just wondering to whom it belonged when she spoke.

"My Lord."

Bile rose in his throat, not from disgust but from shock. He turned, trying to hide his hesitation. Morgana said she had enchanted her, that she would be developing feelings for him. If she was they didn't show, she looked reserved and aloof.

"Guinevere." He greeted her. "It's good of you to let me stay in your home."

"I'm happy to help." She smiled.

Merlin looked at her and whispered something.

"I'll prepare some food for you." She gushed quickly. Arthur tried to smile and when he found he couldn't he looked away. Behind him he heard Gwen whisper to Merlin.

Arthur's heart was too broken to care, it was as if Merlin had delivered him right to her, his once and future Queen, if Morgana had her way. There had to be a way out of it.

"You can't really expect me to stay here." Arthur hissed at Merlin, trying very hard to remember it wasn't his fault.

"We need to keep you out of sight. We can trust Gwen not to tell anyone you're here."

"I doubt anyone would believe it." Arthur retorted.

"You really can't go without your big bed and your soft pillows." Merlin teased. Arthur gave him a pained smile. "This will be fine."

Arthur circled the room and returned his voice to normal volume.

"So how are the preparations coming along? Have you found someone to play our Knight in the tournament?"

Merlin seemed caught out for a second but then he smiled. "Absolutely." Arthur felt relief. "He's a farmer from one of the outlying villages, and no one will recognize him."

"But does he look the part?"

Merlin sucked in a breath.

"Umm…"

"Merlin?"

"You can see him for yourself, he's on his way over."

Arthur stalked away and began to look the place over again.

"He's here!" Merlin called. Gwen poured out the broth she'd made and rushed over to Merlin, placing a hand on his shoulder as they peered out the window together.

"Oh he's perfect." She giggled.

"Quickly let him in." Arthur prompted them.

The door opened.

"May I present you William." Merlin said mockingly as William entered, looking rather lost.

Merlin and Gwen had taken positions behind the counter and awkwardly Arthur joined them. William simply stared back at them from where he'd walked in and shifted.

"Great." Arthur sighed.

Arthur and William slurped on the broth as Merlin and Gwen ran about, laughing and whispering, collecting buckets of water and towels and Arthur's armour and clothes.

With frustration Arthur looked on as Merlin washed William and with Gwen they dressed him. Eventually he was adequately transformed and Merlin produced the counterfeit papers.

"From now on, you're Sir William of Daira." He announced proudly.

"What do I do now?" William asked in a deep and simple voice.

"Try walking?" Gwen urged.

Comically William began to stomp about.

"Imagine you're really….arrogant." Merlin suggested helpfully. "Knights like to think they're so much better than everyone else."

Arthur took the words with the offence they intended.

"It's not arrogance. Ignore him, he's an idiot. A Knight must behave with honor and nobility."

William made a face and stood up straighter. "That's…better." Now he seemed less like an elephant and more like a chicken. "You must convince everyone that you were born into a noble family."

William paused. "Polish my armour boy." He crowed with an air of, well, arrogance. Merlin looked up in surprise.

Arthur couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Now you're getting the hang of it."

William hissed with a nervous laugh. Merlin didn't look to pleased.

"That's a good point you do need to polish our armour." Arthur joked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah."

Everyone looked up in shock and amusement at the way William said it. The farmer again burst into his strange laughter.

"William, be at the palace tomorrow. Bring all these things we've given you and make sure you aren't seen." Arthur told him clearly as he could. William nodded.

As the farmer left Merlin stalked out with him, probably taking Arthur's jest about the armour seriously but the Prince couldn't call him back.

It was no time for goodbyes; there was time for that later. Arthur knew he had to take the first vial soon but there were twelve, they wouldn't take immediate effect. He would tell Merlin everything before that time came.

The day wore on and Arthur had no opportunity to take the potion. Every time he thought he was alone Gwen danced back in, mending, washing, cleaning, cooking, she never stopped. As it grew dark Arthur decided to give up. If Morgana ever asked he'd tell her he thought it more important to keep the potions a secret from Guinevere and maintain the spell she was under rather than rush to enchant him self.

He downed the last of his drink and stood.

"It's been a long day. I think I'll turn in for the night. Is this my bed?" He asked looking at the sad, small pile of rags. He sat on it.

"Of course. I hope you'll be comfortable."

"I'm sure I will be." Arthur said with all politeness.

Guinevere disappeared behind a curtain and no doubt went to bed herself.

"Goodnight…Guinevere." Arthur called out to her, feeling awkward.

"Goodnight, My Lord."

The words rung loud in the silence. Bitter sweet from the memories they brought of Merlin.

* * *

"Now remember the plan. I'm competing in the tournament but no one will know that it's me." Arthur explained seriously. "All you have to do is acknowledge the crowd at the end of the match." It was awkward and crowded within the tent. Merlin had to help William get suited. He passed him his helmet.

"Act like you belong." Arthur finished. "People will believe that you do."

Arthur couldn't watch, he hadn't slept the previous night, the stress that was upon him almost felt palpable. Merlin had his head out the tent flap and was watching everything for him.

It was his opportunity to tell him Morgana's plan, that Gwen was to become his Queen.

"Well at least he hasn't fallen off his horse."

Arthur couldn't do it.

"I suppose that's something."

His father was addressing them all. If only he knew he was wasting his well rehearsed words on a farmer.

William entered and handed the helmet over to Arthur.

"They're ready for you, Sire."

Arthur took the helmet with absolute dread. It would be perfect if on top of everything he lost the tournament, proving he was no better than anybody else.

Merlin was staring at him, his heart was thudding. On one hand, how could he walk away from what they had together? But then how could he let him die?

Arthur lowered the visor.

Each gallop of hooves wrapped his heart and uplifted it, adrenaline rushed through his veins whilst no fear weighed on him. Almost easier than when he was Prince he smattered his Lance against their armour.

After what felt like a montage of victories Arthur re-entered the tent once more and passed the sweat drenched helmet back to William.

"You must go and acknowledge the crowd.'" He informed breathlessly.

"How do you do that?"

Arthur poured a flask of water.

"You wave, they cheer, it's not difficult." William left.

"I do all the work, someone else gets all the praise." Arthur sighed, before he nearly bit his own tongue off. He had to remember who he was speaking to.

"Know the feeling." Came the disgruntled mutter he had expected.

"When I win this tournament I'll show my true identity and get the credit I deserve." Arthur announced. It was a good idea, it would show Merlin a thing or two about honesty.

"Of course you will."

The condescending tones dripped from the remark. Arthur turned to Merlin with a grin.

"Well don't just stand there, help me off with my armour."

Merlin grinned back but the smile soon faded as Arthur continued.

"And remember to polish it before tomorrow. The horses need grooming. And don't forget to repair the broken lances."

Merlin moved forward with a strange look on his face. Almost viciously he began loosening the armour, with a heave he had Arthur's torso bare, and then he worked on the gauntlets.

"Wh-what are you doing."

"Getting you out of that armour."

"Okay..."

Two hands slid under Arthur's chain mail. His legs were swaddled in boiled leather to protect them from splinters but it didn't leave much room and Merlin's brushes and gropes were making him very hot, very quickly. Arthur was pushed into a chair.

"Merlin, what are you doing? This is an open tent!"

Merlin straddled his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I'm giving credit where credit's due." He whispered and all future words became stuck in Arthur's throat. It felt so good that it nearly hurt.

"Come on Arthur, you're better than this, do you really need a crowd of pompous noblemen to know how great you are, or just…." With one hand Merlin expertly unlaced the leather, loosening it enough to pull it down. "Me?"

"Just you." Arthur whispered feeling almost hypnotized. He wondered if he was.

The kiss was long and hard, Arthur was constantly surprised at how soft Merlin's mouth was, he supposed he did have rather large lips, not to mention a distracting tongue. _Probably learnt how to use it from all the talking_. Arthur thought and smiled into the kiss.

"What are you so happy about?" Merlin asked, puling centimeters away from Arthur's face, which he held between his hands.

"Take a guess."

They went back to kissing. Arthur ran his hands under Merlin's tunic and then into his thick black hair. He trailed them down, over his rear, down his legs. There wasn't one part of Merlin's body he didn't love, not one part he didn't want to touch.

"Someone's coming."

Merlin jumped off him and tried to straighten himself out. It was too late for Arthur.

Fortunately no one entered.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked when he saw Merlin head for the tent flap.

"The horses need grooming."

"Ha! I knew you secretly liked grooming the horses!"

"No, I just don't want anyone to walk in on us."

Arthur was feeling incredibly cold and alone.

"But…what about my armour?"

"You could leave it for me to do, then you'll be able to get back to Gwen's earlier."

"On second thought, you do a rubbish job. I'll polish it myself."

Merlin stormed out.

Arthur polished and polished until the armour shone like a bloody mirror. The sun was setting. He tucked it all securely in a worn old sack and donned the cloak. Merlin hadn't come back to speak with him all afternoon, not even to wish him luck for tomorrow or bid him goodnight. What if this was the last he saw him before he drank the vial?

Arthur decided to take the long route to the lower town.

* * *

"From what I hear, the Ladies of the court are quite impressed with Sir William. They think he's very handsome."

"Typical. They wouldn't know a real Knight if he whacked them round the head with his lance." Arthur scoffed, he held in his hand his tankard, the last mouthful of drink was in it and he had slipped the vial into it. A mistake as he now had a valid disguise for it and no reason to drink it.

"Why are you doing this?" Gwen had left her washing up and turned to face him. He didn't want to drink it, not her, she was lovely and had saved his life but Arthur simply did not love her.

"I fear that people respect me just because of my title." He lied, easily.

"I don't believe that's true of everyone."

"Would you tell me if it were?"

She paused and smiled. "No." Arthur realized he wasn't being too convincing.

"When I'm competing as William, my title doesn't matter, nobody gives me any special treatment. So when I win this tournament...if I win this tournament, it will be because I deserve it and not because I am Prince Arthur." She seemed to have bought it. Arthur stood. "I think I'll take a bath."

"That might be difficult seeing as I don't have a bathtub."

"Really? Er...perhaps you could prepare me a bowl of hot water. I take it you have a bowl." He stretched, he was sore and tired and didn't want her around when he drank the first vial.

"I think I can manage a bowl." Her voice laced with venom. "Just walk all the way down to the well and fetch some water then, shall I?"

Arthur didn't answer he knew she would go and that's what mattered.

Without tasting it or feeling it, without even realizing he had picked it up Arthur downed the fluid.

He made sure he was asleep when Gwen returned with the bowl. She became rather livid by the sound of her, crashing and banging things about, huffing under her breath. Still Arthur kept his eyes closed and pretended to snore a bit.

He lay there awake though, until cold light came through the windows.

One thing was going well, the tournament. Sir Alinor had advanced to the final, as Merlin advised him from where he was keeping watch.

By Arthur's calculations it meant he had one last opponent before the final and that was Sir Leon again.

Arthur donned his helmet and entered the arena. His horse shone, Arthur mounted him and took up the lance.

He had felt no effect from the potion he had taken last night. His heart was thudding. Perhaps it was all a trick. He would see Morgana soon, when the danger she spoke of passed, he hoped it would be over by the tournament's end. But it seemed for now his love for Merlin was stronger than her little vials.

Thalos took off and Arthur was filled with happiness. His eyes were like those of an eagle, zoning in on where his Lance would land, his horse shot across the track like a released arrow, and somewhere, in the stands Guinevere was watching.

Sir Leon hadn't a chance. In seconds Arthur had him unhorsed.

Arthur pulled up Thalos, feeling sick.

He rushed to the tents, the tents where _Merlin _was watching. And William was there, Arthur threw him the helmet, eager to be rid of him.

"Go on then. You're people await you."

William trotted out, grinning.

Arthur poked Merlin playfully, trying to gage if he felt anything less for him.

"No one can say Sir Leon let me win this time."

"Sounds like the crowd's really taken to William." Merlin commented as Arthur poured himself water.

"That will change when I reveal my identity." He muttered.

"You really miss getting all the attention don't you?"

Merlin was so obviously peeved with him for changing his mind, but it wasn't Arthur's fault. He had been assaulted with manipulative tactics, however pleasant they were.

"Just go and water the horse will you?"

He felt almost sick after he said it. It was wrong; he hadn't really wanted Merlin to leave had he? He wanted to find Gwen…but why?

It had grown increasingly difficult to keep around the tournament and the tents. He eventually took off his own armour and put on the cloak, he decided he truly did want to see Guinevere and he'd figure out why when he got to her.

He took the shorter path this time and called for her as he came through the front door.

"Just a minute!" She told him. Arthur came in anyway. As he took of the cloak he found a rip in Merlin's shirt. He'd mend it before he gave it back to him, Merlin would like that.

"Do you have a needle and thread?" He asked, approaching her. "My shirt needs mending."

"Erm."

Arthur looked around where she was sweeping. It was a store closet of some kind. He had never been there due to assuming it was her private room, but it couldn't be.

"Is this where you sleep? Where's your bed?"

"You're sleeping in it." Her tone was sharp.

"Why didn't you say something?" He was feeling embarrassed, and something else.

Guinevere pursed her lips but then gushed into a rampage. "How could I? You're Prince Arthur! Besides, you didn't give me the chance. You just assumed the bed was yours!"

"Well, how am I supposed to know if you don't tell me?"

"You shouldn't need to be told to think of someone other than yourself, you're not a child."

Arthur was beginning to feel extremely cowed. There was a long silence between them.

"Is there anything else you'd like to say to me?" She looked away from him "Please, I'd like to hear it. If there's something you want to say to me, don't let me stop you."

"You don't have any idea, do you?" She burst.

"About what?"

"About how rude and arrogant you can be!" Arthur suddenly felt like a curtain was lifting, this was a real person talking to him, and she had a life and feelings, he wished it hadn't taken the vial for him to realise.

"This is my home and you're my guest in it!" She continued.

"I know you are used to more luxurious quarters, but that is not an excuse to be so rude! You claim titles don't matter to you, but you behave like a prince and expect me to wait on you like a servant! Saying it means nothing if your actions betray you! Would it kill you to say please and thank you once in a while?!" She paused. "My Lord."

Someone had called him that once; not her, someone special but he couldn't remember who.

"Is there anything else you'd like to add?" He asked quietly.

"No, I think that's it." She was even quieter

"You're right. You have invited me into your home and I have behaved appallingly."

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad." She said sheepishly.

"Oh, really?"

"Well, perhaps a little."

"There's no excuse. I'll make it up to you. Tonight, I will make dinner for you." Arthur had no idea where that had come from, he'd never cooked before. But it worked. She smiled. It wasn't exactly a beautiful smile, at least not what Arthur usually deemed beautiful but it shone in a way that made him ignore the basic visual aspect of it.

"You're going to cook me dinner?"

"I most certainly am." He steered her to the door. "Now go for a walk or do whatever it is that girls do at this time of the evening…"

"A walk would be nice." She smiled.

"…and your dinner will be ready when you return."

He was staring hopelessly at a raw chicken when the door opened. He thought it would be Guinevere but it wasn't.

"Merlin, thank God." Merlin…Merlin was important in some way. At least, he could help him.

"Gwen says you're cooking."

There was something about Merlin that made Arthur feel incredibly sad, even with his face scrunched up in confusion. Arthur had no time to think what.

"I need you to fetch two dinners from the palace kitchens."

"So…you're not cooking?"

"No. Gwen doesn't need to know that. As far as she's concerned, dinner will be prepared and cooked by me."

It was strange calling her Gwen, he'd known her for years but she'd always been Guinevere, almost suddenly that had seemed too informal for her.

"You're trying to impress her?"

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin. And get me a decent shirt, will you? Your clothes are making me itch all over, it's like having fleas." Arthur snapped. He was so frustrated at Merlin, why did he make him feel so sad? And there was a feeling that there was a great deal Arthur didn't know about him, but he once had.

Merlin slunk out the door.

Arthur paced around, feeling like breaking things, until Merlin came back and made things worse. Arthur changed shirts whilst Merlin set the table up.

"You're good at that." Arthur commented.

"Lots of practice."

The turmoil was rampaging. Arthur walked over to the window and looked out of it. He wished Gwen had been a normal person and told him he'd taken her bed, then he never would have made this stupid dinner plan.

He saw her coming down the lane.

"She's coming. Quick, out the back way. Do something with this."

Arthur tossed the raw chicken across the room.

"Hope Gwen likes your cooking." Merlin joked as he left quickly and Arthur felt the worst pang of sadness yet.

But the door was opening.

"Guinevere. Perfect timing."

Arthur smoothly pulled a chair out for her.

"Thank you." She told him and sat.

Arthur sat as well. Neither had much to say it seemed and they began on their food.

"This is delicious." She told him.

"I'm glad you like it." Arthur replied, smiling.

He took back his thoughts from before; it had been a wonderful idea.

"You're doing well in the tournament."

"You mean Sir William is doing well."

"He has his charms yes, but it's you who got into the finals."

Arthur grinned.

"So do I have any other annoying habits you wish to tell me about?"

"No, none." She lost eye contact with him.

"There's something else isn't there? What is it?"

"Well, the truth is…you snore."

"I do not snore!" He couldn't…someone would have told him. But who?

"You do. The first night you were here, I thought a pig had got into the house."

"So now I'm a pig. Thank you Guinevere."

"I just meant you sound like a pig. I think I better stop talking."

Her plate was beginning to look empty.

"I'll get that." He picked it up, and placed it with his.

"Where did you get those plates?" The question hit him like a fry pan.

"From…the cupboard?"

She marched over to him and took one. "They have the royal seal. They're from the palace kitchens. I've washed enough of them to know. I take it that's where the food came from."

Arthur moved away from her.

"Look, I can kill a chicken from a thousand paces, just don't ask me to cook it. That's what servants are for." He had turned back to her and found her more than furious. Her eyes were damp.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm not ashamed to be a servant. At least I'm not a liar." She snapped at him.

"We had a nice meal together. What does it matter where it came from?"

"Because I thought you'd shown some humility!" She cried, approaching him. "You'd done something kind for me even though I'm just a servant. A good king should respect his people no matter who they are."

"Guinevere."

Arthur grabbed her arm to stop her leaving.

"I know I have much to learn. There are some things I am terrible at, cooking being one of them." He was glad she had looked into his eyes. She was truly listening. "Also, knowing what to say to someone I care about."

The door burst open right next to them.

"Arthur!" It was Merlin; he closed the door behind him. 'There's an assassin in Camelot, he's here to kill you."

Arthur felt many things, first regret for what he'd just said to Gwen, then sadness, a complete harrowing sadness he couldn't validate and then a delirious fear for this horrifying revelation. It had to be Morgana's vision coming true. So if he hadn't gone into hiding, would Merlin and Gwen be dead now?

That seemed to tug on a memory. There was something else he and Morgana had spoken of, and it had to be the reason he was so sad.

He crossed the room until he came to a wall, which he continued to stare at.

"Arthur?" Gwen asked, concerned.

"Tell me everything." Arthur commanded of Merlin.

"The assassin killed a guard. Your father said Odin sent him."

"Why would Odin want you dead?" Asked Gwen's voice.

Arthur turned to them shakily. "Because I killed his son."

Their faces betrayed them. They were uncomfortable by that. How easily they forgot he was a killer. "Odin's son challenged me to a fight. I had no quarrel with him. I asked him to withdraw. Perhaps he felt he had to prove himself."

That day had been an ugly one and Arthur was used to keeping it in the far reaches of his memory. "I can still see his face."

Everyone stood in silence.

"He looked so scared."

"You cannot blame yourself." Gwen all but whispered.

"No one but us knows where you are. If the assassin can't find you, he can't kill you." Merlin informed.

"May I continue to stay here?" Arthur asked of Gwen. It was a struggle for him to speak, a fuzzy headache had come over him and worsened since Merlin had brought the news.

"Of course for as long as you need."

He needed to sit down. He thought he might faint. So he was in shock from the threat to his life. But there was something else, he couldn't understand.

"I'll sleep on the floor tonight."

He stumbled toward the little back room.

"No. Have my bed. You need to be well rested for the tournament tomorrow."

"I'll not hear of it. Goodnight, Guinevere."

"Goodnight." She replied.

Merlin followed Arthur into the little room. Now the pain was almost physical, like when his ribs would break. Good thing Merlin was his servant, he needed him gone and had no time to be creative about it.

"Fetch the mattress from my quarters and bring it up here."

"How am I supposed to carry a mattress on my own?" Merlin whispered, looking incredulous.

"I don't know, strap it to your back?" Arthur knew he sounded ridiculous and wished he'd come up with something better, but he really did want his mattress.

Merlin didn't return and Arthur lay on the sacks. He didn't sleep a wink. He estimated it was well past midnight when something began to tap at the window.

Arthur went over to shoo it away, he didn't want Gwen to awaken.

The bird didn't leave, it was tame and bearing a note.

_I heard of the assassin. It's time to take a vial if you haven't yet, and if you have, take another. We need to guarantee their safety until this hit man of Odin's is executed._

_This message cannot be traced, but to be sure make sure the bird doesn't return to the castle by day._

_Faithfully, Morgana _

Arthur took the bird into his hands. The smart thing would have been to wring its neck, but there were hours until dawn, he let it go. Shredding the note he found his sack of belongings under the cloak. Reaching in he found the vials and pulled one out. This one he took straight, before he even remembered what it was for.

He managed a nap after that but was woken at first light and had to prepare.

Gwen walked over to him as he fastened his cloak. His heart beat faster.

"One more match. The tournament will be over."

She smiled. "You can go back to being Prince Arthur." There was a pause, Arthur marveled at how beautiful she was in the morning light. "Um…I thought you might wear it." She held a token in her hands, a white scarf. "For luck."

He took it gently from her. "Thank you."

He looked into her eyes and realized he'd been in love with her forever, so in love he felt in pain. Without being able to help himself he kissed her.

He pulled away, something was terribly wrong.

"I must go." He told her and left the house as quick as possible.

Merlin met him on his way.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't say."

"Well it can't be nerves."

"I'm no-"

"Because you don't get nervous." Merlin finished for him with a grin and Arthur felt another wave of nausea.

Arthur almost began running to get to the tent. Merlin undressed him and re-dressed him in chain mail and armour. This had to be nerves. Arthur closed his eyes against the nausea. Why had he kissed Gwen, and why did he feel like it was something terribly wrong? It wasn't just because she was a servant.

"What?" Arthur asked as he realized Merlin was speaking to him.

"I asked if you would be alright to ride today?"

"Of course."

"Did you get any sleep…without your mattress."

"Yes, don't worry about that."

"Okay then, well you're up."

It was starting, good Arthur needed to get it all over with. William was walking over to him.

"They're ready for you, Sire." He informed, handing out the helmet. Arthur took it.

Merlin smiled at him before he put it on. That was the last he remembered, those dark blue eyes, they were so much better than Gwen's, but why compare them to Gwen's?

He somehow got on the horse but he couldn't see straight. His breath was catching.

Next thing he knew he was being carried back to the tents by Guinevere. Something sharp had stuck him.

"His lance pierced my armour." He realized.

She sat him down. "You're losing too much blood."

Gwen took her favor from him and held it against the wound.

"Do what you can. I have to be back on the course within five minutes or I forfeit the match." He told them.

"You can't possibly joust, you're too badly injured!" She cried in near hysterics.

"I have never withdrawn a match, I do not intend to start now."

"You would risk your life to protect your pride? You have nothing to prove. Least of all to me."

"I have everything to prove, to myself."

William handed him back his discarded helmet and Arthur put it back on. Merlin had vanished and despite his injury Arthur's head felt clear again. After a crude bandaging Gwen helped him out to the horse and got him painfully mounted.

"You'll have to pass the lance." He told her weekly and she complied.

Thalos knew where to take him, he entered the course but he had no hold on the lance, it would make no impact and his opponent had no opening. Now he'd lose.

Suddenly the other rider slipped backward. Arthur managed to hold the lance a little tighter. It hit the Knight's breastplate. It shouldn't have been possible but it shattered and the opponent flew from the saddle. Thalos carried him to the edge.

The bleeding felt like it had stopped but Arthur was overcome with pain anyway as Merlin helped him down and supported him back to the tent.

"What happened out there?" Gwen demanded once they got inside.

"You were jousting against the assassin. He killed Sir Alinor and took his place." Merlin said, directly to Arthur who was clasping his wound.

"The people are waiting for their champion. It's time to reveal yourself."

Arthur knew that he couldn't, the smallest reasons being that Morgana and Uther were out there. The king wouldn't like being lied to and Morgana had told him to stay under cover.

"You must go and collect the trophy." He told William wearily.

"I thought this was going to be your moment of glory?" Gwen asked of him.

"Perhaps this is time for humility." He replied, assassin or not, he had just killed a man. William left out the tent, he really had grown to enjoy the cheering, it was amusing to watch.

* * *

Morgana caught up to him as he left to his tent again.

"I take it you'll safely return tonight?" She asked him.

"Yes, I don't see why not, I'll be meeting with my Knights in the woods and I'll have them announce me in court. The timing of this fiasco couldn't have been better"

"And you have a story? Better than the beast that was part eagle and lion and bear?"

"And could fly."

She glared. "At least you've kept them safe for now."

"What are you talking about?"

She smiled at him, a thin, pleased smile. "Good boy Arthur, you actually did do what I asked. Come and see me when it wears off."

"When what wears off?"

Instead of answering she disappeared into the crowds.

Merlin managed to put a bandage on him before they met the Knights in the woods. He was proud for making it to court without passing out though.

"I demand you tell me what happened to you at once!" Uther declared upon seeing him.

"The assassin attacked us as we returned to Camelot. I was injured whilst killing him."

"Odin must be made to pay for his actions. We must strike back at him."

"Surely you understand the grief he feels for the loss of his son? We should try to make peace with him. There's been enough bloodshed."

"Perhaps you're right." Uther paused. "How was the rest of your trip? Fruitful?"

"Very. I learned a great deal." Guinevere was smiling at him, but it wasn't so shiny. "How was the tournament?"

"Excellent. We have a new champion, Sir William of Daira." In the corner Merlin had entered with Gaius, he was trying not to laugh. Arthur felt a jolt of mirth and found himself actually smiling too.

"I'm sorry I missed all the excitement."

He was dismissed to go to Gaius. He exited into the courtyard corridor and found Gwen coming into it as well.

"Guinevere." All at once he felt nothing for her and had to remember why. He had to see Morgana. "What happened when I was staying with you…" He wanted to say it could never happen again, but she was a sweet girl and he cared for her even if he didn't love her. "I'm afraid my father would never understand."

"You don't need to explain. Perhaps when you are King, things will be different."

She didn't seem to mind, she had spoken lightly and there was a smile on her face. Arthur had the feeling he was about to find out why.

"Arthur!"

He turned to see his father, also standing in the corridor. Arthur left Gwen and approached him.

"I do not want to see you standing about, talking with servants when you should be having that wound looked at."

"Yes father."

"Now go!"

Arthur walked to the Physician's chambers. It was not Gaius who opened the door.

"Merlin."

They were wearing off, the vials. He felt ill. With the arm that wasn't holding the bandage to the wound he embraced Merlin.

How could he forget?


	12. Season 2 Chapter 3

_A/N - Lineia you have saved this story. I am so sorry I took so long with this chapter. RL has been hectic, moving to the city, starting university but this story has never been far from my mind and I was actually able to get this chapter up thanks to the magical Beta work of Lineia. You are absolutely wonderful. __  
_

_**Warning - Merthur M slash etc**_

___**Disclaimer - I only wish I owned Merlin**_

* * *

Arthur dragged Merlin back to his chambers. It wasn't the same as before, everyone they passed looked suspicious. The thought of Merlin's execution wouldn't leave Arthur.

"Arthur what's going on? You've been acting really strange." Merlin asked, trying to free his hand.

"I know. I've not been myself."

"You're telling me. Could you let go of my hand? People are starting to stare."

Arthur released the hand. What could he do? He needed to be alone with Merlin but he the thought terrified him. He had kissed Gwen; there was no way to explain that. Arthur hadn't liked it, he wasn't in love with the girl, she wasn't even in love with him but nonetheless it was a betrayal and one very difficult to explain without telling Morgana's secret to Merlin or revealing that he knew his.

It was getting too complicated.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in a week." Arthur murmured as they ascended the stairs and Arthur's chambers came into view.

"You were living at Gwen's and I was here, sleeping in the Physician's quarter's again. Gaius does wonder why I sleep up here sometimes, I say it's for convenience but Gaius doesn't believe me. He thinks I'd wake you up every morning."

"You do." Arthur pointed out absentmindedly opening the doors to his chambers.

"But he thinks I wake you up…not in the way that you like."

A small smile crossed Arthur's face as he thought of all the wonderful ways Merlin would wake him up.

"Well you're sleeping in here tonight." He informed Merlin.

"Okay."

The doors closed behind them and without wasting a second Arthur captured Merlin in a kiss. He had intended to make it light and affectionate but immediately it deepened and he drew Merlin's tongue past his lips. He felt Merlin's head tilt. Arthur's hips were captured by the warlock's hands, pressing their bodies together and only with great difficulty did Arthur pull away. Merlin looked confused, he was so lovely and soft that Arthur needed more. When he went back he found himself frenzied. He had the feeling that enemies were closing in on all angles; there was nothing he could do to protect either of them. He was helpless.

The prince left the soft mouth to drag his own lips along Merlin's neck. He needed more and yet he felt like he couldn't take it.

"Arthur! It was one week, we still saw each other every day!" Merlin gasped.

"I know." Arthur informed him with a whisper that ghosted across Merlin's wet skin. He continued to lick Merlin's neck, pressing his lips behind his ear, his hands massaged the waist, pulling Merlin's entire body as hard as he could against his own, threatening to topple them both over. Their breathing shortened and the air surrounding them began to radiate heat.

"Arthur." Merlin moaned, biting down on the Prince's shoulder.

"Hmmm?"

"You should get out of the castle more often."

The joke shocked Arthur, it reminded him of everything that had happened the previous week. He let go of Merlin.

"I need to sleep."

"What, now? You can't be serious."

"Yes, I'm exhausted. Sleep with me."

Merlin looked around the room as if he was trying to find Arthur's sanity.

"It's too early, people are setting up dinner. If you're not there they'll come looking for you."

"Then lock the door and tell someone I won't be disturbed. Say that I'm still recovering from my wounds."

"Yes, Sire." Merlin muttered as he stomped away. Meanwhile Arthur flopped down on his bed where he curled up in a ball of shame.

* * *

The next morning Arthur woke up with his arms around Merlin and his head resting on his chest. It was nice. He breathed in and smiled. The smile vanished when he remembered what he'd done.

The previous night had been dreadful; he continuously awoke from nightmares of Merlin's execution. Once he awoke to hear crashing above him, he panicked so terribly Merlin had to disappear to find out what the noise was and then came back and informed him that lighting had struck the castle roof.

Afterwards they had held each other, or more accurately Merlin had held Arthur until sleep found him once more.

With a heavy heart Arthur got up and dressed himself. Black seemed appropriate. The idiot was still sleeping, his sleeping habits were truly abysmal. Arthur shook him gently awake and then dragged him into a standing position.

"Come on, I'm going to dress you." He said softly.

"Well that's a change." Merlin yawned, his eyes half-shut Arthur searched around until he found clothes that looked like Merlin's. There were more than one set.

He pulled the red tunic over his black hair and pulled him into some trousers.

"This is very strange." Merlin commented, sounding more alert.

"The things we do for love." Arthur tried to sound jocund but struggled not to choke up saying it. His eyes felt hot.

"Come on, look how late it is. We've slept too long and now we'll both be in trouble."

Merlin cringed into the sunlight peeking through the un-opened curtains.

"You best go first and run to the kitchens. I can afford to wait."

Merlin nodded and went to leave; but before he did he spun around and planted a brief soft kiss on Arthur's lips. And then it was gone. Arthur felt as if his heart would stop.

It seemed an eternity later when Arthur finally left his chambers. He was headed down the nearby staircase when he saw Merlin running back up them.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" he asked.

"There was a fire in the palace last night!" he panted.

"Wait, a what? Where?"

"In Morgana's room, I have to go and clean it but your father's there now. We should hurry."

Arthur nodded and both boys shot off at a run.

* * *

Arthur stood beside his father, trying to school his features. It was not lost on him who stood in the room. Merlin paced around, cleaning the debris and ash, Gwen stood stumbling over her words, trying to explain the mess to Uther. Arthur tried to look as if he were listening to her, all he could think about was what Morgana could be up to.

"I blew it out I swear!" Gwen cried, suddenly grabbing Arthur's attention. He didn't understand why his father insisted on being so cruel; Merlin glanced at Arthur, urging him to say something.

"Gwen's been Morgana's servant for years. If she said she blew it out, I believe her."

Tiredly Arthur looked toward Merlin. It was a stupid thing to do with the King in the room. Merlin, however, looked steadfast at the burnt drapes, ignoring Arthur's stare. The Prince quickly looked away too.

"She could have been burnt alive." Uther growled and Arthur suppressed a sigh.

"Lighting struck the castle roof last night, that could've started the fire." Arthur pointed out.

"Perhaps."

"What other explanation is there?" Deception was coming too easily to Arthur. He hated himself for it.

"Someone started the fire deliberately." His father suggested darkly. Everyone remained silent as the king left in a whirl of fury.

It seemed Arthur had no choice but to follow. His father was far from finished with his speculations.

"How did they reach Morgana's chambers unchallenged?" The King asked over his shoulder as if there had been no gap in their talk. It annoyed Arthur. The Prince considered not answering.

"I don't know. There are too many guards. It shouldn't be possible." Arthur said monotonously yet loudly. Why was this even an issue? Morgana was fine. She was manipulative but fine.

"And yet they managed to do so."

Arthur resigned himself to the fact that his father was insane and he didn't have the energy to argue anymore.

"I can't explain it."

"Well I can. They used magic." Uther marched along faster, his face darkening even more. "Arrest all those under suspicion."

"That's going to take time!" Arthur explained, feeling both exasperation and panic rise within him. Would Merlin ever be safe from his father? Did it always have to be magic?

"My ward has been attacked, time is something we do not have."

* * *

Arthur left towards the barracks. He would need to tell the poor Knights that their training would be interrupted for yet another of the King's ridiculous witch hunts. First he needed to find Morgana, hopefully getting to the bottom of things.

"Merlin, good. I need to find Morgana." He said, spotting Merlin lingering outside the Physician's chambers.

"She's in there." Merlin whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Arthur whispered back.

"She's upset…" Merlin trailed off. "I've got to go."

Arthur knew immediately that Merlin was hiding something from him, it was just like the sorcery. He also knew he couldn't be angry, Merlin could have all the secrets he wanted, it would never amount to what Arthur had done.

Merlin tiptoed away.

"Wait." Arthur forgot to shout and instead he whispered, Merlin was already out of range. Arthur needed to remind him to clean his chainmail. Unfortunately he didn't know how to do it himself.

Quietly he snuck through the partly opened door and into the quarters. Morgana was still in there.

"Thank you Gaius, I'm sorry I've been so difficult."

Morgana's voice sounded thick with tears.

"It's alright. Now whilst I'm making your fresh remedy take this. You should drink it before you go to sleep and when you wake up in the morning."

"But if it doesn't help…"

"You must try. This fire wasn't your fault, believe me. The thought of you having magic is preposterous. You're just tired."

Morgana made a whimpering sound and then said. "Thank you Gaius."

Arthur heard her getting up and quickly began scrambling back out the door.

"Morgana, on your way out could you send Merlin in? I'm afraid he'll need to collect some supplies before I can get started."

"Of course."

Morgana visibly jumped when she opened the door and came face to face with Arthur.

"You're not Merlin." She sniffed at him. Arthur observed her. Fear was eating her down to her bones, she looked pale and tears streaked her face.

"Why are you lying to Gaius? You know that you have magic and you can't control it, maybe he can help you."

"He is helping me." She drew the bottle of potion out of her sleeve. "With this."

"But those don't stop your dreams."

Morgana smiled sadly. "Arthur what do you think I use to make the potions I give Gwen?"

Arthur shook his head. "So you're not even taking them? But how do you sleep? What if you start another fire and die?"

With resolution Morgana bit her lip, drawing it back with her teeth. "She's more important. You must understand?"

Arthur was beginning to understand. In a way the life of the one he loved was most important, even beyond the love itself.

"Anyway I'm going to go and find Merlin. Any idea where he is?'

Arthur shook his head and watched her leave with a sigh of exasperation.

He needed to look busy or begin arresting innocent civilians.

* * *

When he returned to the castle for respite it was late afternoon. So far he had managed to avoid arresting anybody, busying himself with 'investigations'. There were always too many claims, scorned people getting revenge on their enemies by labeling them as sorcerers. It was exhausting.

In a rush he began looking for Merlin to tell him about the chainmail. He really needed it cleaned.

On the Griffin staircase he saw him and his heart began to pound. Without meaning to he smiled. He thought by now the feeling would have dulled but instead it seemed to grow stronger. Climbing the stairs he watched Merlin come closer.

"Ah, Merlin. I need you to…"

The black-haired boy spotted him and in a flash hid something behind his back.

"What are you hiding behind your back?"

"Nothing. See?" He said, lifting up his arms.

Arthur couldn't be tricked so easily, he tried to circle Merlin but he dodged him.

"What are you up to?" Arthur asked, narrowing his eyes.

"What, nothing, honestly. Arthur, I would never lie to you. I respect you far too much for that." Merlin looked as if he might burst into laughter. "You wanted me to do something?"

Merlin wasn't even trying to lie properly. Almost as if he wanted Arthur to pry further.

"My chainmail needs cleaning." Arthur informed carefully.

"Oh, well…I'll see to it right away."

He smiled dazzlingly and for a moment Arthur forgot his own name. He tried to walk away but stumbled, only when Merlin began to walk backwards did he make any real progress. Back at the stairs he chanced one more glance, just in time to see Merlin pull what looked like a bouquet out from under his tunic.

Of all the things.

* * *

Arthur trudged back to the courtyard where he'd left most of his Knights with the order to 'wait and look busy.'

His father had given him a day's preparation, a day to give warning to all those accused.

"We want them scared, to know there's no use running because we're coming for them!"

Arthur told his Knights.

They would spend the day training in the open, as loudly as possible

All Arthur wanted was to crawl into his bed with Merlin and make up for his lack of interest the previous night.

Could he be so selfish? Morgana's visions predicted the danger Merlin was in. Arthur couldn't risk Uther finding out of Merlin's powers or of their relationship. Each time they were alone in Arthur's chambers, the Prince could not relax.

Arthur yawned tiredly. If only they had another place to go that wasn't amidst his father's eyes… Sure Arthur's chambers were for him and Merlin only but that didn't mean the doors weren't being watched. There had to be somewhere in the palace less frequented, somewhere…

Merlin's room.

The thought struck him. The tiny dinghy little crawl space in the Physicians quarters. Arthur doubted anyone but himself, Gaius and Merlin knew much about it. He doubted Gaius could even get up there. Better yet if Gaius wasn't even there….

"Sir Leon!"

"Yes, Sire?" The Knight replied tiredly.

"You look extremely unwell, are you alright?"

"Ah, well I have been feeling a bit off. Now that you mention it, Sire."

"Has anyone else been feeling a bit off?" Arthur asked louder, the surrounding Knights began to nod.

"I've been having this strange sensation in my knee."

"My dinner just doesn't sit right."

The complaints multiplied. Arthur felt quite pleased with himself.

"I won't have the best Knights in the kingdom struck by ailment!" He exclaimed. "Tonight the royal physician shall visit each of your houses. I trust you will provide him with food and a warm bed. Of course you should all take the rest of the day off."

The congregated Knights began to nod enthusiastically.

"My wife will be sure to oblige!"

"I thought I was going to fall off my horse due to my ills."

"You're most generous, Sire."

Arthur smiled to himself. Indeed he was.

* * *

"Merlin! Oh Merlin!"

Merlin looked over the top of the un-cleaned armor and chainmail his arms were laden with.

"Arthur, can't you see I'm busy?" He grumbled, trying desperately not to drop his things.

"I was just going to tell you." Arthur said, smiling. "That I won't be in my chambers tonight."

The corridor was clear and Arthur felt relatively safe giving the message.

"Fine." Merlin moaned. "I'll just sleep in my old room then, one more thing for Gaius to question."

Arthur sauntered off laughing. He'd been to his father and told him about his sick Knights. Uther was very proud that he'd had the idea to summon Gaius. It would do the old man good to tend to some common flues instead of all the grueling tasks he usually underwent. Uther would call in a village monk in case anything went wrong with Morgana.

* * *

Night wasn't far away and so Arthur snuck into Merlin's room. The small dusty space felt cold, it was obvious Merlin wasn't spending much time in it because it was actually clean.

Arthur sat and twiddled his thumbs. Where was Merlin? He couldn't wait to surprise him and reveal his new plan of meeting up in the Physician's quarters.

For the time being Arthur's guilt was lifted. He was keeping Merlin safe.

The door creaked open.

Someone stepped inside. Creeping over to the top of the steps that led to Merlin's room, Arthur peeked out, there he was. Merlin absent-mindedly blew out all the candles Arthur had lit; surely he'd noticed Gaius was gone. Who did he think had lit them? Arthur smiled; he'd be heading straight up to bed then.

"Is Gaius here?"

All at once a loud crash had sounded, followed by the sound of rushing footsteps and heavy breathing. It was Morgana, in a nightgown and clearly hysterical.

"Er, no he's not here at the moment. He should be back soon though." Merlin replied nervously.

He won't. Arthur thought.

"I need to speak with him. Where is he?" Morgana's voice was rising higher; Arthur had never seen her so upset.

"He's gone to see the King. What's wrong?" Merlin's voice dropped almost to a whisper. "You can trust me, Morgana. You know you can."

"I'm scared, Merlin." She took in a shuddering breath that even Arthur could hear. "I don't understand anything anymore. I need to know what's happening. Please."

"Gaius will be back soon. He'll be able to help you." Merlin tried desperately.

"He won't. I don't want any more remedies. They don't do any good. It's magic, Merlin."

There was a pause.

"What?"

"I'm your friend, you know I wouldn't make any of this up."

"Of course." Merlin didn't sound so sure.

"Then you believe me? You think it's magic too. Please, Merlin, I just need to hear someone say it so I don't have to keep feeling like I'm imagining it." Morgana sounded like she was struggling to breath.

"I really wish there was something I could say."

Arthur watched her back away.

"Morgana!" Merlin called.

"Morgana...Wait!"

Seconds passed, Merlin didn't move. He stood still, looking at the floor. Arthur was about to reveal himself, he had to step out and say something.

Merlin took off, almost running and slammed the door behind him.

Arthur sank to the floor. He struggled to understand what was going on.

Merlin had forgot two candles but still it was dark, and extremely cold.

Of course, Morgana was magic, and so was Merlin. This would be extremely personal for him, he'd try and help her in any way he could. Unfortunately for Arthur there was no way to know if Morgana was so desperate she truly needed Merlin's help or whether she was just playing them all.

Arthur stood up. He had no idea where Merlin had gone or when he'd come back but he intended to wait.

* * *

"Arthur!"

It was almost morning and Arthur could feel it. He awoke groggily from atop Merlin's bed.

"What are you doing, how long have you been here?"

"Not long." Arthur lied.

Merlin had conveniently leant over Arthur before waking him; the Prince wasted no formalities as their lips crashed together.

"I missed you." He whispered across the skin. With the elegance of a killer Arthur pulled Merlin onto the bed and pinned him, he straddled his waist with his legs.

A carnal ferocity took over them both. It had been to long.

"Arthur." Merlin whispered, his hips moving amazingly beneath the Prince.

Arthur lowered his head and kissed him, a swift but deep connection, he lifted his head and turned it, kissing Merlin again from the other direction, when he went to do it a third time Merlin didn't let him leave, he lifted his shoulders from the bed. Arthur felt his tongue enter Merlin's mouth and his grip on his waist tightened. Merlin moaned.

Hands slid down Arthur's back, gripping at the cloth and sliding down to grip his behind.

Arthur suppressed his gasp by lightly biting Merlin's lip.

"I'm surprised you came here." Merlin said softly when Arthur let go.

"Why?" The deepness of his voice never failed to surprise him when he was alone with Merlin.

"It's a bit…you know?"

Arthur took Merlin's face in his hands and in the dimness of the room tried to look him in the eye.

"You're safer when we're here."

Merlin didn't need to answer. They were already kissing. Without disconnecting Merlin pushed Arthur back until he was kneeling and then straddled his lap. Fingers were pushed deep into Arthur's hair. Their laps were pushed firmly together and through the thinness of their fabric their erections rubbed.

Merlin rolled his hips, pushing the rubbing even further.

Arthur broke the kiss and moaned deeply into the hollow neck.

"Oh Merlin, where have you been?"

Merlin didn't answer; he pulled Arthur's face back up and kissed him harder.

Arthur heard a tear. He looked down. For once it was his clothes that were being torn off. He tried not to laugh as Merlin grappled with the black shirt. Arthur suspected he could vanish all their clothes with a bit of magic but obviously Merlin decided against that as he pulled the clothing off Arthur by hand.

Arthur went to kiss Merlin again but got a nose full of his shiny black hair as the warlock began kissing his chest instead.

Arthur felt a tug on his nipple and gasped.

Merlin didn't even apologize; he just bit again, and harder.

"Merlin!"

A hand wrapped around his cock and Arthur was cut off mid –moan.

"Mer-ooh."

"Are you ever going to tell me what's going on?" Merlin asked him breathlessly.

Arthur looked at him helplessly.

"Are you?"

For a second Merlin's eyes seemed to glint with pure fear. They both had their secrets and their betrayals. It made Arthur sick but he couldn't escape it. He was in love.

"Please…"

Merlin's eyes softened at Arthur's words.

"Let's just forget…"

Arthur didn't finish his sentence, their lips reconnected and Merlin began to move his hand, making the skin hot.

Arthur couldn't believe his cock had become so hard. A week of neglect, more importantly a week without Merlin seemed to do wonders. He couldn't take it any more. The tension was almost painful.

That's when he felt wetness. He gasped. Where had Merlin learnt that?

Lips wrapped around him. Without meaning to Arthur lifted his hips. His body was in so much turmoil it had a mind of its own.

Nothing Merlin did was slow, Arthur had no time to think, it could have been a second or an hour. The only thoughts in Arthur's mind were. Wet…tongue…Merlin…manhood…me…Merlin!

His orgasm washed over him. He was either blinded or had his eyes closed because when he could see again he was on his back.

Merlin's fingers were inside of him, they were already wet with something. A potion?

"You need to stop worrying about my safety." He demanded, taking short breaths between each word. Arthur wanted to kiss him but he wasn't sure he had the capacity to sit up. Merlin added another finger.

"You…worry." Arthur managed to gasp.

"You're the future King." Merlin said crossly. He was moving his fingers, they were brushing against something…inside…Arthur couldn't think. He shook his head, hoping it was the right answer.

Merlin removed his fingers and with gentleness began to push his cock inside.

In the hectic confusion of before Arthur had ended up on his back with his knees up at his chest. With the strength and flexibility years of Knighthood had awarded him Arthur clenched his stomach muscles and pushed up onto his elbows.

Merlin thrust into him and Arthur nearly lost his balance.

"I'm nothing without you." He reminded Merlin again, as he thrust deeply.

"Promise you'll get through this with me. You'll stay?"

Whatever Merlin's finger's had brushed earlier was hit again and Arthur cried out. With a shudder he fell and dropped his head back on the stiff mattress.

He rapidly became erect again; he could feel it even though he knew it was impossible. Whatever Merlin was doing to him, it had to be magic.

He cried out again and again, with every thrust, he could hear Merlin cry out too, or a least he thought he could. It was so hard to tell if anything was real.

There was a wetness spilling inside of him, there was wetness on top of him and Arthur was limited to lying still and trembling.

He lay on the tiny, musty bed and knew it was the most beautiful place in the world. All over his skin felt so sensitive. Merlin had tried to touch him but Arthur couldn't stand it. He felt on fire. Whatever spell Merlin had used had gone too far and Arthur loved it.

"Did you hear me before?" Merlin asked softly. He was lying down facing Arthur, barley an inch of space between them.

Arthur shook his head.

"What ever goes on, when I find out what's been going on, even if you've lied to me and even when…"

Merlin's voice trailed off and Arthur looked to him startled and hoping he wasn't crying.

"Even when you're forced to take a Queen and do other things you don't want because of who you are, I'll stay with you. I'll never leave you Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur blinked, Merlin's eyes were dry but his own were swimming a little. Blasted light and its blasted dimness.

"And another thing." Merlin took Arthur's chin in hand, causing the Prince to gasp.

"You need to stop stalling with arresting people. No one's fooled by the stunt you pulled today, they just think you're a giant jerk who's trying to flush them out."

Arthur felt crest fallen.

"And you need to act more normal around me. Insult me or push me over or something, people are noticing that too, they think you're suffering some illness that's making you funny in the head because you whisper and hold my hand too much."

Arthur felt his cheeks flame.

He tried to pull himself closer to Merlin, now they were already touching.

"No you don't." Merlin told him. "Look at how light it is, we need to go back to your chambers, get you dressed, then down to breakfast, then you need to start on arresting people. Come up with one of your Knights to insult me, like old times."

"But I don't want to." Arthur groaned, burying his face as snugly as he could against Merlin's shoulder. He trailed his fingers lightly over his abdomen.

"Go. Now!" Merlin demanded reluctantly through gritted teeth.

* * *

Arthur hated doing what he was told. Washed, dressed, fed and with Sir Leon in toe he returned to his chambers holding a scroll of parchment.

Everything you wanted. He thought as he spied Merlin absentmindedly cleaning his chainmail.

"You sure this is all of them?" He asked Sir Leon for what was the seventh time, indicating to the parchment.

"Names and last known dwelling places." The Knight told him obediently.

"My father suspects the fire was started by sorcery." He sighed, hating himself for stating the obvious.

"Indeed, Sire." Sir Leon nodded. "I've included everyone we suspect of consorting with sorcerers, witches or druids."

The brushing of chainmail stopped momentarily. Arthur forced himself to face Sir Leon and not look to Merlin to see what had disrupted him.

"Gather the men, we'll arrest them immediately."

Sir Leon walked away. Any further charade would have been pointless if he hadn't left the doors open with guards standing outside.

"I thought I told you to do that yesterday?" Arthur said, pointing at the chainmail.

"I didn't have time." Merlin's voice was slow and his eyes were distant. He was pale and tired. He should be asleep. Arthur thought. "I'm…I…I was cleaning the stables."

Arthur stopped himself from barking with laughter. Merlin had not been cleaning the stables but Arthur did intend to find out what he'd been doing with the flowers in Morgana's chambers yet.

"That's strange because…" Arthur placed the parchment Sir Leon had given him down in front of Merlin and gave him a long and meaningful look. Please read it. He thought. Giving a glance to the guards outside Arthur turned away and began undressing from his outer clothes. "A little bird told me you were somewhere else."

"Mucking out the stables is strange and talking to a bird isn't?"

Arthur heard someone shift outside the doors and turned around. He couldn't tell if the list had been touched.

"Merlin, did we say about you trying to be funny?" Arthur asked, hoping he sounded more insulting than affectionate.

"I shouldn't." Merlin breathed, grinning. Arthur had the urge to kiss him; instead he shrugged and turned away again.

"So, where are my flowers?"

"Your flowers."

Arthur pulled at his stupid belt.

"Well I heard Morgana got some. I assumed you'd be putting them in all the rooms. Or is she the only one to receive a token of your affections?"

Arthur tried not to sound jealous, after all he much preferred the affectionate tokens he already received from Merlin.

"Yes."

Arthur grinned; he'd caught his tired Merlin in a trap.

"Er, no. Er…what? It's not a token of anything, affection or otherwise."

Arthur took Merlin's frustration as an excuse to turn away once more.

"I see. So why were you trying to hide them from me yesterday?"

"I wasn't. I mean, I was. Just, erm, I didn't want you to get the wrong impression."

"And what was the right impression?" Arthur had definitely heard the unfurling of parchment. He was relieved, but he also realized what was meant to be a barrage of insults was turning into a lover's tiff.

"That I was trying to cheer her up after the fire."

"Pick them yourself?" Arthur turned around at the sound of the scroll closing.

"I was only trying to be nice!"

Arthur smiled at Merlin. The seriousness was broken between them.

"Sword?" He asked. Merlin handed it to him.

"That'll be all."

Merlin all but ran away. Looking down Arthur noticed the parchment was missing. He panicked for a moment: he needed it after all. After a few seconds he found it on the floor.

* * *

From house to house he led his men, through the lower town where he was to arrest innocent men and women.

Arthur wasn't entirely stupid about it though. When he heard about drunkards who terrorized their families or tyrants who terrorized their neighbors who owed them money for whatever reason, Arthur made sure to add them to his collection. There was no need to be entirely useless.

The guards were under strict instruction to be swift and professional, however they weren't Knights and the town square abruptly became chaos as they roughly herded the accused through to the dungeons.

Arthur was pleased when more then one house came up empty, but not as many as he would've liked. He sighed to himself. Merlin had done his best.

* * *

The next morning Arthur sat and chewed his breakfast. Merlin had visited him briefly, dressed him and left again, muttering something about mucking out the stables.

Arthur was therefore distracted and it was quite a while before he noticed the empty chair.

"Where's Morgana?" He asked his father thoughtfully.

"Where is your head this morning Arthur? I sent the maid to fetch her a good half hour ago. I don't know what's keeping her."

Arthur chewed a bit more but was interrupted when Gwen burst in, practically in tears.

"She's gone, Sire! I don't know where, but she's gone."

Arthur shot up out of his chair. He hoped with all his heart Merlin had nothing to do with this. He ran from the room.

"Where are you going?" His father called.

"To inform the guards!"

"Arthur?" Gwen spoke in a tiny voice. Arthur ignored her. He had to. It was an emergency.

He found several guards and told them to search the castle and get back to him. The last one he came across looked no older then fifteen. Arthur cornered him.

"You! You'll do. Tell me, who was the last one to see Morgana?"

"L-l-last night, she had a potion delivered."

"A potion? Delivered by who?"

Please let it be Gaius. Arthur begged silently.

"By your servant, Merlin, Sire."

Arthur closed his eyes and cursed.

"Yes I knew that, good job, I assume the others know as well?"

The man-child nodded and Arthur cursed again.

"Go. Search the castle. Try and find any trace of her."

The guard ran away. So this did have something to do with Merlin. Arthur began to look for him.

After several minutes and no success three guards stopped him in his tracks.

"Good, have you seen…"

"There's not a trace of her, Sire." The middle one informed promptly.

"Oh, well that's not good. Have you seen my servant, Merlin?"

"He'll be in the council chamber's waiting for the King's address with everyone else."

Arthur turned toward the council chambers.

"But your father wants you to meet him in the Lady Morgana's chamber's."

Arthur held back a sigh and nodded.

"Thank you. That will be all."

Arthur entered the eerily silent chambers.

"The guards have completed a search of the castle. There's no trace of her." Arthur informed his father upon entering.

"Encircle the city. No one gets in or out." Uther said in an icy voice. Not even bothering to face Arthur.

"You sent for me, Sire?" Gaius asked, entering the room.

"Yes. What time did you deliver the sleeping draught to Morgana?"

"Well, I…"

Thinking quick Arthur realized the worst thing would be to have Gaius say he hadn't delivered the potion at all. It was likely that if Merlin had helped Morgana escape for whatever reason, the old man knew nothing of it.

"The guards said that Merlin delivered it after she retired to her chambers." Arthur said quickly, putting as much sincerity into his tone as he could.

"So she was safe then?" Uther asked.

"Yes. Well, I suppose she must've been." Gaius said carefully.

Uther lowered his eyes and walked out. Arthur took the initiative to follow him.

"I believe she has been kidnapped by whoever lit that fire." Uther told his son.

"But who could they be?"

"The druids." Uther growled.

Arthur blanched. The whole scenario brought back memories of the druid boy Morgana and Merlin had harbored. This couldn't be a coincidence. Would Morgana have gone to them? Would they even accept her?

Arthur and his father entered the council chambers, finding everyone standing to attention. Including, to Arthur's relief, Merlin. Gaius stood next to him, he looked extremely grave.

The King turned to face Arthur.

"Have all the suspects been arrested?"

"Nearly. A few are no where to be found." Arthur replied truthfully. He crossed his arms and tried looking confident. This wasn't good at all.

"Issue a proclamation. "All prisoners will be executed unless the Lady Morgana is returned to Camelot"." Uther cried.

There was only one thing Arthur could say.

"I'll see to it, Sire."

On turning he saw Merlin, open mouthed and ready to faint. Arthur tried to follow him but was barred by several guards awaiting further instruction.

* * *

It had not been a day Arthur would call pleasant. Organizing the slaughter of innocent people took its toll. When he finally landed onto his bed he didn't even notice Merlin was missing.

When he awoke the next morning and found the bed very empty, it barely even crossed his mind. It didn't even worry him as he dressed himself.

"Merlin! Merlin?"

There was no reply but the door opened.

A guard stepped in. He was definitely not Merlin. Gaius was not far behind and looked mortified.

"Sire, there's a broken grate found outside the palace you need to see." The guard informed.

"And I have come to inform you, Sire, that Merlin has been out this morning running an errand for me."

Arthur swallowed. He decided to brush away the invasion of his privacy and ignore the fact that Gaius was certainly lying to him, if he had known Merlin would be away they would have sent him someone else.

"Show me where it is then." He told the guard. "Wait, Gaius."

The old man ceased from sneaking away. "You better come with us, we might need your expertise."

The grate was indeed blown apart. It was very similar to the one Arthur and Merlin had used to smuggle the druid boy out. Also the grate had landed away from the palace wall. Whoever had done it had been leaving, not breaking in. Oh and who might that be? Arthur thought. Someone with magic, inside the castle that is now suspiciously absent.

"Send for my father." He demanded warily. Once the guard left he shared a look with Gaius that blended fear and exasperation together perfectly. Little did the old man know that Arthur worried over the same thing he did.

"We should find out where it leads." Arthur announced, looking at the footprints on the ground.

"It leads to the forest of Essetir." Gaius said sadly, Arthur looked at him bewildered. He had quickly been planning to contaminate the trail and insist it lead elsewhere. Why had Gaius given away its direction?

"I heard the guards discussing it, they will probably tell your father. After all it's commonly knowledge that the druids hide there."

Arthur nodded. So it was too late.

Uther eventually came over with a tail of guards; he looked to Arthur for explanation.

"There's some confusion as to how that was broken." Arthur informed, poking the grate with his foot. "By the looks of these scorch marks…"

"There is no confusion. It was magic."

Arthur didn't know why he bothered.

"The same magic that was used to start the fire in Morgana's chambers. Where does the trail lead?"

"To the forest of Essetir." Arthur had no choice but to tell him. Uther would find out if he lied.

"We've long suspected that the druids hide there." Uther declared, glancing at Gaius for confirmation.

"The trail will lead us straight to them." Arthur worded his thoughts. Yes the trail would lead them to Merlin. He would have to be the one to lead the expedition.

"Take no prisoners. It's time we rid ourselves of these druids once and for all." Uther commanded, leaving them.

Arthur turned to Gaius, he had one last hope left. That somehow he had the luck that Merlin was actually on some last minute errand.

"Where's Merlin?" He asked him, hoping for a more believable answer.

Gaius spun around in surprise.

"er. Ah-um he's not well."

Arthur's heart broke. At least the old man was protecting him, even if his lie was futile.

"He's still upset about Morgana isn't he?" Arthur prompted, hoping a guard or two had continued to listen.

Gaius nodded slowly.

"We all are."

Arthur glanced left. A guard was watching them closely. The Prince leant forward.

"Tell him to stop pining, pull himself together and get back to work."

As he walked away from Gaius the remaining guards jumped into action.

Report that to my father you useless sacks of meat! He thought savagely as they followed him back to the castle.

* * *

Everything, it seemed, had happened without him. The guards retrieved the hounds from their kennels, the Knights had mounted and an entire cavalry swarmed from the courtyard, ready to slaughter the druids and Merlin along with them if Arthur didn't come up with something quick.

He tried to calm down. Merlin might not have reached them. He might be long gone. All he had to do was slow down the progress of the party. If worse came to worse he could shield Merlin, they wouldn't kill the future King, not on purpose anyway.

Arthur gulped. At least his chainmail was clean.

He took all the time he could to dress in his armor and mount his horse. Eventually he was barked at to get a move on.

Solemnly he rode from the courtyard with the hordes of red-caped hunting men.

His first aim was to get to the front; he spurred his horse faster, dashing past the snapping hounds.

They rode cross-country toward the forest. He looked out over every rise of earth. He made sure to follow the most elaborate path around the trail. He could ride hard and fast and still waste time.

Reaching the trees Arthur ordered everyone to dismount. It wasted plenty of time in the ensuing confusion. Arthur allowed for the mess until the disgruntled guards began to jeer and shout.

"Let's go!"

They burst through the trees.

They trekked up hills, which made even Arthur's thighs ached terribly.

"Look there, Sire!"

Arthur spied the spent fire and cursed inwardly.

"We should inspect it." He commanded breathlessly. He earned odd looks as he stumbled clumsily through the brush toward the pile of ash and took a good while kneeling and inspecting it with valor.

"Keep moving! This way." He stated, when he could stall no longer.

Arthur's mind began to swim with adrenalin, the crunch and smash of his men sounded in his ears. He had to find Merlin; he had to keep him and Morgana safe.

"Sire, why is it you seem to be stalling?"

Arthur spun round, panting. He wiped his sweaty hair from his eyes. The man who'd spoken so gruffly was a guard, red garbed and faced, he had a bristly beard and thick stature. Arthur recognized him as one of his father's men.

"Excuse me?" He managed to pant.

The bearded man spit phlegm from his throat.

"I said, Sire, that you appear to be stalling. I'm sure your father will want to know why that is?"

"I-I-how dare you speak to me that way!"

In a panic Arthur spun around and continued leading his party of men through the woods.

"I'm just voicing the opinion of your majesty father. You see, us guards were wondering where that man-servant you're so close to has gone"

"Who? What? Merlin? He's been unwell, Gaius can tell you that!"

"I'm sure that's what the King's been told. We were just thinking it's strange he's unwell and goes missing just as the lady Morgana does. I'm sure the King thinks so too."

"Since when do you pay attention to the affairs of servants?" Arthur spat angrily, speeding up his pace.

"Since the King asked us to. He also asked us to remind you that we're to take no prisoners."

"Yes I know." Arthur retorted, panicking. "Why would I need reminding?"

"Because we're to spare anyone from the palace. That is the lady Morgana. But if we were to say…find someone else from the palace, I'm sure the only way your father would let them live is if his orders are taken out…you know, to the letter."

Arthur almost stopped in his tracks. He could hear the racing of his heart. What did his father's guards know? He looked back at him.

"I'm not sure what you're saying. We don't expect to find anyone out here with Morgana, especially not lowly servants that were seen about the palace yesterday! We will be following my father's orders through, as was the plan all along. We will leave no druids alive."

Arthur turned away shakily. He needed to be seen avidly hunting the druids.

He had killed before, but they had been men, men he'd had a quarrel with, men who challenged him, men who had wronged his father. These weren't men; these were druids, peaceful people.

Still, his orders were clear, he had no choice, not if he were to keep his father appeased and his secrets safe. It was the situation he had created. He needed to deal with it.

He saw Evidence of a camp before anyone needed to inform him.

.The terrain became trampled and the smell of burning met his nostrils. They were close.

Not too long after smoke from fires appeared above the treetops.

"Remember the King's orders! No prisoners!" He reminded those who could hear.

They burst through the brush.

Moving as a stampede, Arthur doubted that any druid would survive them.

The druids were fleeing, a good sign, Arthur's men scattered the tents and trampled the fires only to uncover empty air. Arthur left them and spear headed after the last of the druids. He had to at least get Morgana back.

He saw her; it had to be her, because he recognized the child helping her. It couldn't be Mordred, it just couldn't be.

"This way!" He shouted to anyone following him.

Merlin wasn't with them, not that he could see. There was a man much too large to be the skinny servant.

There were others, they were impossible to discern; Arthur realized it had become foggy. He had run straight into the blinding mist. If he lost Morgana Uther would never forgive him.

He continued chasing a figure, not even sure of whom it was. Then they were gone.

Arthur stood in confusion. They had to have gone somewhere. People didn't just vanish.

"Prince Arthur! We have Lady Morgana!"

He had been pursuing the wrong person. Arthur spun round and rushed back to the guards who had found Morgana.

"Is she safe?" He asked them. "Are you alright?"

She sat on the ground, holding her ankle. "Yes I'm alright." She breathed. "But I can't walk."

"Stand aside." Arthur ordered the guards. Stooping down he helped her up.

"Help us to my horse!" He demanded sharply.

"My Lord, the druids!" A guard spoke up. Arthur turned as much as Morgana's weight would let him.

He could see amongst them his father's bearded guard.

"As you can see our job here is done. And we have taken no prisoners. Now bring me my horse!"

Reluctantly the guards abided.

The bearded guard however did not leave so quickly, he came close by Arthur.

"You're lucky she's the only one we found out here. Someone killed three of our guards escaping." Then he too walked away.

As soon as they were given a significant breadth Arthur caught Morgana's stare.

"Where's Merlin?"

"I don't…"

"Where?" He asked more forcibly.

"He escaped with Mordred, last I saw of them. I don't think the guards caught them."

Arthur swallowed. So Merlin had come here after all. What did that mean?

He had no more capacity to think on the subject. He picked Morgana up and slowly began trekking back through the woods.

He'd return her to Uther before trying to understand anything else that went on.

* * *

Arthur rode into the main square with Morgana on his horse.

Uther and Gwen came to meet them. The King abruptly helped her down and embraced her whilst the chambermaid looked on.

"I was so, so worried about you." The King admonished.

"You were right. It was the druids. They kidnapped her." Arthur informed him in a tired voice.

"You must go and rest, both of you." The King demanded. Gwen rushed forward to help Morgana. There was no one to help Arthur. He took the horse back to the stables himself.

Somehow he managed to remove his armor and dress himself. His whole body ached; his heart wouldn't rest from worry over Merlin. What if he hadn't escaped? If the guards or druids had done him some harm?

Arthur made his decision. He would visit the Physicians quarters and wait for him there. If he hadn't returned by dawn Arthur would ride back into the forest of Essetir to find him.

Painfully Arthur made his way through the corridors and knocked on the old doors.

"Arthur!" Gaius seemed surprised and wary.

"Where's Merlin? I'm looking for him."

"I uh-I-um. Sire, he's indisposed at the moment."

"Is he back yet?" Arthur whispered, trying to convey the seriousness of the situation.

Gaius made a strange face and then nodded slowly.

"Any idea where I can find him?"

Gaius made another strange face.

"I'm sure it's like you said, Sire. He needs to stop pining, er, pull himself together and get back to work."

Arthur smiled warily. So he was back, and visiting Morgana it seemed.

The Prince thanked the old man quickly and dashed away. He made it all the way to the Griffin staircase before halting. There was no point in bursting in and disrupting them. After all Arthur wasn't meant to have any idea Merlin had been away, he was meant to think that he was pining after Morgana.

Anyway, it did hurt that he had chosen to see her first instead of Arthur. The Prince leant against the underside of the stairs. There was no harm in waiting a little longer.

"This has to stop."

Merlin was coming down from Morgana's chambers and turned at Arthur's words.

"The King would have your head if he found out, and there's no point in denying it."

"Denying what?" Merlin smiled in a way that made it obvious he thought differently to what Arthur implied.

"Your affections for Lady Morgana."

Merlin burst into laughter. "Right."

"Take a bit of advice from someone who knows about women." Arthur continued the joke, trying his upmost to keep his face serious.

"Well, if such a person existed, I would."

"Stick to girls who are more…how can I put it? On your level."

"Thanks."

"She can't be your friend. Let alone anything else." Arthur meant it. He couldn't bring himself to tell Merlin to stay way from Morgana, outright. She was dragging him into things he didn't need to be a part of.

"Yeah, I know."

"You can't hide anything from me, Merlin."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Arthur did not miss the irony.

Merlin cleared his throat. "So these girls who are, on my level, as you put it…"

"Yes?"

"They wouldn't be very clean?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Probably have bad manners?" Merlin shrugged.

"Definitely wouldn't have the proper bringing up." Arthur shook his head.

Merlin nodded. "Uh-huh, and no doubt they'd be flawed in some major way?"

"Well in order for them to be attainable."

"So maybe…loud, arrogant, sticking their nose in my business."

"Well, to name a few."

Merlin threw his arms around Arthur, encasing him in a bone-crushing hug. He buried his face into the Prince's neck.

"You described yourself perfectly." He sighed.

* * *

_I am beginning the next chapter immediately. Thank you for your patience. _


	13. Season 2 Chapter 4

_A/N - I won't avoid excuses for the lateness of this chapter, first, disliking this episode is an excuse, and studying full time is an excuse, and on top of that when after months I finally got this spawn of satan written and sent off to remarkable Beta Lineia I was about to post it when my hard drive actually crashed and I had to get the cables replaced. With a lucky and swift data recovery I am finally posting this and just hope some new disaster doesn't occur in the next 5 minutes._

_**Warning - Merthur M slash etc (probably not enough of it but I'm feeling cruel)**_

**_Disclaimer - I only wish I owned Merlin_**

* * *

Arthur helped Morgana mounting her horse; secretly glad she would be leaving. Guinevere was entranced with potions and would not stop staring at the Prince.

Arthur moved deliberately out of her sight.

"I hope your trip isn't too upsetting." He told Morgana with as much familial love as he could muster.

"Thank you Arthur."

"Make sure you return to Camelot before dusk." He informed his Knight, Sir Robert, who sat mounted and ready to escort the Lady Morgana and Guinevere from Camelot.

"Yes, Sire." He replied.

Arthur waved him off.

The entire group set off and away from the main square. Arthur stood stiff and uncomfortable as Gwen stared forlornly from atop her horse. Arthur reminded himself that it wasn't her fault; the thought was depressing but she was under Morgana's enchantment.

"Where are they going?"

Happily Arthur broke eye contact with the maid and turned to see Merlin stumbling toward him, laden with shield, crossbow and a whole assortment of other things.

Arthur made sure not to break into a smile, or dance, or any other expression of giddy happiness.

Barely facing Merlin he took the shield and then the crossbow from him.

"Morgana's on a pilgrimage to her father's grave." He answered as he lifted Merlin's burdens away. He did not miss the brief glance of gratitude.

"Where were you taking these anyway?" Arthur asked.

"You mean you use these for target practice every day and you don't even know where to keep them?"

Arthur wrinkled his brow.

"How would you expect me to find that out?"

"You could put them away once in a while." Merlin pointed out.

"Maybe I will." Arthur said, slinging his arm through the crossbow.

Suddenly the shield was yanked from his hands. Merlin reached for the crossbow as well but Arthur held it away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think _you're _doing? The great Prince Arthur who doesn't even dress himself can't suddenly start putting his own weapons away, what would people think?"

"I am very capable of dressing myself, and have done in the past. Putting these things away is no different. Give me that back and go and find Gaius, I'm sure he needs you to crush a toad or something."

"Gaius doesn't need me, you need me. You'd probably put these in the amory if I gave you the chance."

Merlin managed to get the crossbow back off Arthur but Arthur got Merlin in a headlock. Merlin struggled free and hid behind the shield.

"Fine, but you can't stop me following you." Arthur answered with a grin.

"Don't you need to go…hunting or something?" Merlin's desperate voice came from behind the painted disk of wood.

"Hunting does sound fun." Arthur pondered with mock enthusiasm. "How much of a head start do you want?"

Merlin's panicked head popped up from behind the shield.

"Oh no you don't. Not this again!"

"Ten? How does ten sound?"

"Arthur…I have a crossbow." Merlin backed away as Arthur moved forward.

"Nine."

Merlin turned around and bolted back up the steps he had come down.

"Eight!" Arthur shouted after him.

"Really Arthur, you should treat your servants with more kindness or they'll become more useless then they already are."

Arthur looked around in horror as he discovered Uther had come to stand behind him.

"Father!" Arthur cleared his throat. "I'm afraid I have already seen Morgana off. They could wait no longer."

"I understand. I knew I would miss them whilst I was still in court. There has been trouble on our borders, breeches from Mercia. I will be engaged all day. I hope you realize this means I'm relying on you to look out for Morgana's return."

Arthur nodded. "I understand."

"Then I trust you will be remaining out in the open where anyone can contact you. Not hidden away in some secret place doing goodness knows what."

Arthur's stomach twisted and he gulped.

"Of-of course."

"Good." Uther marched away. Arthur didn't fail to notice a guard who had accompanied him remained behind in his wake.

Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Arthur thought to himself.

* * *

The day proved long and boring. There had once been a time when prancing about the courtyards, working with the hounds, brandishing a sword and sparing with the lesser Knights would have been the highlight of Arthur's existence. Those times were long gone, eclipsed by a ridiculous skinny boy in a filthy tunic who had marched into Camelot and called him a prat.

Arthur knocked his sparing partner to the ground.

Merlin hadn't even come to look for him.

Eventually Arthur noticed the sun had sunk in the sky and the townspeople could be seen returning home through the streets.

The pilgrimage had not yet returned.

"Sir Ulrich!" Arthur addressed a nearby Knight. "Has there been any sign of Lady Morgana's return?"

The Knight shrugged.

"I think I will ride out and look for them." Arthur mused, mostly to himself.

"Will I accompany you my Lord?"

"You wish to do servant's work?" Arthur asked with a bemused smile.

"Shall I fetch a servant to accompany you?"

Arthur bit his lip and starred off into the distance. There was a right and a wrong way to answer that question.

"I should go alone." Arthur suggested.

"Your father wouldn't be happy to hear it. I would suggest you let me collect a servant for you."

"If you must." Arthur sighed, holding back a smile.

"I will find a guard."

"No!" Arthur had reached out to seize Ulrich and stop him from collecting some common old guard. Quickly he snatched it back and relaxed. "You know as well as I do that the guards a terrible riders. I should either go alone or with a servant that spends time with the horses…"

"Your manservant spends time in the stables…"

"He does, doesn't he?" Arthur prompted.

Clarity crossed Ulrich's face like a douse of cold water.

"I'll fetch Merlin!"

"Well if you insist." Arthur clapped the Knight on his back. "Good man."

Arthur packed his own sparring gear away, since Merlin would be preparing the horses and would have left them out to rust. Arthur didn't exactly know where it belonged and so he stored it in the armory in the neatest pile he could manage. When he returned to the courtyard Merlin was waiting with two young steads, saddled and bridled.

"Where have you been?" Merlin asked with his brow furrowed.

"In the armory." Arthur absent-mindedly took a bridal and stroked the beast.

"Were you looking for something before we leave?"

"No I was putting my swords and shield away."

"…In…the armory?"

"Yes, was that wrong?"

"They're meant to go back to the smith."

Arthur looked away with burning cheeks.

"I knew that, I just didn't have time this afternoon. We need to look out for Morgana's party."

Merlin made to climb onto his horse but stopped.

"Did you need me to help you mount?"

"Yes." Arthur said and with expert ease launched himself onto the horses back without Merlin's assistance.

Merlin looked up confused.

"I didn't mean the horse." Arthur elaborated with a grin.

Merlin actually chuckled as he pulled himself into his own saddle.

"So you should probably explain why you didn't come and look for me?" Merlin spoke as they moved into a trot.

"Uther." Arthur ground out. Nothing more needed to be said. The courtyard was left behind them.

"Do you really think I can't be friends with Morgana?"

The question surprised Arthur.

"I know that you _can_ be friends, I just don't think you should."

"Why not?"

Arthur rode in silence and tried to think of an answer that didn't involve the truth.

"She's complicated, and things for you are complicated enough already."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked with a note of panic.

"You and me. What else would I mean? I fear that if you get caught up with her you'll just draw more attention to us and your life will be in even more danger."

"That…that actually makes sense."

Camelot was behind them and the Darkling woods ahead. They would reach the edge and find the stationed guards who would tell them if Morgana had returned.

"Do you think it will ever be different?"

Arthur looked left. Merlin rode so close their knees were almost touching.

"Different in what way?"

"Different in a way that we don't have to fear for our lives just for loving one another."

A void formed in Arthur's chest. What a harrowing thought. Of course when his father died he would be King. But what was to stop his people revolting? Would they accept a King who wouldn't provide an heir, who wouldn't rule with a Queen by his side and if he was to take Gwen as his Queen like Morgana wanted how long would he stand to be with her? He doubted he could once Merlin's life was no longer in danger, with or without potions.

"No one should be afraid of being who they are. No one should fear for their life."

"No, we shouldn't." Merlin agreed.

Arthur wished he could promise something to Merlin, he wished he could promise they'd rule over Camelot together, Merlin in his rightful place by his side.

At the very least that they would one day be able to walk through Camelot together as equals.

"I'm happy enough with the way things are." Merlin said eventually. "And I'll stay away from Morgana but you should probably be nicer to her, she needs a friend."

"More than you know." Arthur muttered.

They never reached the station. Not even halfway to the Darkling forest Arthur spotted a distant guard sprinting toward them.

"Sire! Sire! The Lady Morgana…she…she hasn't returned…. we fear something awful must've…."

Arthur held his hand up to stop the man.

"I understand. We will return to Camelot at once and notify the King."

Arthur guided the horse around and Merlin followed.

"Gwen's with her, will they be all right?"

"Morgana won't let anything happen to Gwen. I fear for them though."

"Is it best to go to your father? Perhaps we should ride out further to find them?"

"No. There's no way to know what rout they took. We could track them but it's growing dark, and anyway it's better when father thinks he's the one making the decisions."

Merlin agreed by spurring his horse along even faster.

It was still light as Merlin and Arthur re-entered Camelot. Their poor horses were spent.

"I'll take them from here Arthur. You need to see your father."

"I can help…"

Merlin laughed and then stopped himself.

"Don't be ridiculous. What will people think seeing the crowned Prince molesting the horses trying to get them washed and in the stables?"

Arthur opened his mouth.

"Don't worry about it. Just go."

Arthur stood and watched Merlin take control of the animals. His tunic was billowing in the wind, his hair swept back like the horse's manes and there was sheen of sweat on his collarbone.

Merlin smiled. The sight had Arthur mesmerized.

"You should probably close your mouth." Merlin laughed.

Arthur shut his jaw.

"And go!"

Reluctantly the Prince turned away and trudged back toward the castle. When he glanced back Merlin was petting one of the animals. The wind whipped at his clothing and Arthur had quite a good view.

He stopped once more and starred. Two stable hands came and took the horses from Merlin.

Even as Merlin let them take them, turned and walked back toward Arthur the Prince couldn't stop staring.

"You do realize Morgana's in danger!" Merlin growled.

"She is?" Arthur asked, blinking.

Merlin grabbed his arm.

"Come on."

* * *

When they entered the council chambers, the somber eyes of Uther and one of his guards studied them.

Arthur wasted no more time.

"Morgana's party hasn't returned to Camelot. There's no sign of her anywhere."

Uther studied Arthur's face and then Merlin's who stood behind him. Arthur didn't need to look back to know Merlin would be meeting his father's glare.

"Send riders to the outlying villages. I want every guard, every sentry looking for her."

"I'll dispatch them immediately." Arthur proclaimed.

Merlin followed him out of the chambers.

"So what are we to do now?" Merlin asked.

"Wait until every guard and sentry returns."

"It will be dark soon." A crease had appeared on his forehead.

"Few will stay out past nightfall. If they don't return with Morgana we'll leave tomorrow."

"We?"

"Yes we, I won't sit back while she's missing and I won't have you here to be spied on by my father."

"So we wait until then?"

"Yes. May I suggest your chambers?"

Merlin grinned. "But there's something you have to do first."

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Take the weapons out of the armory and return them to the smith."

Arthur was about to throw a tantrum. But he was Prince and he couldn't very well throw Merlin over his shoulder and drag him to bed.

"But won't it make the people laugh to see the prince deliver his own sparring gear to the smith?"

Merlin sighed. "I suppose I'll do it. You'd probably get it wrong anyway…somehow."

"I will not!" Arthur pushed Merlin aside. He would show him!

Arthur marched toward the armory.

"You're going the wrong way!"

Arthur spun on his heel and marched the other way. Merlin caught up to him.

"I'm coming with you."

"I'm perfectly capable on my own thanks."

"Sure. Only this way if I help you, it saves my time later on when I have to do it all again anyway."

Arthur scowled.

* * *

Merlin's back hit the wall of the armory. One of Arthur's hands pinned him against it, the other one slipped between his legs. Merlin sucked in a breath.

"Arthur…" It almost sounded as if Merlin was going to ask him to stop; almost Arthur dragged his hand up higher, bringing it against Merlin's crotch. They kissed long and hard. Arthur's other hand slid up Merlin's neck and buried deep into his hair.

"Anyone could come in!" Merlin exclaimed breathlessly. Arthur felt that he'd grown hard against his hand.

"Let them." He growled. The weapons were still beside them. "I'll kill them."

To Arthur's surprise Merlin moaned and they came back together with ferocity, Merlin holding Arthur's hips tightly and pressing their bodies together.

They fell to the ground in a tangle; Arthur could feel the pressure of Merlin's leg between his thighs. Merlin expertly did away with Arthur's clothes.

"I'll have to start undressing myself." The Prince breathed as he found himself suddenly naked.

"What? And miss out on all this fun?" Merlin practically simpered.

"Let me…" Arthur interrupted Merlin taking off his shirt. The warlock had just stretched his arms above his head with the clothing stretched over and above his neck; Arthur had an unobstructed view of his torso. Like a possessed animal he took hold of Merlin's body and ran his tongue over his chest, sucking and biting wherever he liked.

Finally he had the presence of mind to finish undressing his flushed lover.

Once free Merlin crawled behind him and bit his neck. When Arthur moaned he heard Merlin whisper something intelligible. There was a sudden shocking pleasure running down his spine and he felt one of Merlin's fingers push inside him.

Arthur arched his back and moaned. When his head leant back enough Merlin kissed him. Arthur moaned against the taste of his mouth, he couldn't get enough of Merlin's tongue as the kiss grew deeper and they both felt hotter. Another finger pushed inside Arthur. He bucked his hips backward. Merlin pulled away from their incredible kiss. He trailed down Arthur's neck and spine with kisses. Arthur didn't know what to expect but he knew Merlin was going incredibly slow, each second felt more agonizing then the last.

When he felt Merlin's tongue he cried out in surprise.

"Arthur, I'm sorry…did you not want me to…"

"What you just did with your tongue…."

"Yes?"

"Do it again."

Arthur fell forward as Merlin's tongue licked along the inside of his leg and pushed back into his hole.

As soon as Arthur forgot his own name and had became a trembling mess Merlin lifted his mouth and replaced it with his manhood. It pushed inside gloriously hard. Each thrust jolted Arthur, turning him insane; one of Merlin's hands had snaked around his front and began pumping his cock. The other gently guided Arthur's chin to turn back and face him so his tongue could slide back between his lips, to where it belonged.

* * *

Needless to say the armor arrived at the armory painstakingly late.

Merlin and Arthur in a bout of rare responsibility slept alone in their respective chambers, for most of the night at least. Just as Arthur gave up and snuck toward the Physician's quarters did Merlin slip inside his chambers and dive on top of him.

Arthur had no time to cry out or breath as Merlin attacked his face and neck and chest. His clothes were ripped aside with abandon and he worked on Merlin's own sleeping rags. They entangled their legs tightly, bringing their hips together. Arthur bucked his hips and tasted Merlin's tongue as it pushed against his own.

"We need to get dressed." Merlin panted.

"Our friends are in danger." Arthur replied in agreement.

Forgetting the words as soon as they were said they went back at it. Merlin traced his right hand down Arthur's body and reached inside his partly opened trousers. Arthur couldn't help but groan and Merlin chuckled against his lips.

"Probably shouldn't do this."

"Entirely inappropriate."

"Entirely."

Merlin went to pull the rest of Arthur's clothes of.

"Stop. Someone's coming!"

They sprung apart and hastily pulled what they could of their clothing back together. Someone knocked on the door.

"C-come in!" Arthur called, springing off the bed and gesturing at Merlin to do the same.

A guard entered.

"I've been sent to inform you that the search party is...Sire, are you alright?"

Arthur flattened his mussed hair. "Yes, quite fine, you see my servant here is infested with _fleas _and so I was helping him by beating them off him."

"Does that work?"

"Only if someone strong, of noble blood does it, isn't that right Merlin?"

Merlin glared. Already the guard had inched away from him.

"So, er, do all the servants have fleas?"

"No, just this one, he's riddled with them, best keep away from him."

"Right I'll be off then. Um, the search party will be meeting at the front gate."

"Thank you."

The guard all but ran from the chambers.

"I'll get your clothes shall I?"Merlin asked with a cold smirk.

"Probably best I dress myself." Arthur sighed, wanting to finish what they had started but knowing they couldn't. "I don't think it was the wisest decision sleeping in separate quarters."

"I know." Merlin sighed.

The next mistake the boys made of the morning was Arthur letting Merlin change into some of his own clothes. They had a screen between them but Arthur could not help but peak. When Merlin found him his mouth was leaking drool and his glazed eyes fixated on his newly covered butt.

"Enjoy the show?"

"Immensely."

"I'm not sure who else will be up this early but we have to hurry up if we want to beat the rest of the search party to the gate."

With that in mind they rushed and made it to the late early and breathless only a little later than the rest of the party.

"Shall we be off then?" Arthur asked them casually. Naturally he took the lead and without question the guards paused to let Merlin pass too so he could ride beside their Prince.

* * *

Merlin helped invaluably by uncovering trails. Arthur acted as if he couldn't notice the vines lifting and tracks revealing themselves but he'd become hawke-like in spotting Merlin's little tricks. No time at all passed until the forest road took them to what looked like a site of an attack. Arthur looked upon the familiar view of a lifeless corpse. Impaled brutally by a sword, he counted four other guards who had met the same fate. The job had been messily handled. Enough weapons had been left behind.

Arthur dismounted. "Check to see if anyone's alive!" He commanded and marched to the protruding sword he had spotted. He pulled it from the man's body.

"It's Mercian craftsmanship." He said quieter as Merlin walked by.

"Arthur!" Merlin quickened his pace, he had seen something, he knelt to where another guard had been peppered with arrows and pulled something off one of them.

"It's a ransom note." He turned to face Arthur with eyes wide with fear. "They've taken Morgana."

Impossible guilt hit Arthur. Until that point he had been sure the girl's party had become lost, at the very most stranded. There was no time left to lose. The prince scanned the ground.

"Tracks lead off this way!" He pointed and brandished his sword. He trusted Merlin to follow and stick close enough to keep safe.

Arthur was handed his crossbow. They snuck expertly along the tracks. Arthur could hear someone, a small person, perhaps only a boy, they were running. He pressed against a tree trunk and readied his weapon. At the last moment he stepped out.

He pulled up the bow.

Morgana halted abruptly; she was a mess, breathless and disrobed with cuts on her sweaty face and her hair in a mess of tangles. Arthur recognized the fear in her eyes and it wasn't fear for herself.

"Where's Guinevere?" He asked her. Morgana shook her head and Arthur's heart broke for her.

He had to practically tear a guard's cloak from his shoulders and took it to his sister. Wrapping it around her trembling frame he managed to ask.

"Is she dead?"

"No, no, she can't be…."

"Morgana…"

"I left her with a weapon…"

"These are not merciful people."

"So help me Arthur, if you don't try everything to find her."

"It is too late Morgana. I have to think of my men's lives. I've brought Merlin with me."

Morgana's face turned deathly white and she lowered her voice. "What King turns his back on his future Queen? Merlin will protect himself _and _you. You're her only hope. You know I can't live without her and neither can Merlin. You won't be saving just Gwen, you'll be saving Merlin."

"But how can you know she's alive?"

"Because If she has to be." Morgana answered dangerously.

Arthur glanced at Merlin who stood a good distance away looking concerned. Could he risk it? Morgana's visions seemed more and more like ramblings of a mad woman. One thing made his mind up. Guinevere was a loyal servant to Camelot and his duty as Prince was to do everything he could to rescue her.

"I'll go." He whispered to Morgana who almost cried with relief. "But first we'll escort you back to Camelot."

She closed her eyes and nodded.

* * *

Uther had been waiting for them by the time they reached the chamber. He stood from his throne.

"It is such a relief to see you safe. I couldn't bear the thought of anyone harming you."

"The bandits still have Gwen!" She blurted before she reached the King's arms. Arthur had barely convinced her to done a proper gown before entering.

"I believe they were Mercian. We've received reports that Heingst has crossed the border." Arthur helped her.

Uther turned to him. "Heingst?"

"You must send a recue party!" Morgana urged, still short of breath.

"Heingst is holding her, it would take a small army to rescue your made." Uther informed as if he were addressing a small child. Arthur watched Morgana's facial muscles tighten.

"We can't abandon her!"

Arthur knew his father too well; he looked down in pity before his father even spoke.

"How many men would you have me sacrifice to save a servant?"

"As many as it takes! Gwen gave herself up so that I might escape. I owe her my life." Arthur retorted, his heart beating in his chest. He doubted his father would bend on this.

"She did so willingly, and she will be honored for it."

If Arthur had been a better man he would have warned his father to step back. Morgana came flying at him.

"I don't want her honored! I want her rescued!" Uther tried to walk away but Morgana blocked him.

She is more than my maid." Morgana spoke in a tiny voice. Arthur felt his blood freeze; she wouldn't sell herself out would she?

"She's my friend."

Arthur breathed and chanced looking at Merlin who seemed to sway on the spot.

"A servant is of no value to these bandits. I fear she's dead already."

A look of an animal came over Morgana.

"NO!" She screamed. "We cannot give up hope! Arthur? I'm begging you. You have to do something!" She had walked over to him. Arthur knew what she wanted him to say and for that reason he couldn't look her in the eye.

"My father's right. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do."

"How can you say that?" For a moment Morgana's voice came low and treacherous. She sprung away from him.

"How can you live with yourselves? All of you!" Gaius came to her and escorted her away.

"May I be excused?" Arthur asked.

Uther nodded and the Prince felt Merlin hasten to follow him. Once outside he was rounded on.

"I can't believe you're just going to abandon her like that!"

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin."

"Why? Because she's just a servant?"

Arthur halted and looked Merlin dead in the eyes.

"Do you know me at all?" He asked.

"You're not going to listen to Uther. You're going to rescue Guinevere."

"_We're _going to rescue Guinevere." Arthur corrected. Merlin grinned and caught the Prince in a quick and dangerous embrace.

"We best hurry." Merlin said and shot ahead of him.

"I'm meant to give the orders." Arthur grumbled, following him before he decided to ride out of Camelot on his own.

* * *

Arthur had sent Merlin to prepare the supplies they would need. He remained alone in his chambers and prepared himself.

With all the rudeness he'd ever known her to possess Morgana burst in and in hysterical anger began to persecute him.

"Morgana…" He tried to interrupt her.

"Have you no shame? Do you think of no one but yourself?"

"Morgana…"

He packed the map he needed in his satchel.

"I knew you were many things, Arthur Pendragon, but I didn't know you were a gutless coward!"

"Morgana! Perhaps if you would stop shouting at me for one second, you would notice that I am packing."

He lifted the sack to show her.

She bit her lip. "You're going after Gwen."

"Of course I'm going after her. What do you take me for? I couldn't disagree with father in public."

He slung the packing over his shoulder and made to leave.

"Arthur!"

He paused.

"Bring her home."

Arthur gave her a look. It wasn't exactly as if he had a choice.

He met with Merlin in the courtyard. Arthur suddenly felt a stab of fear.

"Perhaps you should stay…"

Out of nowhere Merlin slapped him on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I thought I saw a flea. As if I'm letting you go alone anyway, you'd just get yourself killed."

"Fine." Arthur growled angrily. "I'll fetch the horses, you distract the guards."

They had come to the far wall and could see plenty guards beyond it.

"Wha…how do I do that?" Merlin asked annoyed.

"I don't know. Do I have to think of everything?" Arthur replied mockingly.

Arthur left him. He swiftly opened the stable gate and grabbed the bridles of the horses they needed.

Not wanting Merlin to resort to magic Arthur quickly brought the horses near enough and tethered them.

It seemed he was too late.

The guards all lay flat on their backs, unconscious.

"What did you do? I said distract them, not knock them out!"

Merlin did not look impressed. He crossed his arms and glared at Arthur with a displeased expressing.

"There's just no pleasing you sometimes." He said haughtily.

Arthur looked at him for sometime unable to say anything.

"Well are we going or not?"

"Oh, yes, right."

They mounted their horses and left Camelot.

* * *

Having ridden through the night Merlin had grown grumpy and annoying snipping at Arthur every chance he got.

Arthur was pleased when silence finally met his ears. That was until he heard the distinct sound of a body dropping.

He pulled up his horse to find Merlin, thankfully, lying in some soft grass.

"What are you doing, Merlin?" He asked.

Merlin looked up dazed.

"I must've fallen asleep."

The horse snorted and kicked her hooves.

"Ugh I'm exhausted." Merlin sighed. "I can barely keep my eyes open."

Arthur opened his canteen slowly, Merlin shut his eyes and Arthur splashed the water on his face.

Merlin shot up. "Thank you. I feel so much better."

"Guinevere's life is at stake. We cannot afford to waste a second!" Arthur called and rode ahead.

"Urgh!" He heard Merlin grunt after him.

When Merlin caught up to Arthur he was falling asleep again. Before he could fall off his horse Arthur halted them.

"Go and lie down. Get some rest."

Merlin didn't argue. He dropped off the horse, planted himself down under the nearest tree and shut his eyes. Taking a blanket from his own saddle Arthur dismounted. He half planned to lie beside Merlin and rest too, but a call sounded in the distance and alerted him. The prince instead wrapped the blanket around Merlin and stood over him.

He wouldn't forgive himself if he got hurt on such a fools errand.

Arthur got a strange thrill watching Merlin sleep. He enjoyed it so much he let him sleep a little too long. Arthur leant down to kiss him awake but thought better of it.

He opened his canteen and poured the rest of the water over Merlin's head.

"Merlin."

"What's happening?" Merlin asked squirming. "How long have I been asleep for?"

"Long enough."

Arthur went over to the horses to put away the canteen and blanket.

"Did you get any rest?" Merlin asked, concerned.

"Couldn't sleep."

"I've never seen you like this. About anyone." Merlin said.

Arthur couldn't gage what he was on about.

"What are you talking about?"

"Gwen. You really care about her, don't you?"

Arthur almost laughed. So many memories flooded his mind, scaling a cave wall to escape venomous tarantulas, getting locked in his father's dungeons, drinking a poisoned challis and the list went on. Riding into a camp with a skilled warlock as his bodyguard to save Gwen was nothing compared to what Arthur had gone through to keep Merlin alive and well,.

Arthur clenched his jaw.

"What I care about is not wasting any more time talking. Let's get moving."

* * *

They rode up to a conglomerate of tunnels.

"Where are we?" Merlin asked and Arthur took it as a cue to stop.

They dismounted and Arthur took out his map.

"The ransom was supposed to be delivered to the Veil of Danaria. If they're holding Gwen anywhere it has to be there. Which means, it'd save a days riding if we cut through the tunnels of Andor.

Merlin looked over the dark foreboding tunnels.

"Oh, no, I know that face. I'm not going to like this, am I? What's in the tunnels?"

"They're…infested with Wildren." Arthur replied honestly.

"What are Wildren?" Merlin asked with a hint of panic.

"Well, they're like giant…" Arthur raised his arms but thought better of it when Merlin blanched. He brought his hands back together to indicate a smaller size. "Baby rats."

Merlin smiled. "Baby rats? They don't sound so bad."

"They feast on human flesh." Arthur said quickly, not wanting Merlin to go running into the tunnels.

"Maybe we should go over the mountains." Merlin suggested, looking over the pointed blue trail.

Arthur glanced around and came up with a ridiculous idea, so ridiculous it had to work; he walked over to some Gaia-berry bushes. He plucked some in has palm and smeared it on his face.

"Err…what are you doing?"

"Wildren are completely blind, they hunt by sense of smell. Gaia berries will put them off the scent. So, if we smear ourselves with them, perhaps we can pass through the tunnels undetected."

Merlin nodded and began to copy Arthur.

"Oh! Oh, these stink! Oh they're really bad!"

It annoyed Arthur that Merlin had stopped smearing himself.

"Perhaps you'll prefer to be eaten alive."

"Pass me some more will you?" Merlin requested quickly.

Arthur walked over and playfully smooshed a heap onto his face.

"There, now that proves that I care about you, just as much as Gwen."

"I bet you wouldn't smear things on Gwen's face."

"No, I only save that for special people." Arthur joked. "Come on before I start something I'll regret. Those berries are poisonous."

Merlin stopped himself from licking his finger experimentally and followed Arthur into the tunnels.

They walked with lit torches. Every few turns something made them jump by making a cracking noise, or worse, screeching.

Merlin had begun to lose his nerve.

"Ah! I just stood on something!"

"That was my foot." Arthur growled.

"Oh, sorry. How much further is it?"

Arthur indicated him to shut up. As they walked up the tunnel's floor. Somewhere the screeching grew louder, Arthur spied a definite shadow.

"Shh. Wilren coming this way."

He pushed Merlin behind him out of instinct and grabbed both their torches, putting them out. He pushed Merlin further back and pulled out his sword.

Crouching a giant and disgusting beast emerged.

"What ever happens, keep completely still."

The giant sniveling rat hobbled over, slobbering and blind.

Poking its giant barbed teeth forward it sniveled and sniffed, all over Merlin's face.

In the panic Arthur had managed to grab Merlin's hand. He held it tightly, all the while ready to stab the beast.

After what seemed like a millennium it left and Merlin clasped onto Arthur, holding him, the prince let him.

As soon as they could stand the boys got to their feet and ran the rest of the way out of the tunnel.

* * *

Emerging into blessed daylight Arthur found a stream not too far onward.

"Let's wash this filth off."

"Far ahead of you." Merlin retorted and they raced to the bank and plunged their heads into the still calm.

Arthur pulled a stalk from his ear.

"Gaia berries worked." He mused. "Huh."

Merlin looked at Arthur angrily. "You didn't know if they worked?" He shot to his feet.

"Not for sure." Arthur shrugged.

"Now you tell me!? Oh! Oh, what's that Waldin eating? It's all right. It's just Merlin. You trying to get us both killed?"

Arthur smiled and laughed. He knew he'd never have let Merlin be eaten. He loved that Merlin was so worked up though.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't've risked your life like that."

Merlin turned his head. "Well, they do say love makes you do strange things."

Arthur didn't like that, it sounded as if Merlin wasn't talking about himself.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why can't you just admit you have feelings for Gwen?"

Arthur's first instinct was to scoff but then he panicked, remembering the cursed kiss.

Merlin was smiling but Arthur could see he was also serious, and what was worse, hurt.

"It's so obvious. A blind man could see it. Is it really that hard to admit you like her? Just say it."

Arthur spun around. "I can't!"

Merlin's smile faded.

"How can I admit that I think about her all the time?" Merlin's smile vanished completely. "Or that…I care about her more than anyone." Merlin suddenly looked slapped. "How can I admit that…I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to her?"

"Why can't you?" Merlin asked in a deep and choked-up voice.

"Because none of it's true! I only have and only ever will feel that way about one person and that's you! The fact I can't tell everybody, that we can never properly be together…hurts too much."

Merlin blinked.

"Who's to say nothing can happen?" He asked.

"My father won't let me rescue a servant. Do you honestly think he'd let me marry one?"

Merlin's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You want to _marry _me?"

"No!" Arthur reached his hand out, and then slapped his forehead into it. "No…I…I don't know…"

Merlin raised his hands in defense.

"It's all talk, and that's all it can ever be." Arthur admitted, feeling his heart break.

"When you're King, you can change that." Merlin said obviously biting back tears.

"I can't expect _Guinevere _to wait for me." Arthur half-joked.

That brought a smile back to Merlin's face. He stalked over to Arthur.

"If _she _feels as you do, she'll wait for you."

Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes. He'd meant every word of it.

Arthur blinked. He had been about to kiss his lover but the talk of Gwen reminded him what they were there for.

"We don't even know if she's still alive."

Merlin's face turned grave. "No. She is. We'll find her."

Arthur tore away.

"Come on. We've got a long trek ahead. Oh, and Merlin…" Arthur turned back. "If you dare talk to anyone about this, I promise to make your life a living hell."

Merlin cocked his head. "You mean more than you already do?"

Arthur couldn't stop his smile. "Yeah" He nodded.

Fighting yet another urge to kiss Merlin he turned and continued walking.

"We could talk about your feelings while you walk!"

"Shut up Merlin!" Arthur replied.

* * *

Merlin didn't give up though. He pestered Arthur about their 'wedding plans' until night descended.

"So if you'll be the blushing bride, does that mean I should ask Uther's permission?"

"Shh"

They had finally come upon the fortress.

"We'll have to scale the walls." He told Merlin.

"Maybe there's another way in?" Merlin asked, leaning too close.

"Why don't you go and knock on the front gate? I'm sure if you ask nicely, they'll hand Guinevere over to you."

Arthur headed toward the walls.

"You really are completely useless aren't you Merlin?" Arthur asked as Merlin struggled to barely climb a foot.

"It's…harder than it looks."

Arthur swiftly climbed up and away.

"Oh! Now, you're just showing off!"

Somehow they each made it over, barely surviving, Arthur dragged Merlin up and over the top.

They walked along until they came to a turret with a few guards inside.

"You distract them. I'll knock them out." Arthur whispered as they peeked inside.

"How do I distract them?"

Arthur hooked his arm around Merlin, almost seductively, and then slung him into the room.

One of the bandits stood up in surprise.

"Oi! What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing. Actually it's a funny story. I was out walking and I took a wrong turn and here I am…" Merlin looked like a mouse among cats. "Do you know the way to the Veil of Danaria?"

"Who are you?" Another one growled.

"Me? Err, I'm no one…" By then Arthur had snuck behind them. "It's him you need to worry about."

The bandits were too slow. Swiftly Arthur knocked them unconscious, much to Merlin's admiring delight.

They dragged the limp bodies from the room and wasting no time dressed in their clothes.

"That actually went quite well." Merlin exclaimed

The sound of jeers erupted through the dark fortress. Arthur saw Merlin glance worriedly at him.

A shrill scream pierced the air.

"Come on!"

They sprinted down the corridors, following the blood-chilling noises.

The dim, dank, darkness fled and Arthur burst headfirst into a crowded room of Hengist's most gruesome bandits.

The grand hall surrounded a cage, in it, beside Guinevere stood none other than Lancelot. Arthur had never truly forgiven him for being the better looking of the two. Luckily the Prince carried two swords.

No one saw him coming as he broke through the crowds and into the cage. He tossed his spare sword to the exiled Knight.

"What are you doing here Lancelot?" Arthur managed to ask with a beating heart.

"I came to save Gwen. What about you?"

"Likewise." A door rattled open before them and in trundled the most ferocious Waldin Arthur ever saw.

"Get behind us!" Arthur demanded of Gwen.

Something huge crashed outside the cage and Arthur couldn't help but check that Merlin was okay. He saw him crouched outside the cage, perfectly all right and largely unnoticed as it seemed half the roof had come down.

"The tunnel, that's our only chance." Arthur explained quickly to the two in the cage with him. "MERLIN!" He screamed in a panic. "Don't sit there cowering, let's go!"

Merlin lithely scaled the cage and fell at Arthur's feet. The prince hoisted him upright. He was certain he'd heard Hengist scream "After them!"

Arthur and Lancelot thrust their swords toward the screeching Waldin, keeping it at bay for the few precious seconds needed for them to get to the tunnel through which it had entered.

"Take Guinevere! I'll hold them off." Lancelot growled, suddenly holding his ground.

To Arthur's dismay Merlin stopped to. He had to pause. Merlin nodded at him to keep going.

"No!" Gwen screamed.

"Guinevere, we have to go!" Arthur prompted her; annoyed he grabbed her and took her down the tunnel.

Not long behind them Arthur heard the distinct sound of the gate crashing shut and the scream of the Waldin.

"Thank goodness for Merlin." He mumbled.

Guinevere paused from crying hysterically. "What?" She asked.

Of course she'd been able to hear _that, _not Arthur begging for her to keep calm.

He kept her walking and soon running footsteps caught up to them.

The four of them stopped, almost having run into locked bars that closed the tunnel off.

"Good to see you both. Where are your knights?"

Arthur looked back with a coy smile. "It's just us." He panted. He didn't miss Lancelot cast a surprised glance at Merlin.

So they were best of friends again where they?

"Got to keep moving." Arthur grunted. Merlin came up beside him to help with the bars. While they wedged the swords into the barrier Arthur couldn't help but notice how close Gwen and Lancelot had come to stand, he could almost swear they were holding hands.

He looked up to meet Merlin's gaze. So he had seen too.

When the gate broke apart Arthur wouldn't leave before Merlin and Gwen.

He stood and let them through and then he waited for Lancelot.

Before following Lancelot paused. "Thank you, Arthur. We owe you our lives."

Arthur nodded. He just wanted to be out of there.

* * *

They ran deep into the forest, not feeling safe enough to stop until the sun had begun to rise overhead.

Arthur sat. He had begun to feel the fatigue that had plagued Merlin the day before.

He would not fall asleep before any of the others though, fearing it would be a sign of weakness. He checked each of their faces. Not even Guinevere looked tired.

"I'm surprised you would undertake such a rescue mission." Lancelot piped up "…with just the two of you."

Arthur focused on not falling over.

"My father would not risk the lives of his knights for a servant." He explained wearily.

"And yet you disobeyed him and came here anyway?" Lancelot asked in confusion.

"Truth is," Arthur swayed deliriously. "I only came because Morgana begged me."

Guinevere looked somewhat offended. Arthur had only meant that his sister deserved the credit and not him.

"I think I will get some rest." Guinevere replied, getting up and walking away.

Arthur stood up too, immensely grateful.

"We should all get some rest." He grunted. He trundled only a few steps into the forest before he fell down ungracefully and let sleep take him

He could hear talking. Between Guinevere and Merlin. Shakily he sat back up. At first he could barely hear them. He had been asleep for a while and the sun had shifted. Getting to his feet he walked to where they stood in the clearing.

Neither looked very happy.

In fact both had wet eyes.

"We have a long walk ahead of us." He said clearly. Both turned around in surprise. The longer they remained in the forest the more their lives were in danger.

* * *

It was only once they were mounted that he noticed Lancelot wasn't with them. His heart sank. He turned to Merlin to say something but Merlin shook his head, turning his mouth into a straight line.

They did not stop, they rode relentlessly until Camelot came into view and from there everyone took one look at the Prince's disheveled appearance and let him pass.

At the castle Arthur jumped off his horse and helped Guinevere down.

"I must take her to Morgana first." Arthur explained to Merlin.

"I understand. I'll wait for you here."

If Guinevere had heard Merlin say that she didn't seem to pay any attention. Almost in a trance she followed Arthur. Arthur found Morgana waiting, overlooking the grounds with an expression of pure distress.

"Morgana." Arthur called to her. She looked around startled. "There's someone here to see you."

Arthur stepped aside and Guinevere rushed into Morgana's arms.

Only once the young women were united did Arthur let a great sense of dread fill him.

Things were far from all right.

He had seen, in the tunnel as they escaped, Guinevere had been holding tight to Lancelot's hand, he was sure of it now. Later she had been in tears after he had seemed to disappear, so had Merlin, but out of the two Gwen was definitely less emotional.

Sickness swamped the prince.

If Guinevere had fallen in love with Lancelot he had no idea how Morgana would react. As far as he knew Morgana still had her under a potion or enchantment. Goodness knows what it meant if seeing Lancelot had broken through whatever magic Morgana had cast.

With weighted shoulders Arthur turned and left back down the steps.

* * *

Not even the sight of Merlin waiting for him or the adorable old couple walking by cheered the prince up.

Like magic Merlin could tell he was upset.

"What are you upset about?"

"One of the horses didn't make it back. It was one of the stable's best." Arthur lied.

"Look on the bright side, you've still got me." Merlin responded cheerfully.

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?" Arthur asked.

"Thought it might." Merlin laughed.

"You really are a complete idiot aren't you Merlin?" Arthur asked, brandishing his annoyance.

"And that's why you want to marry me?" Merlin asked with a knife-sharp grin.

Arthur growled.

The two of them walked off together, grumbling and bickering.


	14. Season 2 Chapter 5

_**Thanks** - To the prompt Beta Lineia _

_To my reviewers Loulou2a, Roland Knight x13x, grayember13 , 12635397, and the anon ones for helping these new chapters._

_**Warning**: First warning is excessive warnings ahead._

_**Warning 2**: I have usually treated these pretty lightly, assuming that you awesome people out there are pretty intelligent and understand that on this site you get out what you put in. I mean you don't accidentally come up with a slash M rated story but apparently in one case I was wrong. If you are the smart cookie I thought you were and think, no I want slash M rated Merthur then ignore this, if you are confused that you have somehow 'stumbled' into a homosexual themed story with adult content then sit back, relax and continue reading for your own benefit._

_You have made an 'oops', that is you have come into a story that's clearly not for you! You do not like the sex scenes or the malexmale pairing and although from this story's description that is clearly what it's about you have, for your own reasons, come in anyway._

_Let me just explain to you that the television show Merlin is widely known for its homoerotic content (that is where two characters of the same sex give each other special looks and say lines/do actions that are traditionally played out by characters in a romantic relationship with one another) this has given the show an edge but it is frustrating for people like me who have nothing against explicit homosexual relationships (in general) and on TV. Using fanfiction as an outlet people can combat queerbaiting or the created sexual tension of characters by writing up imagined sexual contact between them._

_In the case of Merlin I strongly doubt there can be much else to find in fanfiction as the episodes are already extremely creative and sex is pretty much the only defining characteristic that sets this story apart from the show, as that is all it is._

_I explained this early on in the story that this is NOT an expression of creativity but a manipulation of the existing script to see how seamlessly the relationship could be escalated._

_Someone missed the memo. Luckily I had a month of exams to cool off._

_**Warning 3**: There will now be even more slash, I will try not to make it ludicrous to ruin what I had going but it will be there, when you sense Merlin and Arthur are flirting or they start kissing and you don't like that because you have made a really weird mistake by coming here or for some reason you wanted to read the Merlin script typed out by me word-for-word, then scroll past those bits. (You do this by using the middle bit of your mouse, or the down arrow on your keyboard, or by using two fingers on the touch pad if you have a Mac.) I don't intend to offend anyone and that is why you must purposely change your rating on the main site to M to even find this story (I know you all do it) but someone still managed to feel strongly enough about the content to leave quite a funny review (I would direct you all to if you want a laugh). It wasn't the worst flame in the world but it has made me change my tune to the warnings, no one can say now that I didn't do them._

_**Disclaimer** (Just to be extra safe): Merlin is a BBC run drama created by Julian Jones, Julian Murphy, Johnny Capps and Jake Michie. Last I checked I was none of these people, nor am I BBC, therefore I do not own Merlin. This fanfiction is not Merlin, I make no money from it, I never intend to make money of it, there is no way on earth I could make money off it even if I tried. I copy the dialogue seen off the shows which I tape and watch when I'm bored and want to write for a few hours. I don't own the script; I make no money off the script. If you want to sue me I ask you to first assess your priorities._

* * *

Arthur sat bolt upright, causing Merlin to slide off his chest.

"Mm, what is it?" Merlin murmured, stretching against his straw mattress.

Arthur squinted into the dark of the room.

"Things have been going well." Arthur replied, bordering on panic.

"M-hmn that's nice." Merlin sighed.

Arthur turned to face him.

"No it's not nice, we always get into trouble every other week, everything we do is shrouded in secrets and lies while our lives hang on disaster!" Arthur hissed.

"So?"

"So, something bad is going to happen, I can feel it."

Merlin raised his head. "I've got to start working soon, is this about Morgana again?"

Arthur bit his lip. He had told Merlin he was worried Morgana was up to something, he hadn't told him that Morgana wanted Gwen to be Arthur's queen or that he had kissed the handmaid.

"No." He shook his head. "It's not, I suppose I'm just waiting for the day my father catches us and has you beheaded."

"Not gonna happen." Merlin groaned, burying his face back into the pillow. "Please let's just sleep."

"I can't." Arthur sighed. "I'll go sneak into the kitchens, would you like anything?"

Merlin looked back up and blinked.

"You'll bring something back for me."

"Of course you nonce, what would you like?"

Merlin pouted as he thought. "Mm, some bread and water would be nice."

Holding back a laugh Arthur carded his fingers through Merlin's hair and pressed his lips to his temple.

"I'll bring you back a pastry."

Merlin grinned and dropped his head back down, too exhausted to reply. He had yet another long day of work ahead of him.

* * *

Arthur knew it was all beginning again, the danger and trouble, when he was called to his father's council chambers.

"I demand to be informed about what's going on." He told the guard who had brought him the message.

"A visitor has arrived and seeks urgent counsel with the King, they claim to be of the house of Tregor."

"But there were no survivors from the house of Tregor."

"Her servant carried the seal."

"_Her_?"

Arthur tried to remember any of the Ladies of Tregor but none in particular sprang to mind.

He turned away from the guard's trivial spouting on about the Tregor family members to seek out the clanking racket that had begun. Arthur drifted over to the stairwell where it seemed to be coming from.

"I thought it was you." Arthur called down to Merlin, who was struggling up. "What are you doing with all those pots?"

"I'm putting them away for Gaius, they're pretty heavy." Merlin panted.

"Well under normal circumstances I'd offer some help but I've got business in the King's council chambers."

"No…" Merlin reached the top of the stairs and paused to catch his breath. "…I've got to be there, Gaius and I were the ones who brought the visitors back with us. Once you're there they'll start and I'll be late."

"So you're expecting me to show up late and make the counsel wait for me?"

Merlin's shoulders drooped a fraction as he took in more breaths.

"Fine by me." Arthur shrugged and hoisted half the pots off Merlin's shoulders.

They spoke quietly, joking about whether nearly being eaten alive by Wildren was a better or worse option than seeing Gaius in his bath.

"You know what would be worse than seeing Gaius unclothed?" Arthur questioned.

"Not a humongous Wildren about to eat my face?" Merlin replied sarcastically.

"Seeing Uther unclothed."

"Urgh I seriously think there's something wrong with you." Merlin laughed.

They walked into the dim physician's quarters. Every time entering it Arthur had vivid memories of carrying Merlin in after he drank the poison intended for Arthur. That had been when he knew something for once was bigger than him and bigger than his duty to Camelot.

A warm softness settled in his chest. He watched Merlin carefully stack the pots away, reaching up to place them on the top most shelves. The Prince stalked over, and slipped his arms around Merlin's waist, sliding his hands under and up the rough-spun tunic. Merlin gasped and one of the pots dropped and smashed.

"Oops."

Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin's neck.

"Remember when I rode all that way and fought off deadly tarantulas to bring back a cave flower that saved you from deadly poison?" Arthur murmured against Merlin's skin whilst he trailed his fingers up and down the warlock's abdomen.

To his surprise Merlin scoffed.

"Remember when I tried to sacrifice my life to save you from the Questing Beast? Or saved you from drowning?"

Arthur paused his ministrations. "I don't remember that second one."

Merlin spun around and put his hands on Arthur's chest.

"Oh yes, um…that's right, that was the time you went to marry Sofia, I must have forgotten to tell you that you fell in a…er…river."

Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"We should be in the council chambers." Merlin sighed.

Arthur sighed as well before they both walked out of the dim quarters.

* * *

Uther and Morgana sat in their respective thrones with their arms crossed and Guinevere stood beside her mistress looking nearly as stern as the royals. She had lost nearly all her humor since Lancelot left them in the woods.

Arthur gave them all an apologetic smile and stood in front of his own throne.

"I'm not late am I?" He asked his father.

"You know very well you are." Uther ground out.

Behind the bored lords and Ladies who had stood around for goodness knows how long the doors opened and a finely dressed Lady entered with her servant.

Beside Arthur, Uther stood.

"Lady Catrina, is it really you?" The King asked in a soft voice that set Arthur's teeth on edge.

"I can hardly believe it myself." She chittered airily.

Arthur's eyes darted to Merlin who was pursing his lips. The Prince held his own breath, begging himself not to laugh or pull a face. Merlin always made jokes about the court, calling them all a bunch of prats who spoke like they were in some sort of play.

This seemed to fit the description exceptionally.

"We had tidings from the north that the House of Tregor had fallen to invaders." Uther gushed, pulling a dramatic expression.

Tregor had been a tragedy they had mourned for a solid month. Arthur bit his lip at its mention.

"All that you heard was true." Lady Catrina replied.

"Your father? The King?" Uther asked, stepping forward. Concerned for the man who he had squired for.

"Gone, Sire." Catrina exclaimed.

Arthur bowed his head and continued to listen to the dark recount.

"The enemy attacked without warning. We were outnumbered five to one. He could not endure. I would never have survived had it not been for my faithful servant Jonas." She turned momentarily to her ugly follower causing the entire court to place their eyes on him. "But we did survive, and we made it this far…" She finished by collapsing. Out of instinct Arthur and several others rushed forward but it was the King who caught her.

She breathed heavily. "Forgive me my Lord…I fear my trials have taken a toll."

"Your sufferings are beyond imagining, My Lady. It would be an honor to help you any way we can." Uther told her in concern.

Her eyes searched quickly around the room.

"A bed for the night would be most welcome." She finally replied. She stood a bit taller, stepping out of the King's arms.

"Then consider yourselves our esteemed guests. It is the least we can do."

Uther addressed both the Lady and her hunched over servant.

"Thank you." She replied in a whisper.

In a rush the court disbanded and with a pang Arthur saw Merlin being dragged out by Gaius.

He had planned to spend as much of the day with Merlin as he could. The young servant shrugged his shoulders in surrender as he noticed Arthur watching him leave.

The Prince made to rush off after them but was stopped by some menial question from one of the guards.

"Yes, yes all right." Arthur finally cut the man off. He exited the court in a hurry.

* * *

By luck he came across their voices down a corridor. Trying to hide how his breath came out heavy from running he called after them.

"Merlin, job for you!" Arthur shouted down.

Without a moment to think Merlin spun away from Gaius eagerly with a grin on his face. He turned back to the frowning old man.

"Work, work, work." Merlin sang.

Arthur waited for him around the corner of the corridor.

"You've been neglecting your duties." Arthur told him, not walking on.

"Sorry?" Merlin asked.

"I am not in any way complaining." Arthur smiled stepping toward his lover.

Merlin snorted. "You do nothing but complain _oh Merlin I have a spider in my bathtub and now Camelot will suffer because of you_."

"I do not sound like that." Arthur complained. "I brought you round here to be nice but I guess that's ruined."

"Be nice to me?" Merlin smirked.

"To thank you for neglecting your duties." Arthur told him with a smirk.

Merlin looked thoughtful for a moment. He approached Arthur and kissed him gently on his mouth.

Arthur sucked in a breath. It was chaste for what they usually did but for some reason he felt jarred.

Then Merlin licked along his neck and the Prince shuddered.

"Merlin we shouldn't."

"Sh."

Merlin came back to Arthur's mouth, kissing him harder this time, coaxing their lips apart and pressing his tongue against the Princes'. Arthur groaned softly.

He groaned because he knew he had to pull away at any second. They were in plain view of anyone who chose to come across the corridor. Arthur wondered how a guard would react coming across the Prince wrapped passionately around his servant who had his hands clinging tight to his waist, bringing their bodies together.

Arthur pulled away from the kiss, his eyes were half closed, and Merlin watched him with a swollen mouth. Arthur had meant to tell him something but his mind was beginning to fog, he just wanted to be kissing him again. But they were in a corridor…they could be caught at any moment…they needed to stop.

Merlin's hand came against the bulge that had tightened Arthur's trousers. Arthur breathed heavily, trying to keep some semblance of control.

Then the Prince managed to look up and behind Merlin's head. The alcove stood there, more inviting than it should have been. Tearing away the Prince practically carried Merlin into it, pushing him up against one of the hidden walls inside and rolling their hips together.

Merlin groaned against the Prince's mouth. Arthur did it again, still holding Merlin's arms. Arthur was struggling to breath.

"Have you got any of the potion?" The Prince asked desperately.

"No but I have one of the oils, in my…in my front pocket."

Arthur reached desperately into the pocket and pulled out a jar, smaller and clearer from what they usually used on him.

"I want to use it on you."

Merlin's eyes widened. "Okay." He replied finally, his chest rising and falling.

"Not here." Arthur told him. "Tonight, come to my chambers?"

Merlin nodded.

Arthur noticed his heart beating sporadically in his chest. He hadn't even known he'd intended to ask such a thing as reversing their positions.

Arthur buried back into their passionate kissing and the grinding of their hips together, hoping Catrina and Jonas didn't mind waiting.

* * *

Merlin had trotted off from the alcove with a giddy look on his face and Arthur had to watch him stumble away with a sinking feeling of disappointment. The evening seemed hours away and no doubt he'd have to sit through some welcome dinner after training,

Arthur's prediction proved correct. After cleaning himself up and nervously heading to the feast Arthur was stopped by the evil little face of his sister.

"Morgana whatever it is I don't want to know. What ever you're doing to Gwen, I don't want to know. I'm not taking any of your potions, I'm not going to be kissing anyone but Merlin and I won't be…"

"You won't be planning to sneak him into your chambers tonight?"

Arthur blanched. "How did you know?"

Morgana laughed. "You should be a little more quiet next time you duck into an alcove. Don't worry about Gwen, her situation has become a little more…complicated."

Arthur leant toward her, narrowing his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Morgana shrugged and looked away from him. "I'd been giving her potions to think she was in love with you when she was kidnapped. But as you know she ignored you completely for Lancelot."

"So?"

"He is her true love, only true love breaks the effects of love potions. She's not the perfect choice for Queen anymore, the risk of her leaving you for him is too great_._"

Arthur's shoulders sagged and he felt an ache for his sister. As far as he knew she loved Guinevere the way Arthur loved Merlin and whilst the handmade seemed to love Morgana it was the love of a friend, her heart belonged to the banished Knight.

Morgana showed no pain, she smiled and walked gracefully into the dining hall, leaving Arthur with a chill.

Dinner was dismal. The King flirted shamelessly with Catrina, every sickening conversation seemed never ending, especially as Arthur had much more interesting things awaiting him in his chambers.

It might have been safer going to Merlin's quarters, but his royal chambers were much nicer and no guards would be watching them too closely as they were ordered to guard Lady Catrina.

The Prince eventually excused himself, feigning a yawn and was followed by Morgana who chose to tease him relentlessly all the way up to his chambers.

Arthur felt an unpleasant stab as he found them completely empty.

His logic could have told him that Merlin would be working late for Gaius but Arthur couldn't help but feel disappointed and worried.

The room was dark, a dull blue from having no candles lit.

Inside there were a few too many boots lying about not to mention papers and scrolls. Arthur started picking them up.

"If you're doing this for me that's extremely romantic."

Arthur spun around to see Merlin standing at the door.

"You came!"

Merlin smirked "Were you expecting me not to?"

"I thought…"

"You thought I could possibly pass up spending the night with you, in here? Really Arthur I knew you were stupid but…"

Arthur sprang forward and grabbed Merlin who laughed.

"Stupid am I?"

"Well not when you're close enough to stab me…"

They were incredibly close. One of Merlin's legs wrapped around Arthur's to keep from falling and he held onto the Prince's shoulders. Arthur leant in and pressed his lips to the pale neck stretched out before him.

He slipped his hands under Merlin's clothes and trailed them up his body, wandering over his chest and around his waist, pulling their bodies together. Grasping the hem of the shirt Arthur pulled it over Merlin's head, messing up his hair so that it stood in spikes. Chuckling Arthur ran his hands through it. Pursing his lips Merlin tore Arthur's shirt over the Prince's head and not being quite satisfied with the result used his hands to make the blonde hair messier.

"You like that do you?" Arthur growled.

Merlin scoffed. "Don't try being alluring it doesn't suit you."

"I am very alluring." Arthur told him, only slightly angry.

He slipped one of his hands between Merlin's thighs before he could reply.

"Yes you are." Merlin agreed, nodding.

Arthur cupped the bulge that was forming there, running his hand back and forth.

"Very alluring…don't know what I was say-…Arthur!"

Arthur had squeezed his grip on Merlin's crotch and bit gently on his neck.

Quickly Arthur unlaced Merlin's trousers and let his hands go inside. Merlin moaned out Arthur's name for even longer, bucking his hips against his hand.

Tied to the Prince's belt was the small bottle of oil. He wasn't magic like Merlin and couldn't whisper some sneaky spells if he wasn't perfectly careful or things went too quickly.

Merlin was reaching down and untying Arthur's own clothes and pushing them away as the Prince uncorked the bottle top. Holding it tight in one hand Arthur hoisted Merlin up. The thinner man wrapped his legs around the Prince's waist, as Arthur made sure his back was against the wall. He was almost painfully hard but he made himself pause.

"We don't have to-" He started but Merlin grabbed his face to stop him.

"I swear to Camelot Arthur if you stop…"

The Prince got the picture and wet his fingers with the liquid in the bottle.

Merlin groaned as Arthur pushed one finger inside him.

He was relaxed but that was not going to be enough. Merlin was too tight; the last thing he wanted was to hurt him.

Merlin arched his back as Arthur added another finger. The Prince pressed his mouth to Merlin's chest and sucked gently. He felt the bottle be taken from his hand and Merlin reached between them, wetting Arthur's cock.

By now Arthur's heart was thudding uncontrollably and he wondered if he could back out, perhaps go and fight a terrifying beast or army of soldiers instead of continuing.

"It's okay Arthur." Merlin breathed. "I trust you." He whispered.

Arthur had been moving his fingers but now he had pushed in a third, causing Merlin to suck in air through his teeth.

"Arthur…"

"Not yet." The Prince told him shakily, half terrified with what was to come and also unable to wait much longer.

Merlin moaned. "Please." He whispered.

Arthur's breath hitched and he finally took his hand away. Merlin rolled his hips forward enough so that Arthur, with his killer-strength, could position himself underneath.

Slowly they came together with the sound of thudding hearts and ragged breathing. The space around them burned as hot as a fire and sweat plastered Merlin's hair to his forehead. Arthur tasted wet salt as he peppered kisses over Merlin's face and down his neck.

They were moving agonizingly slowly but Arthur's knees were trembling too much and his arms felt too weak for him to make them move much faster. Somehow he knew he needed to, the feel of himself buried in the heat of Merlin's body sent tidal waves of shock through him with each movement and he wouldn't stay in control for much longer. Fortunately Merlin used Arthur's shoulders as an anchor and managed to move his pelvis so Arthur's penis slid out a small enough way that Arthur could thrust it back in, making them both gasp shakily.

Arthur began to help, moving faster, pushing against one another and the castle wall.

A dull ache ran through his arms but he held strong as he thrust and sweat ran down his neck and back. All his concentration focused on not finishing before Merlin did. He didn't trust himself to let go of Merlin to reach between them and so Merlin was using the hand that wasn't grabbing onto Arthur's shoulder to run it up and down his own shaft.

Arthur figured they should have gone over to the bed at some point but their moment in the alcove earlier had made things more desperate than usual.

Almost to Arthur's relief Merlin was finishing and the Prince was able to speed up, pushing against his lover harder, hitching Merlin's legs higher and soon he too had finished, with a rush that jolted him.

Both trembled uncontrollably as they separated and Merlin managed to stand with Arthur's help. His face made a small expression of pain but he insisted he was okay.

Arthur ignored his protests as the Prince shakily carried Merlin over to the bed and lay him down on it.

"You better not start treating me like a girl Arthur Pendragon." Merlin growled, crawling under the sheets.

"Wouldn't dream of it, we'd have to stop doing this." He rolled over and wrapped his arms around his lover, kissing his neck. "You better not start acting like one."

"I think you already have that covered." Merlin sighed.

Arthur chuckled, as he wasn't really insulted. "Sod off." He whispered, shutting his eyes.

* * *

Arthur wanted to spend the next day with Merlin. He felt strangely close to him.

"You could have breakfast here." Arthur said when Merlin getting up to get dressed first thing in the morning woke him.

"Gaius might understand me being gone all night to clean your boots or something but he won't believe I skipped breakfast and he definitely won't believe you gave any to me."

"You'll be back though?" Arthur asked trying not to sound worried.

"Of course." Merlin rolled his eyes. "Where else would I want to be?"

Arthur smiled. Merlin leant down to kiss him before leaving.

The Prince washed and dressed himself and ate a meal sent to him from the kitchens, all things his manservant would have done for him had they not spent the night together using their time much more fruitfully.

A guard informed the Prince that his father and Lady Catrina had left on a ride and a riverside picnic so that their visitor could see the countryside. Arthur found that ridiculous, almost as ridiculous as the hours he faced before he would be able to see Merlin again.

Afternoon came and the King was returning before Arthur was satisfied with the progress of the Lords he was training to fight.

Tired and still fuming at the inadequacy of the potential Knights Arthur still managed to smile when Merlin showed up to take him out of his armor.

"This is so much better when I don't have to do it myself." Arthur told him, grinning.

"Your father's returning soon." Merlin said, putting Arthur's armor aside and helping the Prince into a black riding jacket. "If we were to go into the main square and brush your steed we'd be able to see them come in."

"That's not a bad idea." Arthur grinned as Merlin re-collected the armor. "I'll meet you there."

* * *

Merlin brushed Arthur's magnificent horse as the Prince stood on the other side of it, talking to him. They were just in time for his father and Lady Catrina to ride in, laughing and chatting like young lovers.

"Honestly." Arthur told Merlin with a smile. The young Warlock peeked over. "Look at them."

Merlin leant across the horse as Arthur patted it.

"Don't you think it's odd how quickly they've become close?"

"There's nothing odd about that." Arthur replied absently. "My father's a wealthy and powerful man."

It hurt to say but it was true. Catrina's fortune was lost but she was well bred and beautiful and as it seemed her aspirations weren't lacking.

Arthur walked away towards a stable boy who was bringing the old mare over - whom Merlin had named something ridiculous like Cornelia.

"What have you got Cordelia for?" Merlin asked absently before he blushed for admitting he named the horses.

"Well since I'm going riding I didn't suppose you wanted to try and run beside me to keep up."

Merlin stopped brushing.

"You want me to come riding with you?"

There weren't just a few guards and servants around; the square was swarming with them.

"It's not such a matter of want Merlin as I need someone to carry my crossbow and keep and eye on the maps. Just try not to get in my way."

Merlin hid a smile. "Yes, Sire."

* * *

They rode out of Camelot and took the day to be alone, not worried about spying eyes if they rode their horses close enough together to lean over and kiss.

"I've been thinking and realized neither of us have been fatally poisoned or injured for a while." Merlin smiled.

"You should not have said that."

"Why not?" Merlin asked, continuing riding.

"Because now something weird and dangerous will happen."

Merlin laughed. "Maybe we'll be lucky and this time we'll get out of it, for once could something horrible happen to your father instead of us?"

Arthur made a face but didn't say anything.

* * *

When Arthur arrived late to his chambers Merlin still looked windblown and pink cheeked from their day outside. There were once again no guards any where near his doors.

Two commoners had apparently been arrested while they were out for getting too close to Lady Catrina and so Arthur and Merlin were left completely alone.

With a grin Arthur pulled Merlin inside and over to the bed.

"Spend the night again?" The Prince asked.

Instead of saying anything Merlin pulled Arthur's shirt over his head, unlaced his trousers and pushed him onto the bed. He crawled over the Prince and held himself above him, kissing Arthur deeply.

Arthur grinned against his soft lips while his arms were being held above his head.

Merlin sat back, straddling Arthur's lap, pulling off his tunic. As he did so he rolled his hips so their groins rubbed against one another with incredible friction.

He kissed Arthur again, keeping no control over his mouth, his tongue pushed against Arthur's roughly but then he was licking the Prince's face, down his neck and latching onto one of his nipples.

Arthur whimpered as Merlin's teeth pulled it on gently.

Kisses trailed down his abdomen, Arthur had been growing harder and harder inside his loosened trousers but when Merlin's mouth touched him over the material he thought he'd lose his mind.

Merlin sat up again and undressed Arthur completely.

"I put last night's bottle in the pillowcase." Merlin told Arthur.

In a frenzy Arthur reached under his head and indeed found the bottle, it took a little longer to get his hand into the case and pull it out. Trying not to fumble he passed it over to Merlin who breathed out a quick than you.

Arthur's head hit the board behind him when within seconds Merlin's slick fingers were inside him, brushing the spot that turned him into useless jelly.

When Merlin's cock replaced them the Prince was stretched perfectly, he gasped deeply as the places being brushed by Merlin's fingers were reached better, thrusting inside him.

Arthur had his legs up in the air and as Merlin leant on them, his knees almost touching his chest.

Arthur felt Merlin's hand wrap around him, pulling on his cock, driving Arthur crazy as he moaned out his lover's name.

The thrusting became rougher and faster, all Arthur could do was lean his head back and groan.

"Arthur." Merlin moaned out as he came inside the Prince. Arthur finished soon after, feeling totally exhausted and boneless. He stretched out as Merlin lay down next to him. Arthur rolled over to pull Merlin into an embrace but he had other ideas, getting up to get dressed.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back. I just have to check a few things and then I'll be back."

"Are you sleeping in the Physician's quarters tonight?" Arthur asked, feeling his eyelids droop shut.

"I might have to if Gaius starts to get suspicious."

"You do know that…" Arthur yawned. "That Gaius is like us. He has a relation ship…" He yawned again. "With the book keeper."

Merlin chuckled. "I couldn't imagine Gaius in a relationship, let alone one with Geoffrey."

Arthur smiled. He was losing his battle with sleep. he just hoped Merlin would be able to come back and spend the rest of the night with him. Not bothering to put any clothes on the Prince pulled up the trousers that were around his knees and fell asleep.

* * *

Because Arthur lay on top his sheets half naked the cold air from the opened window hit him harshly. He rolled over and without opening his eyes he tried to feel for Merlin. No one lay next to him, even though he had heard his doors opening.

There was a whispered noise over at the window that made Arthur crack his eyes open. he knew that noise, it was the quiet little noise of one of Merlin's spells, which he was never able to hear clearly.

Arthur was quite annoyed with him; he was doing some strange sort of magic out his window instead of cuddling. Not that Arthur cuddled but…well the room was cold now and having Merlin close was just sensible.

Arthur got up and glared at him. Merlin was looking outside and downward, something had his attention completely captivated.

"Merlin!" Arthur said, standing up.

There was a smash outside and Arthur noticed his looking glass gone from its stand. Merlin spun around looking like guilt itself.

"I have no doubt, Merlin, that you have prepared a very good explanation for this."

Merlin fidgeted. "Yes. No. Err…"

Arthur was only a little pleased he could still have this effect of making Merlin a nervous wreck when doing something wrong.

"Apparently I'm wrong."

Rolling his eyes Arthur walked over to the window and guided Merlin out of the way. Sure enough his mirror was down there, smashed to pieces.

"Please tell me you weren't spying on Lady Catrina!" Arthur groaned, turning back to the gaping Merlin.

"It's not what it seems." He said quickly.

"Yes, Merlin. It's exactly what it seems." Arthur said, slamming the window shut. The Prince was not above jealously, least of all concerning Merlin. "You have led a sheltered life, you have no social skills whatsoever, and Catrina is, I admit, an attractive woman." Arthur swapped to a sarcastic tone. "I understand completely."

Merlin gaped at him wide eyed.

"And if I ever find you doing it again, I'll feed you to the dogs. Do I make myself clear?" Arthur asked dangerously, wondering what on earth the actual appeal with the old Lady was anyway.

"Yes absolutely sire." Merlin replied before indicating to the open door and rushing out it.

Arthur was left alone and grimacing. He had obviously been too harsh with his threats for Merlin to slip up and call him Sire. Grumbling he climbed back into bed, alone.

* * *

The next day Arthur exacted his revenge and at first it was going brilliantly. He spent the hours of the early morning in counsel with his father's advisors, a bunch of mad old men who spoke of nothing but territory and eliminating the druids. Then he trained in the courtyard for hours, first with older teachers, Knights from his father's younger days and then he called on his own trainees and worked them into the ground.

Whenever he needed anything he called on a random servant for each task but he left Merlin alone. Working under Gaius he'd eventually get bored and come looking for Arthur. He'd come, begging to spend time with him and apologize for rudely waking him up. In the meantime Arthur had many, many Prince things to do.

He soon realized that meeting common folk was a bad idea. They were all like Merlin. Of course he liked them well enough, learning about their jobs and woes wasn't that boring but if he heard the question of "What has you so down, Sire?" One more time he was going to snap.

"Sire?" Arthur turned around.

"What?"

"There is an urgent meeting in the King's counsel chambers. He is to make a very important announcement." A nervous looking guard informed.

"What's the announcement."

"We were not told, but everyone is to attend at once."

Arthur nodded and smiled at the young butcher's apprentice who had been telling him about his wife's flour allergy.

"I'll be sure to send you a bag of corn from the kitchens, we may spare one."

"That will help her very much Sire!"

Arthur left, the guard decided to follow him.

"Well you heard, go into the kitchens and tell them I sent you, take as many bags of corn you can to that young woman and tell her to share them with anyone in need."

"As you wish, Sire."

Arthur grumbled. It was the least he could do since the tonics meant for the victims of a nasty rash, spread through the lower town's water supply, weren't due to arrive for weeks since his father's council of advisors insisted they avoid any land known for druids.

* * *

Standing around in the castle, with Morgana and Gwen who were laughing and chatting as if nothing had happened between them to break Morgana's heart, they waited on Uther.

The King entered on Lady Catrina's arm, grinning in a strange way. He walked past everyone and began his usual grandiose greeting.

When he came to saying. "I am to marry Lady Catrina of Tregor." Arthur was too shocked to clap or react in any way.

He was still trying to figure out if he had heard right at all when Uther said.

"I am to marry Lady Catrina of Tregor, tomorrow!"

Feeling suddenly ill Arthur managed to lift his hands and clap slowly as the court joined in. He just couldn't cope, Uther kept going on, speaking of happiness and joy but Arthur refused to listen. He clapped mindlessly until there was the first sign of people leaving, which was when he fled to his chambers.

He did not break down but he was far from happy over the shocking union. Perhaps it would have hurt more had he known his mother. Nonetheless for whatever reason his father hadn't discussed matters with him at all. Of course Uther was King and a man grown but Arthur was meant to one day rule Camelot, that should have made him at least a little bit deserving of having a say in the matter.

He found his jacket from where Merlin had put it away and began putting it on. He would go out for the last few hours of the day to clear his head.

He couldn't trust himself to deal with people.

Of course that was when the doors to his chamber opened.

There was only one person in all of Camelot who entered without knocking. Excluding Morgana on a bad day.

Merlin approached him hesitantly.

Arthur picked up his sword and looked over at the man whom he had ignored all day. "Yes?" He asked, sliding it into its holster.

"Arthur. I'm going to tell you something. It's not going to be easy."

Arthur looked around with a jolt running through him. He was suddenly nervous.

"Right."

"It concerns the Lady Catrina." Merlin spat out and Arthur relaxed a bit.

"You're not using my chambers to spy on her again." Arthur ground out.

"Oh, trust me." Merlin shuddered. "I saw everything I needed to see."

Arthur felt a stab of annoyance. "I'm sure you did," he said, struggling to fix his belt.

"Arthur." Merlin began carefully and lowly. The Prince waited for his apology. "She's a troll."

It was better than he expected. Completely out of order and inappropriate but it struck the Prince as hilarious. He could do nothing to prevent the peels of laughter that shook him as he turned to look at Merlin, grinning.

"She's not that bad." He said, extremely happy his lover wasn't after his future mother.

"I'm being serious." Merlin continued, stepping forward. "She is. She's an actual troll."

Arthur decided to stop him. "Merlin, I know what you're trying to do, and I appreciate it. You're being a true friend. But it's not whether I like her or not, it's about what makes my father happy. And when they announced the wedding today, I realized that Lady Catrina does just that. She makes him happy."

"Well he won't be so damn happy when he discovers his wife's a fruit munching monster!" Merlin shouted quickly.

"That's enough, Merlin."

"But…"

"She's the future Queen of Camelot whether you like it or not." Arthur said, walking past Merlin and intending to leave. "So you better get used to it." he shot over his shoulder.

That night Arthur rode continuously and by morning he had brought back three sacks of the tonic needed for the lower town.

Tired but feeling a little better than the day before he instructed the some of the town monks to ensure the very young and very old received the first treatments and that more would be arriving by a longer, more safer rout.

"Thank you, Sire!" One cried after him as he left.

"It's not me you should thank." The Prince mumbled. His main thoughts over the sick babies and residents of the lower town had been quite selfish. Merlin had been one of them once, he had wondered how many times when he had been little, had he suffered from injuries and ailments with nothing to make him better?

* * *

Arthur had hours before the wedding and by the time he had stumbled up to his chambers Merlin was absent. Feeling a little numb the Prince readied himself and got dressed.

The ceremony was carrying along slow and tedious, and Gaius had finally shot Arthur a meaningful look as the Prince gave up pretending that he wasn't looking for Merlin.

Arthur was sure something terrible had happened.

The vows were said and the King kissed Lady Catrina seconds before Merlin burst in on the ceremony.

Arthur knew it had been him before he even turned around. When he caught a look at Merlin's dirt-stained face and terrified expression he stepped away from his place and made to run over to him. He was beat to it by Gaius who shot the Prince a meaningful glare as he bundled Merlin away from there.

Arthur ignored it and ran after them.

Two guards had the same idea and were storming in front of Arthur, bee-lining for Gaius and Merlin.

"Excuse me!" Arthur called at them.

Merlin looked back and so did the guards.

"We have to take this servant to the dungeons. He broke into a royal ceremony to which he was not invited."

Arthur allowed himself to chortle.

"The hell you are."

"Excuse me Sire?"

"Stand down!" Arthur bellowed in a demanding voice.

The Guards stood still for only a moment before clamoring to get away.

Arthur walked to Merlin and hoisted one of his arms over his shoulder, helping Gaius with the weight.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked him.

"Perfectly fine."

"I must get him back to rest at once. And Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Go back to your father and the new Queen."

Arthur looked at Merlin whose face was only a breadth away from his own.

"Will you be okay?" The Prince asked in a whisper.

Merlin nodded.

Arthur almost kissed him but Gaius cleared his throat harshly.

Reluctantly Arthur pulled away.

"I will see you in the morning?" He asked and Merlin nodded again.

Gaius furrowed his brow. "I must ask you boys…"

They both looked at the old man.

"No. I must beg both of you to be more careful. Please, for your own sakes."

And with that he turned and took Merlin with him.


	15. Season 2 Chapter 6

A/N - I have actually already written the next 3 chapters but they take a darker turn and so I want to go over them with a fine-toothed comb before I do anything with them but expect me to lose my self-control and upload them all at once at any time. Also I treat this story like a salvation where nothing bad has to happen to the characters so if something bad does happen keep in mind that it's temporary.

_Thanks - Like usual to the Beta work of Lineia, this chapter was rushed to say the least and you helped smooth out some horrible bumps so thank you. _

**_Warning_ **: _This is an M rated slash fiction wich means homosexual themes between the two main characters. If you consider such material offensive I do not recommend you read this story as it is centred around such a relationship. There is also a theme of violence which is almost equally as prevalent, scenes of death are not uncommon and neither is stylised fighting, if you are easily disturbed by such things or wish to avoid descriptions of death or action then this story isn't for you. _

_**Disclaimer** (Just to be extra safe): Merlin is a BBC run drama created by Julian Jones, Julian Murphy, Johnny Capps and Jake Michie. Last I checked I was none of these people, nor am I BBC, therefore I do not own Merlin. This fanfiction is not Merlin, I make no money from it, I never intend to make money of it, there is no way on earth I could make money off it even if I tried. I copy the dialogue seen off the shows which I tape and watch when I'm bored and want to write for a few hours. I don't own the script; I make no money off the script. If you want to sue me I ask you to first assess your priorities._

* * *

The moment Arthur stepped out of his chamber the most unthinkable news was told to him by the guards that approached.

Merlin was under arrest. For robbing the Lady Catrina of her family seal, of all things!

He hadn't been able to see him. Having gone to Gaius' quarters after the wedding ceremony the old physician had explained that Merlin had gone through an 'ordeal' and needed his rest.

Arthur had no clue what that meant but as he hung around, waiting to sneak in Gaius caught him and bellowed so loudly that Arthur had to leave and go about his day

Now, still having no clue what was going on, it was the job of him and his men to track Merlin down and bring him to Uther to answer for apparently robbing the Lady Catrina.

Arthur led the palace guards around for a good hour before he came up with some creative orders for them. Taking them by the battlements he pointed left.

"Search the stables."

He reached his hand out in front of them.

"You, check the kitchens. And alert the south gate!" He said as they rushed forward.

His best Knights had headed to Merlin's room at the Physician's quarters where Merlin had been only moments before.

When Arthur's father announced that he wanted Merlin arrested it had come as a shock to Arthur but only by knowing Merlin's schedule better than his own did the Prince manage to buy him some time.

By now Merlin had to be in Arthur's own chambers and it was easy enough for the Prince to lead everyone away from that end of the castle.

Sure enough it was in his room where Arthur found Merlin. His heart leapt just to know he was still alive.

"You need to get out of here. The King's ordered me to arrest you." Arthur told him.

"What?" Merlin asked in a small voice, still holding the sheet from Arthur's bed.

"Catrina's accused you of taking her seal." Arthur informed, walking around the room to check no one was around to listen in.

"But I didn't!" Merlin called. Arthur assumed as much but someone had to have taken it, otherwise his father wouldn't have been so angry. There was no time to discuss it though.

"I don't want to know and you haven't got time to explain." Arthur knew he couldn't be mushy; he had to be firm and demanding otherwise his lover wasn't going to take him seriously.

The Prince stormed over in a panic.

"If you value your life you will leave Camelot right now!" Arthur took the sheet Merlin was holding and shoved him toward the back door Arthur had just checked. No guards could be seen around the exit but he didn't know how long that would last.

"Arthur, she is a troll!" Merlin exclaimed, not going anywhere. Arthur's heart hammered in panic. "She's trying to set me up!"

"We've been through this." Arthur said blankly. He needed Merlin out of there it didn't matter if Catrina was an ancient dragon made of fire, she had set out to accuse Merlin of thievery and Uther had believed her, now Arthur's only concern was helping Merlin escape.

"I'm telling the truth." Merlin promised.

Arthur believed that Merlin thought what he was saying was the truth but whether Lady Catrina was actually a troll meant nothing, she didn't look like one and she seemed harmless.

"I saw her!" Merlin insisted.

Everything was becoming worse by the second. If what Merlin said was actually true his father and the kingdom could be in danger. Had Merlin been a stranger Arthur would have kept him in Camelot to testify his statement and oppose the Queen. Force her to answer to such allegations even if that meant his death. What was one compared to many?

But he wasn't a stranger, he was Merlin and Arthur would have to figure out the situation on his own. A knock sounded on his door.

"I don't care." The Prince breathed, feeling fear grip him. "You need to leave, Merlin."

There was another, more insistent knock.

"Sire!" A guard called from the other side.

Arthur looked at the escape. "Go." He demanded.

The knocks became louder. Merlin opened his mouth as if to speak.

"Go!" Arthur shouted.

Finally he fled and all Arthur could do was pray and go to his father to relay the 'bad news', hopefully calling off the guards in time for Merlin to leave the city.

* * *

Having called off the guard early Arthur approached his expecting father.

"Well? Have you captured him?" Uther asked.

"I'm afraid he may have slipped through our nets." Arthur admitted as if he were ashamed.

Lady Catrina watched him with a cruel look through her half-lidded eyes.

"You're very quick to give up the chase." She commented lazily.

Arthur refrained from glaring at her. "That is because I know my quarry is long gone," he told her, pulling off his gloves.

Uther faced him angrily. "How can you be so certain?"

"Well, despite appearances, Merlin isn't stupid. He must have got wind that we were looking for him and left."

"Outwitting your army in the process."

This time Arthur did glare at the supposed troll. "It appears so." He said lightly.

"I thought your men aspired to the same high standards that my father instilled in you." She told Uther, glancing nastily at Arthur.

"When I led the army, they did." Uther replied coldly.

Arthur pulled his gloves back on, having wiped grit from his eyes. "We don't even know if he's still in Camelot." He announced. "He could be anywhere."

"And that's good enough reason to give up?"

"No, I'm not. It's just that I believe that our resources would be better…"

"I've had enough of your excuses. We both have." Uther barked, reaching across the hold the Queen's hand. "I want the boy found."

The Prince knew what that meant. The guards would continue the search whether he liked it or not.

"Sire. My Lady." He addressed each of them and left.

* * *

Arthur could not sleep or eat. He followed the guards about until they received word that a trail had been found heading to the northern borders. When they left for it Arthur was ready to give up. It made no sense as Tregor was to the North. Merlin should have gone east, home to Ealdor.

If Merlin headed through the Darkling Woods he had hope to outrun the guard for a few days at most but then he would be brought back and Arthur would have to lay his own life on the line to guarantee his safety.

Uther called Arthur into his attendance. Arthur expected he would be questioned for not continuing to lead the hunt himself.

The Prince stood exposed before his father and Catrina for the second time and found he liked it even less.

They seemed happier now, both smiling about something.

"There's something important that I…" Uther looked at his Queen. "We wish to address. For too long, the people have had it easy. They've grown fat off our indulgence of them.

"How so?" Arthur asked, genuinely confused.

"We provide peace, protection, food. They give us very little in return."

"Most of our people are poor, they survive off the few crops they're able to grow." Arthur explained, words that he knew his father had told him many times. The entire situation made him uneasy.

"That is what they would have us believe." Catrina snarled dangerously.

"That is what I see every day." Arthur told her clearly.

"We're introducing a new tax." Uther announced.

The King and Catrina moved together, wearing eerie looks that seemed to match. The Queen blinked at Arthur. "The people must pay for the sanctuary Camelot provides." Catrina dictated.

"You can't! The majority is barely able to get by as it is." Arthur pointed out in exasperation.

"Those who refuse to pay it will be arrested and publicly flogged." Uther established with a deranged little smile on his face.

Arthur gaped at the two maniacs who were running his future kingdom into the ground and hunting his lover.

They stared blankly back at him.

"We've lived like this for years." He said to his father directly. "You've never suggested anything like this before."

"Maybe not to you." Catrina said, rubbing Uther's hand. "But the King confided in me that he has been considering this for some time, haven't you?"

Arthur blinked, as the amulet around his father's neck seemed to glow.

"Yes, I have." Uther said dazedly. "You are to begin the collections at once."

Arthur left the chambers with a haunted feeling. He planned to visit all the poorest farms himself, if it took all day and all night.

If it were needed he'd start calling guards from the horrid hunt and put them to work on the farms until they each had enough to pay. Arthur would start harvesting the crops himself. It wasn't as if this new Camelot was a place he wanted to be anyway.

* * *

The normal amount of Camelot's guards had remained at the palace, all the others, including the Knights and Lords in training spread over several farms with equipment Arthur had 'borrowed' for working on the crops.

After adding his own hands to the work for several hours Arthur finally returned to the city.

He knew the poor weren't just in the rural areas; the worst off lived inside the walls.

He didn't have to walk for long in the lower town before he came across two of the castle guards beating an old man.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He asked them, shocked at how quickly the situation had turned sour.

"He's refusing to pay the King's tax." A guard replied.

"You ask for too much." The old man panted. "I've given all I can."

One of the guards holding him served a kick to his frail ribs and the man winced.

The guard leaned down with a scowl on his face. "That's not enough."

A crowd had begun to gather to watch as the King's guards continued to terrorize.

Arthur stood beside them, ready to haul the guards off the man if they tried to hurt him again. "Let me see?" He asked them. The more brutal guard handed all the man's wealth over to him inside a small purse.

Arthur opened it and looked at its meager contents. He handed it back to the man.

"Release him." Arthur demanded.

"But the King said…"

Arthur barely reeled in his anger.

"Release. Him."

He turned to the sunken faces all around him and wondered if they would ever love their King again after such an ordeal.

"Give them back they're money, all of it." He ordered the guards.

The Prince let the smiles he received calm him as he returned to the palace to face his father's wrath.

* * *

"I gave you a direct order." Uther bellowed from his throne.

"The people cannot afford to pay the tax!" Arthur replied angrily.

The Queen was once again beside Uther; sitting as id she owned the world. "Don't tell me you're naïve enough to take them at their word?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We have their loyalty, their goodwill. Do not forsake that by making unreasonable demands." Arthur pointed out.

"Is it so unreasonable for a king to expect his subjects to obey him?" Catrina spat back.

"They'll starve!" Arthur retorted, unable to understand the stupidity.

"Nonsense." Uther stood. "They've grown too soft. Remember, these are your subjects, not your friends."

"And why can't they be both?" Arthur asked.

"Because we rule the people, not the other way round."

Arthur let that sink in.

"I think your wrong." He finally said, looking down in shame.

"I beg your pardon?" Uther asked, coming forward.

"I said you're wrong!" Arthur projected. "Without the people there is no Camelot. We're as much their servants as they are ours."

Catrina stood and she too walked forward.

"You allow him to address you in this manner?" She asked Uther softly, leaning in so that she was inches away from his neck.

Uther glanced toward her. "No I do not. It will not be tolerated." He turned to Arthur "You will take your men down into the town and go to every house collecting the payments I demand!"

"I will not." Arthur defied him, his heart thumping.

"Get out of my sight." Uther spluttered.

Arthur remembered to bow before he left.

* * *

The Prince was sitting in his chambers; having worked over the hundreds of forms he'd got from Geoffrey detailing Camelot's gold from the previous year. He was sure he could find a way to find the same amount without the tax, or at least with a smaller tax.

When he was brought the first meal he had seen in almost a day he figured the feat was impossible and sat down at it.

Within less than a mouthful he was overcome for worry of Merlin's wellbeing and stopped eating.

He hadn't realized he had lost his train of thought when there came a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he called out.

He glanced up.

"Guinevere!" He exclaimed in shock.

"I saw what you did earlier." She gushed. "The people owe you a debt of gratitude."

Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "The people owe me nothing. My father still is going to impose the tax."

"Will he not be persuaded?" She questioned in concern.

"Not by me. He can't stand the sight of me." Arthur admitted.

"That's not true. The King loves you."

Arthur stood in frustration. "You should have heard the way he spoke to me."

"I'm sure he was angry but you're still his son. Everyone appreciates what you did, they know you tried and they won't forget that."

Arthur had begun to feel a sharp ache inside him over not knowing where Merlin was, whether he was even alive.

Gwen had to be feeling the same for Lancelot and yet she was there comforting him. It touched Arthur's heart.

"Maybe he's right." he told her. "One day I will be the King of Camelot, and I cannot be a friend to the people as well as their ruler."

"That's not true!" The maid protested. "And you will prove it when you become King. You've a kind heart, Arthur. Don't ever change. Not for anyone."

A knock came at the door and Sir Leon entered.

"The King has sent for you." He told Arthur sadly.

Arthur was led reluctantly to the councel chambers where the full council was assembled and looking quite somber.

"Father?" The Prince asked.

"I'm relaxing your duties, revoking your title." Uther announced coldly, without a wasted moment.

"What?!"

"We live in dangerous times, I cannot allow you to undermine my authority." The King explained.

"You've always welcomed my counsel in the past." Arthur pointed out.

"You stood against me for all the people to see." The King told him.

"I'm sorry. Any future grievance I have will be held in private."

"No, it's too late for that." Uther turned his back on Arthur.

"Father, this is…"

"You are to be disinherited, with immediate effect. You are no longer Crown Prince of Camelot."

Suddenly Arthur felt as if he had entered a surreal world where nothing mattered. A large part of him felt strangely relieved.

"Sire, Arthur is your son, your natural heir…" Gaius stepped forward.

Arthur turned to the old physician to stop him. "Gaius…" he faced his father. "You've always taught me to be true to my heart, and that is all I've ever tried to do. To be the man you wanted me to be. Someone you were proud to call your son." Arthur implored his father.

"My decision is final." Uther replied.

There was nothing more Arthur could say at all. He left. He still had riches, not many but enough. When it was safe enough he could search for Merlin, together they could find a new place to live. But it was not safe to leave straight away.

There would first be a ceremony, that same afternoon, where Lady Catrina would take the oath for the crown.

* * *

Arthur stood as Geoffrey read out the long and binding speech. It dragged on growing longer and duller until Arthur shut it out.

He was still tuned out from the ongoing proceedings when out of no where Catrina snapped  
She snatched the crown from Geoffrey's hold and began to run away with it.

Like the rest of the court Arthur stood, stunned into silence with his mouth agape.

Uther leapt down from the dais and ran after his, passing Arthur without a glance. With a worried expression Morgana lifted her skirts and followed. Arthur took it that he could leave too.

They found her at a locked door, struggling with it furiously with her back turned.

"Are you alright?" He heard Morgana ask as he came upon the odd scene.

"Yes, yes, I'm, I'm fine. Really, thank you. I just…"

She turned back to the door, rattling it viciously.

"Come on. Come on!" She growled at it. "Open!"

Arthur decided to step forward. "Let me." He offered.

He glimpsed her arm and saw it turning to a rough brown.

"What's that?" He asked in a shout.

He and Morgana backed away.

Before them Catrina was swelling and her face seemed to sag and melt.

"What's happening? Somebody help her!" Morgana cried out in panic.

She became something incredibly swollen and hideous.

"You're a troll!" Arthur exclaimed in sudden realization. Arthur finally understood the truth to Merlin's words. From what little the Prince knew of such beast they were magical and enjoyed foul things. He had no idea they looked so disgusting and deformed, he had assumed they must all appear human, as Catrina had done seconds before.

Uther turned to his son. "How dare you speak about her like that!"

"What's wrong with you? Look at the state of her!" Arthur told his father with his arm outstretched.

"I don't believe it." Morgana said, shaking her head.

Catrina grunted at them all before she ripped away the door and fled.

'She just ripped a door off its hinges. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Enough!" Uther screeched.

"She's a troll!" Arthur cried. "A giant…grey…"

"Stinking." Morgana added.

"Stinking troll!"

"Stop it! Haven't you hurt her feelings enough? Insult my wife again, it'll be the last thing you ever do."

Morgana and Arthur were left slack jawed as Uther collected the remaining shoes and crown left behind by his fleeing wife.

* * *

Arthur didn't feel so bad as he crawled into bed. He had to remain behind and save his father of course, he had to protect Camelot and the people, although he was still tempted to leave and find Merlin, never to return.

He blew out his candle.

Sir Leon had told Arthur that his father wanted to collect more taxes. Therefore Prince could not abandon his kingdom no matter how much he missed Merlin.

"Arthur…" Came a whisper. "Arthur…"

The Prince shot out of his bed and grabbed his sword, holding it in front of him.

"Who's there?"

There came a laugh and out from under his bed stuck Merlin's head.

"Merlin." The head replied with a grin.

Arthur started, his blood running cold and hot again.

"You're back." Arthur said, more angry than happy that now he had to worry about Merlin's life even more.

"I never left." Merlin told him with a huge grin.

"You mean to say…" Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Yes."

"You've been under there this whole time."

Merlin's grin dropped into a frown.

"No! Of course not…no!"

Arthur pointed the sword at Merlin's head. "Because if you were."

"I wasn't. I swear." Merlin stated, looking at Arthur as if he were the strange one, hiding under people's beds at night and scaring them.

Arthur lowered the sword and Merlin began to climb out. "So, your a…your stepmother is a troll then?"

Arthur sat at his table and picked up a letter opener.

His heart was still thumping and he was debating how to react.

"If you say 'I told you so'…" he warned.

"I wasn't going to. I wouldn't. But it's true that if you had listened to me earlier, then…." Arthur looked up at him. Merlin obviously decided to change his direction. "Sorry. Gaius and I believe your father's been enchanted, now we found a way to break the spell, but we need your help."

"What is it?" Arthur asked with a shrug.

Merlin didn't just grin, his whole face beamed as he gave Arthur a certain kind of smile.

"Did I tell you I missed you? I missed you a lot. I wanted to come and see you earlier but Gaius wouldn't let me."

"I missed you too." Arthur answered softly. "Now what's this plan?" He barked.

"We need you…" Merlin stepped slowly around the table Arthur sat at, tracing his fingers over the wood. "To make your father cry."

"And how am I to do that?"

Merlin stood in front of Arthur and coaxed his knees apart so he could step in even closer, resting his hands on the Prince's shoulders.

"You need to die in front of him."

"What?" Arthur laughed.

"Not really. He just needs to think that you're dead."

"I can't believe you're serious, I suppose you and Gaius have all the details sorted out?"

Merlin looked down at the Prince. "I really did miss you, you know. Even though I was right here. I don't expect you to understand but I had this weird ache…"

"That settled in your chest and wouldn't leave you alone? Until you didn't want eat or sleep and became embarrassingly useless as a person? I understand that feeling perfectly."

Merlin stepped over Arthur's legs and sat in the Prince's lap, trailing his fingers under Arthur's chin.

"It probably won't be the last time we're separated, or the last time someone targets me to get to you…they know I'm the only one you trust, even if they don't see the full story." Merlin mumbled.

"What are you saying?"Arthur asked.

"I don't know." Merlin shook his head. "I just can't shake his feeling that it won't last, not just that we'll both one day die but that we'll be torn apart."

Arthur placed his hands on the back of Merlin's neck.

"Don't say that. I'll never leave you."

"But this time we didn't have a choice. What if we don't have a choice next time?"

Arthur bowed his head in surrender, shutting his eyes and resting its weight on Merlin's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and squeezed.

The memory of Guinevere and Lancelot emerged.

She had remembered him through the fog of potions; their love was strong enough to do that.

Surely Arthur's for Merlin could do the same?

The Prince motioned for Merlin to get up.

He made his way over to a locked chest. Taking its key from beside his bed he opened it and inside found the hidden compartment.

Digging into that the Prince came across what he was looking for.

Arthur sat on his bed and beckoned Merlin over.

"I'm warning you not to be weird about this."

"I won't." Merlin promised sitting next to him.

"I know jewelry is usually for women but this chain belonged to my grandfather and was passed down to my mother, it was one of the few of her possessions my father didn't have destroyed after her death. Gaius gave it to me when I was nine years of age and I have kept it hidden ever since."

"It's quite nice." Merlin stated, inspecting the silver links and the tiny symbol of a dragon hanging from them. It was much smaller and simpler than what the royals usually wore.

"This necklace is all I have of my mother and it has meant so much to me. I've never spoken of it to anyone let alone shown someone."

"You don't speak of your mother much." Merlin agreed.

"Nor you of your father."

Merlin nodded understandingly.

"I'm honored you showed me then." Merlin said with a soft smile.

"I want you to keep it."

Merlin gaped. "What? Why?"

"Because, this is the only possession I have that means anything to me. If you keep it and wear it, then maybe if we are separated or one of us…dies, you…you will remember me."

"But I could never forget you!"

"Just take the damn necklace, Merlin!" Arthur choked, trying to blink back tears.

Merlin didn't move and so Arthur slipped it over his head, letting it settle under the old tunic he wore.

"There, now don't say I never give you anything!" Arthur growled.

Merlin smiled. "Oh I never say that."

He leant forward and captured Arthur in a kiss.

"I did tell you I missed you, didn't I?" He asked, pulling away.

"I do think you mentioned it."

"Well let's make sure it sinks in." Merlin said, leaning in again to kiss Arthur harder.

Arthur gasped as Merlin's hand came against his crotch, pushing it under and squeezing.

The two of them could never get enough of each other Arthur realized.

He stood to take off his bed clothes, pulling the thin white shirt over his head, he reached down to untie his trousers but Merlin, who had been watching stopped him. Merlin used a hand on either side of Arthur's hips to pull the Prince's abdomen closer to his face. He simply tongued at the sensitive crevice at Arthur's hip but for some reason it riveted him with shivers, especially when Merlin looked up with two dark and shining eyes. Arthur ran his hands gently through Merlin's hair.

Painfully slowly Merlin's long fingers picked out each lace over Arthur's growing bulge, brushing it as it tightened. He leant forward and placed his mouth over it, sucking experimentally. Arthur caught himself on Merlin's shoulder, especially as the wet warmth of his mouth seeped through the material.

The pants were pushed away completely, sliding gently down Arthur's legs and Merlin's mouth took him.

Arthur couldn't think coherently, he could only manage to call out Merlin's name, becoming obscenely loud.

His mouth felt completely warm and wet, a familiar sensation ran through Arthur, pulling on his insides. As if he could tell Merlin pulled away and tugged Arthur roughly so that he kneeled over Merlin's lap.

Merlin tugged his shirt up and Arthur helped pull it the rest of the way over his head while Merlin worked on his pants.

Arthur got off his lap and padded quickly over to his bedside where an old potion bottle was. Grabbing it he came back to Merlin and settled in his old place.

Merlin snatched it off Arthur and began slowly licking his abdomen from groin to navel as he unscrewed and tipped the liquid.

Merlin's hands ran up Arthur's thighs and up and around his butt, settling so that they could begin to slowly slip inside.

Merlin's breathing grew ragged as Arthur began to moan and buck his hips, Arthur was sure he would just give up and join them already but he didn't.

Finally, when Arthur was sure he would finish by Merlin's fingers alone, he was lowered and what he saw was mesmerizing.

They had both grown hot; Arthur could feel fingers of sweat tracing his neck. On Merlin the sweat had left a sheen that bounced life off his white skin.

His wet hair stuck up strangely, above his crescent shaped eyes that grinned. Although his breathing came out ragged Merlin smiled at Arthur happily as the Prince began to move.

Arthur arched his back, his arms threaded around Merlin's shoulders and Merlin's hands were running up and down his back.

Merlin began giving tiny little pecks to Arthur's chest, as things grew hotter and more intense than should have been possible. Arthur ceased trying to stop himself from calling out and was shouting with every grind.

His mind was in a mess but Arthur heard Merlin whisper as Arthur gasped out his finish.

He was certain he had heard him say. "I love you Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur kissed the top of the black hair under his chin.

"I love you too."

Merlin bit his shoulder as Arthur felt his insides fill.

Merlin looked up and their lips connected.

They pulled apart and cleaned themselves; they had just dressed when there came a quick knock on the door. Arthur scrambled to get his sword off the ground and stand in front of Merlin, although something in the back of his mind told him that was ridiculous.

Arthur crept toward the door.

"It's just Gaius." Merlin said, fixing his scarf over the necklace to hide it.

"We don't know that." Arthur retorted, pulling the door open to reveal the old man.

"May I come in?" He asked.

Arthur stepped aside.

Arthur walked back into the room to see Merlin fixing the bed, having been clever enough to turn the sheets over.

"I trust Merlin has told you some of the plan. I would like to know your thoughts." The old physician said.

"So your great plan is to kill me?" Arthur asked.

"No." Merlin said, looking genuinely concerned. "Oh, well, yes."

Arthur bowed his head.

"Not exactly!" Merlin reiterated. Picking up the remains of the potion they had been using and hiding it in a bowl. "It's…Gaius has made a potion that gives the appearance of death, without the actual dying bit." Merlin finished with a smile.

Arthur looked at the potion bottle Gaius was holding up.

Merlin caught the look on his face.

"It's fine! There's nothing to worry about, it will only bring you to the brink of death."

Arthur had been there before and he didn't like it.

"Oh, only to the brink." He shrugged, grimacing at the thought.

"We haven't got a choice." Merlin said.

"We have to make your father cry." Gaius added.

Arthur raised his hands in frustration. "He doesn't care about me anymore!"

Merlin's head snapped away when he caught Arthur's eye and the Prince saw him gulp.

"Nonsense." Gaius exhaled. "It's Catrina's influence. I've known your father for many, many years, there's never been any one or any thing he's treasured more than you."

Merlin had begun taking out his old armor. Arthur wished he would stop; everything was making him grow nervous.

"It's perfectly safe, a single drop of the antidote will reverse the effects immediately."

"Antidote? What antidote?" Arthur looked at the busy Merlin. "You didn't say anything about an antidote!" He shouted.

"I-I didn't think it was important!" Merlin replied, dropping down the armor clumsily.

"The potion will lower your heart rate and breathing, for all intents and purposes, you will be dead."

"And the antidote reverses the effects?"  
"Yes." Gaius nodded. "If it's administered in time."

Arthur was starting to get why Merlin was so busy all of a sudden.

"If it isn't?"

"You will be dead." Gaius replied coyly.

"You just said it wasn't important!" Arthur cried at Merlin.

He turned around slightly. "Um yeah…I suppose it is a bit important."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Merlin will have the antidote. Once I have administered the poison…the uh, potion he'll have half an hour to get it to you."

Merlin had come to stand by Gaius and nodded in agreement as the old man finished.

Arthur managed to smile at him. Merlin shrugged in return, if anyone was capable of doing it, it would be Merlin, it was not as if he hadn't had Arthur's life in his hands before.

Arthur approached him, staring meaningfully. "Don't be late." He said with a small smile.

"Am I ever?" Merlin asked and glanced quickly away at Gaius, as the space between them grew smaller.

Arthur reached for the potion.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Gaius asked, holding the bottle away.

"It's the only way to save Camelot." He ground out and took it. Looking at Merlin he saw he was clearly upset, swallowing nervously. That didn't help matters.

Raising it like a toast he put it to his lips and drank the whole thing.

For a while he felt fine but then everything went blank. At least he had said goodbye.

* * *

When he awoke the room was alive with raucous and panicked shouts.

Merlin was above him and pulling him to his feet.

Standing Arthur saw his father and the troll in the room, as well as the guards.

He had to help. Pulling away from Merlin, Arthur rushed at her. She turned away from Uther.

"Is that anyway to treat your dear old stepmother?" She asked and Arthur was bowled aside. He crashed heavily against the wall and landed unable to tell which way was up.

Struggling to stay awake he became aware that someone was standing over him, the stench was the first clue that he was the servant, Jonas who worked for the troll, the second clue was the dagger he was wielding.

Instinctually Arthur sat up and hit him as hard as he could in the gut, sending the servant wheeling backward.

Taking a spare sword from behind him Arthur leapt to his feet and stabbed the servant.

When he turned the rug from under the troll had seemed to knock her over so that she was on her back. It was not likely it had occurred by accident.

Arthur rushed forward and thrust the sword into her.

She let out a surprised noise, followed by a stream of heavy gasses as she writhed against the weapon that impaled her.

Second by second the ongoing noises that filled the room with stench indicated that she was dying.

* * *

Merlin was working with several other servants as Arthur's chambers were cleaned and fumigated.

Arthur was invited to breakfast with Uther.

As the Prince ate the old man sat there looking sick. Eventually he spoke up.

"I'd like to thank you for exposing this attack on our state." Uther managed.

Arthur shrugged.

"Magic was once again used to strike at the heart of Camelot."

"You mean your heart?" Arthur asked over mouthfuls. "How many nights did you share a bed with a troll?"

"Obviously I was under its spell."

Arthur couldn't stop from laughing.

"I did many things that I regret…I-"

"Father!" Arthur interrupted him. "I really don't want to know the details."

And then he let go and was overcome with laughter.

* * *

"Merlin!"

Arthur felt a sense of relief when he turned around. The Prince walked over to him.

"I want you to know that I never doubted you."

Merlin gave him his 'really?' face and Arthur had to roll his eyes.

"Alright maybe I did, but it's your own fault, you've got a suspicious look about you, shifty…"

Merlin was now looking at Arthur as if he had better be joking.

"Like you've got something to hide." Arthur finished, wondering how he managed to keep a straight face.

"I am an open book." Merlin replied sarcastically.

"I don't believe that for a second, however I do know that without your help, I'd still have a troll for a stepmother."

Merlin laughed through his nose and nodded.

"Well thanks." Arthur added.

At the same time they both realized they had gone in to embrace, on the edge of the courtyard, in a highly used corridor.

They stood back in shock.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"I thought you were going in for a hug?" Merlin asked.

"No…" Arthur said, giving him the 'that would be way to dangerous' look.

"Okay." Merlin smiled.

Arthur began walking away but as he did he turned back and winked, soliciting one of Merlin's heart-stopping smiles when he did.


End file.
